


Squidding around

by zation



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, BAMF Cas, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Canon compliant until end of season 2, Cas in kiddie pool, Cas talks funny, Cas with tentacles, Castiel's love is straight-forward, Cecaelias, Creature Fic, Dean Deserves to be Happy, Dean doesn't make a demon deal, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Dean with an honest job, Disney References, Domestic Fluff, Domestication, Except there is no demon blood in Sammy, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hermaphrodite Castiel, Humor, Hunter Dean, Insecure Dean, Kissing, Language Barrier, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bite, Mutual Pining, Octopus Castiel (Supernatural), Orginial characters are supportive, POV Dean Winchester, Pining, Pining Dean, Sam doesn't die, Sam is back at Stanford, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in the Impala, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Singing, Slow Burn, Straight Dean, Supportive Sam, Switching, Technically it's bestiality but not really, Tentacle Sex, Tentacle anal fingering, Tentacle fixation, The boys get out of hunting, Topping from the Bottom, Vaginal Sex, Water Sex, Well kind of but he's mostly male, creature cas, feel-good fic, happiness, only slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 92,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: The Yellow-Eyed demon is dead. Vengeance extracted, Sam and Dean decide to try and get out of the hunting business and settle down. So Sam goes back to Stanford, Dean buys a beach house along the Californian coast, and things are simple for a while. Until it isn’t.Or,The one where the supernatural insists on finding Dean and where Dean doesn’t mind all that much. Not when the supernatural has tentacles, bluer than blue eyes, and is called Castiel.





	1. The Beach House

**Author's Note:**

> Names of places are real but since I know nothing about them but what Google map tells me I apologize for inaccuracies and humbly accept your ability to overlook them.  
> Also, I’m pretty sure Stanford wouldn’t let Sam back in this easily after what happened in season 1 but…but now they did, let’s rejoice! :D  
> I hope you’ll have fun reading this because I’m sure having fun writing it! Oh, and let me know if I need to change/add/delete some of the tags, I always feel it’s better to be safe than sorry when it comes to tagging! :)
> 
> Thank you BeeCas, for being an awesome Beta and a wonderful friend <3
> 
> (p.s. I don’t think I’ve ever Googled so much in preparation for a fic before so prepare for a lot of notes because this is hilarious!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Now with fanart in the end notes!

  
  


Dean leaned against the railing on the little porch on the back of the beach house he was currently staying in. The porch led out to a small sundeck and he was already contemplating all the kick-ass parties he could have on it. Sipping his coffee he looked out over the small bay that attached to the beach the house was on and he had to admit to himself that this was a pretty sweet deal.

Maybe, if he was _completely_ honest, Sammy had been on to something here. He knew his little brother and Bobby were just waiting for him to get bored (was pretty sure they had a bet going) and even though Dean had been inclined to agree with that he was starting to think that this might be it for him. Might become something he could call his home.

And wouldn’t that be something? Dean hadn’t had a home besides his beloved Impala since mom died. Chasing Yellow Eyes, ganking the supernatural in general, yeah there hadn’t been much time to try and build something and for a long while Dean had had himself convinced that he didn’t want anything either. He had tried a little that time with Cassie but that obviously hadn’t panned out but now…

"Maybe I’d even bring a girl back here, huh?" he smirked out at the calm ocean. "Bet chicks’ll dig the shit out of this place."

Should perhaps work on that talking to himself thing. Man, he hadn’t even been living here for a week yet (hadn’t even completely unpacked his one and lonely duffle bag) and he was already starting to behave like a damn hermit. Next thing he knew he would be Bobby junior over here.

But no, that was exactly why he wasn’t living with his surrogate uncle (let’s be real: surrogate _dad_ ).

After everything that had happened Bobby wanted better for John’s boys. After being on the road for all of their lives, after _fucking finally_ getting Yellow Eyes and in the process stopping his demon army plot, after witnessing dad’s soul kicking ass all the way through Hell and getting his ascent to Heaven, after all _that_ Sam had put his foot down.

He wanted to go back to Stanford, wanted to honor Jess’ memory by finalizing his studies. And, apparently, his future happiness depended on Dean getting out of the hunting business too because he had begged and cried for Dean to come with him. And Bobby, the shit, had fucking agreed.

The old man had told Dean that it was too late for him, he already had his whole net of hunters that all depended on him and he was anyhow too old. But Dean, on the other hand, _Dean_ could go on and make something of his life. Or could at least get a goddamn vacation.

And you know what? A vacation sounded like it wouldn’t be so bad. Kicking his feet up on a beach somewhere and eat a pie or two. Watch a football game and pretend to be into it but secretly just enjoying a chance to shout about something that wasn’t life-threatening. Sexy times with some hot cougars who pretended they wanted his help with fixing something around the house but just used it as an excuse to parade around in miniskirts that were totally inappropriate for their age but still sexy as fuck.

Okay, Sam had frowned disapprovingly at that last thing (but Dean had seen Desperate Housewives and no one could take that image away from him) but his brother changed his tune pretty fast once he realized Dean was agreeing with him.

So that was how Dean had found himself driving all the way from Sioux Falls, South Dakota to Palo Alto, California in the middle of the summer heat, all to make it in time for Sam’s last minute applications.

Crashing in Sam’s dormitory was obviously not an option and even though Sammy wanted to get an apartment it would be some time before he could afford it, especially since he had to focus a lot on his studies and not a job in the beginning.

So Dean had ended up bumming around the Stanford Inn just because it was close but man was it expensive. Sure, there was a whole lot of college boys he could hustle for some quick bucks but he felt uncomfortable doing so not knowing who could become one of Sam’s classmates. He spent a few nights with a couple of different women but that wasn’t something he could keep up and even though one of them wanted him to move in after only two nights together he had a feeling it was because she needed someone to share the rent with and since he had no money that was just a cluster-fuck waiting to happen.

Then Bobby had called with a tip and that was how Dean had ended up maxing out every single credit card they had (including a new one he had applied for just before they left Bobby’s) to buy himself a beach house off the bank not far from Watsonville, California.

The house was a small two-bedroomer with a modest kitchen/living room and only one bath but Dean was ecstatic. There was even a small basement which was accessed from outside, big enough for some storage and tools. The old man who had lived in it before (a Mr. Adam Hubert) had died peacefully in his sleep and had no living relatives so the bank had taken the house and was desperate to sell it. Apparently just because of the guy croaking there no one wanted to buy it.

Dean had just scoffed friendly when the bank man had asked him if he was afraid of such things (but had of course scanned the whole house with his EMF-meter) and had happily signed the papers when the money had been exchanged.

Looking back at it now Dean couldn’t believe his fucking luck. The house had even been cheap enough to leave him with a substantial amount of money. Sure, he had given a hefty bit of that to Sam but what he had left would definitely give him time before he would have to get a job.

The house was a little out of the way, about an hour out from Watsonville (which meant he was almost two hours from Sam but that was an okay distance), but he was sure he would be able to swing an honest to God job there anyway. He loved driving Baby so he was sure the commute wouldn’t be a problem.

If he was perfectly honest he loved how tucked away the house felt. To get to it you had to drive at least ten minutes on a gravel road through a thick forest and that was _after_ you’d gotten off the CA-1 and driven on some smaller roads.

Then there was the bay. The only way to access the very small bay was by going around the house or trek through the forest, there were literally no other paths. Surrounding the bay was the forest and, closer to the ocean, cliffs that hugged the bay, forming almost a complete circle. It was really something to behold.

Yeah, best part was definitely the privacy. If someone came by boat he’d hear it (unless they were rowing, he supposed, but he knew the ocean was rough outside of his little bay) and if someone came by car he would probably hear it too. So okay, someone could technically sneak through the forest but who the hell would do that with no hiking trails available? No, as Dean saw it this was secluded enough for him to swim naked and maybe have beach sex, he’d always wanted to try that.

Yeah, Dean thought as he stood on the (his!) porch, sipping his coffee, this would be the start of a great life.

  
  


  
  


Just grazing his second week anniversary Dean had settled in pretty well. The money he had left from scamming the entire credit card industry would probably last him about two months more (at the most) and that was plenty time to slack around and also to find a job.

So Dean did just that, bummed around just for the fucking fun of it.

He made semi-daily trips to Watsonville and filled his pantry, bought a fridge to put in the small basement because the fridge in the kitchen was of the extremely small kind that barely fit one Ben&Jerry.

He also took the time to get a new phone (anything to completely get out of the hunting loop) and set up a bank account. Just so some hunter wouldn’t make a connection one way or the other he put the account under Dean Smith, same as Sam had decided to change his last name to Wesson.

He struggled for a while between deciding if he was getting bored or not but eventually settled on not. Instead he bought a DVD-player for the TV he had gotten when he had bought the rest of the furniture and with the player he got the first season of _Star Trek: Deep Space Nine_ and figured there was no time like the present.

The house had been excellently taken care of so there was really nothing that needed immediate fixing. The plumbing and electricity were great and Dean had been told by the realtor that handled the bank’s sales that the stove had been newly installed. That was great, Dean had always wanted to learn how to cook properly. So just for the heck of it he started watching cooking shows during the day while trying to copy what they made.

The only downside so far was that there wasn’t any Internet but it was okay, Dean had splurged on his phone and gotten one of those fancy kinds that got a little Internet on it. He was still figuring it out but it was enough for him.

The TV only got basic cable but with his DVD he felt like he was set on the entertainment front. And if a few Busty Asian Beauties managed to sneak into his basket when he shopped at the gas station on his way to Watsonville then no one was the wiser (except the pimply teen managing the counter but Dean only smirked confidently when the guy blushed at the sight of the skinmags).

As a way to keep fit he had taken up jogging on the beach (which was _horribly_ exhausting) and he swam on some days. But while he knew how to he wasn’t the strongest swimmer yet so he kept close to the beach. It was fine, though, because for the first almost 300 feet the water was so shallow that if he stood on the ground it only reached as far as his shoulders.

That was great, though. The water in the bay was always calm but as soon as he closed in on the mouth of the bay he could feel the undercurrents lick his legs. The ocean floor dropped rather drastically after those 300 feet and Dean imagined that the water was pretty strong just outside the cliff mouth.

He was fine in his shallower end, though. The water was warm and clear, a kind of green-blue that was almost see-through on sunny days. He dove under a few times and saw mostly smooth stones, seashells, and driftwood. Some algae floated by on occasion and once he had seen a very small fish paddling by. It was calming, he thought, and he put snorkeling set on his shopping list. He didn’t think he’d be too into diving but swimming and looking down would be nice.

If he found something especially nice he brought it back to his porch but didn’t think he would do anything with it. It was simply nice to do pointless things for a change. Man, he was nearing 30 but felt like he was acting like an old man already. And the strange part was that it put a smile on his lips. Maybe the old dude that had croaked in Dean’s current bedroom really was haunting the place?

Dean laughed at the idea but spent the whole night awake and with his EMF-meter close at hand. He told himself he was simply too caught in _Deep Space Nine_ to go to bed but was secretly glad that his trusted meter remained as silent as the day he moved in.

After another week of doing nothing and feeling awesome he started to worry that he should want to do something. Bobby told him he was being ridiculous (his exact words were: enjoy it, ya idjit. And don’t touch the booze or your bubble’ll burst) and that he should take up reading.

So on his next trip to Watsonville he went into a bookstore and picked up a fantasy series called _The Belgariad_ because it sounded like a nice escape to a fantasy world that wouldn’t hit too close to what he had been doing.

Actually, Dean was pretty impressed with how easy it became for him to pretend that he didn’t know what could lurk under people’s beds. He had thought he would never get over it and would be out the door after a week at the most, hell-bent on saving people and hunt things. But to be truthful, the "family business" didn’t seem as important anymore. His family was safe and surprisingly that was more than enough for Dean. He supposed that if someone was in need of help right under his nose he would help them but for now he wouldn’t go out of his way to look for cases. Felt refreshing to have that decided.

Instead he started buying the newspaper from Watsonville to look over the job offers in it. Sure, he didn’t have an education but he was pretty handy. Dad had been a mechanic, maybe Dean could be too? He kept Baby running like a queen and that had to count for something.

Speaking of which, he got to thinking that he could buy a beaten up old car and spend his free time fixing it, for fun. There wasn’t much he needed to fix around the house but he supposed he could spend some time doing something with the spare bedroom. Right now it was completely empty, save some boxes his furniture had come in, mostly because he hadn’t really know what to do with it but also because he had only bought as much furniture as was strictly necessary.

He vowed to make it into a guestroom when he got a job and could afford the extra furniture. The night Sam spent in the house after helping Dean get settled he had had to sleep on the couch and while that had been fine for then Dean wanted Sam to feel like he had a place to stay when he came to visit.

And hell, maybe Sam would get a nice girlfriend and then they wouldn’t want to sleep out in the living room. Maybe even Bobby would get out of his house to come visit and he couldn’t just let the old man roll around on the couch, no matter how comfortable it was. And Dean wouldn’t give up his new memory foam mattress for anyone, he had already made sure that mattress would forever remember him and he wasn’t about to change that.

He was also thinking about maybe getting a boat and some fishing equipment and go outside of his bay to try his luck. Dean loved his red meat but fish wasn’t half as bad as he pretended he thought it was (spiting Sammy was fun, after all) and catching it himself felt awfully manly. Fuck yes, the possibilities seemed endless all of a sudden.

"That boat sounds nice." Sam told him one evening when Dean had told him about his musings. "Just get one with a motor, I don’t think rowing outside of those cliffs is smart."

"I hear ya." Dean agreed and stretched his legs out on his coffee table. The TV was on but muted, showing some game show. "Wouldn’t wanna get thrown in the water and drown or something."

"Or chomped on." Sam chuckled but his comment made Dean frown.

"D’you think there’re sharks around here?"

"I think there’ve even been sightings of Great Whites."

"Fucking hell." Dean muttered and took a swig of his dinner beer (only one once in a while, nothing at all like what Bobby was warning against).

"Don’t worry, though. I don’t think sharks go for little bays like yours, those cliffs might protect you more than we know."

Dean nodded to his empty living room. "It’s pretty shallow too."

They chatted for a while about sharks and Sam’s upcoming school start (Sam reassuring him how not nervous he was while Dean secretly knew his giant little brother was very nervous) and Dean loved how calm he felt. His whole body was relaxed against the couch, the sound of the gentle water eased in through the open doors that led out to the porch and the smell of the ocean was sharp but tantalizing.

"Dean?"

"Hm?"

"I’m…" Sam took a deep breath and Dean could practically hear the smile in his next words. "Thank you for doing this, I’m really happy right now."

"Yeah." Dean smiled widely too and leaned his head back against the couch. "Me too, little brother."

  
  


  
  


It took the supernatural barely three weeks (19 days, to be precise) to catch up to Dean. In retrospect he probably should have anticipated it much sooner but he had just been so happy in his bubble.

Dean had spent the morning sleeping in and the rest of the day in front of the TV mourning the fact that he hadn’t bought more than season two of _Deep Space Nine_ when he was last in Watsonville. The TV-show was really roping him in and he would have to pace himself if he wasn’t going to end up watching it all much too soon.

With that in mind he had decided to take a walk along the beach after dinner. His jogging was going a little so-so and not only because he really didn’t like it but because running on the sand was hard work. Trekking through the forest might be nicer and besides, it was sweltering today so being beneath the shade of the trees could be nice. He had no particular goal in mind but thought that if he could find a way up to the cliffs it would be nice. He kind of wanted to climb them but there was no way to get close without swimming or, like he had in mind now, going through the forest. Bet the view would be worth it, though.

The slip of beach wasn’t that big so he didn’t have to walk very long before he noticed something lying half-way up on the beach. He frowned at the sight but continued at a steady pace, not really certain at this distance what he was looking at.

When he got closer it became evident that it was a person lying there. Dean judged it to be a man or a very broad-backed woman and the person was lying on their side, facing away from Dean, but the weirdest was how it looked like their legs were being swallowed by a giant octopus (or squid? Dean didn’t know the difference). His frown deepened and he hurried over, mind easily slipping back into that familiar space he went to on hunts but shit, he didn’t even know squids attacked humans.

"Hey!" he shouted as he closed in on the body but there was no response.

The person (man, Dean was certain now) was lying incredibly still, the water lapping gently at the tentacles surrounding the man’s bottom half. Dean could only hope the guy wasn’t dead, that would certainly put a downer on, well, everything.

He rounded the man when he got closer, focusing on his face but when he saw that the man’s eyes were closed his focus shifted to the rest of his body and he noticed several things.

Objectively, the man looked quite handsome with a strong jawline, high cheek bones, and pink lips. He had dark hair and judging by how dry and fluffy it looked Dean thought the man ought to have been lying here on the beach for a couple of hours at least. There really was no shade where they were, only open beach and a glaring sun.

Those were all things Dean registered in a matter of seconds but what made him recoil was the obvious gash on the man’s stomach and oh yeah, _the fact that that wasn’t an octopus but that the man’s lower half was nothing but tentacles like some bizarre version of a mermaid_.

That last part took him a little by surprise, to be honest.

"Fucking hell." He rasped and only then recognized the fact that he had jumped back and now sat on his rump in the sand, gawking like a fucking noob at the octopus-squid-whatever man.

But shit, this guy had a human-looking upper body and fucking tentacles for legs, like some kind of hentai fetish get-up and Dean didn’t even want to begin explaining why he knew about that. Those tentacles were just so…

Hold on, the guy was motionless and it looked like someone had taken a huge bite out of him. Something blue was seeping out from small puncture wounds that definitely matched a bite mark and part of his hand was covering what looked like a freaking hole in his stomach. Dean’s best guess was that that blue stuff was his blood and now that he looked closer he could see the sand beneath the man (creature?) was stained by it. Was he dead?

Dean gulped and inched closer. Why the hell had he thought he could get out of the supernatural loop? Fuck, he had gotten so comfortable he wasn’t even carrying a knife around, not even some salt. Let’s face it, he had become domesticated so fast it was actually laughable and fuck his goddamn life if he got killed by some octopus dude playing dead.

The man’s human part looked pale but Dean couldn’t hope to know if that was normal. The tentacles were almost the same color as the sand beneath him and the underside (oh God, that was two rows of suckers right there…) was almost white. Maybe that was normal or maybe he was bleeding out, Dean should really stop trying to play doctor here.

He pretended his hand didn’t shake when he reached out to place two fingers on the man’s neck. Hopefully the guy’s anatomy wasn’t that much different from Dean’s and he would be able to feel a pulse there (or not? Would it be better if he was dead after all?).

The skin under Dean’s fingers looked normal by human standards but felt a little stiffer, almost as if the man had something beneath his skin. Other than that it felt like what Dean had expected and his breath hitched when he felt a fluttering pulse beneath his fingers. Putting a finger under the man’s nose revealed a shallow breath too so okay, Dean wasn’t dealing with a corpse.

What was he dealing with, though?

Okay, time to stop being a goddamn moron and treat this like a normal hunt. Sitting back on his haunches he pulled his cell phone from the pocket on his shorts and pressed Bobby’s speed dial. He eyed the creature warily the whole time but other than the water moving his tentacles and the extremely slow seeping of the blue blood from the biggest wound nothing else moved on the creature.

Bobby answered after too many rings and Dean had already gone back to poking at the man’s neck when he heard the gruff voice on the other end.

"What the hell? Were you sleeping or something?"

"Might be that I was, boy." Bobby groused. "You better be calling about something important."

"Sorry, didn’t mean to wake the beast." Dean smirked but when his eyes fell on the very real beast in front of him he got serious again. "You know how we talked about how nice it was that me ‘n Sammy got out of hunting?"

There was an eerie silence on the other end and Dean took that time to gingerly lift the man’s upper lip. His canines were pointed, almost like fangs, but that was basically it. No mouth full of sharp knives or anything. Looking at the man’s hands he noticed that there seemed to be a short and thin webbing between the fingers (not even up to the first knuckle) but thankfully the nails were blunt so good, no claws either. Unless he could grow them like some supernatural creatures? Dean eyed the man warily.

"What have you done now, Dean?"

"Hey." Dean huffed and shifted to sit on his heels instead. "I was just minding my own fucking business over here. If anything this is Sam’s fault, he’s the one that’s always harassing me about exercise. Without that I probably would have spent the day on the couch, okay?"

Not entirely true but Dean resented being labelled the trouble-maker of the family, trouble found him! As evidenced by an octopus man right in Dean’s fucking face.

Bobby just sighed. "What’cha got, boy?"

"Uh…" what _did_ he have? "Tentacles?"

"What?"

Dean pinched the bridge on his nose. "No, I mean…" deep sigh. "I found this… _creature_ on my beach. He’s—it’s— _he’s_ half human, half tentacles. Like Ariel but no fish tail."

"You… what?"

"Yeah." Dean nodded because Bobby’s confusion definitely seemed like an appropriate reaction. Too bad, though, because he had hoped Bobby would know exactly what this was. "So what do I do? Do I kill it? And with what? I didn’t bring anything but I guess I could stab it with the house key or something."

"Hold your horses." Bobby muttered and Dean heard him move around. "I know your daddy taught you to cut first and ask later but not everything supernatural is dangerous, there are actually things out there that could help us if we’d let them."

"I guess." Dean mumbled and looked down at the man. He did look kind of cool, maybe he would even end up being friendly? "But maybe it won’t matter. I think something tried to eat him because he’s got bite marks and he’s bleeding. He’s alive now but he might die all on his own."

Bobby hummed for a bit and it sounded like he was rummaging around his library. "I think you should help it not die."

"O…kay."

"I can’t remember for sure right now but I know I’ve heard about this before. And I know at least mermaids have been known for being more helpful than harmful in the past so this could be the same."

"You… wait, mermaids are real?"

"Dean." Wow, Dean could almost _hear_ that eye-roll. "You’ve been a hunter since before you knew what that was, when are you going to stop doubting it?"

"Just seems a little far-fetched." Dean muttered but looking down at the tentacles that curled in the water (only because the water was moving them, right?) he supposed he was being ridiculous. "So, what, being a hunter can mean saving monsters too?"

"Only if you’re a good hunter, Dean. Are you telling me you’re not?"

"I’m telling you I was out of the loop."

"Bo-ho, princess." Bobby mocked in that tone that made Dean sigh. "Do what you can to help that creature and I’ll call you as soon as I know more. Just be careful if it turns out I’m wrong. A good head-chopping’ll solve most things."

Dean nodded to himself and tried to recall where he had put his machete when he moved most of his hunting equipment from Baby’s trunk to his new bedroom.

"Just don’t go blabbing to other hunters before we know more."

"I’m not an idjit." Bobby spat and promptly hung up on him.

Well, Dean supposed he earned that with his stupid comment but they couldn’t be too careful. If this creature turned out to be one of the good guys he wouldn’t want the whole hunting community knowing about him. For one, Dean’s idyllic bubble would be destroyed pretty fast. And secondly, he had a feeling there were a lot of hunters who wouldn’t even have called Bobby to ask if it was okay to kill the man. Dean was actually a little proud of himself there.

"Okay." He mumbled and pocketed his phone. "Let’s get you back to the house."

Was it stupid of Dean to bring something like this into his safe-space? Probably. But even with how secluded his beach was Dean suddenly felt naked out here. He didn’t want anyone just stumbling through the forest on a hike and see the tentacles. And he certainly didn’t want to know if there were more of them out there and he was being watched.

That, plus he really wanted to wash the guy’s wounds and see if they needed treatment. And if he brought the man to his house he could lock him in and make sure he didn’t escape until Bobby or Sam came here and they could have a look at him together.

Wow… that seemed cruel even to Dean and he was glad no one was around to hear his thoughts.

His eyes narrowed when he looked down at the man. Unless having octopus tentacles meant the guy was a mind-reader too? How the hell would Dean know? With a sigh he resigned himself to finding out the hard way and instead he slipped out of his flip-flops and stepped into the shallow water.

Dean wasn’t an idiot, he knew octopuses (octopi? Damnit, Sam would know) needed to keep moist so this guy probably did too. And judging by his fluffy hair and mostly dried blood Dean could tell he had been lying in the sun for too long. The bottom half of his tentacles were in the water but Dean took a moment to splash the man’s entire body as best he could.

There, that was better. Now to carry him.

After tentatively reaching out and then recoiling at the feeling of how _not_ slimy those tentacles felt (felt more like wet skin, so weird) Dean sighed to himself and went to roll the man to his back.

A small frown graced the man’s otherwise neutral features so either that hurt or he was just confused. Still alive, though, so that was good. Like this Dean could also see that the deep gash he had seen was already partly crusted over.

"Supernatural healing?" he mumbled and hoped so because that didn’t look like something Dean could just sew up and pour whisky on.

After fruitlessly trying to lift the man a couple of times (first bridal style but the tentacles were long and kept getting away from him and second in a fireman’s grip but man the tentacles were fucking everywhere) Dean huffed and put his hands on his hips, chewing his bottom lip indecisively.

He would probably need a gurney or at least a stretcher but where would he get that? He couldn’t (and wouldn’t) leave the man for as long as it would take Dean to drive to Watsonville to buy one. And where did they even sell those things? A hospital? That was a stupid idea.

What he _did_ have was one of those beach chairs with the striped cloth for sitting on that were fucking death traps to try and fold and unfold. He supposed he could get that, fold it, make it as flat as possible and then drag the man back to the house. He was sure he would be able to carry him the short distance from his sundeck to his bathroom and then he could put the man in the bathtub. That way he could keep moist and everything.

Nodding to himself Dean set out to sprint back to the house and get his chair. Since the chair meant nothing to him and he didn’t feel any imminent threat of theft he had left it on his sundeck, which was good now, meant he was back under three minutes.

"I’m back!" he announced cheerily when he stopped by the unconscious man and immediately felt like a fool.

Thank _God_ no one was around to hear him and even if the man had been awake he might not even understand Dean. Truth be told, though, Dean was getting a bit excited with this whole thing.

He just hoped Bobby called with benevolent news and that the man lived to see the next day.

He ended up having to stop two times on the short distance, both times because the guy’s tentacles kept slipping off to the sides and Dean got scared they would get caught under the beach chair. One of them already looked a little mauled and Dean didn’t want to make it worse. No matter what he did, though, the tentacles wouldn’t stay completely on the beach chair. They were simply too long.

From head to the tip of the longest tentacle the guy was probably around nine or ten feet and the thickest ones were as thick as Dean’s upper arms, which he thought was pretty impressive. He didn’t know much about tentacles as tentacles go, though, but was pretty certain this man had some strong ones. He just wished they would stop looking so pale (or actually wished that he knew if they usually looked like that) because it kind of looked like the guy had lost too much of his strangely colored blood.

When he was finally back at the house he was a little winded. Man, dragging this guy all this way had been harder than Dean had thought it would be and he knew now that he had made the right decision getting the chair. He never would have managed to carry him and just looking at the three steps up onto his sundeck Dean felt a bit daunted. Not to mention that he had to get the guy up onto the porch and into the bathroom too. Good thing that was at least adjacent to the porch door.

He bent down to gather the man in his arms but stopped himself in the last moment, chuckling and shaking his head.

"Don’t be stupid, Dean." He muttered and walked over to open the porch and bathroom door _first_. "There’s usin’ your noggin’."

This time when he started pulling on the tentacles they actually moved a bit. Albeit sluggishly, Dean could feel them slide against his hand and he pulled back quickly, eyes darting between the tentacles and the man’s face. Might be that he was just waking up from all the dragging he had been subjected to.

Dean waited with baited breath but when nothing had happened for at least two minutes he started the process of getting the octopus man in his arm all over again. The guy was just as heavy as last Dean tried this but the tentacles moved again and two of them actually wrapped loosely around Dean’s arm.

He shuddered (surprisingly enough, not unpleasantly) when he felt several of the suckers attach and yeah, that was actually pretty helpful. Now he wouldn’t have to deal with the tentacles slipping out of his grip. Yeah, now he just had to focus on carrying the dude.

He staggered slightly but managed pretty well. Just had to pause when he had gotten to the living room but the bathroom was _right there_ so he powered through and actually managed to put the man down in the bathtub very gently (even if it killed Dean’s back).

He rested the man’s head on the edge of the tub and had to rummage around the tentacles to get the stopper in the drain before he started the water. Just as he was switching over to use the movable shower head instead the tentacles started moving again, this time with more intent.

Dean gulped and kept his movements slow. As excited as he felt by this (for some fucked up reason, Dean was sure dad would have turned in his grave if he wasn’t already in Heaven) he _did_ also realize the potential danger of this situation.

And fuck was he stupid too. He had been so focused on getting the man inside, helping him with his wounds, and keeping him moist, that he hadn’t stopped to equip himself with at least _some_ kind of weapon. He should at least have gotten his gun for fuck’s sake.

Well, Dean supposed that if he died today he would deserve it.

So instead of jumping to his feet and running for his gun he sat by the side of the tub, letting the gentle spray of lukewarm water wash over the man’s tentacles and all the while keeping a keen eye on the man’s face.

As before, the man’s movements were sluggish but it was clear he was waking up. His eyelids fluttered and when he suddenly flashed his eyes open he closed them immediately, groaning a little. It was a deep and decidedly human sound and Dean found himself smiling softly. He had been known to wake up with a sore head one or two (or thirty) times himself so he was no stranger to the pain this guy was obviously feeling.

A slightly webbed hand came up to rub one of the eyes and Dean left him to wake up at his own pace. For now he focused on washing off sand and blood from the man’s tentacles and torso. Some of the blood came loose with only water but some was so dried in and crusted with sand that it would need a scrubbing.

The tentacles started moving for real now that the man was more conscious and it was hilarious listening to them attach and detach to the tub’s surface. The popping sound echoed a little in the bathroom and Dean smirked to himself. He didn’t know if the man was unconsciously feeling around himself (like how a human would pat his surroundings when he was unable to see) or if this was just how the tentacles always behaved. It was of course ridiculous to think of them as sentient because Dean figured that they were really just the man’s limbs but it kind of looked like they were.

Suddenly one of the tentacles landed smack dab on Dean’s arm and the man’s whole body froze. Yeah, that wasn’t the same material as the tub alright and Dean was pretty certain the guy could feel that it was flesh he was touching now.

When he looked up he was met with wide eyes again, this time directed at him. Wide, extremely blue, and frightened eyes.

"Hey." Dean said and tried to sound soothing. There wasn’t a sound in the bathroom except for the small trickle of water from the shower head. He cleared his throat. "I dunno if you can understand me, but I’m here to help you."

The man cocked his head to the side and his tentacles started moving again. His blue eyes raked up and down what he could see of Dean’s body and unconsciously Dean straightened his back. He didn’t want to seem intimidating but for some reason he wanted to look like someone the man could depend on.

Which of course was ridiculous because the man weighed a ton but didn’t seem to have one ounce of fat on him. Yeah, Dean was pretty certain the man was ten times as strong as him. Distantly he wondered if he would even have time to get his gun before the man strangled him to death with his tentacles. He had to be faster than the guy on land, right?

"Help?" the man suddenly asked and scared the crap out of Dean.

"Yeah!" he said enthusiastically and sat up even more. "Do you speak English? I’ll help you."

The man shrank back when Dean moved too close and he curled his tentacles closer to his body. Shit, was he hiding or preparing to attack? Either way Dean seemed to have startled him.

"Help." The man repeated weakly and Dean nodded.

"Yes, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you." He sat back a little but reached for the gash on the man’s side. "Let me clean this."

The man started shaking his head and his tentacles went up to cover his stomach but he hissed suddenly and clutched his head in his hands instead.

"What’s wrong?" fuck, Dean didn’t know why he felt so worried but he did.

If this was a monster set on killing babies or something as equally horrifying Dean supposed he would have to kill it but so far it just seemed to be a hurt and scared octopus man and Dean felt strangely protective.

"Head."

"I can see that, let me look."

The man recoiled when Dean gently touched the back of his hands but he couldn’t get far and the motion only seemed to make him a little queasy. He sat still while Dean examined his head and seemed more focused on not throwing up than whatever Dean was doing.

Dean found a small lump at the same time as the man hissed again and glared at Dean.

"Hit your head on something, huh?" Dean mumbled and sat back to pick up the shower head again but the man had it clutched in one of his tentacles.

He wasn’t looking at it but Dean let him have it all the same. Instead he leaned his elbows on the tub’s edge and calmly met the man’s calculating eyes. Man, those eyes were blue and fucking _intense_.

The man was obviously studying Dean to see if he was a threat and since Dean wanted to know the same he just looked back. The tentacles still suckered onto the tub and some of them were splashing in the shallow water but since none of them came up to choke him Dean dared smile at the man.

That seemed to take him off guard and he made a clicking sound before returning a tentative smile.

"Not that much for talking, are ya?" Dean’s smile widened when the man just clicked again, kind of chirping like a dolphin but really not. "Wanna tell me about that?" he pointed at the gash and the man looked down as if he hadn’t realized it was there. Didn’t it fucking hurt? Maybe that hit to the head had been harder than Dean had thought.

The man traced the gash, rubbing off the crusted blood and poked at some of the teeth marks.

"Looks like a shark bit you."

"Shark?"

Dean smiled again, just glad the man knew some words. If he had been talking a whole different language (or maybe just communicated by those clicking sounds) this could have been more hassle than fun.

"Yeah, you know, big fish with many teeth?" he mimed at swimming and biting. "Or are they mammals?" Dean didn’t know but the man did seem to get what Dean was hinting to because he nodded.

"Shark." He made a growling sound that Dean was pretty sure no shark did and then mimed biting on his own, his sharpened canines looking more vicious than a second ago.

Dean nodded, even though this concerned him a bit. Sam had said he didn’t think sharks came this close to shore, where was this man from anyway? Or maybe a shark had managed to sneak close enough? Dean really hoped he would get some more answers out of the man later (and was _really_ starting to hope Bobby would call back and tell Dean this guy was alright as monsters go).

"Well don’t worry about that now, I’ll help you." He smiled again and put a hand on his chest. "I’m Dean. Dean."

The man cocked his head again and Dean let him take the time he needed before realization dawned and he patted his own chest.

"Castiel."

Dean nodded and motioned to the shower head but before he could tell the man to wash up, Castiel turned it and effectively sprayed himself in the face. He spluttered and slapped at it with his hands before he got the idea to lower the shower head again.

Dean threw his head back laughing as Castiel just sat there blinking for several moments.

"Well, Cas, I think we’re gonna get along just fine."

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit goes to a very wonderful reader who emailed me this and was very sweet about it! Thank you so much, this is a perfect representation of how Cas looks here! I simply love it :D


	2. A Cecilia what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your heart-warming responses!   
> And especially thank you for letting me be weird together with you <3

  
  


"A Cecaelia." Bobby repeated and Dean mouthed the word but didn’t feel any more familiar with it.

"Okay then, and what’s that?"

Bobby sighed but it wasn’t long-suffering enough for Dean to care. Instead he went to check on Cas and found the man on his back, completely submerged in the bathtub. His tentacles were too many and too long but it looked like he had done his best to squish them together so all of him would fit. On either side of his neck Dean now spotted what was clearly some kind of gills and oh, okay, that was probably why the skin there had felt odd.

Before Bobby had called, Dean had gone out to search the basement for a bucket and brought in a few gallons of ocean water just in case Cas wanted to use that to wash himself instead of tap water. Dean didn’t really know but he thought Cas lived somewhere in the ocean and he definitely didn’t know if tap water could be dangerous for the man, and to now see that Cas could breathe (was that the right word here?) water too he was glad that he had brought in the ocean water. Better safe than sorry, he thought.

He smiled at the man and when he caught Cas’ curious eyes he smiled even wider. Cas managed to quirk his head even though he was basically lying down and Dean could admit to himself that he thought the man was all kinds of awesome. A fucking octopus man, who would have thought?

"Lemme read to you." Bobby muttered and brought Dean back to his phone call. He had only managed to speak a few broken sentences with Cas before Bobby called and Dean had honestly answered with dread.

Because what if it turned out Cas was some kind of baby-eating, women-raping monster? Then he would have to kill him and to be _completely_ honest he already kind of didn’t want to. What little they had managed to communicate had gotten Dean so curious that he was already willing to throw out decades of hunter training and maybe it should scare him but it felt pretty fucking good, actually.

Bobby cleared his throat and Dean stepped out of the bathroom.

"Cecaelia, or an octopus person, is a composite mythical being combining the head, arms and torso of a woman or man and, from the lower torso down, the tentacles of an octopus or squid as a form of mermaid or sea demon. They are sometimes referred to as ‘sea witches’."

"Like Ursula in _The Little Mermaid_." Dean said, not sure why he felt proud of that input.

"I suppose." Bobby answered gruffly enough that Dean understood that the old man was just as confused by Dean’s pride.

"Do you think he is a demon, though? Or witch?" maybe that was why Dean found himself so fascinated with the man and so disinclined to kill him? Was he under some kind of spell? Suddenly he eyed the half-closed bathroom door warily.

"Can’t be too sure." Bobby stated and Dean heard him rummaging about his study. "But I’m thinking that’s more rumors than truth. The Native Americans have something to say about it too, listen: The Cecaelia is a creature with origins in Asian and Native American mythology, legend and folklore. In particular, accounts of their existence are first recorded among such cultures as the Haida, Tligit, Tsimshian and Nootka tribes."

"Good accounts? I did bring him into my house."

Bobby huffed as if that had been a bad idea but where the hell would Dean have been able to treat Cas out in the open? And what if someone had spotted them, slim as the chance may be? No, he didn’t regret bringing Cas here per se, just wanted to know _how_ stupid it had been.

"There’re some stories about a man from the Raven people raping an Octopus woman and that she drowned him for it."

"Well-deserved." Dean muttered but Bobby paid him no heed.

"And another one where a Raven girl is kidnapped by the Octopus people but since she’s not treated badly the Raven people leave her there. Then, when Octopus kids are mistreated there’s some hostility but they eventually broker a peace and have a banquette." There was a sound of a big book being slammed shut. "All and all I’d say they’re no more hostile than humans."

"So fucking murderers the lot of ‘em?" Dean grinned and Bobby huffed again, this time more amusedly.

"Just be careful for now. If I’m honest here I would like to know as much as possible and not because we may need to know how to kill ‘em but because it would be interesting."

"You’re starting to sound like Sammy."

"Whatever." There was a smile there in Bobby’s tone and Dean smiled too when he heard it. "How’re his wounds? He’s awake now, right?"

"Yeah. It’s kinda weird, though." Once again, Dean found himself drawn to the bathroom. He pushed open the door carefully and it opened quietly on well-oiled hinges (thank you, Mr. Hubert). Cas was still in the tub but he had his eyes closed. Dean could still see his gills moving, though, and his tentacles swirled about in the water. It honestly looked like he was sleeping. "He seems mostly healed now, or the wounds are closed at least."

"Self-healing?" Bobby suggested. "Might take more than a shark attack to kill him."

"Maybe." Dean mumbled and stepped out again, not wanting to disturb the man if he was indeed sleeping and/or healing. "I dunno why, but it feels good that he didn’t die like that."

Bobby hummed. "Just be careful." He repeated and Dean nodded even though Bobby couldn’t see him. "And also, the term ‘Cecaelia’ is never used within the course of the original mythology. It says in my books that it’s a product of modern fiction featuring this race of creatures, probably because people are too lazy to call them ‘Octopus People’, so he might not know that term."

"He might not know ‘Octopus People’ either." Dean mumbled as he walked over to the kitchen to start preparing a midday snack. "He doesn’t really speak like us, I get the feeling he’s learned by listening to others."

"Suppose you’re gonna find out in time."

"I suppose so." Dean agreed with a bigger smile than was probably appropriate but fuck, this was an adventure if he was ever going to get one and Dean relished it, much more than mere killing and monster hunting. Not that he ever would admit it to anyone.

  
  


  
  


He had left the door ajar when he went over to the kitchen part of the living room and as he prepared some simple sandwiches he could hear small splashes coming from the bathroom but he decided not to think about it. Maybe Cas was moving and getting out of the tub and maybe he was a homicidal monster that just camouflaged as a slightly confused, handsome (objectively handsome) dude or _maybe_ he was actually a great guy who had just been in a fucking shark attack and was weirded out by his new surroundings. Yeah.

Dean Winchester would not let a few (eight? Ten? He should count them just to be sure) tentacles cloud his judgement. Just because the guy looked like he belonged either in some really hardcore hentai porn or a Halloween slasher flick about a swamp monster didn’t mean he was either one.

Despite all his reassuring and _pfft_ ’ing at himself he went and got his gun before he put the sandwiches on a plate to bring them to his guest. No harm in tucking his gun at the small of his back, he was just being cautious. Just being the hunter dad had brought him up to be (disregarding the fact that John Winchester would have blown Cas to bits as soon as he figured out that those tentacles were a part of Cas’ body).

Besides, there was no knowing if his gun would even work, so all in all he was actually not risking that much by bringing the weapon in there. Just felt safer and it would make him more relaxed. That he had to spend a few minutes talking himself into bringing the gun at all was something his mind just glazed over. It was funny how minds could work like that.

Since he didn’t know what Cas ate (like, at all, why couldn’t Bobby’s books have been about that instead of some stupid fairy tale?) he had made two different kinds of sandwiches. One with ham and pickles and one with peanut butter and jelly.

If Cas’ sharp canines were something to go on Dean assumed the guy ate meat but judging by how not sharp the rest of his teeth were he was inclined to say Cas also ate other stuff too. Maybe he was like a human in that aspect and that was what Dean was hoping for.

This time when he entered the bathroom and peered down into the tub he was met by Cas’ blue eyes staring up at him. Dean couldn’t help but smile at the sight and hoped that it wouldn’t be considered an act of aggression to show his teeth to a Cecaelia.

"Hey there." He said softly and kneeled beside the tub. He placed the plate on the closed toilet lid and kind of wanted to check the water’s temperature but thought it would be intrusive for some reason. "How’re you feelin’?"

Cas sat up slowly and it was very funny to Dean, watching the tentacles move so fluidly. And when Dean kept his eyes above the waist (or edge of the tub as it were) there really wasn’t much difference between Cas and a human, which was even funnier to Dean for some reason.

Sure, now that he had had time to observe Cas for a while he could spot differences. Like how Cas’ pupils didn’t react to light quite like Dean knew humans’ did. And there was the little webbing between Cas’ fingers too. It wasn’t much and not very visible but when he spread his fingers there was definitely something keeping them together.

Looking at Cas’ neck now that he was out of the water Dean saw that he couldn’t even see where the gills had been and he felt himself immensely fascinated with that. Because it was apparent that Cas could breathe air and somehow it seemed like his body was equipped with underwater breathing as well. Dean wondered idly how long Cas could stay under. Or was it the other way around? How long could Cas stay above water without dehydrating?

Fuck, Dean had a lot of questions and he sort of wished Sam was here because if there was anyone who could have come up with some smart questions it would be him. But he wasn’t here so Dean guessed the burden of earning this creature’s trust and knowledge fell on him, and he wasn’t even sorry.

Cas moved fluently, almost as if he was still under water, and Dean watched with greedier eyes than he cared to admit. Then again, it wasn’t every day that you got to witness an octopus man move about, was it?

Cas’ human part was toned and tanned and it was obvious to Dean that Cecaelias (or at least Cas, he supposed) had a slender build from all that swimming. Slender didn’t mean weak, though, definitely not. Hell, Cas looked like he was nothing but skin and muscles and Dean caught himself staring at the man’s chest.

Quickly averting his eyes he instead spotted Cas’ tentacles as they slithered like live snakes under the water.

"Would you look at that." He exclaimed and startled Cas a bit. "Your tentacles got darker." He looked up with a grin that fell a little when Cas ducked his head at the comment. Had that been inappropriate? Did Cas even understand him? Glancing down he saw that the tentacles started shifting from dark brown to dark red. "That must mean you’re feeling better, right?" Dean continued, determined to push until Cas said stop. "Your tentacles were all pale when I found you, was it because of blood loss?"

"Blood?" Cas repeated in his curiously gravelly voice. "Loss?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah." He gestured to the man’s stomach where the gash had cleaned up nicely. Dean guessed most of what he had seen had been dried blood and maybe it had looked worse than it was. "Like all that blue stuff? That was your blood, right?"

Cas nodded and scratched his stomach. The remnants of the gash could still be seen there but much like some Werewolves Dean had fought before, Cas seemed to heal unnaturally fast.

"Well I’m glad the shark didn’t kill you." Dean grinned when Cas scoffed as if the mere notion of a shark killing him was ridiculous. "Maybe he confused you for an octopus and thought you were fair game."

Cas looked at him for a moment, quiet and calculating and Dean hoped it was because of the language barrier and not something else. Though, from what little they had managed to talk before Bobby called, Dean had gotten the distinct impression that Cas understood more than he could express.

After a couple of quiet moments Cas turned to reach for one of his tentacles. Dean immediately spotted it as the one that had looked mauled to him and he thought that maybe his comment hadn’t been so far-fetched after all.

Cas made a little lamenting sound at the back of his throat and Dean’s face softened.

"Does it hurt?" he asked and Cas nodded, petting his injured tentacle slowly.

"It will…" he scrunched up his face and Dean smiled at the concentration evident on Cas’ features as he thought about what he wanted to say and how to say it. "It will be better."

"It’ll heal." Dean offered and Cas nodded. "That’s great." It seemed the injured tentacle upset Cas more than the wound to his stomach and while Dean couldn’t fathom why (he’d rather have his leg cut up than his stomach) he could still see that it was important to the man so he smiled gently and reached for the plate on the toilet. "I made you some food." He said and held up the plate for Cas to see. "It’s just sandwiches and I don’t know if you can eat it or if it’ll make you sick but I think you need something to eat."

Cas eyed the sandwiches curiously and tentatively picked up the one with pickles and ham. He squinted at it, and then at Dean in turn but when Dean did nothing but smile and nod encouragingly he just sighed and took a bite of the sandwich.

Instantly, Dean knew something was wrong. Cas’ whole body froze after he had only managed to bite off a mouthful and he looked at Dean with big eyes, practically asking for help.

"What?" Dean said, harsher than he had meant but for some fucked up reason he got scared that he had poisoned the guy.

Cas put the sandwich down on the plate and made those clicking sounds he had made before, this time much faster and muffled by the sandwich. He reached up with a shaky hand and dug through his own mouth before producing a half-chewed pickle and glared at it with as much hatred as Dean had ever seen.

Dean couldn’t help it. He threw his head back, laughing boomingly as Cas hissed at the pickle.

"I get it." Dean huffed between laughs. "Not a pickle fan."

Cas clicked angrily and shook the pickle. "Bleh." He stated fiercely and Dean laughed even harder.

It took him several minutes to calm himself down and by the end of it even Cas was quirking his lips.

"It’s okay." Dean grinned and took the pickle from Cas, putting it in the sink for now. "You don’t have to eat it. Try this one instead." He gave Cas the other sandwich but the man just eyed it warily. "C’mon, it’s sweet. I promise."

Cas looked up at that and pinned Dean with his eyes. "Promise." He said and almost made it sound like a threat. But sorry, Dean wasn’t as easily scared after seeing the adorably helpless expression on Cas’ face as he first tasted the pickle.

"Promise." Dean repeated and waved the sandwich until Cas took it.

One bite out of this one and Dean knew he had struck gold. Cas closed his eyes in delight and the funniest fucking thing happened. The tips of some of Cas’ tentacles rose up and started wriggling about, almost like little rattle snakes, and Cas hummed tunelessly as he chewed slowly on the treat.

"Yeah?" Dean mumbled even though Cas hadn’t said anything. "PB&J was a hit, huh?"

Cas opened his big, blue eyes and just quietly met Dean’s amused gaze as he took another bite, the sound of his humming filling the bathroom.

  
  


  
  


After eating Cas had looked like he would keel over from how tired he was so Dean had told him to sleep for a while. The grateful expression that had come over the man’s face made Dean let down his guard even more.

So, as Cas once more slipped under the water, Dean slipped off to his bedroom to put the gun back in the chest where he kept most of his weapons nowadays. He felt silly, really, for even bringing it in the first place. Cas clearly meant him no harm.

On the other hand, there were _a lot_ of supernatural beings out there that could fuck with your mind. What Bobby had managed to find so far hadn’t indicated anything of the sort but neither of them were about to take any chances. So while Bobby had promised to go back to his books Dean settled down in the beach chair up on his sundeck to fiddle with the Internet on his phone. It was slow going.

Thirty minutes later and one and a half beer Dean was not much wiser and decided to turn to the one source besides Bobby that he knew would always help him. Besides, he had to tell Sammy about this weird (but somehow also awesome) find sometime.

Sam picked up after only two rings and Dean smiled against his the lip of his beer bottle.

"Hiya little brother."

"Dean." Sam said with a clear smile in his voice and fuck yeah, that was the right tone. Ever since they decided to actually try and settle down Sammy had been so much happier. So much, in fact, that Dean would have faked being okay with this even if he wasn’t. "What’s up?"

"Stuff, you got time?"

"Sure."

Sam always had a lot to study, better check first. Then again, Dean’s giant of a little brother hadn’t denied his big brother a phone call once so far. Smirking in self-satisfaction, Dean put down his beer bottle and went into storytelling mode.

By the end of Dean’s retelling of Cas, Sam was appropriately impressed (and apprehensive).

"It’s almost like a mermaid." Sam exclaimed and Dean chuckled.

"That’s what I said."

Sam was quiet for a while and Dean took the time to finish off his forgotten (and now lukewarm) beer.

"Are you sure it’s safe, though?"

Dean frowned out at the water in front of him. "I’m actually _not_ sure. Bobby’s first impression was that Cas’ll be harmless unless threatened and from what little we’ve spoken I think that’s true but…" he sighed and scraped his thumb nail against the label on the beer bottle. "I dunno, could you keep an eye on me? Or ear."

"Sure." Sam said with too goddamn much affection. "I’ll call more often, keep tabs on you so you don’t fall for some charm spell or something."

"Yeah." Dean smiled. "And hey, try to see how your schedule’ll hold up, if Cas is alright and decides on staying I’d want you two to meet."

"Of course." Sam paused for a moment and it was long enough that Dean started frowning. Now what? "Are you sure you want that, though?"

"What? You visiting?"

"Him staying."

That sure made Dean pause. Fuck, was he already acting weird? He had been so cool with being alone, so proud of his up-and-coming bachelor pad. Just think of all the chicks he could bring here, all the awesome (and not so awesome but still fun) beach sex he could have. Yeah, there would be none of that if he let Cas stay, right?

Or maybe…

If Cas knew what humans were capable of he might not even want to stay here. Or, perhaps, he if understood that Dean was alright he might stay but still have enough wits about him that he wouldn’t just pop up when Dean had company over. And, really, what was to say that Cas didn’t actually live here in the bay? Dean hadn’t been here _that_ long, might just be that Cas had seen him and avoided him perfectly until he got hurt.

And if Cas stayed, would that be so bad? Would he really interfere with Dean’s life in a negative way? Dean had been talking about all the cool parties he could have and all the ass he would be getting with a place like this but the truth was that he hadn’t had a single visitor since Sam was here and helped him move it. And it wasn’t like he had tried and got shot down.

Plus, Cas was kind of like this new toy (yes it was horrible of him to think like that but it was also the truth), he was this novelty that Dean wasn’t interested in getting rid of any time soon. Besides, even Bobby wanted to learn more about the Cecaelias.

"See, this is the kind of shit we’ve gotta watch out for." Dean muttered and Sam huffed. "But yeah. I mean, we want to learn more about them and if Cas wants to hang out I guess that would be fine. Doesn’t mean he has to live here, right?"

"Right." Sam repeated, a little doubtfully but still agreeing.

"I’ll just talk to him when he wakes up."

"Just be careful."

"Yeah, yeah, you’re not the first to say that."

  
  


  
  


Cas woke up not long after Dean had finished his spectacularly bachelor-y (but still awesome) dinner consisting of hot pockets and left-over Mac ‘n Cheese.

He knew Cas was awake now because while the man slept his tentacles still swirled about the water and made small splashing sounds but now those splashes became louder and Cas grunted as he most probably moved about.

Dean wiped his hands on his shorts and stood up to turn off the TV, nodding to himself in determination. Everything about this was weird and new and potentially dangerous but he would approach it with a level head. Needed to stay impassive and cool so he could assess if he was indeed being mind-controlled or not.

When Dean entered the bathroom he was at once struck with how human and at the same time, not human Cas looked. As he sat up with only the help of his stomach muscles (Dean was not envious of that, he could do that too, it was just like regular sit-ups), his tentacles helped keep his balance while he combed his fingers through his hair, pushing the wet locks from his face. The suckers on the tentacles made low popping sounds as they attached and detached and maybe it should add to some of the freakishness of the whole scene but it actually made it seem more normal, which was kind of fucked up.

"Sleep well?" Dean asked in a kind tone and hoped he wouldn’t startle the man. Cas had yet to look up but at the sound of Dean’s voice he opened his eyes and stared right at Dean. Fuck, that stare was intense. "I can make you some more food if you’d like? I already ate." Didn’t know why he added that last part but okay.

Cas just shook his head slowly. It looked like he still had somewhat of a headache and Dean wished he knew if it would be okay to give the guy some Aspirin but pushed the thought out of his mind as he went over to sit on the toilet.

"How are you?"

Cas poked at his stomach, lifted his tentacle (and hissed a little), and rubbed his temple. After a quick assessment he seemed satisfied and it was only when Cas met his eyes again that Dean realized he had been tracking the man’s movements.

"Okay."

"You’re okay?" Dean smiled widely and Cas cocked his head to the side. "That’s great, guess you do have super-healing powers or something." By the little frown he got in return for that Dean suspected that Cas didn’t know what the fuck he was talking about. No matter, the point was that Cas was okay for now. "Do you wanna get out of the tub?"

Cas looked about himself for a moment and then nodded. Dean stood to help him but it turned out that Cas didn’t need it (and either ignored or didn’t notice Dean’s outstretched hand). With the help of his upper body strength and his many (Dean really _should_ count them) tentacles, Cas managed to get out of the bathtub more smoothly than any human Dean had ever seen.

As Cas came to rest on the floor beside Dean he kind of reclined on his tentacles and ended up only reaching Dean to the stomach, at the most. Dean smiled down at him, more impressed by how smoothly Cas moved on land than thinking about how short Cas looked now.

Cas, on the other hand, frowned up at Dean and pulled his tentacles closer under him and pushed himself up a bit, almost as if he was standing on them. And while Dean was pretty certain that his earlier guesstimate of Cas’ total body length was correct the fact was still that the man couldn’t stand on the tips of his tentacles. This meant that even when he had pushed himself up as far as he could come he still ended up a whole head shorter than Dean.

This, apparently, wasn’t appreciated by the other man and he puffed out his chest and slapped his tentacles on the floor.

And okay, Dean knew a challenge when he saw one (and he was very certain that he couldn’t take Cas in hand-to-tentacle combat) but somehow this seemed to be more about Cas being discontent at their height differences than him challenging Dean for dominance. Actually it seemed more like Cas wanted Dean to know that he was strong too, damnit, and it wasn’t like Dean would deny that. If Cas had legs Dean was pretty certain they would be about the same height and while Dean was bulky, Cas had lean muscles and might even be stronger than Dean.

So yeah, all Dean did was smile and nod (actually ducked his head a little), and went to open the door fully for Cas. Cas didn’t say anything but he got a kind of pleased expression on his face so Dean knew he had done the right thing acknowledging Cas’ obvious strength.

Obviously Cas couldn’t walk but he could slide—slither—uh… drag (?) himself across the floor with the help of his tentacles and their suckers. He dropped down to the height he had been when he first sat down and then he moved past Dean and out into the living room. The going wasn’t very fast but it sure was faster than Dean had thought it would be.

Still, with a few long strides Dean found himself right beside the octopus man again and he was struck with how not disgusted he was to see the wet tentacles slip and slide across the floor. Cas left a wet trail after him but Dean didn’t mind, this was real hardwood floor and it could probably take it. Besides, it was only water so what did it matter?

Cas’ suckers didn’t work as well on wood as they had on tile but surprisingly they worked well enough to still manage that popping sound. And as Cas moved about cautiously and curiously, some of his thinner tentacles reached out and touched things as Cas passed them. The rug under the coffee table, the side of the couch, the metal legs of the bar stools by the kitchen counter.

Once again Dean got the feeling that Cas’ tentacles were almost sentient because the man didn’t even look at the things he was touching with them. And he kept his hands close to his body while he explored the room with his tentacles, as if they were more sensitive and would be better at exploring.

Dean was pulled from his musings when he heard Cas make a confused sound. He walked over to the man and found him in front of the porch door which was all glass. Cas had his hand on the glass and was looking out through it. It took Dean a moment to understand that while Cas was intelligent enough to understand that there was something between him and the outside he still didn’t know what it was or how to get rid of it.

"It’s a window." Dean said and reached for the door handle. "Or a door in this case but yeah." He opened the door and smiled when the sound and smell of the ocean immediately hit him.

Cas clicked and somehow it sounded impressed before he moved out to the porch and further out onto the sundeck. His whole body relaxed when he got outside and Dean felt bad about that. He might have been able to convince Cas that Dean wouldn’t harm him but the man still hadn’t know where he was or how far from the water he had ended up. Dean really should have assured him and he felt bad about that now.

Successfully suppressing his emotions Winchester style, he went over to Cas and sat down on the sundeck beside the man. Unlike the porch which had a railing, the sundeck was little more than a wooden floor on short stilts so Dean could comfortably sit on the edge and dangle his legs (his feet just about reached the sandy beach beneath the sundeck) without getting a railing in his face.

Cas peeked at him and then subtly (that was to say, not subtly at all) moved closer to sit on the edge as well. Like this they were basically the same height. Cas was even an inch or so taller when Dean slouched down.

They sat for a moment in silence and Dean got a little concerned about Cas’ tentacles and the blazing sun but didn’t say anything.

"I found you over there." He said, kind of out of the blue but fuck it, he wanted to talk. He pointed to where he had first found Cas and looking at it now the path where Dean had dragged Cas on the beach chair was still pretty visible.

Cas squinted in the direction Dean pointed and he clicked under his breath. "You carry?"

"Did I carry you?" Dean smiled when Cas nodded. "I tried man but your tentacles are slippery." His smile grew into a grin when some of Cas’ tentacles wriggled about. After only this short time Dean had noticed that the tentacles never quite seemed to be completely still (except from when Cas had been unconscious) and Dean liked that for some reason. "I put you on that chair and dragged you here, was kinda scared I would hurt you more but I wanted you inside so I could protect you better."

Cas clicked again. "Protect."

It wasn’t a question (didn’t sound like one at least) but the fact that Cas repeated it made Dean blush. Or, not blush per se, but his face heated up and why the fuck was that? Was probably the sun. Or maybe he got a little scared that Cas would think Dean thought he couldn’t protect himself and he would get mad and show off his strength by hurting Dean? Yeah, that.

"Yeah." Dean agreed as neutrally as he could. "I didn’t know what had hurt you or if there were more of you guys out there or something. Or humans."

Cas nodded slowly and shifted to look out over the bay again. Out here in the sun Dean could see that Cas’ tentacles were dark brown, almost matching the man’s hair and he wondered idly if they had those camouflage abilities Dean supposed some squids or octopi (octopuses? Dean couldn’t decide and should just look it up) had. He wanted to ask but didn’t know why he felt awkward about it

"Thank you."

"No prob, man." Dean leaned back on his hands and studied the side of Cas’ face. "So, do you live around here?"

"Here?"

"Yeah you know," he gestured to the scene before them (stunning, really, with the sun shining down on the water and everything) but Cas was looking at Dean. "Like in the bay?"

Cas turned back and seemed to study the surroundings very closely for the first time. "No."

"No?"

Cas turned back to Dean. "I live in ocean."

"Yeah, like in the water and stuff."

Cas quirked his lips and Dean blinked in confusion. "Far away ocean."

"Oh." Dean squinted at the mouth of the bay. "Oh, like _ocean_ -ocean."

It was unclear whether Cas knew the difference with Dean just using a different infliction on the word but he nodded nonetheless.

"Yes. I don’t go near. Normally."

Dean nodded too because he got that. Near the coast were humans and they were probably more dangerous to Cas’ kind than mere sharks. That reminded him, though.

"Do you have a family or something that you wanna get back to? Can you even swim now?" he gestured down to Cas’ injured tentacles which so far had been the only tentacle to not move very much and that now lay nestled in what Dean wanted to call Cas’ lap.

"I live alone."

Dean nodded again but Cas was looking down at his tentacle. "That’s cool. I live alone too. Hey, if you wanted to you could stay here…" he trailed off when he realized how fucking corny he sounded. Sure, he wanted Cas to hang around so he could get to know about Cas’ species and if he (hopefully not) would have to kill him or something. But somehow he had managed to sound like a goddamn dope. "I mean, at least until your tentacle’s healed or whatever."

"I stay?" Cas asked and Dean didn’t know why he imagined the man’s voice to be much higher pitched (as if he was hopeful) when it was in reality as gravelly as usual (Cas’ voice was kind of monotone so far).

"Yeah, well." Dean stalled by sitting upright and brushing off imaginary sand from his hands. "You can’t swim now anyway, right? Let your tentacle rest."

"I stay until tentacle not hurt?"

Why did he have to keep asking? Now Dean just felt ridiculous.

"Stay or leave, do whatever you want." He snapped and immediately regretted his tone.

Cas looked at him for a moment and then made a series of low clicks.

"I stay." He stated eventually and turned back to watch the ocean.

Fucking hell.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bobby gets his information from books in the fic but I got it from [here](http://warriorsofmyth.wikia.com/wiki/Cecaelia) and [here](http://www.succubus.net/wiki/Cecaelia) :)
> 
> Oh, and I realize I might not be as great at explaining myself as I like to think (obviously I’m awesome, right?! Right…) so below here you can see my extremely nice sketch over the bay and its surroundings (not to scale, duh). Fun fact: this was the same sketch I showed my Beta BeeCas when I first told her about this idea :)


	3. Progression

  
  


Two weeks later they had settled into a rhythm. 

Having Cas around was honestly much less work than Dean had anticipated, given that the man was half octopus and was bound to have some demands that needed to be met. But they worked out most of their troubles in that first week and Dean marveled silently at how smoothly it went.

The fact that the language barrier was slowly but steadily diminishing might be contributing to how fast they found their rhythm, though, and Dean was prepared to give Cas all the credit on that one. The man was like a sponge when it came to new knowledge and he seemed more and more eager to learn as the days went by.

Dean made a kind of token effort to learn about Cas’ strange language (and Sammy chewed him out for not making more of an effort) but it was incredibly difficult and Cas anyhow seemed more interested in learning about human language.

Over the days they learned a lot about each other. Like, what little of the human language Cas already knew he had learnt from listening to sailors and fishermen when he swam along their boats. He was also much better at understanding what was being said than expressing himself. It wasn’t much of a problem (it turned out) because Cas was very expressive in other ways and Dean had fun figuring out what the man wanted when he couldn’t find the right word.

As a step in the process, Dean showed Cas the TV and had more fun watching Cas than whatever the hell was playing for the moment (it was Oprah). Cas looked entranced and had a thousand questions, of which he could only form two. He barely accepted Dean’s explanation that no, there weren’t actually anyone trapped in the TV. When Dean came back from making them a snack he had to stop the octopus man from using his tentacles to dismantle the TV (it was one of those old TVs with the fat back but still) and he almost failed because Cas was determined (and strong!) and Dean was laughing too much.

The TV went over well after a couple of hours’ worth of watching but Cas was still not accepting what the fuck a phone was. Dean had wanted Cas and Sam to have a talk over the phone since Sam really wanted to come meet Cas but couldn’t now that he was swamped in summer school finals. He hadn’t needed to take those few summer courses but Sam was Sam and so here he was, _swamped_.

Still, there was nothing that said Dean couldn’t introduce Cas to Sam over the phone, right?

Wrong.

Cas had shied away from the phone as soon as Dean put it on speakers and the ringing could be heard. And when Sam had answered Cas had hissed in mixed fright/anger (Dean supposed) and tried to drag Dean away from the counter where the phone was.

Dean had barely managed to hang up with a hasty _call you back_ and then he had spent a good 40 minutes trying to explain how it was similar to the TV but really not and no, Cas was not buying it. He had just shook his head, crossed his arms, and huffed at Dean with a puffed out chest.

A week later Cas still wasn’t accepting the phone but he was at least letting Dean use it (Dean had had to go out and sit in Baby as he called Sam back or Cas would rise menacingly on his tentacles as if he was going to smite the phone).

Other than that, though, their new living arrangements were going fine. Dean thoroughly enjoyed showing Cas human stuff and Cas seemed equally entertained by how he could show Dean around in the bay. Dean had really thought he had seen most of it already but when Cas asked if Dean wanted to go swim with him Dean discovered a part of Cas’ world (hah! _The Little Mermaid_ jokes were endless and Cas still wasn’t getting it).

First of all, when Dean had put on his barely used snorkeling set (no flippers, just tube and goggles) he had gotten to hear Cas’ laugh for the first time. Sure, Cas had made little amused sounds before and more than once quirked his lips at Dean or the TV but when he saw Dean in the snorkeling set he had laughed with his whole body. And, best of all for some fucking reason, some of Cas’ tentacles had wriggled like Dean had noticed they did when Cas was happy.

"Laugh it up." Dean had stated with indignation so false even Cas saw through it. "But last one in the water is a chump."

With that he had pushed Cas down on the beach chair (because he knew Cas could barely get off it without help, yeah Dean was a cheater) and had launched himself down the steps onto the beach. Laughing gleefully, Dean had sneaked a peak over his shoulder (maybe to see if Cas was angry or hurt) and the sight that had met him had him stumbling over his own feet.

Cas had indeed gotten out of the chair, had whipped out his tentacles and wrapped them around the edge of the sundeck, using their strength to propel him forcefully from the chair. And with that he had soared for a moment, suspended in time as he flung himself to the beach.

He had landed in a forward roll, in a flurry of tentacles and much smoother than was fucking fair of someone without legs. _And_ , his momentum had carried him to the water faster than Dean could react. So when Dean reached the water Cas was already sitting in it, a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Chump." He had exclaimed proudly and though his infliction told Dean he didn’t know what it meant it didn’t matter.

Because Cas had just turned and thrown himself into the shallow water and fucking fuck, looking at him gliding along the ocean floor was a sight if Dean ever saw one. So maybe Dean had stood there for a moment, the water lapping at his feet, just gaping. As soon as Cas had popped his head above the surface again and looked back at Dean questioningly, Dean had jerked out of whatever the hell that had been.

Okay, so apparently even with an injured tentacle, Cas was a fucking athletic. And don’t even get Dean started on how Cas moved about under water (Sam made the mistake of asking when Dean later called to tell him about their day). Cas swam so fluently that it looked like he was flying.

With his help Dean was even brave enough to swim closer to the mouth of the bay a few days later. The current was much stronger the closer he got to the cliffs but Cas was all around him. He never left Dean’s side for long and when Dean paused to see how much the current would actually pull at him (a lot), Cas immediately read Dean’s facial expression to mean that Dean was scared (he was _cautious_ ) and after that Cas didn’t swim further away than he could still wrap one tentacle around Dean’s arm or leg.

Maybe it should have felt suffocating but it felt comforting and thanks to it Dean made it all the way to the cliffs so that he and Cas could sit up on them and look out at the ocean. There, Cas told Dean a little bit about the Octopus People. No, he had never heard the word Cecaelia either and was even more horrible at pronouncing it. Octopus People was what he told Dean some human a long time ago had named them.

Octopus People were born into a colony (which Dean understood was like a family) that consisted of two elders and a couple of younglings, all siblings, Cas told Dean as they watched the sun make the water glitter so much that it almost hurt to look at.

As they came of age, they left their colony to go out and build their own nest. There they lived a mostly solitary life until they would take a mate and that mating generally lasted for life. Adults would have annual mating seasons at which they met up at a designated place and hoped to attract a mate. The one that turned out to be dominant in the relationship (not always the male, Dean was lectured on with a firm frown from Cas’ side) would take their new partner back to their nest where they would form a new colony. And so it would go on.

Dean also learned that Cas had gone through a couple of mating seasons (and Dean immediately understood that Cas didn’t mean a couple like two but a couple like a few and that it was a touchy subject) but had as of yet not found a mate. Some had approached and the mating season was long so Cas had had his fair chance of trying out compatibility (which yes, that meant sex. Dean didn’t get the high five he wanted but instead Cas wrapped his tentacle around Dean’s outstretched hand so that they ended up almost holding hand. And don’t fucking ask why Dean didn’t pull away) but no one had seemed right.

"So there’s no one back at your nest that misses you now?" Dean asked and Cas looked at the ocean.

"No."

That had been bugging Dean for a while but he hadn’t mentioned it because either Cas would say that he had to return or he would turn out to be a douche that didn’t care. This was better but somehow made Dean a bit sad.

"I know you said you live by yourself and stuff but don’t you have any friends?"

When Cas looked back the sun caught in his eyes and yeah, okay, he was a supernatural creature but was it normal for eyes to glitter like that? Dean should keep a journal about all the differences between their species so he could still say he was researching Cas more than just fucking hanging out with him.

By the way, was Cas’ tentacle still wrapped around Dean’s hand?

"I do. We meet when mating season."

Yes, yes it was.

"But I thought you said that was once a year? Wait, maybe we count years differently? When do you meet?"

And Dean still didn’t remove his hand. Cas’ tentacle was warm and felt more like wet skin than something slimy like Dean imagined squid tentacles might.

"Just after the cold."

"So like in the spring." Dean mumbled, more to himself because he wasn’t expecting Cas to understand that.

He could feel the little suckers on Cas’ tentacle attach and detach against his hand. The last inch or so of every tentacle was without suckers and they got smaller closer to the tip (and bigger closer to the base) but it felt like they were still as strong. Dean secretly liked poking at them because sometimes it seemed like Cas was ticklish but most of the time he of course didn’t do it because that would just be ridiculous.

"Don’t feel bad, though." Dean said after they had been sitting for a while in silence and Dean had successfully resisted the urge to thoroughly examine the tentacle’s suckers. "You’re a reasonably attractive guy, you’ll find a mate soon."

Cas cocked his head to the side and his tentacles moved about him but he didn’t say anything.

"You…" Dean squinted at him. "You _are_ a guy, right?"

Not that it mattered but let’s face it, either Cas was a handsome (-ish, let’s not get carried away) man or he was a rather ugly woman.

Dean’s question made Cas chuckle and wow, okay…that was a new sound Dean hadn’t known he would like so much. But then again, Dean liked to make people laugh so… yeah.

"I am man."

"Yeah? Just hard to tell, you know?" Cas was grinning and looking skeptically at Dean. "I mean, with lips like that you could easily be a female."

His jibe had the desired effect as Cas just laughed more and used his tentacles to splash Dean with water that was too cold on his sundried skin. Dean shrieked and tried to splash Cas too but he couldn’t quite reach without going into the water, which just made Cas laugh harder.

"You have pretty lips too." Cas sassed and Dean remembered one time when a drunk dude in a skeevy bar had told him he had pretty cocksucker lips. Dean had stabbed his penknife through the guy’s hand and gotten himself thrown out of the bar (lost his penknife too but it was worth it to see the creep screaming when his hand was nailed to the bar top).

Dean took Cas’ compliment much better but he was older now so that probably helped keep his temper. Instead he just pushed Cas off the rock they were sitting on. He got a momentary heart attack when he realized he couldn’t remember if there were rocks just beneath the surface here or not but then forgot about it when Cas pivoted in the air and flared out with his tentacles to launch himself off the cliff and drop into the water even further away.

"Fucking hell." Dean muttered (refused to feel awed) and followed gingerly.

When he got into the water there was no sight of Cas and Dean stuck close to the cliff. The waves crashed hard just on the other side and he could already feel the current pull on his legs. Except wait, that wasn’t _only_ the current, was it?

Cas popped up right in Dean’s fucking face, his grin so wide Dean could see his sharp canines and Dean gulped for more reasons than one.

"Hey." He said shakily and Cas clicked in answer before Dean felt more than one tentacle wrap more than once around his left leg. "Remember I can’t breathe under water!" he squawked when Cas dove under again but there really was no need to worry.

Cas swam as smoothly as before but as he pulled Dean along with him he made sure to keep Dean’s head above the water at all times. And shit, it was like being attached with a tether to some kind of motorboat. Dean wondered with glee just how fast Cas could actually swim and what he was in actuality capable of.

He seemed to have no problem carrying Dean around and sure, they were in the water and all but Cas was still swimming at breakneck speed. After a while when Dean got with the freaking program and relaxed, Cas pushed him higher up and if Dean ended up with his hands above his head, screaming with laughter like a fucking kid then it was no one else’s business but theirs.

When they got back to the beach Cas was barely out of breath but he still joined Dean when he all but collapsed in the warm sand. He was grinning like a fool and really wishing he could take Cas on a ride in Baby because that was the only way he could think of repaying.

But fuck, just thinking about the strength that was hidden in Cas’ lithe body made Dean want to call Bobby for a status update. There was no doubt in Dean’s mind that a band of Cecaelia easily could sink a smaller boat and if that had happened Dean was pretty certain some hunter would have heard about it. Off the top of his head Dean wanted to say that he had never heard about it and that was a point in Cas’ favor but he wanted to check with Bobby first.

When he turned to his side to look at Cas he saw that the man had sat up and was leaning back on his hands while his tentacles played with the sand. As was custom with Cas (but still a little weird to Dean) he wasn’t looking at what he was doing with his tentacles but was instead right now looking out over the bay.

Dean might have been staring a little at Cas’ tentacles (perhaps remembering them around his body just now, but only a little) but hey, they were still very much a novelty to him. In any case, when Cas looked down at him Dean felt self-conscious and started talking before Cas could say anything.

"So what’s the deal with your tentacles?"

Damnit! Great way to divert attention from Dean’s staring…

"What?"

Dean wanted to sigh at himself but thought Cas might misinterpret it as being directed at him so he stifled it by sitting up.

"I mean, they change colors. A bit."

Right now they were probably the brownest Dean had seen them. A dark brown to perfectly match Cas’ hair and Dean had started to think this was their default color.

As soon as Dean’s words registered with Cas they changed color, though. Cas pulled the tentacles closer to his body, almost as if he wanted to hide them, which was just ridiculous with how big they were. And the color went from brown to a deep blood red.

Dean’s eyes nearly budged out from their sockets. "What the…?"

"They change if… I mean, with… feelings…"

Dean’s wide eyes snapped up to Cas’ face but the man ducked his head.

"Are you blushing right now?" nothing showed on Cas’ human parts but the tentacles wormed around each other, the deep red sticking fast.

"I embarrassed you notice."

"Red means embarrassment?" Dean didn’t know why him noticing would be embarrassing for Cas but he took note of it. Still decided to press on, though.

"I don’t know all the colors." Cas almost whispered and the tentacles started to change into the more neutral dark brown they were normally in.

For some reason Dean didn’t want them changing back. And for yet another (probably fucked up) reason he reached out and grasped the closest tentacle.

"They were dark red just now and it looked nice."

There we go, blood red back in full force and Cas refused to meet Dean’s eyes but Dean still called it a win and smirked about it for longer than was probably acceptable.

  
  


  
  


Yet another week later Dean found himself in a Walmart in the city of Marina, just about 30-ish minutes by car from his house and he couldn’t believe he had been driving all the way to Watsonville to do his shopping this whole time. Marina was _awesome_.

It had a Walmart, a McDonald’s, and a goddamn university that taught Marine Biology (amongst _a lot_ of other things, including Pre-Law, damnit Sam!). Dean had of course seen the city when he had blown past it before but he hadn’t paid it much heed. To be perfectly honest he probably would have kept that up for a while if it hadn’t been for some wanted adds he had found when he had finally figured out how to work job applications on his phone’s Internet.

So going to Marina had become a two for one kind of deal. Because he had been meaning to go to a Walmart (or something similar) for a while now and boy was he happy when he saw one on the way to one of the interviews he had managed to score (one mechanic, one plumber). So on his way back he decided to swing by Walmart.

Because here was the thing; his and Cas’ living arrangements needed some rearranging.

Earlier this week Cas had declared his tentacle fully healed and had proceeded to demonstrate that by swimming even faster than before. Dean really should have filmed it but had done nothing but gape as Cas swam away from him.

Away and away and yeah… Dean had been standing there on the beach for a long while, like a fucking dope, waiting for his friend to return and Cas had just…had just _not_ returned. Eventually Dean had gone inside the house and sat down on the couch to try and figure out what the fuck had just happened.

Over the past weeks together Dean had thought he and Cas had built what could very well be the foundations of a really great friendship and Cas had said he would stay, hadn’t he? On the other hand (Dean tried to rationalize), Dean had said Cas could stay until his tentacle healed _or_ as long as he wanted. Cas wasn’t the best with the human language and despite living with it for his entire life Dean actually sucked at it too, when push came to shove.

So maybe Cas had just wanted to stay until he could return to his nest? Of course, that thing must be half destroyed by now. Cas had explained that it was an underwater cave with an air pocket where he kept his things but if he wasn’t there to maintain it Dean was pretty certain it probably would be overrun by water or something.

Anyway, by the time Cas returned Dean had drunk half a bottle of whisky, successfully dodged a call from Sam by sending a text explaining he had the trots, and completely convinced himself he wasn’t in the least sad to see Cas go.

"I return." Cas had stated when he entered the living room and Dean had looked at him with eyes that were much too affectionate (but that he later forgot about, thanks alcohol!).

"Welcome home." He had whispered in a drunken rasp and Cas had cocked his head to the side.

"Home." He had repeated with a quirk of his lips and a certain determination to his voice that had made Dean swallow over a lump.

They hadn’t spoken more of it but Dean was by now pretty clear on the fact that Cas had abandoned his nest and moved in with Dean. The next day when Dean had sobered up marginally Cas had shown him the things he had gotten when he was away. From the way he spoke Dean was very certain that Cas had made the trip as fast as he could manage. Even so, just going to his former nest, grabbing his things and swimming back again he had been gone for hours, even at his speed. How the fuck far away was his nest anyway and how the hell had he managed to wind up on Dean’s beach specifically? Dean didn’t know the answer to either one but didn’t need to know the first and was just thankful for the last.

It wasn’t as if he wanted to have a heart-to-heart with Sam any time soon but Dean was very aware of how attached to Cas he had gotten in such a short time so he made a note to talk about that the next time he called his little brother. Sam had been supposed to keep tabs on Dean but either nothing felt out of the ordinary or Sam had too much other stuff to do. Bobby hadn’t mentioned anything about it, though (nothing in the lore or about Dean’s behavior), so maybe it was fine.

What Cas had brought back with him had been mostly practical stuff, like a net and some kind of spear that he had made himself and that he used to hunt for food. Which was awesome because all of a sudden Dean had his fridge full of fish and crabs and a lot of other stuff he couldn’t name or cook but that he knew would taste great once he figured it out. It sure eased his wallet a little and Cas looked like a damn puffer fish with how much he pushed out his chest any time Dean complimented him on his hunting skills (which was every time, Dean couldn’t hunt like that for shit).

Not two days after Cas had returned Dean caught him carrying (not dragging or pushing, _carrying_ ) a flat-ish rock almost the size of a male torso. That rock ended up to the side of the sundeck and from that day on Cas used it to gut and clean his catches before he delivered them to Dean.

And Dean didn’t know how to feel about that. Mostly he was ridiculously happy (almost tittering for fuck’s sake) because he _hated_ cleaning out guts and he felt kind of flattered that Cas would go through the trouble of doing it when he obviously didn’t see the point since he could have just as well eaten them raw, head and scales and all.

On the other hand Dean was Dean fucking Winchester and he couldn’t help but feel a little unmanly that he couldn’t stand to do it himself so most of the days he helped Cas. He guessed Cas must have seen his disgusted face when he gutted the fish in the sink and he was a little ashamed of it but Cas didn’t seem to mind.

Anyway, everything was going great (Cas had even accepted that Dean’s phone was not a sinister contraption set out to kill them, even though he still refused to use it) except for how they slept. Well, that wasn’t very accurate, Dean slept very well thank you. It was rather about _where_ they slept.

Dean, of course, had his bedroom and his fancy memory foam mattress and slept like a king. Cas still slept in the bathtub. And that wasn’t working out for a number of reasons.

The main reason was of course that it was a fucking _tub_ and contrary to what Drunk Dean had believed a few times, bathtubs weren’t comfortable. Cas never complained but Dean had seen him rubbing his neck when he shuffled out of the bathroom in the mornings and one time Cas’ spine popped so loudly it could be heard out on the porch.

So, just because Cas was the most accepting creature on the planet didn’t mean it was okay.

Another problem was of course that it was Dean’s bathtub that was being occupied and, subsequently, his bathroom. And Dean needed that room for a very specific reason. Cas might be okay with relieving himself in the ocean or what the fuck ever but Dean wanted his alone time in that room.

And, again, Cas didn’t complain about that either but Dean still felt bad about forcing Cas out of the room. Pissing was one thing, though. Now that they had gotten to know each other Dean was okay with handling his morning pee with Cas just on the other side of a flimsy shower curtain. Mostly Cas was asleep anyway because he wasn’t a morning person.

But number 2 was a no-go with Cas in the tub and while it hadn’t been a problem yet because Dean very seldom needed to go during the night it could still become an issue and he wanted to fix Cas up with a proper bed before that happened.

The problem was really with hydration.

Since Dean had understood that Cas might be here to stay he had taken the liberty of wrapping his whole couch in plastic like some kind of 1980’s grandma. And while it felt a little so-so to sit on the plastic when he was sweaty from the warm weather he still liked that Cas could sit on the couch without either of them worrying about the furniture being water damaged.

So that was a great solution to that and Dean had even fixed Cas up with a pillow covered in plastic that he used when he slept in the tub. Cas was much warmer than Dean and didn’t need a blanket either so that was good too.

So, ideally, Dean could just buy a bed, put it in the spare bedroom and call it Cas’ room. Done deal, right? Nope.

Cas still needed to kept at least his tentacles if not wet, then at least moist.

As he had proven over the weeks he could actually go a few hours without applying any kind of moisture but he very much preferred to have at least a little applied at most times. Dean had presented him with a simple plastic spray bottle and Cas had taken barely any time to figure out how to use it with one of his tentacles so he still had both his hands free at all times.

That had resulted in Cas carrying the spray bottle with him at basically all times when he was inside the house and once in a while he would spray himself. The spray was so light that Dean didn’t think it would affect any of the furniture and it certainly didn’t affect him negatively. It was really an ideal solution for when Cas was awake.

Asleep was a whole other story, though.

When Cas slept he couldn’t spray himself and he usually slept much longer than his tentacles could stand. He had explained that they started itching and hurting if they got too dry and he had heard stories of how they could get permanently damaged. Neither of them wanted to test that theory and Dean was frankly upset enough that Cas’ tentacles could start hurting.

So, he needed to sleep at least half-submerged.

Sleeping in the ocean wasn’t an option either because yes, Cas could breathe under water just as much as above it and his body would figure out what it was supposed to do without him being conscious but that wasn’t the problem.

The problem was the fact that if he slept in the water there was a chance that he could drift off into the ocean. And while Cas assured Dean he could handle himself (Dean should only _see_ the shark that had had the audacity to mistake Cas’ tentacles for a much more harmless octopus) he wouldn’t be able to do much when he was asleep.

All of this added up to Dean standing in the Walmart in Marina, staring at kiddie pools.

Was he an idiot? He was probably an idiot.

"Paradise Lagoon Inflatable Kiddie Swimming Pool." He mumbled as he traced the lettering on one of the boxes. This looked good, it even had palm trees on it.

It was over 8 feet long and probably wide enough for Cas too. Definitely bigger than the tub. It wasn’t even 40 bucks and it was inflatable, which Dean thought should feel pretty comfortable. He could get Cas another pillow incased in plastic, and perhaps some kind of waterproof blanket after all? He thought he had seen one of those with the camping equipment.

But where would he put this monstrosity of a pool, though? Ideally he wanted Cas inside the house for protection against weather, animals, and human exposure. He wanted Cas in the spare bedroom but was unsure if the floor would be able to handle it, he wouldn’t want to attract mold after all.

On the other hand, Cas had (by his own accounts) fought off a goddamn shark by himself and he had lived out in the ocean until now. Animals and weather were hardly Cas’ problems. Humans could be, though, but Dean had lived in his house almost two months now and he hadn’t seen another soul except Cas.

So, okay, maybe if Dean bought the blanket too Cas could use it to cover himself and that would be enough? Or maybe they could put the pool on the sundeck and Dean could spend his last money on building a shed?

Hell, he didn’t even know if Cas would want to sleep in the pool at all.

Indecisiveness kept him in the pool aisle for way too long and in the end he just growled at himself and grabbed the fucking paradise pool. If Cas didn’t want it Dean could still use it. He could sit in it and drink beer when he wanted to cool off but didn’t have the energy to get in the ocean. Great, decision made he veered off to the registers before he could change his mind. He was half-way there before he remembered the waterproof blanket and had to turn back.

The pool was heavy but Dean was filled with determination and when he finally drove away from Walmart with the backseat filled with everything he had bought (including gear to better be able to gut the damn fish and a grill for truly awesome cooking) he started feeling pretty good about his purchases.

Now he could just hope that Cas liked it too and that he landed one of the jobs he had been interviewed for. Because if this went well he was pretty certain he would want to get some other stuff too and his money was seriously starting to dwindle.

One thing at a time, though. For now he was just going to concern himself with how he was supposed to blow up the inflatable pool, considering he had been enough of a shmuck to forget to buy a pump.

  
  


  
  


Cas loved the pool. _Loved_ it.

Dean had made a detour on his way home and stopped at the Shell station in Marina to buy a bicycle pump and sure, it had taken him almost 30 minutes to inflate the pool but at least he hadn’t had to use his own lungs. And the look on Cas’ face when he slipped into the pool was priceless.

"So, whaddya think?" Dean grinned down at Cas as he dumped the last bucket of ocean water directly on Cas’ tentacles.

When Dean had first come home and explained about the pool Cas had looked uncertain but as Dean had learned during the time it took him to pump up the pool, Cas’ uncertainty had been more because of his inability to see how something so big could fit into such a little box. The thought of sleeping outside on the sundeck didn’t perturb Cas at all.

Cas splashed around in the water with his tentacles and to Dean’s secret delight he could see the tentacles change color to become a lighter brown, almost pinkish, color. He wasn’t sure what it meant but judging by Cas’ smile it was good. Dean had filled the pool a little more than the recommended amount (but he had figured that number was more about kid safety than the pool’s actual capacity) and it almost covered all of Cas’ tentacles when he let them rest in the water.

"It perfect."

"Yeah?" Dean pulled up the beach chair so he could sit comfortably beside his friend. "I was thinking I could get you a table to have beside you, if you got something you don’t want to get wet. And we could keep a bucket with water beside the pool at night." He sat back when Cas fluffed up his plastic pillow and tested how it would be to lie down.

The pool’s walls were low and soft enough that he could use them as pillows too and Cas practically melted against one of the corners. Dean felt pretty sure that he would have be able to sleep comfortably maybe one night but for always wouldn’t be all the great but Cas sure made it look like it. A small smile grazed Cas’ lips when he closed his eyes and Dean thought that perhaps this had been the comfiest Cas had ever been. It made Dean smirk when he thought about maybe trumping Cas’ old nest.

"Nice, Dean."

"Good."

They stayed like that for a long while (long enough that Dean thought Cas had maybe decided to take a nap), Cas in the pool and Dean in the chair, looking out over the bay. In the distance he could hear seagulls, which was actually much rarer than Dean had thought it would be, given how close to the coast his house was.

He could see storm clouds rolling in the distance and quietly wished for some cooling rain. The temperature had been sticking stubbornly to well above 85 and Dean was beginning to wonder if that was normal for the Californian coast at this time of year or what.

The thought of rain brought back Dean’s earlier thoughts of building some kind of shelter for Cas out here on the sundeck and he glanced over at his seemingly sleeping friend. Cas looked vulnerable in his trust and Dean was reminded of the day he found Cas (sometimes it seemed a lifetime ago and sometimes it felt like yesterday).

He couldn’t believe his first question to Bobby had been about killing Cas. He wanted to blame that on his hunter upbringing but really thought most humans would have reacted the same. Instead of feeling ashamed about that, though, Dean decided to feel good about calling Bobby instead of acting on instinct.

Dean picked up the spray bottle Cas had left on the sundeck when he had climbed into the pool. Cas’ tentacles moved a little when Dean sprayed the ones that had been out of the water the whole time they had been out there but Cas didn’t complain.

"I’m gonna put up a porch light." Dean mumbled and didn’t know if he was speaking to Cas or himself. Cas’ eyes were still closed. "One of those motion detector ones, it’ll only light up when someone moves past them. That way you can have light if you need it and if someone manages to find the house when you’re out here sleeping the light might wake you. I think I might build you a shed or something too."

One of Cas’ tentacles wrapped around Dean’s fingers and when he looked up he could see Cas looking right at him.

"Thank you, Dean."

"Hey." Dean grinned. "I fucking meant it when I said you could stay. And just because you’re all set up to sleep out here it doesn’t mean you’re banned form the house. You can still sleep in the tub any night you want, okay?"

Cas looked solemnly at Dean for a moment before he quirked his lips and Dean could see some of his tentacle tips wriggling in the water.

"Okay."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, character opinion does not necessarily always reflect author opinion. I think Misha makes a very beautiful woman *cries tears of happiness*
> 
> Oh and by the way, can you imagine Octopus!Cas in one of [these](https://www.walmart.com/ip/Intex-Paradise-Lagoon-Swim-Center-Pool-8.6-x-5.25-x-1.2/19414905)? XD


	4. Lucky break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I told you guys how much I love and appreciate you? Well I do <3<3<3  
> And now, here's a new chapter with some domestication and Disney, complete with Cas' posturing. Enjoy!

  
  


Dean was sitting at the kitchen counter, doodling a blueprint for a shed for Cas when the man returned from one of his swims. Cas usually spent huge chunks of the day in the bay and Dean used that time to catch up on personal things. It was a really great setup because it meant that the ratio of time alone and time spent together was fairly balanced.

Dean smiled at Cas when the man held up a batch of freshly caught and gutted fish and as usual, Cas went over and put them in the sink so Dean could deal with making filets. They had had a rather heated discussion about Dean "throwing food away" but since Cas admitted that he liked the fish the way Dean cooked it better Dean won that discussion.

When Cas had wrangled himself up on one of the high bar stools beside Dean (and somehow managed to not look stupid doing it even though they were a bit too high for him), Dean slid over his coffee mug. It was almost empty but Cas smiled all the same. He had taken a liking to coffee and Dean had made a mental note to buy decaf since he didn’t know how Cas’ body would process caffeine but for now the man was stuck with small doses.

"Good haul today?" Dean asked and pointed at the sink.

"Very."

"I hope you’re not putting fishermen out of work." Dean grinned when Cas cocked his head to the side. He did that sometimes when he didn’t understand what Dean was talking about and Dean found himself enjoying watching the gears turn behind Cas’ intelligent eyes.

Jokes aside, the fact was that Cas was really good at catching food for them (especially with his net and spear) and Dean was grateful for it because the last of his scammed money was running out. It had been a couple of days and he still hadn’t heard back from the two jobs he had applied for in Marina. He supposed he shouldn’t put all his eggs in one basket but damnit, he had really wanted a job closer than Watsonville now that he knew there could be.

"I did see boat."

Dean leaned on the counter and turned more bodily toward Cas. One of Cas’ tentacles wrapped very loosely around Dean’s ankle and for a wild moment Dean got it in his head that Cas wanted to steady him so he wouldn’t fall off his seat.

"Really? What kind of boat?"

Cas shrugged and took a small sip of coffee. He closed his eyes when he did and Dean found himself smiling, which was kind of a weird thing to do when watching your friend drink coffee, right? Dean should maybe call Sam but school had started now and he didn’t want to disturb him too much.

"I don’t know. Big and shiny."

Dean pointed at the coffee mug in Cas’ hands. "White?"

Cas looked down and then quirked his lips, nodding. Dean had been teaching him colors and contrary to what Cas had claimed, he was actually quite knowledgeable about the colors. Just didn’t know all the human names for them.

"Yes. Lots of loud humans."

"Might’ve been a yacht." Dean mumbled and Cas nodded even though he probably didn’t know that word.

"They look happy."

Dean hummed thoughtfully. "Should you be getting this close to boats, though? What if they spotted you?"

Cas smiled and one of his tentacles patted Dean’s knee. "Dean, I take care."

"I’m sure you do." Dean shook his head fondly. "But still, you must’ve been getting pretty close to learn to speak so well and I don’t want you caught by some douches. Why did you even stick to boats like that? Found someone you liked?" he laughed at his own joke. "You didn’t save one of them from drowning, did ya?"

Cas cocked his head to the side again. "No, haven’t needed to."

Dean snorted and pushed to his feet. Cas’ tentacle slipped away from his ankle and Dean didn’t miss it (because no).

"Okay, here’s what’s gonna happen. I’m gonna put away the fish, drive over to Marina and buy a movie and we’re watching it when I get back." He clapped Cas on his shoulder. "That way you’ll at least get _some_ of my jokes."

Cas turned on the chair when Dean walked over to the sink.

"I like your jokes."

"Maybe, but you don’t _get_ them."

When Dean looked over at Cas he saw an almost adorable frown on the man’s face. "You…give them to me?"

Dean laughed (and definitely saw the glint in Cas’ eyes at the sound). "No, I meant ‘get’ as in ‘understand’ but never mind. Do you want me to buy anything for you when I’m gone?"

"Carrots."

Cas loved to eat carrots like Dean loved popcorn when watching a movie (and Sam loved that that was true).

"Freak." Dean grinned but of course put carrots down on the small shopping list he already had going.

Looking over it he supposed he would be stopping by the Grocery Outlet just a few blocks from Walmart (unless he wanted to chance it with 7/11? Nah, probably not). He had been shopping there since he found Marina and was starting to really like it.

"I’ll be a while." He said just as he was leaving and Cas nodded from the couch where he had taken a seat after Dean had gone out to put away the fish in the basement’s fridge.

"I wait."

Dean smiled and didn’t even know why. Couldn’t honestly say why it felt so good to know that Cas would be at the house, waiting for Dean. Dean was almost looking forward to having a job more because of that thought than the prospect of income. Maybe he was being weird?

  
  


  
  


After he had spent the whole drive to Marina on the phone with Sammy Dean felt convinced that he wasn’t, in fact, being weird. As Sam put it, Dean was just a more sociable person than he let himself think and Cas was an exciting company and not only because he was half octopus.

Sam still really wanted to meet Cas and so they spent some time trying to work out a date that would fit Sam (since Dean and Cas so far had no obligations). Sam was busy with school, though, and wanted to work out a schedule for himself before they could say anything with certainty. They managed to set a preliminary date and as Dean sat in Baby outside Walmart, grinning at the copy of _The Little Mermaid_ he had gotten, he felt pretty good about his life in general.

Just as he was about to start the engine his phone went off and he shucked the DVD into the glove compartment at the same time as he answered with a gruff _hello_.

"Dean Smith? This is Carl from _Marina Plumbing_."

Dean sobered up instantly. Unknown caller IDs always made him suspicious that another hunter somehow had gotten his number but this was nothing of the sort. Carl was the manager Dean had had his interview with and suddenly he felt sweaty for a reason completely different from the weather. Fuck, applying for jobs for real was nerve-wracking.

"Yeah, yes this is—I’m Dean."

"Great. We spoke the other day about you filling one of our positions here at the firm and I’m calling to inform you that we have passed on the job to another applicant."

"Oh." Yeah, it wasn’t that hard to understand since plumbing was fucking serious shit and even though Dean knew the basics he was still self-taught and without license. Still, can’t blame a guy for trying.

"Yes." Carl said and sounded much too cheerful. Why had the bastard even called? Dean had left him an e-mail address, he could have spared them both this conversation. "The reason I’m calling is not only that, though."

"Oh?" Dean was an idiot and probably sounded like it too.

"I saw potential in you, Dean. I believe you know how to work with your hands and you seem like an earnest worker too. I think you would be perfect for another job so I wanted to call and ask you if you were interested and in that case give you the contact information."

"Really?" Dean blinked in confusion but couldn’t help smile at this stranger’s praise. "That would be…thank you."

"Don’t thank me yet." Carl chuckled. "The job is for my buddy’s construction firm and it’s not a cakewalk, let me tell you that."

"I’m sure I can handle it." Dean grinned, some of his usual swagger returning.

"We’ll see." Carl said ominously but Dean could hear the mirth there too. "Anyway, I’ve already talked to my friend and he said you could come over any time. They’re working on a house on Carmel Ave, just opposite the elementary school. Just drive over there when you can and ask for Fred."

"Thank you, Carl, this is great."

"Happy to help."

They hung up shortly after and Dean sat for a moment in Baby, just awed at what had just happened. He couldn’t believe the world could be like this; that people could be this friendly and helpful. Man, if _this_ was the kind of world Sam had wanted to escape to then Dean couldn’t really blame him.

He found the house not ten minutes later and felt _really_ proud about that (not that the house wasn’t easy to spot). Two friendly construction workers, who introduced themselves as Jim and Pete, pointed Dean in the right direction and that was how he found himself in a kitchen that was in the middle of a remodeling.

Fred Dillinger was a giant of a man and so jolly he gave Kris Kringle a run for his money. He looked like what Dean imagined Fred Astaire would have looked like if he was alive and about three times his original size and that was hilarious both because of Fred’s name and because it apparently had led the crew to nickname him Fataire (from fat Astaire, Dean figured out all on his own but Fred insisted on explaining it anyway).

"Here’s the deal, Dean." Fataire said with a grin. "I need a kind of gofer around here, someone who can pick up the slack but that doesn’t have to deal with the real hairy stuff. A jack-of-all-trades, if you will." He leaned in almost too close and peered at Dean with glinting eyes. "Can you be my gofer?"

Dean suspected the underlying question was whether Dean was too prideful or not. And maybe he would have been, before. But he wasn’t a hunter anymore, didn’t carry around a gun and had somehow ended up with a house to care for, a little brother who would be swimming in student loans, and a Cecaelia who waited for him at home.

So Dean just put on a shit-eating grin and stuck out his hand. "Sure thing. You got yourself a gofer, Mr. Dillinger."

Fataire blinked rapidly as if he had expected Dean to decline but when he realized Dean was being serious he instead started laughing boomingly.

"That’s great." He exclaimed happily and shook Dean’s hand enthusiastically. "That is very great. A few things first, though." He gestured to some chairs and Dean took a seat when he did. "I heard some from Carl and I trust him but I still want a proper interview with you."

Fuck off, Dean had already accepted the job. But, again, this was _real life_ , not pretending because of a hunt.

"Of course." Dean answered as evenly as he could.

"I think you’re going to fit right in, though. I just want to schedule a meeting where we can draw up the contract and talk about your 401K, boring stuff like that." Fataire nodded when Dean did. Dean wondered if he would need Sam for this, though. Because holy shit he was going to get a 401K, for real! "Also, very sadly, the old hag—oops, I meant the _lovely lady_ that owns this house only wants my top workers doing the remodeling so you wouldn’t be starting work in another couple of weeks, would that be okay?"

Dean felt like he wasn’t in any position to say no. Sure, he could use the money right now but he was afraid to come off as difficult. Besides, Cas’ excellent hunting skills _were_ really stretching out Dean’s budget.

"It’s fine."

"Great, can we meet on Thursday for the contract?"

Dean smiled and saw that Fataire automatically smiled back. "I’m unemployed, Mr. Dillinger, any day is fine for me."

Fataire laughed again, not quite as boomingly but still very jolly. "Please, call me Fataire like the rest of the crew, Mr. Dillinger was my father and he was ugly as hell, don’t associate me with that potato face."

Dean chuckled. "How could I when you’re such a rose bud?"

He almost fell off the chair with the friendly slap Fataire gave him. "You’re going to fit right in, Dean."

  
  


  
  


Cas wasn’t at the house when Dean returned but that was fine. Dean had after all said he would be gone a while and even if that while had lasted longer than he had planned Cas didn’t know that. They had been teaching each other how they kept time and used a kind of combined sun vs. clock method but Dean rarely bothered with it.

Actually he was a little happy Cas wasn’t home right now. Dean had bought ingredients to make an apple pie to celebrate his new job but he was honestly a little iffy on the details for the recipe so he was glad Cas wouldn’t be around to watch him. He loved how curious Cas was but Dean liked it the best when he actually could answer the questions instead of having to Google them.

It took him barely any time at all, though, to unload the groceries and make a pie and just as he was shoving it in the preheated oven Cas returned. He looked appropriately wet and there even seemed to be some sea weed stuck on one of his tentacles. He looked surprised to see Dean in the kitchen and shuffled quickly over to the couch.

"Have a good swim?" Dean asked and went to join him as they waited for the pie to finish.

Cas nodded and pulled off the rubber band he kept around his wrist from which the house key dangled. Dean was mostly home but when he had to drive off to get groceries and stuff he didn’t want Cas to be shut out of (or inside) the house. The use of the key had fascinated Cas to no end and when Dean had first shown him he had spent almost ten minutes doing nothing but locking and unlocking the porch door. Dean had just grinned at him and let him, both because it was great practice and because it was fun to look at Cas’ pleased face.

When Cas was at home he kept the key and rubber band in a bowl on the coffee table and that was where he put it now. Dean had put the new DVD beside the bowl and Cas made a questioning click and picked it up.

"Yeah, that was what I bought. It’s called _The Little Mermaid_ and it’s for kids but it’s hilarious." Especially now. Dean smiled when Cas quirked his lips as he traced the image of Ursula the sea witch. "Oh, and I have some other great news too."

Cas put the DVD on the coffee table again and turned to Dean, his suckers making that popping sound as his tentacles moved on the plastic couch. Dean didn’t know why he felt a little nervous but then again, Cas’ stare was always pretty intense.

"I got a job. Well," he waved his hand in a vague motion. "I’m going back Thursday to make it official but _un_ -officially I already got it."

He beamed at Cas but quickly gathered that Cas didn’t know what the hell Dean was talking about. Right. Their friendship had been so quickly and easily established and Cas was such a sponge when it came to new information that it was easy for Dean to forget how not human Cas actually was.

"I’m happy?" Cas said but just from his tone Dean could hear how uncertain the man was whether that was the right response or feeling.

It made Dean chuckle. "Thanks, Cas. You should be, getting a job is a good thing. It does mean that I’ll be spending a lot of time not being here, though."

"And that is good?" there was no doubt that that had been a question.

Dean sighed but couldn’t help smile at how Cas’ tentacles moved restlessly (because yeah, Dean had studied them enough to discern between happy tentacle and less happy tentacle movement). They had also paled a little like they did when Cas was upset (like when they had watched the ending of Titanic and Cas had kept yelling "Swim!" at Jack as he froze to death in the water).

When Cas got angry his tentacles smacked against the nearest flat surface and turned gray/black and when he was sad his tentacles pulled tight against his body and turned beige/yellow (Dean was awesome at colors now that he had taken it upon himself to teach Cas). They were definitely beige now.

"Well, no." Dean admitted. "I wanna be home all the time, just bum about and watch TV." _With you_ went unspoken but Cas’ tentacles relaxed a little anyway. "But if I wanna keep doing that I need to get a job."

Cas frowned. "I don’t understand."

"It’s…" Dean wished he was better at explaining shit. "Okay, you know how Quark owns and works at a bar in _Deep Space Nine_?"

Cas cocked his head to the side and Dean could see him thinking really hard. "Quark does drinks."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, it’s called being a bartender and he _serves_ drinks in exchange for currency. It’s kind of like a trade."

"Oh." Cas smiled and he nodded. "Trade."

"Yes!" Dean exclaimed and moved to sit more comfortably on the couch, ending up much closer to Cas and with one hand on one of his tentacles. "See, for us to be able to have this house and all this stuff I need to trade money for it. And I get money by trading in…well, my time and skills. See, I can do stuff that will give me money so I can give that money in exchange for what I want."

Best explanation of commercialism ever, Dean was on _fire_.

Cas nodded again. "Trade." His tentacle turned and wrapped around Dean’s hand, its suckers attaching to Dean’s palm. "You trade time away for time here."

Dean smiled because okay, maybe he hadn’t managed to explain everything but that was at least the gist of it.

"Yeah." He said and squeezed Cas’ tentacle in his hand. "It’s not ideal and I’d rather not but I wanna be able to live here." _With you._ "So this is a good thing because now I can keep doing that."

"Dean stay." Cas concluded with a pleased tone that made Dean’s body flush hot with happiness.

"Yeah." Okay, the moment was stretching out a bit here and they were still fucking holding hands—tentacles…whatever! "And hey, I made a pie to celebrate." He used the excuse of turning around on the couch to peer at the oven (even though he couldn’t see it from this angle) to let go of Cas’ tentacle. "It should be getting ready soon and we can watch the movie while we eat."

"Pie?"

"It’s food." Dean grinned childishly and Cas quirked his lips. "The best food on the planet, you’ll see. And—wait, do you have something stuck on you?" there was that sea weed again but when Dean reached for it Cas pulled the tentacle away and his entire lower body flushed blood red so fast Dean almost got dizzy. Since Dean had figured out that blood red meant Cas was blushing (Dean didn’t think he could blush on his human part because he hadn’t seen it) he blinked in confusion when he saw it.

"Cas?"

Cas fucking _squirmed_ on the couch and oh boy… that looked kind of cute and Dean might need to gank something to feel manly again just because of that thought but shit if it wasn’t true.

But what had made Cas blush, though? He ducked his head when Dean tried to meet his eyes but he wasn’t moving off the couch. Did he find it that embarrassing that something had gotten stuck on him when he was swimming? No, Cas might be prideful but he wasn’t vain.

"What’s wrong?"

"Nothing." Cas mumbled but his tentacles stubbornly kept to their red color and he sighed down at them as if they were traitors the lot of them. After some more squirming Dean was just about to say something when Cas held up the tangled tentacle and it turned out to not be tangled at all.

Instead Dean saw that Cas was grasping what was clearly a seashell necklace in his tentacle. It was a bit crude but still very pretty, seashells of a sort Dean had never seen before, interlaced with pearls and linked together by something that looked like seaweed but that Dean now saw was the same kind of weird material Cas had used to make his net. It looked a bit like hempen but Dean knew from touching Cas’ net that it was much softer.

"Cas, did you make this?" Dean asked and didn’t know why he felt a bit awed. "It’s very pretty."

"I, um…" Cas looked flustered with his inability to express himself. "For you." He finished and all but shoved the necklace at Dean’s chest.

"For me?"

Dean wasn’t really a necklace kind of guy. Sure, he had kept on the amulet he had gotten from Sam when they were kids but since he had understood that he would actually be staying here in this house he had knotted the amulet around the back view mirror in Baby instead. She had been his and Sam’s home growing up and since they were starting over with a new life it only seemed fit that the two things from his old life that he loved the most should be kept together.

Cas suddenly met Dean’s eyes boldly and Dean found himself gulping.

"Yes, I make for you."

That… okay. Dean didn’t know why his arms and legs felt like they were made out of jelly but he at least managed to hide the shaking of his hand when he reached up and gently accepted the necklace. Cas was looking so intently at Dean that Dean was afraid the man would be very upset if he didn’t accept the gift. And hey, why wouldn’t he? It was nice craftsmanship and Cas had gone through all the trouble of finding the shells and pearls (maybe that was why he was usually away for so long) that Dean knew he would feel bad if he didn’t accept it.

"I love it, Cas." Okay, maybe he shouldn’t exaggerate like that. "Just…I hope you didn’t make it because you feel indebted to me?"

Cas frowned. "I don’t understand?"

Dean fiddled with the necklace and figured out instantly that it was tied so that he could adjust the size as needed.

"I mean, did you make me this necklace because you wanted to or because you felt like you needed to? Do you understand the difference?"

Cas was grinning like a goddamn fool when Dean adjusted the necklace so that it rested comfortably around his neck and what the hell? When had he put it on? Should he be calling Sam about this?

"I wanted to."

Nah, Dean was probably fine, just confused. And hey, Cas wasn’t really indebted to Dean anyway, he had decided to stay on his own and he brought food here for them so he was helping just as much as Dean. And besides, Dean bought Cas the pool, maybe this necklace was just Cas’ way of saying thanks and not meant as payback. Dean should stop being so suspicious and just be thankful.

He grinned back at Cas and patted the closest tentacle. "In that case I do love it."

Cas’ tentacles flushed a deep red again but since Dean also saw the tips wriggling in the air he suspected that it was a happy blush this time and damnit if that didn’t bring some color to his own cheeks. Having a friend sure was great.

  


They ended up eating the whole pie and consequently were too full for a real dinner when that time rolled around but neither of them minded. Dean was just thrilled that Cas loved pie and Cas was too entranced in the movie to seem to notice much else.

Dean had been a bit nervous that the movie might somehow be offensive for Cas and he didn’t know how he hadn’t thought about that before but it turned out Cas _loved_ it. He laughed at all the jokes and hummed alone with the songs. Dean made a mental note to buy more Disney films because not only did Cas seem to like cartoons but he would also be able to learn more language from it. As it was now his speaking was a little influence both by the slang from _Deep Space Nine_ and Dean’s own way of talking and it would be great if he could learn from somewhere else too.

After the movie Cas spent some time telling Dean about real mermaids that he had met on some of his journeys and Dean spent that time being appropriately awed at the mermaid lore. They bickered over the last piece of pie and about who was the best character in _The Little Mermaid_ (Cas liked Sebastian but he was clearly wrong since Dean knew Scuttle was cooler). All in all it was an awesome day.

That night Dean ended up dreaming absolutely fucking fantastic dreams for the first time in a long time and he spent the next morning thoroughly enjoying the afterglow the dreams left, even though he couldn’t remember what they had been about. Long years of getting off quickly in motel showers as Sam and dad got ready on the other side of a paper thin wall had made Dean an expert on quickies but he had lately found that he really liked taking his time. Not to mention how much better his jerk offs were when he had porn available. But this morning he found that he only had to close his eyes and the feelings from the dreams would return. It was awesome and he hoped it would last.

After successfully spray painting his whole chest and spending at least ten minutes coming down from his afterglow, Dean sat up and rubbed his (clean!) hand down his face. Man, he felt revitalized.

When he sat at the edge of the bed he noticed Cas’ necklace on the nightstand where he had left it last night. He had taken it off when he went to bed, thinking he would feel choked by it in his sleep but thinking back on that now it just sounded ridiculous. He had kept Sammy’s amulet on when he slept and it had never been a problem. Besides, Cas’ necklace was adjustable, so he could just make it bigger for when he slept and pull it tighter during the day.

On the other hand (Dean frowned at himself), why was he thinking about ways he could assure he always had Cas’ necklace on? It was only some jewelry, not even women had on every trinket they had ever gotten or bought. And besides, if Dean really went to work for Fataire then he might not be able to wear the necklace at construction sites and stuff. Better to not overuse it, then.

Ten minutes later Dean was back in his bedroom, putting on the necklace. He might not want to overuse it but what he wanted even less was to deal with the sad face Cas had given him (not to mention the horrible green color his tentacles had turned when he had seen that Dean was indeed not wearing the necklace). Yeah, Dean guessed he could just keep it on for a while and maybe the novelty would wear off for Cas. Or maybe Dean would always have it on and the rest of the world would just have to deal with it, he hadn’t decided yet.

"There." He said with a fake flourish when he entered the kitchen again. "I felt naked, knew I’d forgotten something." He pulled a little at his necklace to give attention to it but found that he didn’t need to because Cas’ eyes were already glued to it and his tentacles were a pleased pink now. "I shouldn’t take it off when I sleep or I’ll just forget again." He winked at Cas and was satisfied when it looked like Cas didn’t realize Dean had noticed his sad face and gone to put on the necklace because of it.

Well, if it made Cas happy that Dean wore a damn necklace then that was the least he could do.

  
  


  
  


A week later Dean was all set up on his new job. From now on (and hopefully until he was too old for working) he was an employee of _Dillinger &Son Construction Service_ (DCS for short), he had a 401K, health insurance (that even covered dental), and minimum wage. Fataire had assured Dean that if he did a good job he would be moved up to a higher paygrade as according to the union the construction workers belonged to and Dean had just been so impressed with the mentions of a union that he didn’t even care about his wage.

He would be working on a kind of provision based pay, though, which meant that if there wasn’t much to do (like right now for him) he would receive the ultimate minimum and if he was involved in a big construction work he would get a cut of the final profit as a kind of bonus. Dean didn’t know if that was normal or not (and probably should have had Sam there to read the contract) but he was happy as all hell about it and had signed the contract with a flourish.

The second he stepped out of Fataire’s office in Marina he had called Sammy both to tell him the good news and to get the kid to forge him some paper works for his new Dean Smith persona. The bank had only required an ID (which had been the only thing he actually had done before getting to the West Coast) and so far Fataire hadn’t asked for more either but you couldn’t be too sure.

Sam had been so proud and Dean had gushed enough about the job that it sounded like he had become the fucking President or something. But hell, he had never really had a fulltime honest job before and with his sucky grades he never thought he would get one. Turned out all he needed was a go-getter attitude and someone who was willing to try him out.

After he and Sammy had agreed on a date when Sam could come visit (fucking finally) Dean had driven over to Walmart and bought a whole bunch of Disney movies and snacks (and carrots from the Grocery Outlet) for the evening and that was how he and Cas had spent the rest of the week.

Dean wouldn’t be officially starting his job until the Monday on the week _after_ the week he had signed his papers so he had decided to spend his last fully free days hanging out with Cas as much as he possibly could. And Cas didn’t seem to mind. On the contrary, his tentacles had turned a pinkish color that Dean had only seen a handful of times and not yet identified when he had announced his plans and the smile Cas had given him had honestly put some rose dusting on Dean’s cheeks. Weird.

And you know what else was weird? Cas singing.

Or, no, that wasn’t it. Cas singing was fine. Was kind of awesome, actually. He had this gravelly baritone that shouldn’t sound good when he sang along with the Disney songs but that totally fucking fit. And _that_ was what was weird.

At first Cas had been humming along and that had been a pleasant sound to fill the house as the Disney movies played on the TV while Dean cooked. Nice and kind of domesticating. And hey, Sam had used to watch some of those movies when they were kids so Dean knew some of the songs almost by heart. It was when Dean had taken tone to sing along with the "Hellfire" song from _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ that everything had changed.

Cas had turned fucking _huge_ eyes on Dean, making Dean freeze mid-step and stop singing in self-aware embarrassment. It was then that he had noticed Cas’ tentacles turning a light purple color he had never seen before and on a whim Dean had started singing again. The tips of Cas’ tentacles had started wriggling and he had grinned hugely at Dean.

After that there really was no shutting Cas up. He started singing (and humming the parts he didn’t know) along to all the songs, almost as if it hadn’t occurred to him that he could do that but that he wanted nothing else now that he knew. Dean had decided three things that day.

One, he should buy Disney Sing-Along DVDs both because it would probably make Cas happy and because it would be a great way for him to learn more English.  
Two, Cas needed to be introduced to some real music pronto. To be honest, Dean hadn’t really realized how much he missed his favorite music until that moment and he vowed to buy a proper stereo with his first paycheck.  
Three, the fact that the sound of Cas singing made Dean flush _all fucking over_ was something that was to be thoroughly repressed.

With only three days left until Sam’s visit (Dean couldn’t _wait_ ) Dean and Cas settled down to watch _The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea_ and after they were finished Dean didn’t want to be the first one to speak lest he ruin it if Cas actually liked it.

Turning to Cas he found his worries unfounded, though. Cas was glaring hard at the DVD menu, his tentacles a shade darker than his usually neutral dark brown and he had his arms crossed over his chest.

"That not good." He stated after a silent moment and Dean broke out laughing.

"It was so fucking bad!" he exclaimed and forcefully turned off the TV and DVD. "It was just a rehash of the first one."

"The songs were bad."

Dean nodded and couldn’t help but smile at Cas’ pout. Dean had learned already after the third Disney movie that Cas judged the movies by the quality of their songs and while that might not be fair to some movies it was still hilarious to Dean.

"Guess they can’t all be good." He grinned and settled back against the couch. "At least Ariel was in it, she’s hot."

Cas seemed to mull that over but not in the way Dean expected.

"Hot like warm?" Cas asked eventually and Dean smiled again. They had had this conversation before, the slang coming up in a number of movies and TV-shows and Cas still had a hard time understanding it.

"No, the other one. Hot as in sexy."

Cas nodded to himself. "Because you want have sex with her."

Dean’s grin faltered a bit and he didn’t know why. Cas was looking down at his tentacle lap.

"Well, she’s only a cartoon character but I mean…there’s something sexy about mermaids, right?"

The look Cas gave him was completely unreadable and even his tentacles were motionless (too motionless).

"You can’t with mermaid."

Dean spluttered and flailed and didn’t fucking know why. This whole conversation was absurd.

"And I suppose you can? What, it needs to be done under water or something?"

Cas narrowed his eyes. "Yes." He answered as if he couldn’t believe Dean knew that and Dean couldn’t believe he had guessed right. "And human seed not strong enough for eggs."

Trust Cas’ English to be near impeccable when they discussed something as embarrassing as—wait a minute.

"Eggs?"

Somehow Cas looked pleased Dean didn’t know that tidbit about mermaids (bastard) and Dean was thinking about getting a pen and paper to write this down for Bobby but figured he could probably remember it. It was after all a kind of weird topic.

"Yes, mermaids lay eggs. Mermen seed over them."

Dean leaned his head back against the couch and looked up at the ceiling for a moment.

"Huh."

"Yes."

Dean squinted at Cas’ overly smug face. "And how is it that you know so much about that? Get your freak on with a mermaid?"

"I don’t…?"

Hah, that sure wiped the smugness off Cas’ face. Now he was just looking adorably confused and Dean grinned at him.

"Or wait, d’you guys lay eggs too?" why was that a hilarious thought? "A regular octopus does, right?" Dean had no fucking clue.

Cas puffed out his chest. "I _not_ octopus."

"Really?" Dean teased and grabbed the nearest tentacle. "I hadn’t noticed."

Cas was actually kind of ticklish if touched correctly and Dean had happened to learn (quite by accident) that gently pinching the smaller suckers usually reduced Cas to a hiccupping state of breathless laughter. This time was no exception.

Cas flailed with his arms and tentacles, slapping Dean and laughing soundlessly by the time Dean took pity and relented his tickling.

"Are you gonna tell me?" he laughed when Cas squirmed out of his grip. "Tell me about the eggs, Cas."

"I don’t lay eggs." Cas huffed out and all but collapsed against the armrest. Most of his tentacles were draped over Dean’s legs and Dean petted them fondly.

"‘Course _you_ don’t, I know you’re a guy."

Cas glared at him. "I could."

"Lay eggs?"

"We have babies!" Cas exclaimed exasperatedly and Dean laughed boomingly at his frustration.

"Don’t you mean larvae?" Okay, while Dean thought he was hilarious, Cas was starting to look less impressed. "Sorry. Tell me, for real." He smiled kindly and petted Cas’ tentacles again and Cas sighed but snuggled in against the couch.

"Everyone has womb to carry baby and penis for seed." He started and Dean’s eyes were already budging out. "Females have better wombs, males have stronger seed. We have many babies at once."

"How many?" Dean asked and all traces of mockery were gone from his tone.

Cas thought hard for a while and okay, they had been learning to count a bit but it was probably more difficult when he had to imagine it and not see the counting blocks in front of him.

"Many as Dean’s pancakes. Sometimes more."

Dean smiled. "So three." He stated and Cas quirked his lips. Dean always had three pancakes for breakfast when he could be bothered to make them (Cas usually had double that but Dean suspected that it was because he wanted to eat the honey Dean served with the pancakes).

"Mermaids have many more but some die. That okay. If our babies die it would be bad."

Ah, so mermaids counted on a few losses and Cecaelias were more like humans in that aspect. That was kind of nice to hear but it wasn’t what had stuck on Dean’s mind.

"So you’re like hermaphrodites?" he asked and Cas frowned in confusion. "You have both female and male parts?"

"Yes." Cas nodded. "But both don’t work well."

"Equally well." Dean corrected with a smile and Cas nodded again. "But this is kinda fun, you’re a bit like a chick."

"Am not." There was that frown again but it wasn’t confused in the least now. Dean grinned.

"Yeah, you are." He chuckled. "You could get preggers." He patted Cas’ toned stomach. "And fat."

Cas snatched Dean’s hand in one of his tentacles. "Not."

Dean knew it was futile to struggle against Cas’ grip but he put up a token of resistance if only because Cas (and _only_ Cas, Dean certainly didn’t like losing, no) seemed to like to triumph over Dean when wrestling.

"I better put up a fence and polish off my shotgun." Dean grinned like a fool when he found himself more and more entangled in Cas’ tentacles, as if that would stop him from bantering with Cas. "Might have to chase off some takers, wouldn’t want you getting pregnant by a human, would we?"

 _Would_ we? No, that was a ridiculous though.

"Can’t." Cas snorted and Dean didn’t (did) squeak when Cas hauled himself to a sitting position that effectively pinned Dean to the couch. "Can’t get with baby by human."

"Aha!" Dean exclaimed and pointed at Cas with his one free hand. "So you _can_ get pregnant. You’re almost a _girl_."

Fuck, Cas’ tentacles were _everywhere_ and even with Cas smiling and his tentacles coloring that strange pink Dean had yet to identify he would probably have been scared if he didn’t trust Cas. Because holy fuck, with just a twist of his tentacles Cas could probably snap Dean in half or at least choke him (because that was definitely a tentacle wrapping loosely around Dean’s neck).

And Dean shouldn’t feel so safe because Cas was a supernatural being that Dean knew next to nothing about and they had only known each other for a couple of weeks and holy fucking Hell, Dean couldn’t remember feeling this secure before in his _life_.

Something weird stirred in Dean’s stomach when Cas clicked and rose to tower over Dean’s prone and tentacle-wrapped body.

"I am male." Cas stated in that gravelly voice of his. "I have big penis and strong seed. I am _strong_."

Okay… fuck… just, okay, just fuck.

"Women are strong too." Dean whispered and almost choked on his own breath when Cas got all up in his face _and why didn’t this feel threatening_? If someone were to burst into the room Dean was sure it would look like Cas was about to kill him.

_Or kiss me._

"I am male."

Fuck, was his voice even lower? Dean needed to…

_Bail!_

"Okay, I yield." He grinned his best cocksure grin. "You’re clearly a guy, you got your big dick and everything and you’re stronger than me." He tapped Cas’ tentacle with his free hand. "You’re male."

Cas huffed in Dean’s face but was smirking so Dean knew he wasn’t even mad.

"You stubborn." He stated but was still smiling with satisfaction as he unwound his tentacles and let (helped, for fuck’s sake) Dean sit up.

"I could say the same for you." Dean was still grinning because that was his default setting when he was feeling uncertain like this. He didn’t even know what he was feeling uncertain about. "Besides, humans aren’t like that so I had to ask, you know?"

"Humans aren’t both?"

Dean took a sip of his forgotten soda and found that it had become disgustingly warm. "Nah, we’re either one. Biologically at least. And I’m a guy, so don’t bother asking."

Cas grinned like he had meant to ask but now he just slid off the couch smoothly.

"Want to swim?"

"Sure." But first Dean needed to slap himself, slap that uncertainty right out of his own stupid head. "I’ll meet you outside."

Cas just nodded and started making his way to the open porch door. His tentacles slithered and the suckers made that popping sound. The muscles in his back moved just under his skin and his hair blew in the breeze that met him in the door.

God _damn_ it.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can’t you just see Dean bellowing at the top of his lungs at [01:20](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U3NoDEu7kpg) (“He made the Devil so much stronger than the maaaaaaaaaaaaaan!”) and then go dead quiet when he realizes Cas is looking at him? XD
> 
> Btw, imagine innocent priest!Cas singing this while seeing gypsy!Dean dancing in the flames… (or perhaps the other way around? We’ve all seen Dean in that priest outfit, yum!)


	5. Dicking around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yesterday I reached a personal goal of mine here on AO3 (regarding user subscribers) and today I already surpassed it. What I'm trying to say is that I definitely couldn't have done it without you and I simply cannot find the right words to describe how happy you make me.  
> I'm choking up a bit here so instead of listening to me blubber on about this, have a chapter where we adress Cas' dick, more than once!
> 
> And happy holidays, y'all!

  
  


> _"A hectocotylus (plural: hectocotyli) is one of the arms of male cephalopods that is specialized to store and transfer spermatophores to the female. Structurally, hectocotyli are muscular hydrostats. Depending on the species, the male may use it merely as a conduit to the female, or he may wrench it off and present it to the female."_

Dean had to stop reading there because damn, "arm" in this text meant "tentacle" which by extension meant that Cas’ tentacles could possibly be…

Okay, so the thing was that Dean couldn’t let it go.

The intensity in Cas’ eye as he proclaimed himself utterly male just fucking lingered with Dean to the point where he just _had to_ check it out. Because seriously, how the hell did Cecaelias reproduce? Cas had said they had dicks and holes but they also had tentacles down there for fuck’s sake!

And yes, Dean felt like a pervert but come on, he was a sexual creature, the subject fascinated him. And besides, it was Cas’ fault anyway for bringing it up and talking about his big dick and everything. Dean had only been teasing him, no matter how many genitals Cas possessed Dean wouldn’t think of him as anything else than a guy. He honestly didn’t know if that was close-minded of him or not (considering Cas had been adamant of his gender as well) but the thought of Cas round with babies threw him for a loop.

The problem was that he wasn’t sure that it was a bad loop and yeah, weird as fuck thoughts had forced Dean out of bed and he had spent half the night researching something he supposed he could just ask Cas about. But it was awkward, wasn’t it?

What was even more horrifying was this wiki-whatever webpage he had just stumbled upon while squinting at his small phone screen and really rethinking getting some kind of Internet connection for his old laptop out here.

Sure, this page was talking about octopi ( _or_ octopuses, Dean had looked it up and both were okay so there) genitals and Cas wasn’t _wholly_ octopus but some parts of him were bound to be close enough, right?

And if they were, and if this page was correct, that could possibly mean that one (or more!) of Cas’ tentacles were actually his fucking dick. And Dean had been petting those sometimes when they were on the couch. It hadn’t been his fault, though. Cas had many and long tentacles and if he wanted to curl up on the couch there really wasn’t any place for him to put them other than in Dean’s lap and what the fuck was Dean supposed to do with his hands then? And besides, Cas seemed to like the petting _and of fucking course he did if they were his dicks_.

"Fucking hell." Dean muttered and threw the phone down on his bed.

He had maybe, basically been sexually assaulting Cas, possibly. Or maybe…well, see, Cas hadn’t exactly said that that was his dick so in a way hadn’t he been sexually assaulting Dean?

No. No, Dean had never asked explicitly if it was okay to pet Cas and maybe Cas thought he had to let Dean do that in order to be welcome to stay here? Even if he surely was strong enough to snap Dean in half and just fucking take the house…

With a groan Dean practically flung himself off the bed. He had to clear this right the fuck now even if it was still pretty early. Cas wasn’t really a morning person but sometimes he got up pretty early to go hunting so if he was still asleep Dean wouldn’t feel too bad about waking him.

As it was, he found Cas up and about already. He was sitting on the edge of the sundeck and checking his net. The early autumn sun was shining brightly down on him and even though the mornings and nights were getting low enough in temperature that Dean felt comfortable walking about in his pajama pants Cas was still as naked as the day Dean had found him.

"Hey." Dean said softly as he padded out to Cas and he couldn’t help but smile at how the man swiveled his head to look over his shoulder.

"Hello Dean."

Goddamnit, Cas looked the same, everything was normal, except Dean. Walking out and sitting down beside his friend Dean felt like a fucking pervert just for thinking about maybe asking about this. But he had to. Cas’ tentacles were everywhere, a neutral brown color, and moving slightly as always. Slithering against one another, a few reaching for Dean when he had settled down even though Cas was still focused on his net and it was the thought that one of those might actually be a dick that made Dean jump into action.

"Hey, Cas?"

"Hello Dean."

"No…" he couldn’t help but smile at the side of Cas’ concentrated face. That Cas still had trouble picking out exclamations from regular greetings was hilarious. "I have a question. And feel free not to answer if…if I offend you or…" he sighed when Cas stopped picking at his net and turned to cock his head at Dean’s rambling. Dean should have waited until Sam came to visit and have him ask instead.

"Dean?" Cas clicked worriedly when Dean just sighed again and no, Dean couldn’t have that.

"I was thinking about what you said yesterday and I spent some time reading about it and…" God, he couldn’t even look at Cas but he still saw the tentacles’ color lighten with worry. "And I’m sorry if I’ve been feeling you up, okay?"

No, totally not okay, Dean saw when he turned to Cas. Because Cas was looking so confused that his whole face scrunched up when he tried to process what Dean was talking about and Dean went to reach for one tentacle before stopping himself. Thankfully Cas didn’t seem to notice.

"You have been feeling me?" Cas asked eventually and Dean chewed on his lower lip long enough for Cas to start scowling at him (because "don’t bite yourself Dean, it hurt").

"It means I’ve been touching you sexually."

"Sex… u-ally?"

Goddamn language barrier! Well, Cas knew the word sex alright so there was a start.

"Well," Dean almost fucking squirmed and what the fuck was up with that? "I read that octopuses could have tentacle dicks so that could mean your tentacles could be your dick and I’ve been touching them and…"

He trailed off when Cas started laughing. Cas was usually pretty reserved with his emotions so Dean loved it when Cas laughed as freely as he did now. His tentacles curled around him, Dean’s leg, and one another, and he ended up holding his stomach.

"They not my penis!" he exclaimed after long enough a while that even Dean was beginning to chuckle. "I not octopus!"

"No, I know but…" Dean shrugged and only then realized he was fucking petting Cas again. Ah, what the hell. "But your upper body is human so I thought maybe…"

Cas calmed down and clicked amusedly at Dean for a moment. He wrapped one tentacle around Dean’s wrist and another around his ankle, squeezing slightly as the brown faded into a pinkish red.

"I not human." He _pfft_ ’d and shook his head at Dean and his clumsy attempt at explaining himself. "You think this human?" he asked with mirth and spread his fingers to show off the webbing that was very easy to forget when his fingers weren’t spread. "This. Human?" he touched his neck to indicate his gills that Dean was pretty certain he could only open when he was under water. "Human?" he flashed his fangs in a wide grin and Dean’s stomach squirmed for some reason. Probably because he felt stupid. "Silly Dean."

"Yeah, yeah." Dean mumbled and absentmindedly fingered the suckers on the tentacle that was squeezing his wrist. "I just thought…I was just scared that I had done something really awful, okay?"

Cas patted Dean’s arm. "Okay."

"I mean it." It was Dean’s turn to squeeze Cas’ tentacle in his hand. "Sex is awesome but at least humans aren’t okay with sex that is not consensual, do you know what that means? Giving consent?"

"No."

The very tip of Cas’ tentacle was wriggling between Dean’s fingers, braiding itself intimately close and what the fuck kind of word was that? _Intimately._ This whole conversation was throwing Dean off kilter.

"It means that everyone involved has to want it and they need to express that want. I really thought I had touched you without you wanting me to and that would’ve sucked big time."

Cas quirked his lips and his tentacles flushed a pleasant pink. "Dean could never touch without consent."

Dean smiled too, both at the way Cas almost mispronounced the unfamiliar word and the truthfulness to Cas’ words. If Dean had indeed been molesting Cas he was sure he would have ended up a bloody spot on the floor. Their daily life didn’t show it very much but Cas really was wicked strong.

"Well, that’s good." He mumbled. "So, if you’re not human on the top, you’re not an octopus on the bottom either?"

Cas snorted and went back to checking his net (although his tentacles remained wrapped around Dean). "No."

"But I read that most octopi are hermaphrodites so you have that in common at least."

"I have tentacle too." Cas answered dryly, making Dean laugh.

"My bad." He grinned. Fuck, he felt elated now. "So what does your dick look like?"

And there we go, back to awkward and what the fuck, Winchester? Sexual curiosity, he kept telling himself but really, what the actual fuck?

Cas didn’t seem fazed, though. His tentacles rubbed against Dean and he kept up his work with the net.

"I have sheath under me, for protection. Penis come out when I sex."

"Like a dog?" Dean asked and thought he was pretty smart there but Cas’ unimpressed face told him that no, he was still an idiot.

"I not animal."

"No, I know, I just meant the sheath…" Dean cleared his throat and looked down to his lap where he could play with the tentacle still wrapped around his wrist. "You know, I kinda have a sheath too, just not as big." Because being uncircumcised could definitely be compared to what Cas was talking about, fucking fuck Dean was so stupid.

"Your penis inside you too?"

"What? Is yours?" that sounded weird as fuck but yeah okay, Cas had said it came out when he had sex, so probably when he was aroused and stuff. Cas’ eye roll confirmed Dean’s denseness. "How about your balls?"

"Balls?"

"You know, where your sperm is."

 _That_ , of all things, was apparently a word Cas knew because he nodded knowingly. Dean was just glad they had managed to avoid the obvious semen/seamen pun…

"They inside me. For protection too."

"Smart." Dean smiled. "I always thought my balls needed more protection too, it hurts like hell to get hit there."

"Yours are outside?" Cas’ eye budged out and he tutted disapprovingly. "Careful."

"Oh believe me, I am."

Cas tutted again and in the next moment Dean felt his legs being pulled tight to his body and he grunted and shifted until he sat Indian style with his lap full of both his hands and some of Cas’ tentacles.

"You know I can’t protect them like this forever, right?" he said amusedly but Cas just glared at him and went back to his net. How much fixing did that need? "If your dick only comes out when you have sex, then how do you pee?" Dean asked after a while because he was apparently unable to keep off this topic (and maybe he wanted Cas’ attention, don’t judge).

"I have hole."

"Yeah, but isn’t that for giving birth to all those babies you won’t get pregnant with?" he countered with a grin and Cas narrowed his eyes as if he wasn’t sure if Dean was yanking his tail or not.

"And waste." He just answered and Dean nodded wisely.

One hole for everything? Kind of like that weird-ass animal with the duck face and beaver body or whatever. Platy-something? Anyway, it seemed practical (and maybe a little gross), Dean guessed.

"Hey, Cas?" Dean mumbled after another moment spent in companionable silence and this time Cas just clicked in answer. "Let’s keep this conversation to ourselves, okay? I mean…when Sam gets here and stuff." Cas looked at him with his infinitely blue eyes and Dean smiled a soft smile at his friend. "I really was scared that I had molested you, I don’t want people to know about it."

And about this whole conversation at large, to be frank. Talking about dicks and pregnancy and God knew what the fuck else. The birds and bees were important and Dean loved practicing it but talking about it like this was embarrassing, so fucking sue him.

Cas tightened his tentacles. "It okay Dean, I give consent to touch." He smiled when Dean choked on his own breath. Did Cas fucking know what he was consenting to?! Maybe Dean needed to explain it again, it wasn’t just normal touches, goddamn… "This between you and me."

Yeah, maybe he could take that explanation (or differentiation, rather) another time.

He smiled back and couldn’t help squeezing Cas back. "Thanks, buddy."

  
  


  
  


"The house’s gotten really nice."

Dean smiled over his shoulder at Sam before opening the door to the future guest bedroom.

"Don’t say that yet, I’ve saved the best for last."

Going by Sam’s unimpressed face, Dean would say his little brother didn’t appreciate Dean’s humor. But, to be fair, the guest bedroom was still little more than a storage room where Dean had pushed what little he had in there to one side of the room to make room for Sammy’s sleeping bag.

"Really? You’ve known I’d be coming for over a week and you couldn’t be bothered to buy a tent bed?"

"Really?" Dean mocked in the obnoxious tone he knew grated on Sam’s every nerve. "You’re telling me you haven’t slept in worse places?"

"I’m telling you I thought that time was over."

"You can still have the couch."

Sam snorted and shook his duffle bag off his shoulder, letting it drop to the floor. "Not a chance. The temperature may be dropping but it’s still too hot to be sleeping on plastic, I don’t know how you stand sitting on it."

Dean shrugged and waited until Sam was out of the room again so he could close the door.

"It’s so Cas can sit on it too, so…"

"I know." Sam grinned all of a sudden. "So where is he? I mean, I’ve missed you and all but let’s be honest. I came to see Cas."

"Really feeling the love, bro." Dean stated dryly and gestured to the porch. "He’s out on a swim."

Sam nodded as they walked out to sit on the sundeck (Dean on the edge with his feet dangling off and Sammy in the beach chair since he was such a princess).

"Does he swim a lot?"

"Several hours every day." Dean squinted out at the bay. The water was glittering in the sunlight and even if Sam was right about the temperature the sun was still shining brightly almost every day. "I think maybe he’s visiting friends even though he tells me he’s not. I don’t know what else he could be doing."

"Stretching his legs?" Sam chuckled at himself when Dean raised an eyebrow at him. "Tentacles?"

"I suppose."

They talked for a while about everything and nothing. Dean’s upcoming job a bit, Sam’s school a lot, some about Bobby and very little about hunting, which Dean found very nice. It was clear to both of them that neither of them missed that life and while Dean was surprised he didn’t miss it he had always known Sammy would be fine without it. All in all, Dean was just happy everything was working out.

"So, are you really not gonna do anything with that second bedroom?"

Dean sighed and glanced at Cas’ pool. "I have been thinking."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I mean, it seems Cas wants to stay, right? And I like having him around so I wouldn’t mind giving him that room."

Sam looked over at the pool too. "He’s been sleeping out here, right?"

"Yeah." Dean sighed again and leaned back on his hands. "It’s been fine for now but the weather will break. I mean sure, the winters here on the West coast aren’t as bad as other places and Cas _is_ better at taking care of himself than a human but…" he shrugged with a grunt and Sam nodded.

"I get it. Besides, it would feel more secure to have him inside, wouldn’t want anyone else seeing him and maybe hurting him."

"I’ve been thinking the same." Dean muttered because let’s face it, Dean had been prepared to kill Cas too and only Bobby’s grace had saved Cas’ life that day. "But there’s the problem with hydration and ugh…" he sat up straighter and rubbed his face. "He was sleeping in the bathtub at first, maybe I could just put in one of those?"

Sam hummed but didn’t seem to have any immediate answers either. It was a tricky question and Dean knew he would have to give it time but fuck, he just wanted Cas to be safe. So far everything had gone great and sure, Dean hadn’t gotten around to building that shed for Cas’ pool but maybe if he fixed up the spare room for Cas a shed would be moot. In any case he needed money to do anything so whatever he was thinking of doing would have to wait until he got his first paycheck and saw the size of it.

"Maybe you should ask Cas but yeah, I think it sounds nice." Sam said after a while and Dean realized he probably had been thinking about it the whole time they sat in silence.

He nodded with a small smile and fingered his necklace fondly, thinking of how nice it would be to let Cas decide how he would want his own room. Or maybe he should surprise him?

"Hey, Dean?" Sam suddenly sounded as excited as a kid walking into an amusement park. "Is that him?"

Dean squinted out over the bay and sure enough, far away he spotted the top of Cas’ head as he made his way to the beach.

"Yeah." He grinned and stood up to wave hugely (like a complete dork). "Come on."

With that Dean hopped down from the sundeck and tried not to jog down to the water line but walk normally instead. Why the fuck was he _this_ excited anyway? It wasn’t like Cas was some kind of toy that he wanted to brag about to his little brother. Was more like Cas was this cool kid that Dean couldn’t believe wanted to be friends with him…

He sat down Indian style just shy of the water and grinned at Sam when he did the same. Cas reached the shallower parts mere moments later and rose to drag himself to the beach instead of swimming. Fuck Cas looked good, all tanned and wet and…

Okay, what was that?

"Hello." Cas said in that neutral tone he had used with Dean those first few days. His tentacles were colored to match his neutrality and when he settled on the sand in front of the brothers the tentacles slowly changed to take on a slightly brighter brown, more to the pinkish hues.

Sam’s eyes glued to the tentacles but somehow Dean knew that it was the process of changing colors that fascinated Sam the most.

"Hi." Sam said then and seemed to realize he had been staring. "I’m Dean’s younger brother, Sam."

Cas quirked his lips when Sam extended a hand to shake and he took it gingerly, clearly uncertain of the gesture but determined to give a good impression.

"I’m Castiel, Dean’s…" he trailed off and glanced at Dean.

Dean couldn’t help but grin at him because it was still funny how Cas sometimes had trouble finding the right words and maybe he was shy now around Sam and had an even harder time with the language.

"Roommate." Dean stated with determination. "Friend."

"Yes." Cas said with a smile of his own and his tentacles squirmed around his body.

"Castiel." Sam said warmly and Cas turned his smile to Sam instead. "I can’t tell you how excited I am to finally meet you. I have so many questions, I hope it’s okay if I—?"

"Oh here we go." Dean fake-groaned. "Professor Sam with his game of twenty questions."

"Dean." Sam glared and Dean could tell that their brotherly banter confused Cas so he grabbed the nearest tentacles and pulled Cas closer to him.

"Don’t let Sammy’s excitement scare you." He mumbled in a stage-whisper. Sam just huffed and crossed his arms. "He’s just happy to see you and who wouldn’t be, huh?"

Cas wrapped his tentacle around Dean’s hand and to Dean’s secret satisfaction he saw that the pink color got more prominent.

"I happy too." He stated clearly and turned back to Sam. "Dean talk much about you."

Sam looked like a kid in a candy store. "Only good, I hope."

"The best." Cas confirmed and Dean groaned for real now.

"How ‘bout we get back to talking about you, Cas?" he muttered when Sam looked smugly over at him.

With a (possibly) strange familiarity born out of living together for weeks in such close quarters, Dean began shuffling Cas’ tentacles around as if it was nothing. Sam ignored him as he started talking to Cas and so did Cas so Dean kept at it until he found the tentacle holding a necklace. Hah, just like Dean had suspected when Cas told him about it. It had made Dean feel strange for a second there when Cas had said he would make one for Sam as well but then he had shrugged it off (because what the hell?) because it probably had something to do with Cecaelias and possibly family or something.

By the sound of the conversation, Sam was very impressed with how well Cas could express himself and Dean felt immensely proud over that. Sure, Cas still had some grammatical errors here and there and sometimes he couldn’t find the right word but what of it? They still understood each other well enough and Cas was smart (he had learned a lot in only a few weeks). Dean could be nothing but proud.

"Hey, Cas?" he interjected when it sounded like Sam was going to start talking about marine biology. "Why don’t you show Sam how strong you are?" he smiled when Cas cocked his head to the side. "You know, with a rock?"

"Oh." Cas nodded and untangled himself from Dean to slide into the water and swim off to the cliffs.

"What’s this about?" Sam asked, both in confusion and surprise and Dean smirked at him.

"You’re gonna love it. By the way." He pulled a little at his necklace to call attention to it and Sammy eyed it curiously. "Cas told me that he would make one of these for you and I know it’s kinda cheesy but could you pretend to be happy about it and wear it when he’s around to see? I think it’s important to him."

Sam broke out in a smile so wide it made Dean frown. "I _was_ wondering where you’d gotten that."

"Cas gave it to me." Dean mumbled unnecessarily and didn’t know why he needed to fight a blush all of a sudden (though it was pretty warm outside so that was probably it).

"Do you think it’s something special for Cecaelias?"

Boy, Sam was _a lot_ better at pronouncing that word than Dean, he should have him teach Cas.

"I dunno. All I know is that he made it, was happy when I accepted it and looked like I had punched him when I forgot to wear it one day."

Sam smiled fondly. "If it’s important to him then I don’t see the harm."

"My thought exactly."

Cas came back a few minutes later, carrying a stone as big as Dean’s head wrapped up in one of his tentacles.

"I return." He stated like he did sometimes and it always made Dean smile because duh, he could see that Cas was there. But it felt nice to hear so Dean didn’t mention it and looking over at Sam he could see the same expression on Sam’s face.

"Welcome back." His brother said with a smile and Cas nodded.

"Come on." Dean grinned and gestured to the stone. "One, two, heave."

"Is he gonna toss—?"

Sam cut himself off mid-sentence when a loud crack was heard and Dean couldn’t help but laugh when Sam just gaped as Cas basically reduced the stone to rubble with nothing but the force of his tentacle.

"And that’s nothing." Dean stated smugly. "That was a _small_ stone."

"Jesus Christ." Sam breathed, wide-eyed. "I’m so glad you’re our friend."

That made the tips of Cas’ tentacles stand up and wriggle like they did when he was happy and to Dean’s delight it made Sam laugh in astonishment.

"Friend." Cas repeated warmly and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, Sam’s your friend too." That made Cas look at Dean and fuck it, Dean wasn’t above admitting that their time together had given them opportunity to get attuned enough that he knew what Cas was asking with that look. Instead of freaking out about how close he and Cas had become he just nodded to his friend. "I think it’s time. Sam?"

Sam was picking at the pieces of stone that had fallen down on the sand. "With only _one_ tentacle." He mumbled distractedly and Dean jabbed him in the side to get his attention when Cas held up the necklace.

"I make this." Cas said, clearly shy again but not as shy as when he had given Dean his. "For you."

"Wow." Sam said and slowly accepted the necklace. "It’s beautiful. And hey," he held up his close to Dean’s neck. "It’s almost the same." He beamed at Cas and Cas’ tentacle tips wriggled again. "Thank you."

"Okay, chick-flick moment over, get over here so I can help you put it on." Dean pretend-groused and Sam just rolled his eyes at Dean but dutifully handed over the necklace.

Cas looked on with big eyes as Dean helped Sam adjust the size and pulled it over his little brother’s head. His tentacles had stopped wriggling and had taken on that distinct purplish hue that Dean still couldn’t place. He thought it had something to do with embarrassed happiness, perhaps. He liked it, though.

He patted Sam on the shoulder when he was done and it wasn’t until Sam turned around again that Dean noticed what Sam’s necklace actually looked like. It was good craftsmanship, like Dean’s, but unlike Dean’s there was only one pearl and the pattern of seashells, pearl, and knots was different. If Dean had to be honest he thought his own necklace was much nicer (like flashier) but he thought he could wait to tell Cas that until they were alone.

"But this is great." Sam exclaimed and touched his necklace. "Because I got a gift for you too."

"You did?" Cas asked, clearly confused and Dean smiled at him.

"Is it inside?"

Sam nodded and Dean gestured for them to get inside then. He wanted to start dinner anyway and thought he would surprise Sam with some fish soup for once.

Well inside the house, Dean veered off to the kitchen while Cas followed Sam to the spare room. He busied himself with pulling out everything he would need for the soup and was pleased to see that the fish he had taken up from the freezer last night had thawed nicely. He couldn’t wait to get some money, though. He really liked the dinners he and Cas were able to whip up and he appreciated the fact that Cas went out of his way to catch different kinds of fish but Dean had eaten nothing else for the past four days and he was already missing red meat. Yeah, a nice steak would be a great way to celebrate his first paycheck, wouldn’t it?

"That check better be big with everything I wanna do with it." He muttered and turned on the small radio he had bought at the Shell station for just under twenty bucks.

The reception was a little so-so and the sound was crap (and it couldn’t play his cassettes, much to his grief) but it was good enough when he wanted some sound to bop along with as he cooked. Not to mention how much Cas had loved it. How the fuck he could accept a radio but not a phone was beyond Dean but whatever. Watching Cas sway to the sound of classic rock songs as Dean chopped vegetables and sang along was enough to put a smile on Dean’s lips even now.

"I’ve heard mixed reviews about it." He heard Sam’s voice as he and Cas returned to the living room. "But I asked and Dean said you hadn’t seen it yet so I thought it would be fun."

"You bought him the movie?" Dean asked with a smile and wiped his hands on a towel before walking over.

Cas was grinning and proudly showed Dean the _Brother Bear_ DVD Sam apparently had picked up.

"It about brothers." Cas stated confidently. "And bears." He said the last word uncertainly and looked over at Sam who nodded.

"That so?" Dean mumbled and accepted the DVD when Cas handed it over to climb onto the couch. He read the summary on the backside and thought that yeah, it could be good. "You wanna watch it while we eat?"

"Sure, why not?" Sam shrugged and sat down beside Cas. "I’ll just make myself comfortable over here while you cook."

"Smarty-pants." Dean grunted but couldn’t help smiling when Cas clicked fondly as Dean handed back the DVD.

"Is that a way to communicate?" Sam asked immediately and Dean took that as his cue to vanish behind the kitchen island again.

Cas looked confused for a moment but then nodded and then there really was no stopping Sam. Dean knew Sam was the nicest person in the whole fucking world but even so he kept one eye on the couch as he cooked, just in case Sam stepped on some figurative toes without meaning to. Dean hadn’t really been this into asking questions (well, it wasn’t for lack of wanting, just that he didn’t know how to word himself) so he thought maybe Cas would be overwhelmed. But it seemed to be fine and Cas was smiling and talking animatedly every time Dean looked over.

Dean’s chest felt warm at the thought of two of his favorite people sitting on his couch, getting along so well. He had hoped (and believed) that Cas would like Sam but he hadn’t know what he would do if he didn’t. He was just fucking glad he wouldn’t have to deal with that.

The couch was only big enough for two (and barely so with all of Cas’ tentacles on it) but Dean didn’t mind sitting on the floor. They would be eating with spoons out of bowls anyway so he just snagged his pillow from the bed and put it on the floor so he could sit on that.

It wasn’t until the DVD was all set to start and Dean was carefully filling their bowls with steaming fish and vegetable soup that one of Sam’s questions stumped them all.

"Can I touch your tentacles?" he blurted with barely contained childish glee and they all froze but probably because of different reasons. Sam probably because he was waiting for an answer, Cas seemed more surprised than anything else, and Dean really didn’t know why he froze mid-pour to stare at Cas (except he kind of knew but no, just no).

"Yes." Cas answered eventually and Sam beamed like a fucking dork. Dean straightened as Sam turned more bodily to Cas.

"I just wanted to ask first because, well it’s embarrassing, but I read that some octopi use their tentacles to transfer sperm, which would technically make them their dicks, so…" he trailed off with a shrug and seemed blissfully oblivious of Dean’s burning cheeks.

Cas, on the other hand, was staring straight at Dean and grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"It okay, Sam." He stated in his rumbly voice. Dean swallowed (gulped). "They not my dick."

Dean was such a chump.

  
  


  
  


Cas thoroughly enjoyed _Brother Bear_ and while both Sam and Dean thought the story was a bit lacking they agreed that it was nicely done. And the music was fine too, Dean supposed. Cas turned out to fucking love Phil Collins, and while Dean thought that was nice he was horrified when Sam told Cas he would buy him CDs so he could listen whenever he wanted.

"No music but classics here, Samsquatch." He proclaimed loudly but who the fuck was he kidding? It wasn’t like he would be able to say no to Cas if he were to turn his big blue eyes on Dean.

After dinner and the movie they spent most of the night teaching Cas poker and then subsequently getting their asses kicked. Apparently, since Cas wasn’t human and didn’t have a hang on every human emotion and expression he ended up having one hell of a poker face. Mostly it was his tentacles that betrayed him but as soon as he figured out Sam and Dean were watching them to gauge his reactions he fetched his blanket and draped it over his lower half.

"I cold." He stated when both brothers lifted their eyebrows at him.

Out of the three of them he was the only one sitting without a shirt and Dean _knew_ Cas had a higher body temperature because he had felt it when they sat together on the couch. Besides, Cas still kept spraying his tentacles with water and that _still_ didn’t make him shiver but instead only seemed to delight him. Faker.

"Cold my ass." Dean muttered but shuffled the deck all the same.

"No, your ass warm Dean."

Sam laughed so hard he snorted beer out of his nose and fucking fuck, Dean had never blushed so hard in his _life_.

"It’s a figure of speech, Cas." Dean hissed and forcefully dealt the next hand, glaring at Sam. "He didn’t mean it, he doesn’t understand."

"I think he does." Sam pressed out between laughing and trying to breathe.

"Wipe your nose, brat." Dean bit out but he couldn’t be mad (wasn’t even mad to begin with) when Cas looked confusedly between the two brothers.

"You really cold?" he asked then, suddenly concerned, and tried to tuck Dean under the blanket with him while Dean flailed to get away.

"I’m fine, c’mon, you start."

Cas clicked and relented with the blanket but Dean found his whole left leg wrapped up in one of Cas’ tentacles, the suckers popping against his skin while Sam continued to grin all the way until Cas (inadvertently) hustled him out of twenty bucks.

In short, it turned out to be one of the greatest evenings Dean could remember.

When Sammy had declared himself thoroughly broke they had broken up camp and Cas had wanted to give the money back but Dean (and Sam) had told him that that was how the game was played.

"They’re yours now." Sam had smiled and pushed the money back over the table. "You won it, fair and square."

"But…" Cas had looked so adorably confused that Dean hadn’t been able to keep from ruffling his hair.

"Sammy knew what he was getting himself into, he thought he could win but I guess he learned his lesson, didn’t he?"

Sam had snorted and bid them goodnight while Dean had counted out just how much Cas had won from them. Sure, Cas’ share of the original pot had all come from Dean’s pockets so it wasn’t all his money but Dean was still impressed. Beginner’s luck, maybe, but there was no denying Cas was smart.

  


A few beers and the last of the whisky ensured that Dean would wake up not much later because of a much insistent bladder.

"Joy." He muttered and dreaded the day when this would become a regular occurrence.

He wasn’t one for getting up in the middle of the night normally and since he had started to live here (and accepted that he wouldn’t be getting attacked in the middle of the night) he had actually started to sleep more than four hours every night. That being said he had still been up and about on a few occasions, especially those first few days before he had decided if he could trust Cas or not. Now it seemed more like he was even more secure with Cas here because Dean was pretty sure Cas would strangle anyone who tried to break into their nest (Dean’s house! Jesus…).

What he had learned on those nights, though, was that Cas seemed to be a more nocturnal creature than he had let on, which fitted with how bad of a morning person he was. Dean could dig it, though, he was somewhat of a night owl himself and they had stayed up late on more than one occasion watching TV and polishing off left-overs that had supposed to be dinner for the next day.

On his way back to his room from his bathroom break Dean saw that he had forgotten his wallet out on the kitchen counter. He supposed it didn’t matter since he trusted both Sam and Cas but he veered off anyway and when he picked it up he noticed Cas’ winning dollars clumsily tucked into the folds of the wallet. He smiled to himself and walked over to the porch door to look at his friend.

And fuck if he didn’t get a good look.

Cas was in his pool, which was out on the sundeck so it was a bit hard to tell all the way from inside the house but Dean could swear that…

Yep, Cas was totally touching himself.

And not touching, but _touching_. Sliding his hands down his chest, tentacles coming up to tease his perky nipples. Back arching, mouth opening on a (Dean assumed because he couldn’t hear) moan, tentacles parting to give room for Cas’ hands. Webbed fingers gripped and prodded and Dean couldn’t fucking see (fuck this angle) but it seemed like he was stroking himself.

Stroking his sheath, coaxing his dick out.

Dean’s mouth was dry as sandpaper. He stood completely motionless, one hand on the glass of the porch door and the rest of his body just as hot and flushed as it was stiff. His breath came in shallow stutters because… because…

Because Cas was _beautiful_.

The moon wasn’t full but it was still big and it hung low and heavy over the bay’s water, making it shine and illuminating Cas in the throes of passion. His hair was ruffled and Dean wanted to see his beautiful eyes but couldn’t from this angle.

He could see how Cas’ body rolled, though, and how his tentacles desperately gripped the pool’s walls as his motions got more frantic. Fuck, Dean betted Cas had his dick out now, was probably stroking it and why was he using his hands? Wouldn’t it feel better with his tentacles? Get those suckers all around it, pull at the taut skin, just…

It was a combination of two things (mostly) that made Dean stumble away from the door.

One, he noticed one of Cas’ tentacles doing a kind of back and forth motion (more like in and out…), which he interpreted as Cas fucking himself on his own goddamn tentacle.  
Two, Dean’s dick sprung to life with that first realization. Like, really fucking fast.

Honestly, he didn’t even know what had prompted the reaction. Maybe Cas’ wanton expression, maybe the lewd display, maybe the obvious taboo of not only man-on-man sex but also interspecies sex. Or maybe the fucking reason was that maybe Cas had done this before and maybe Dean had petted that very same tentacle that Cas used as a goddamn dildo and fucking fuck. Just fucking goddamn _fuck_.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I _love_ platypuses! Just look at it  <3<3<3<3
> 
> Also, if you’re wondering, Dean was reading about hectocotyli on [Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hectocotylus) :)


	6. Dean vs. Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for het sex, you can skip the scene if you don’t wanna read it because Dean will reflect on it enough for you to understand his emotions/character progression without having to read the details of it if it makes you feel uncomfortable <3

  
  


Almost three weeks later Dean had really gotten the hang of his new job. Sure, yeah, he was still the token new guy and he would be for a _long_ time but he really didn’t mind it. The work was good and the crew was awesome. The men and women working at DCS all shared Dean’s humor and their boss’ enthusiasm and it really made for a great work environment. Hell, if Dean had known having an honest job could feel like this he might have gotten out of hunting a lot earlier (who was he kidding? No, he wouldn’t have).

Dean had started the first week with just introductions and some easier jobs, mostly as an errand boy, but when Fataire let him come along with one of the other workers, Jim, on a repair work he had gotten such high praise from Jim that Fataire had started letting him come along on others. And Dean was proud to say that he had done so well (that’s right, Dean was proud of _himself_ ) that when DCS signed a contract for a bigger job Dean was allowed to come along, not so much as a gofer but as an actual construction worker.

Mostly DCS dealt with smaller repairs, remodeling, and maybe additions like people wanting to expand their house with a porch or room. But sometimes they got contracts on building actual houses from the ground up and that was what they were doing now. They had only just started and were basically in the planning stage but Dean was included even in that (even if his gofer status still stood and some of the crew actually called him that as a nickname). They wouldn’t start actually building until next week but Dean didn’t care about that, he was just happy everything seemed to be working out.

Fataire had even taken pity on him and given him an advance on his pay for the month, which Dean had used to buy himself some steak (which Cas had _loved_ ) and a CD player that also took cassettes plus a Phil Collins Disney songs collection CD (which Cas had loved even more). Fataire had also told him that if he did well on this house he would probably promote Dean to construction worker, which in all fairness wouldn’t mean all that much regarding what work he would be doing but would increase the size of his paycheck a little. Dean had been ecstatic and was determined to show his best side. He knew he was good with his hands and mechanic stuff was his forte so yes, he thought he could do this.

Sam definitely thought so and so did Bobby when Dean bragged about it to his family but to be honest it was Cas’ praise that made Dean feel the greatest. Both Sam and Bobby were supporting and impressed but more in a "we told you so" kind of way. Cas was more…more adoring. Made Dean feel special.

And about Cas…

That was one thing Dean was not proud of.

Because of course he hadn’t been able to keep away. Sure, that first time when he had seen Cas masturbate Dean had all but run to his room and he had spent the night wide awake and doing everything he could to _not_ think about it. They were all adults here, Dean was sure even Sam masturbated, but knowing it didn’t mean he would want to think about it, though. Because let’s be honest, thinking about your friends masturbating wasn’t supposed to feel nice.

But the thing was that it did.

Thinking about Cas masturbating made Dean’s whole body flush warm and he had spent not only that first night but a lot of the following stubbornly not jerking off. All that excess energy had to come out somewhere and so far he had channeled it into his work (which was probably contributing to his good efforts) but he knew he couldn’t live like that. Forced celibacy wasn’t really his thing but that prospect was looking more and more likely. Because for a guy who normally indulged himself about once every day he was now down to once a week and he felt like he was bursting. But he didn’t trust himself, not when his aroused mind was that hard to control (and he couldn’t be fucking jerking it to images of _Cas_ for fuck’s sake) and not when _he had returned to watch Cas_.

Yeah, those other times hadn’t been fucking accidents. No, he had been lying awake wondering and had eventually given in to the urge to just look. And, as it happened, Cas had a rather voracious appetite himself. Okay, Dean hadn’t been out there _every_ night and he hadn’t been standing there for hours but so far Cas had been masturbating every time Dean had gone out there except one.

And, honestly, that one time when Dean came out to see that Cas was sleeping peacefully was the fucking worst. Because seeing Cas like that, trusting, open, _satisfied_ , had made Dean aroused all the same. Sure, he hadn’t been fattening in his pants at the sight of Cas’ sleeping face or something creepy like that but his whole body flushed and he felt the arousal there under the surface, barely held at bay.

Dean was such an ass too. As if it wasn’t enough that he was creeping on Cas he had actually gone out of his way and lied to the poor man too. Well, nothing much, but he had told him that they should move the pool to "let the sundeck rest for a while". What the fuck kind of fucked up lie was that? As if the sundeck would get moldy under the pool or would maybe break from the continued weight. As fucking if.

But Cas trusted Dean to such an extent that it pained Dean and they had moved the pool. And now Dean saw _much_ more. And Dean hated himself but couldn’t not look.

During the days Dean managed very well to hide it and it was probably because it was easy to forget it when every-day life took over. His dick reminded him sometimes that it missed his touches and that in turn reminded Dean of why he wasn’t touching himself but mostly it wasn’t worse than that and he was grateful for it. He would hate for this to ruin his friendship with Cas or, God fucking forbid, that Cas would leave just because Dean was sick in the head. It was probably just a passing fancy anyway.

At least that was what he was telling himself but it started to look like it really wouldn’t pass and while Dean was getting increasingly desperate (and distraught, but he would never admit that), Cas kept on as usual, never knowing what he (and his tentacles, and voice, and eyes, and lips, and-and-and) was doing to Dean.

  
  


  
  


On Friday morning on Dean’s fourth week at DCS (and the week they had started building the house) Dean woke gasping. He was sweaty, his dick rock hard, and his mind filled with the images of his dreams. Dreams that very pointedly had featured Cas and all his tentacles. Probably more tentacles than Cas really had, to be honest… And since when did dreams become that detailed? It had almost been a lucid dream for fuck’s sake.

"Fucking hell." Dean groaned and rolled to the side to glare at his phone which happily told him it was about 30 minutes before he had to get up for work.

Great, so this would be yet another day that would start with an ice cold shower. He _hated_ that. Sure, if he was honest most of his masturbation had taken place in the morning. He liked to indulge in leisurely jerking once in a while before bed but he was used to perfunctory jerks before he had to head out of a motel room so that had been kept up. And his dick knew it.

"Shit." He spat when rolling to his back again pulled the covers taut over his straining dick and it felt _so good_.

Lewd dreams coupled with routine and a lack of adherence to said routine sure made his body almost angrily aroused. It kind of hurt and his hand was wrapping around his dick before he even knew what he was doing. So what if he had dreamed about Cas? Didn’t mean he had to think about him right now.

Except Dean totally ended up thinking about Cas.

In his dreams Cas had used his crazy strong tentacles to pin Dean to something soft (a bed?) and had then curiously explored Dean’s dick. It wasn’t the same as his, Dream-Cas had told Dream-Dean, but it was close. Dream-Dean’s foreskin had amused Dream-Cas and when Dean pulled on it now he groaned deeply as the pleasure made his skin crawl.

There was plenty of precome to slick the way and Dean usually didn’t need much lube for this anyway. Would need even less with Cas. Cas’ tentacles were slick with water, he could just wrap one of them around Dean’s dick and Dean could fuck the tunnel that would create.

"Yes, lemme fuck…lemme—"

Dean gasped sharply at the thought of Cas’ suckers and his back bowed almost painfully when another wave of arousal crashed over him. His whole body was hot and flushed, almost pulsing, and his dick was throbbing as he stripped it fast and mercilessly. Fuck, Cas’ suckers would feel so goddamn _good_.

Suddenly it was all Dean ever wanted. Wanted Cas’ tentacles all over him, holding and squeezing him, while Cas murmured praise in his ear. Dean had never been into guys but in this moment he would have given almost anything to see Cas aroused again, but this time because of Dean. Wanted to see Cas’ dick out and hard up all fucking close.

Wanted to kiss Cas.

It was that last thought that pushed Dean over the edge and he bit his free hand to keep from screaming as he sprayed his boxers and blanket full of his release. Fuck, he hadn’t even had time to touch anywhere else or to savor the feeling, hadn’t even had time to take his dick out of his underwear.

"And this is why we don’t think about those things." He muttered grumpily to the ceiling.

But as he lay there, his come drying uncomfortably and his breathing gradually returning to normal, he realized this was getting out of hand. Dean was a human and a guy (who couldn’t get pregnant) so Cas would want nothing with him and Dean shouldn’t want anything with Cas. What they had, their friendship, was too goddamn good to mess up with something as stupid as sex. What Dean needed was a good fuck, that was all. He was just sexually frustrated and his stupid body was just latching on to the closest thing and Cas _was_ very handsome, even by human standards. And honestly, forcing himself into celibacy wasn’t working and had frankly been doomed to fail.

Come to think of it, even if Cas had never come along and Dean had been living alone all this time he would probably be reacting about the same as now, only without anyone to direct his desperation at. Yeah, the more he thought about it, the sounder that sounded. _And_ he had been planning to take home a lot of babes, which of course hadn’t happened, and now his body was just reacting stupidly. Maybe, if he had been alone but hadn’t had any luck with the ladies he would be lusting after someone else, someone at work perhaps? Yeah, he was just confused and frustrated.

He never wanted Cas to leave and he would never take a woman home and make Cas stay in the water until Dean was finished with his sex because fuck, that would just be mean. But he was starting to realize that he probably should go to a bar or something and pick up a little company, even if it was just for the night. They could probably go to her place anyway. Yes, that sounded like the right thing to do.

He got up with a new bounce to his steps and even if he had to start his day dodging Cas (so he wouldn’t see Dean’s come stained boxers) and cleaning out his boxers in the bathroom sink he thought that everything would work out for the better. Yeah, Dean could definitely make this work.

  
  


  
  


The very same evening Dean found himself at The Otter’s Den with Jim from work. The Otter’s Den was a sports bar that Jim very enthusiastically had recommended when Dean had asked him if he knew of any good bars in Marina. At first both Pete and Dina, two other construction workers, had planned to join them but in the end only Jim had come and he had smugly told Dean that he was _pretty_ certain there was something going on between Pete and Dina because Pete had recently divorced his wife.

Dean was pretty certain Jim was the worst gossiper Dean had ever met but it was kind of fun to listen to it so he didn’t mind. It was never anything bad as Jim seemed to be perpetually upbeat and after a few drinks Dean even coaxed the man into telling him what the rest of the crew thought of Dean.

Turned out they all liked him and thought he was kind of exciting, who the fuck knew? But yeah, he could see why he would appear exciting, he supposed. He lived out of the city all alone and didn’t talk about his past, which apparently earned him some kind of bad-boy-looking-to-redeem-himself image (Baby might have something to do with that as well).

They liked that he was cheerful and hard-working though, and Jim assured him that they didn’t care about his past (although he could always confide in ol’ Jimbo if he wanted to). Jim even told Dean he was sure Fataire’s secretary Rose had a crush on Dean but since Rose was going on 60+ and blushed when any of the crew (including the women) flirted with her Dean thought he was safe.

"This was a _great_ idea." Jim exclaimed beside Dean where they sat at the bar, drinking beer and watching the San José Earthquakes game on one of the many big screen TVs. "What a great way to celebrate that the first week of construction’s gone off without a hitch. This is _great_."

"Sure is." Dean agreed easily and scanned the bar for about the umpteenth time.

He did enjoy himself in Jim’s company and he supposed it was good to get out of the house sometimes, but to be honest he kind of missed home too. Or, to be _perfectly_ honest, he missed Cas’ company and wished his friend could be there.

When he had told Cas he would be staying out late Cas had done nothing in the way of making Dean feel guilty. On the contrary he had wished Dean a happy time and a good night if Dean was out long enough for Cas to go to sleep. But Dean did end up feeling a bit guilty anyway. Mainly because he was sitting here and drinking and having fun and Cas was all alone but also because since Cas still didn’t know how to use a phone he had no way of contacting Dean if he wanted to. This was of course true for any time Dean had to drive away from home but most of those times were because he needed to go. He didn’t _need_ to sit here with Jim and shout at the Earthquakes instead of sitting with Cas and do the same.

Except he kind of did need and keeping both that and Cas’ loneliness in mind he thought he ought to get to it. Pickings were slim at a sports bar, though. Most of the women there had come with boyfriends or looking like they had girlfriends of their own and even though Dean really liked The Otter’s Den he was just starting to regret choosing it when he spotted a gorgeous brunette further along the bar. She was sitting relatively alone and was looking at him with obvious interest. When he grinned at her she blushed and ducked her head but a mere second later she glanced up and met his grin with one of her own. Well hello there.

"Hey Jim, are you okay to drive on your own?"

Jim raised his eyebrows. "I guess, I can always call the missus. What of it?"

"Nothing yet." Dean grinned and put down some money on the bar to cover his share and one more for Jim. "We’ll have to see." With that he nodded to the absolutely lovely woman and stood to join her.

He heard Jim chuckle out a "good luck" behind him and Dean thought that maybe he really had gotten a friend in the man.

It turned out the woman was named Julia, had been stood up by a blind date, and was more than willing to get rid of her frustrations by making out with Dean in the backseat of his car like some horny teenagers. And man was she good at it too.

Her skin was smooth when Dean skimmed his hands up under her shirt and when he palmed her breasts through her bra she made these little breathless noises that fired up Dean’s body like nothing else. It was good, he thought distractedly, that he had never really heard Cas in the throes of passion so he would have that to compare to.

Then Julia was bending back her head to expose the smooth column of her neck and Dean stopped thinking for a while.

"You’re so good at kissing, Dean." She moaned and he grinned as he nipped at her lower lip.

"You ain’t bad yourself, sweetheart." He murmured and she shivered in his embrace. "That blind date of yours don’t know what he’s missing."

She giggled breathlessly and put a delicate hand on his groin, his hard dick jumping when she petted it.

"I wanna suck you." She mumbled against his mouth and he was too fucking riled up not to groan embarrassingly loud at that thought. It made her giggle again. "Guessing you won’t object to that."

"Not gonna lie." He confessed in a hush and carded a hand through her silky hair. "That would be fucking awesome."

She grinned cheekily at him and they shuffled around on the backseat so that he ended up stretched out on the seat with one foot down on the floor and Julia squeezed between his legs. Dean was glad he had thought to park a little ways away so they wouldn’t be so extremely easy to spot.

He carded his hand through her hair again as she swiftly worked his pants open. Distantly he wished he had taken a proper shower instead of the perfunctory one he always took in the locker room at the DCS trailer but there wasn’t much he could do about it now. Julia didn’t seem to object terribly either and when she had freed his dick she actually leaned in to press her nose at the base and sniff him.

"Fuck." He groaned and thumped his head back against the window. He watched her with hooded eyes as she kissed lightly up the shaft of his throbbing dick. Fuck, he was already aroused enough to be spitting precome and she seemed to like it when she lapped at the slit.

"You taste better than my last lay."

"You’re beautiful." He moaned when she swallowed the head of his dick and proceeded to suck hard on it while lapping at the sensitive glands there. "You’re something fucking else."

She pulled off with a lewd pop. "Good, I hope?" she laughed but he heard the uncertainty there.

Many women didn’t like having sex on the first date (and this wasn’t even their date) because assholes labelled them sluts. Dean loved it when women felt comfortable enough around him to be able to express their wants and need. And he loved giving them what they needed of him.

"The best." He murmured and stroked her chin. She smiled and her blue eyes almost sparkled with the happy relief there.

 _Blue eyes._ Fuck.

"Well, in that case…" she swallowed him down, all the fucking way down. She grunted a little when the head bumped the back of her throat and Dean had to grit his teeth so he wouldn’t thrust up.

But fuck how he needed to. He was too pent up, goddamnit if he wasn’t careful he might end up blowing it, quite literary. He fisted (lightly) her brown hair and she slid up only to start up a rhythm of up and down that almost did him in.

 _Dark brown hair._ Fuck, no.

"Shit, if you— _fuck_ —you’re too good."

She pulled off again and went to lick at what little of his balls she could reach with his jeans and underwear still in the way.

"Don’t come yet." She said in a voice that was decidedly huskier now. "I want you to fuck me."

Dean almost choked on a breath and she grinned at his dick when it jumped in her light grip.

"I can’t take you home." He pressed out and stroked her hair gently. "I have a roommate and he’s…" _A monster, eccentric, perfect._ "Odd." Dean swallowed hard when she nodded. "And I can’t afford a hotel."

She smiled kindly and kissed his dick once. "Stop rationalizing, I meant here in the car."

Dean almost died. "Yeah, that could work."

She looked down, suddenly looking shy again and a blush spread over her cheeks that Dean gathered was from more than arousal.

"I kind of have a thing for cars like this…" she mumbled and almost hid her face against his hip.

Dean had never loved Baby more.

"Fuck yeah." He cupped her chin to tilt her head back so their eyes could meet. "You really _are_ something else."

She blushed crimson and Dean grinned at her. "Shut up." She murmured and shook off his hand. "Want me to suck you some more?"

Where had this girl been all his fucking life?! Dean would like to know if he would have met her if he had followed with Sam to Stanford that first time. What would his life have looked like then?

 _Would’ve maybe met Cas sooner too._ Shut. The fuck. Up.

"A bit." He leaned back. "But only ‘cause you’re awesome at it."

She grinned, back to cheeky again, and jacked him off for a second before she took him in her mouth again.

"Tell me if there’s something you’d like me to do." She murmured with the head barely between her lips.

_Don’t go there._

"Actually…"

Dean’s back arched when she pressed the tip of her tongue against his frenulum.

_Just don’t._

"Tell me."

Dean closed his eyes and leaned his head back again. "Say no if you wanna ‘cuz it’s weird but could you…" _Don’t._ "Could you pucker your lips and kinda…kinda suck at my…kinda suck my dick like that?"

 _Fuck you, Dean. You’re fucking sick in the head._ Dean didn’t know who that voice in his head was but he kind of hated it.

Julia blinked and then looked down at his dick. Dean wished he could take it back and was just about to when she went in and tried out what he had asked.

She put her puckered lips to the side of his dick and obviously did her best to suck through that very small opening her lips created. It felt wrong and not good and _awesome_. Julia frowned at his dick, however, so Dean tried to hold his reaction back but he thought his dick leaked precome enough to give him away.

Then she licked her lips and went in to try again, this time with wetter lips and _oh my fucking God_.

Dean groaned so deeply his whole throat vibrated and his hips thrust up abortively.

"You like that?" there was no judgement in her voice, just honest wonder like she genuinely only wanted to know if she had done it right.

"Yeah." He panted and then there really was no stopping her.

She wet her lips continuously and kissed/sucked at different places on his dick with increasing speed, changing so that he never knew which side or where. When she tried it on the frenulum he cried out like a fucking two-dollar whore and she seemed to like that. Her lower body was squirming and the hand she didn’t use to hold his dick was massaging her own breast.

Fuck, Dean focused everything he had on the feeling and her body because if he let his mind wander to why he had told her to do this and what he really wanted (that this could never recreate, not really) then he was sure he would either come or start crying. But fuck how good it would feel, the real thing. Strong and wet and unyielding.

"S-stop." He pressed out when that familiar pull washed over him and boy did his dick hate him for it but fuck if he didn’t need her to stop or he would end up coming after all.

"Wow." She panted and gave his dick one last kiss before sitting up between his legs. "You sound awesome when you’re aroused."

He chuckled breathlessly and tried his best to rein in his orgasm because fuck. He shouldn’t have done that, shouldn’t have used her like that (it was bad enough that he was basically using her as stress relief). Fuck, those were some specific images he would have to repress and he had no one to blame but himself.

"C’mere." He murmured and pulled her into his lap.

His dick got squished between them and with the jeans zipper there too it was almost uncomfortable but he ignored it and kissed her instead. She moaned into it and snaked her arms around his neck when he hugged her closer to drag his hands up under the little skirt she wore. Her round ass cheeks felt great in his hands and when he massaged them she started rolling down against his dick.

"Now?" she asked, part demure and part demanding and he nodded with a grin.

Dean liked to satisfy the women first and he had really neglected that now, he thought, but Julia didn’t seem to mind. In fact, as he fingered her while she rolled on the condom he had given her, he found her more than wet and she arched her back to grind down on his fingers. Guess she really liked giving head, not all women did but Dean loved those who did a little extra.

They rearranged themselves so that he sat properly on the seat and she straddled him so that they were face to face and could kiss as she sank down on him. Fuck, she was tight. Tight and wet and warm and for a moment there Dean’s mind didn’t wander at all but focused completely on her.

She bounced in his lap and he let her for a while, palming her breasts again and nipping at one nipple through all the layers of clothing. He kind of wished they were naked but understood why they weren’t in such a public place and frankly having sex in Baby felt great enough to make up for it.

She kissed him all through it, gasping into his mouth and fisting his short hair tighter and tighter. When she started whining desperately he put his hands on her hips and joined in the roll. He thrusted languidly at first, letting her feel all of him and when he knew she could take it he stilled her completely and set an almost brutal pace.

She wailed and threw her head back and he could feel her clenching rhythmically around him. Fuck he needed her to come so he could come. He wanted so desperately to make this good for her but shit, he had been on edge for so long. Weeks. Denying himself never worked in his favor and they had been here in Baby for too long for Dean’s dick to be partial to waiting any longer.

"Dean." She started gasping on every other exhale. He was uncertain if she wanted to tell him something or was simply approaching that razor edge but trusted her enough to slap him if she wanted him to stop.

She was rolling against him now, though, and when he kissed her throat she cradled his head and whined again, her inner walls clamping down on him. There was a sign if Dean ever saw one. He had slept with enough women to know when they were about to come vaginally around him and fuck yeah, he wanted it. _Needed_ it.

This was perfect, she had been the perfect partner to take Dean’s worries away. He had just needed another human grinding against him and he would forget all about Cas and how he…how he just…how Cas…

_Cas._

"Fuck!" Dean grunted against Julia’s throat and when his orgasm ripped free it was almost painful.

She made a surprised sound and she kept grinding on him even as he froze when all of his senses zeroed in on his dick and the fucking _euphoria_ he felt as he emptied himself inside her. Goddamnit, he had come first after all and nothing was fixed, Dean was still broken and stupid and creepy and he—

Julia tore his head away from her body only to smash her lips against his when she came around his spent and sensitive dick. He made a strangled sound but kissed her back as best he could while her whole body pulsed with her orgasm.

" _God._ " She groaned and Dean huffed out a laugh.

"Good?"

She nuzzled in against his throat and he relaxed back against the seat, his hands cupping her rump to keep her in his lap.

"Don’t freak out because I don’t mean this in any kind of commitment-y way but I’m gonna give you my phone number and if you wanna do this again you can call me instead of going to a bar. Deal?"

Dean wondered if she wasn’t in fact him in woman form. No two random strangers could be _this_ compatible. He should maybe have checked her for demonic possession or some shit like that but life at the beach house was already making his Spidey Senses dull.

"Deal." He chuckled when she made a mini-fist pump. This _had_ been great. Perfect, just what he needed. No doubt about _that_. None.

  
  


  
  


The day after Dean wasn’t feeling so hot. Not because he regretted anything (he really didn’t) but because when he had gotten home and seen that Cas had already gone to bed and was sleeping peacefully Dean had thought it would be a great idea to celebrate his good idea with some whisky.

And that had ended up with him on the couch, polishing off almost half a bottle of Jack and crying like a fool when Mufasa died and Simba just wouldn’t fucking understand that his dad wasn’t getting up again. Stupid whisky.

He didn’t wake up feeling sick per se but his head felt heavy enough and after walking around his stomach had started rolling in that way Dean knew meant he should keep close to the toilet. So, with his head hanging over the cold bowl Dean eventually revisited his food and drinks from the last 24 hours and that was how Cas found him.

And fuck if Dean didn’t scare the shit out of the poor man. His tentacles turned an interesting shade of white/green and his eyes were wider than Dean had ever seen.

"Hey buddy." He croaked and immediately had to turn back to the toilet to heave some more.

"Dean? What…?"

Dean wiped his mouth with the back of his hand just as Cas slithered closer. He looked wet enough to have recently taken a swim and Dean wondered distantly how cold the water was now. He hadn’t been in since he started working on that house but last time it was pretty darn cold. Cas didn’t seem to mind that, though, and Dean thought he was probably used to it.

"‘M just hungover." Dean mumbled and sat back a little. His stomach already felt better. "It’s from drinking."

Cas looked like he wanted to touch Dean with both his hands and tentacles but he was holding himself back.

"Drinking water?" he asked and sounded scared.

"No." Dean smiled. "Drinking that stuff I won’t let you drink."

Well, that wasn’t the whole truth. He would love to drink with Cas but like with caffeine he was unsure how Cas’ body would react so he had only given the man a little. And Cas had frankly hated it (both beer and whisky, Sam had suggested drinks like appletini or something sweet like that but Dean hadn’t done anything about it yet) so Dean kept it to himself.

Cas made a soft sound and his tentacles shifted to a color closer to his neutral brown.

"I thought you hurt."

"Nah." Dean waved it off and tried to grin but his stomach was still hating him. "Just need some greasy food and a lazy day."

Cas nodded and gave Dean a small smile. "Bacon?"

"You know me too well."

The tips of Cas’ tentacles wriggled and Dean grinned for real now. He nudged the closest tentacle with his bare foot and when Cas wrapped his tentacle around Dean’s ankle Dean knew he would have an audience for the rest of his vomiting. And somehow he didn’t mind it at all.

  


By the end of the day Dean felt much better and vowed never to drink like that again (as if). Cas had kept close all day and Dean knew that it was because the man was worried but he didn’t want Cas to sit inside all day and only have to rely on his little spray bottle. So when the evening rolled around he convinced Cas to go for a swim and took a soda with him to sit out on the sundeck and (wait for Cas to return) watch the sunset.

Julia had texted him during the day, thanking him for boosting her confidence after her blind date had stood her up like that and Dean had enjoyed texting back and forth with her for a while. They didn’t really talk about anything and Dean grew more and more convinced that she actually wasn’t looking for anything steady with him. She had obviously liked his body and dick and the sex had been great but that looked to be it. Which was great and just what Dean had needed but somehow it made him wonder why she wouldn’t want more.

She certainly wasn’t the first woman to only want him for his sex skills. Maybe he wasn’t relationship material? He had never really thought about it before what with their hunting life and everything but now that he allowed himself to think about it, it felt kind of shitty in a way. Maybe he would never want a relationship or maybe he would and it would be great to know if he would be able to keep it. Cassie sure hadn’t thought he was worth it, he remembered sourly.

Still, those thoughts felt a bit too depressing and, honestly, a little girly. So Dean had just pushed them away and counted Julia as a win, she had after all provided him with the distraction he had needed (yes she had!). And hey, maybe they would meet up again. Dean sure wouldn’t mind another go like that.

Cas returned late enough that Dean had managed to fall asleep in the beach chair and he woke with a snort when he felt Cas’ tentacles wrap around his calf.

"Dean?" Cas asked, bright blue eyes shining with concern in the moonlight (how long had Dean been out here? Shit). "You okay?"

Cas’ voice was so _gravelly_.

"Yeah, yeah." Dean mumbled and rubbed the heel of his hand against his eye. Fuck, it felt all crusty and now that he was awake he felt how cold he had gotten. "Did your swim go well?"

Cas smiled at Dean liked he thought it was a funny question, why wouldn’t the swim go well?

"Yes." He answered and one of his tentacles came up to put a seashell as big as Dean’s palm in his lap. "I find this. For you."

Dean picked it up gently and the mother-of-pearl shimmered in the moonlight.

"It’s beautiful." He said with a smile and the tentacle tips wriggled about. "I’ll keep this inside."

Cas always brought back nice stuff but this was by far the best and Dean wondered if Cas had been out actually looking (maybe because he wanted to make Dean feel better) or if he had just happened upon it. He knew he could ask because Cas was too straight-forward to lie about something like that but Dean was still a coward.

"You gonna go to sleep?"

Cas nodded and started shuffling over to his pool. A sour feeling spread in Dean’s stomach when he saw Cas clamber into the shallow water of the pool. Fuck, Cas deserved so much better than that shitty Walmart monstrosity. If Dean did nothing else then he should at least invest in a bigger and better pool. He could buy one of those big ones and put it down on the beach beside the sundeck. But then he wouldn’t be able to see Cas from the porch door…

Dean’s movements felt jerky as he made his way over to the pool. He stood for a moment and watched Cas punch his plastic wrapped pillow into shape. He blinked once when he noticed Dean standing there and then one of his tentacles reached out. Dean stepped closer and clutched the seashell to his chest.

"Dean? You not sleepy?"

"I…" Dean didn’t know what he was. "I don’t feel so good."

Concern immediately flooded Cas’ features and Dean regretted his words because they were not true, not exactly. But he didn’t correct himself when Cas sat up and wrapped more than one tentacle around Dean’s arms and legs to pull him closer.

"What wrong?"

"Just…" Dean flailed around for the right words but it wasn’t so easy when he didn’t even know himself. "Just more of before."

Once upon a time Dean had been a great liar, smooth and cunning. Now not so much.

Cas pressed his lips together and in the next second Dean found himself hoisted into the pool and _fucking fuckity fuck_. _Hoisted_ , like he weighed nothing.

Dean’s heart thudded painfully as Cas cradled him in his tentacles. And Dean curled in against the man. What the fuck was going on?

"You said it not bad." Cas scolded mildly. "I not swim."

When Cas was upset (like he got at some Disney movies, it was hilarious) his grammar got worse but Dean understood what he meant anyway.

"I wanted you to swim, you need it." He mumbled and tried to ignore how the cold water seeped in and made his clothes cling to his skin. Cas’ tentacles were warm, if wet, and when he stroked a hand down Dean’s back that felt warm too.

"I not go out tomorrow."

"You need to wet your tentacles."

Cas tutted and his breath ghosted over Dean’s face. "I have spray bottle. And I go in shallows."

Dean didn’t know if Cas meant "go" as in take a piss or if he meant he could swim around the 300 feet wide strip closest to the beach but in any case he just nodded mutely and tucked his chin to his chest.

Cas clicked comfortingly and wrapped his tentacles tighter around Dean, almost like the world’s best blanket. Dean knew he couldn’t sleep out here for a whole night, not when the temperature dropped like it did this time of year, but suddenly he wanted nothing else.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, you didn’t think it would be that easy, did you? Poor, emotionally stunted Dean XD   
> But we’re getting there, promise!
> 
> Happy New Year my lovelies!


	7. Change

  
  


The next day was a Sunday, which was yet another day off for Dean since DCS only had to work on weekdays (what was up with that? Dean loved it) and that turned out to be lucky for him. He woke slowly from an uneasy slumber and immediately knew he shouldn’t have stayed out with Cas in his pool as long as he had. Sure, he hadn’t slept out there but it had been well over midnight before he dragged his sorry ass inside to dry off and go to sleep in his empty bed.

By then his whole body had been aching and he shivered constantly but figured it had to do with how he had been cramped up in Cas’ tentacles and splashed with cold water. When he woke now, barley three hours later, his eyes were clogged shut, his throat was sore, and his head hurt so much he couldn’t move it without wincing.

"Fucking great." He croaked and wished he hadn’t. Goddamnit, he needed to get up and take some Aspirin or something, he couldn’t miss work tomorrow. Not when Fataire had given him so much trust after so little time.

He rolled to the side to get up but only managed a pathetic whimper and then promptly fell asleep again.

Next time he woke he knew instantly that he had a fever. He was cold and clammy but at the same time burning up. His vision swam as he forced his eyes open and for a moment he thought he was still dreaming because there was Cas and Cas had never been in Dean’s bedroom before outside of those dreams Dean shouldn’t be having and oh crap that was really Cas.

"Hey man." Dean rasped through a throat so sore his eyes watered. "Whassup?"

Cas’ frown deepened. "Dean hurt?"

"Dean sick."

"What sick?"

That made Dean frown too, but in confusion more than anything else. Didn’t Cecaelias get sick?

"I don’t feel well." Fucking hell his throat hurt.

Cas nodded sagely. "Drinking."

"No, Cas." Dean tried to sit up, he really did, but his arms couldn’t support him and he ended up crashing back down with a grunt. Cas clicked and suddenly Dean found his face cradled in Cas’ slightly webbed hands. "This is different, and worse."

"Dean?"

Yeah, he was scaring Cas, he could see that but fuck, Dean rarely got sick and when he did it was always horrible. It was probably just a common cold and he would get better in a few days with rest but shit, he needed to go to work and make money to feed them and-and-and…

And Dean needed to get his fever down because now he was almost crying with the weight of the sickness and everything that needed to be done and fuck you he wasn’t crying at all. His eyes were just runny. Not that Cas seemed to see the difference.

"Dean." He said again, louder, and his tentacles turned whiter than yesterday, a color that Dean now started to associate with fear.

"I need to cool off." Dean murmured even as shivers wracked his body.

"You hot." Cas clicked and some of his tentacles were slithering onto the bed to grab at Dean’s arms and legs and he didn’t even have the strength to close his hand around one of them.

"Help me to the tub, Cas." Dean tried to sound reassuring but fuck, this fever felt really high. "I need cold water."

Cas pressed his lips together and clicked low in the back of his throat.

Dean kind of blacked out on the way to the bathroom (or maybe he just fell asleep again) and when he woke up he found himself safely tucked in the bathtub, lukewarm water covering most of his mostly naked body and his head pillowed on Cas’ plastic pillow.

He blinked up at the ceiling and thought he already felt better. But fuck, that had been dangerous. It had most likely only been a fever spike but still, if he had been alone it could have gone really bad. A sudden surge of gratitude towards Cas mixed unpleasantly with the guilt he felt at how he had behaved this Friday and yesterday. Cas deserved a better friend than Dean, someone who wouldn’t perv on him and then dump illness all over him. He didn’t want to ask Cas to leave but he thought he really ought to do a better job of making Cas feel appreciated, especially now that Cas (probably) had saved Dean’s life and all.

He turned his head to look at the half-open door and was pleased to note that the headache had gone down to a manageable mulling. His joints ached like hell and his throat felt so swollen he was unsure he would be able to talk properly but at least his head had cleared a bit.

Outside he could hear soft words and for a moment he thought Cas was watching TV but after a while of listening he realized it was Cas talking. Was he talking to himself? Concern that someone had come unbidden to the door made Dean grab the edges of the tub to haul himself to a sitting positing. Water sloshed over the edge and he ended up hunched over, his head swimming.

The sound apparently drew Cas because in the next moment the door opened fully and Cas slid in, Dean’s phone in one of Cas’ tentacles and pressed to his ear.

"He wake now."

Dean stared incredulously as Cas listened to whoever it was on the other end. He nodded at some parts and sported a permanent frown as he stared right back at Dean. After a moment he slid across the tiled floor, his suckers making that popping sound that used to be hilarious but that now made Dean shiver for a reason completely different from his fever. Without warning Cas slapped his hand on Dean’s forehead and Dean went cross-eyed trying to look at it.

Cas quirked his lips and gently pressed Dean back down to the pillow.

"He colder now." He nodded again and handed Dean the phone. "Sam say hi."

Oh so Cas was talking to Sam.

"Hiya Sammy." He croaked and cleared his throat while Sam chuckled.

"How’re you feeling?"

"I’m dying."

Sam snorted but the humor was lost when Cas made a seriously distressed sound. His tentacles colored whiter than Dean had ever seen (almost see-through) and Dean reached out for him even as Cas wrapped the closest tentacle around his arm.

"No, Cas, I was just kidding." He murmured as soothingly as he could. Sam was quiet.

"It no funny!" Cas exclaimed angrily and squeezed Dean’s arm tightly while slapping the rest of his tentacles against the floor.

"He was really upset." Sam supplied and now Dean felt even shittier. He pulled Cas closer by his tentacle and offered a small smile when Cas wrapped more tentacles around his arm. "I’m not sure Cecaelias get sick because I’ve been trying to explain to him what’s happening to you but I don’t think he understands, not completely."

"It’s okay." Dean said, more to Cas than Sam but whatever. "I’m fine now."

"I’m driving down later today to get you some cold medicine and stuff to last you. Thoughts on food?"

"Not salad."

"It’s good for you." Sam protested but it was a mild protest so Dean suspected Cas’ fright had frightened Sam too. "And call your boss, don’t work tomorrow."

"I gotta Sammy, that job is putting food on the table."

"No work." Sam and Cas exclaimed at the exact fucking time and what the hell?

He blinked at Cas and Cas just glared him down, his tentacles coiling around him and the tub.

"Sure." He agreed pacifyingly. "Couldn’t hurt to stay home one day."

It wasn’t until he and Sam had said their goodbyes and Cas was out in the kitchen making Dean a PB&J sandwich (Dean assumed because it was really the only food Cas could prepare without supervision) that Dean realized that Cas had fucking braved the horror that was the phone and done it all for Dean.

Shit.

What’s more, even though Cas had deemed the phone a dangerous contraption he had actually paid attention when Dean had been trying to show him how to use it and how to dial Sam specifically. Had listened even if the thing frightened him and he wanted nothing more than for Dean to drop it.

To think that Cas would willingly expose himself to something he thought was actually goddamn dangerous, just because he thought Dean needed help, that was just…was just…

Dean sank low in the bathtub, the tepid water splashing up against his chin and doing nothing to calm the warmth spreading throughout his body.

_Fucking shit._

  
  


  
  


Dean had never been this humiliated. He was sitting on the edge of the bed in Julia’s studio apartment, elbows on his knees and head in his head and he was _mortified_. This was worse than that time when he had pissed his pants waiting for dad to first find the werewolf nest, kill them, and then find Dean where he was hogtied in the barn. Dad had not said a thing about it (except "stop sulking, it happens to the best of us") but Dean had been seventeen and thought he was too cool to fucking lose control of his bladder, no matter how long he had been tied up like that.

This was worse by far.

Julia’s arm slid around his waist as she leaned against his side.

"It’s okay, it happens to all guys."

There was _no_ malice or defeat in her tone but Dean felt it nonetheless. Felt it like a slap in the face.

After he had spent the better part of a week being so sick he could barely walk straight (which more often than not resulted in Cas promptly picking him up _with his tentacles_ to carry him) Dean had learned a few things about himself.

Mainly that he hated being sick (and had almost dangerous levels of work morale, to the point where even Fataire worried) and that he really liked being pampered on. But the _main_ -main thing was that fucking fuck, Dean couldn’t get Cas out of his head.

Cas was everywhere and everything and goddamnit, having him coo and click at Dean as he spoon fed Dean porridge (Dean could have eaten on his own, he wasn’t an invalid) just made Dean realize how dangerous this was getting. Whatever the hell "this" was.

Because Dean suddenly found himself wanting to be pampered like he had never wanted to be before. It was different from what he remembered when he was little and mom would take care of him. It was different from dad’s fumbling attempts at helping and it was different from Sam’s later much better but still pretty standard doting.

Dean realized he loved to be the center of Cas’ concern so much that he was actually sad when he got healthy again. Actually wished he could have been sick for a little while longer if only to have Cas lull him to sleep in his tentacles while humming tunelessly again. And that was dangerous as fuck.

So as soon as Dean had gotten fit enough (Cas was _not_ happy that Dean returned to work so early but it had gone great) Dean had mustered up the energy to text Julia again and she had eagerly responded.

Because sex with her, a human woman, was sure to both take the edge off and sweep away the ridiculous feelings. She was sexy as hell, seemed to share his mentality when it came to sex and casual hook-ups, and while she was nice and all she wasn’t doting. And she was a woman. So, in short, aside from her eye-color (and perhaps her hair) there was nothing similar between her and Cas. Great, just what Dean wanted.

And, apparently, suddenly the exact opposite of what Dean’s dick wanted.

"You don’t understand." He mumbled from the confines of his hands.

"Because it’s about male pride?" she asked amusedly and he wanted to spit fire but wasn’t really angry.

"Because it’s all I’m good for." He turned to look at her and saw that her eyebrows were raised. "I’m not relationship material, I’m not intelligent, and I’m certainly not as funny as I think. All I’ve got are a pretty face and my skills in bed. And now I don’t even have that."

Wow. Dean hadn’t really known that was part of the problem here. Honestly he had just wanted to say something other than the truth. Because he couldn’t say that, could he? _I’m scared because me not getting hard with you might mean that I’m broken for anyone who isn’t Cas and I can’t want Cas like that because he’s a goddamn Cecaelia._ Nope.

Julia was frowning now. "Okay, I’ve only met you twice and granted both of those times were only about sex but I still don’t think that’s true."

Dean looked softly at her. "Yeah?"

She huffed. "Dean, as I said, we’ve not met much but I can tell you’re at least a nice guy and that counts a long way. Besides, this," she put a hand on his crotch but the touch didn’t feel invasive. "Might be because you’re tired or maybe you have an infection in your body."

"I _was_ just sick."

"There you go." She smiled and stroked his cheek. "If you want to we can do other sex stuff and he might decide to join us. Or we can call it a night, whichever you want. But Dean," she pecked him on the lips and it felt nice (more comforting than sexy but still nice). "Just because this has never happened to you before doesn’t mean that there’s something wrong with you."

Fuck, she was so nice about all this and somehow it made Dean feel both better and shittier. He should at least make it up to her by giving her an orgasm. He had after all taken up a huge chunk of her evening and okay, chicks didn’t have balls but Dean was sure they could experience something similar to blue balls and that would just be mean of him.

"Okay, I believe you." He smiled and she smiled back. Her back arched when he stroked his big hand down against her butt. "Come here and lemme kiss you for a while."

She giggled and they fell back on the bed, she under him and with her arms around his neck as he kissed her again.

"Your kissing is enough to convince me you’re good at this." She mumbled and bit her lower lip coyly.

He grinned and nosed up under her chin.

But (almost as he expected) everything started feeling not that great pretty fast. His dick still wouldn’t respond even though Dean could feel the arousal simmer there below the surface. Julia was warm and nice-smelling and seemed very willing but it wasn’t…didn’t feel right. And fuck, Dean had never been one to analyze the sexual act like this but no, he just couldn’t do it.

"I’m sorry Julia." He grumped and sat up, rubbing a hand through his short hair. "Fuck. I just…"

"You got someone on your mind?"

He stared disbelievingly at her. "What?"

She shrugged awkwardly while still lying down and offered him a lopsided grin. "I’m just guessing, could still be that infection messing you up but I dunno. You seem a bit distracted."

Dean was an _ass_.

"I’m sorry." He said again but this time meant it much more.

She only smiled gently. "It’s okay. Remember I was using you as stress relief the night we met because my date had stood me up. This is kinda the same."

"It’s not." Fuck Dean felt mopey. He sat at the edge again and looked around to locate his t-shirt.

Julia hummed in recognition and Dean wasn’t really sure he wanted to hear this.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No."

She bumped her knee against his back. "You might have to. Not with me but you know, I’m just saying."

Fuck, she was right. Obviously these sick feelings wouldn’t go away on their own, especially not with Dean watching Cas beat off.

Goddamn, last time he had done it he had actually gotten a glimpse of Cas’ dick and that had made Dean hard enough that he had had to jerk off himself. It had looked a lot like a human dick in size, maybe a little bigger than Dean’s own. The color had been hard to see because the moonlight made everything look silvery but it had been a dark shade that contrasted well with Cas skin.

Cas had started by rubbing the sheath (that Dean thought looked more like a small pouch or chopped off tentacle) and the more he rubbed the more his dick apparently grew because eventually it had become too big to be contained inside and it had slipped out of the sheath so that the sheath itself almost formed a pouch under it that looked similar to balls. At least it was close enough that it wasn’t difficult for Dean to imagine it like that.

The dick itself looked smooth and unlike Dean’s it didn’t seem to have a shaft and a head but it was rather only a long shaft that tapered off into a dull point. It should have been so _weird_ and probably gross to see it in such detail but it really hadn’t been and yeah…Dean hadn’t come so hard for a _long_ time.

Unexpected emotions rolled around inside him at the memories of Cas’ arching body and not all of them were arousal.

"I can’t talk about it." He whispered hoarsely. "It’s too weird."

Julia sat up again but this time she had wrapped a blanket around her mostly naked body and she put a hand on his shoulder.

"As long as it’s not about raping kids I’m sure it’s more okay than you think."

Dean clasped his hands and let them hang between his knees.

"It’s not kids. It’s just…it’s so…it’s my roommate." _Fuck._ Dean’s throat felt tight.

"Wasn’t that a guy?" Julia squeezed his shoulder when Dean tensed. He didn’t remember telling her that and fuck, he shouldn’t be talking now either. "I’m sorry." She said soothingly. "It’s nothing wrong with it, I was just surprised, didn’t know you swung that way too."

"I didn’t know either." Dean mumbled and stared hard at the floor when she squeezed his shoulder again. "But it’s not…"

"Was that what you meant when you said your roommate is odd? That he’s gay?"

Dean swallowed hard. He shouldn’t be continuing this conversation and normally he wouldn’t want to either but somehow he found that he couldn’t stop talking now.

"I dunno what he is but the odd thing was just… I mean, his personality is a little odd, like his social skills and stuff."

Julia slid to sit with her legs over the edge too, her hip pressed against his but the touches were more comforting than sexual.

"Obviously you’ve managed to overlook that so what’s the problem? I get that you might be having a gay freak-out or that you don’t even know if he likes men but now I’m starting to think there’s something else too."

God, Dean hadn’t even had time to think about freaking out about Cas’ gender. All he had focused on was their friendship and the fact that Cas was another species but fuck, he was a _dude_. Dean filed that away to freak out about later.

"I shouldn’t be talking about this." He huffed in frustration. "I’m not comfortable talking about him when he’s not here but I—maybe I need to. Just…" what the hell could he even say? Cas has tentacles? No, Dean would never expose Cas without first talking to him (no matter that he had already done it twice, first to Bobby and then Sam, but that was different). "My roommate, he’s got… well, his legs aren’t…"

"Oh." Julia raised her hand to her mouth. "Is he paraplegic?"

"No…" actually, that would be a great disguise (sorry, all paraplegics) if they wanted to go out together!

Dean could just put Cas in a wheelchair, tie a plastic bag around his waist and fill it with some water and put all his tentacles in that. They could use a blanket to cover the bag and they would be able to go out and have a normal life! Cas was human-looking enough on his upper body that Dean was sure it would be okay. Maybe some mittens and a scarf? Actually, if Cas kept his fingers close together and didn’t flex his gills (why would he out of the water anyway?) it was mostly his fangs that showed and those were only visible when he actually flashed them or when he laughed with his whole face in that way Dean (loved) really liked.

Now Dean felt more ecstatic than anything else. He could even give Cas a ride in Baby!

"Dean?"

Oh, right, Julia and impending gay freak-out.

"No, it’s more like his legs are deformed." Dean almost winced at how lame that sounded and Julia was looking expectantly at him. "I mean, yeah he can’t walk and stuff but that’s not…"

"Then what’s the problem?" Julia sounded honestly wondering and in that moment Dean knew exactly what was wrong (despite Cas’ gender and species, yes, yes).

Dean buried his face in his hands. "I’m attracted to his deformity and it makes me feel disgusting."

Julia was quiet for a while and Dean was sure she would kick him out but he honestly felt better saying it out loud. Calling Cas’ tentacles "deformities" left a bad taste at the back of Dean’s mouth but he actually liked admitting that he was attracted to them. Because he was. A lot.

"Are you, though?"

Dean whipped around to frown in confusion at her and Julia only smiled. "What?"

"I just meant that maybe you’re not attracted to the deformity, whatever it is and don’t tell me, but maybe you’re attracted to your roommate and he just happens to have weird legs? Do you think you would react the same if you saw someone else with the same condition?"

If he saw another Cecaelia? Well, maybe now that he knew what Cas’ tentacle could do and what he looked like when he swam and the sound they made when they attached and detached and…

"No." He blinked at his own certainty but Julia just smiled again. "I… I think I would only compare them to him and, and maybe he would always be better."

It almost sounded like a question at the end there but Julia nodded all the same.

"I think you should talk to him and you know what? I don’t think it even matters if you like him for his personality and in spite of his legs or if you like his legs and fell for him through the physical attraction, the point is that you like him _and_ his legs. Right?"

Dean stared at her with round eyes, at first unable to make even a sound and she started laughing at him when he had been gaping for over thirty seconds.

"The fuck?" he almost squeaked because holy shit, how had she managed to figure all of that out in such a short time? "You fucking know me better than me. If I wasn’t—if it wasn’t for Cas I might be falling in love with you."

She leaned against his side and he slung an arm around her shoulders. "His name is Cas? That’s nice."

Dean blushed and rubbed his neck with his other hand. "I’m starting to think I’d like you to meet some day but he’s a shut-in so it probably won’t happen."

"Because of his legs?"

"Nah." Calling Cas a shut-in wasn’t really fair. "I just think that’s how he is."

She nodded. "Nothing wrong with that either."

"You’re awesome."

"Glad to be of help."

She had been a help alright. Fuck, Dean had a lot of other stuff to muddle through (big gay freak-out!) like interspecies sex and shit like that but he thought he had made headway tonight. For one, he had acknowledged that he was into Cas, and Cas’ tentacles. Because he was.

He was more grateful to Julia than he would be able to tell her because he could never have talked to Sammy about this. With Julia it was much easier because she didn’t know Cas. Hadn’t met him, didn’t know that he wasn’t human and didn’t know that his "deformities" actually were normalcy for him (and not legs at all but tentacles) because he _wasn’t goddamn human_.

And since she knew nothing of that, Julia had been able to offer clear and unbiased advice. Not that Sam was ever prejudiced (hell, he was even more liberal than Dean) but Dean knew that Sam would come with all the what-ifs and think-about-thats and sure, Dean should think about every aspect but the thing was that he wasn’t a thinker. He was a doer and that didn’t always end up so well.

In a way Julia’s advice hadn’t helped all that much because the biggest problem, the non-human thing, was still a problem but Dean felt better anyway. Maybe now he would at least be able to wank off to thoughts of Cas and his tentacles without feeling bad. And maybe that would mean he could stop perving on Cas like a douche bag. And _maybe_ that would mean it would be enough.

Hopefully.

  
  


  
  


About a week later Dean and the DCS had finished enough of the exterior of the house they were building to start planning the inside. Fataire divided the crew up into teams of specialties and that was when Dean learned that Jim was actually a plumber and was super good at doing bathrooms. Which got Dean thinking.

During those three weeks Dean hadn’t been suppressing his… _interest_ in Cas but he hadn’t really pursued it either. He had worked through his gay thing and come to the conclusion that he was bisexual (or maybe pansexual considering Cas’ species but Dean hadn’t bothered to read further about it) so that had felt like quite enough. So at first he had thought to do nothing (but maybe indulge in some tasty jerk off sessions) but as time wore on Dean started realizing that he would probably have to do _something_.

And at the very least he wanted Cas to understand that Dean wanted him to stay for good. Because maybe there could be nothing between them, maybe Cas only saw him as a friend or maybe Cecaelias weren’t more capable of falling in love with humans than Dean was with falling in love with a cod fish. And maybe Dean would always chicken out and never ask Cas at all.

But he knew he wanted Cas around, maybe forever (which should freak him the fuck out but no, not so far), and even though that was something he thought he would be comfortable with saying out loud he wanted to show it to Cas even more. _And_ he had wanted Cas inside the house for a while now.

Sure, Cas claimed he was comfortable in the pool but Dean knew the weather was getting colder even with Cas’ little blanket. And Dean had a fucking spare room that he had cleaned out of what little boxes had been in there but that he still hadn’t done anything with.

And now that Jim turned out to be a bathroom wiz Dean suddenly knew what he wanted for real. Sam was thrilled about the idea of Dean remodeling the room to fit Cas’ needs and Dean was confident that he could pull it off with the money he had if he did most of the work himself and bought as much of the material as he could through DCS’s connections with his employee discount (because he actually had that now, how cool was that?).

If he was lucky he could persuade Jim and maybe Pete too to help him and then there really would be no problem, Dean thought. And having Cas stay away as the guys came over to work probably wouldn’t be a problem either since Cas would know why. Yeah, this could fucking work out.

Two days after talking to Sam and getting a confidence boost about the whole idea, Dean approached Jim and Jim turned out to be so honored to be asked that he promised to help Dean even before Dean had explained the whole thing.

Jim even roped Fataire, Rose, and Dina into the whole thing and for a while there during lunch they all sat down to plan Dean’s new bathroom.

Because Dean wanted the tub to be deep and he couldn’t (he thought and didn’t want to chance it) dig up the whole floor he would have the make the tub high. That would in turn mean he probably would have to make a staircase too, if only like three or four steps.

"If your sketch of the room is correct then it means it’ll take up at least half the room, if not more." Fataire said and drew a line straight through the square Dean had drawn when he and Jim first sat down. "Because the steps’ll have to go out to here."

Dean nodded. "I’m fine with that. I wanna make the tub as big as possible, sacrificing floor isn’t a problem."

"But wouldn’t you want to install a toilet or at least a sink?" Dina asked and Dean rubbed his neck and he shook his head. Man, he really wished he could be more open about why he wanted the tub but he purposefully kept them in the dark. Not that they complained, it would just have been easier to explain.

"It’s not a big house, I only need one toilet and I’ve got a great one already."

"Don’t you have a tub in your bathroom?"

He smiled at her while Jim and Fataire drew lines and mumbled together about measurements.

"I do but I’m thinking about getting rid of it because it’s a bit old. I’d rather have this big ass tub in the other room and a decent sized shower in the bathroom."

"I thought you said you live by the ocean." Jim laughed but that made Dina slap him playfully on the arm.

"Do you know how cold it can get?"

Dean chuckled like he agreed but actually he didn’t know. Would perhaps go for a swim later with Cas to find out.

"Do you think this is doable, boss?" he asked instead and Fataire looked up with a grin on his face.

"It’s cute when you call me boss, boy." That did _not_ make Dean blush like a fifteen-year-old, despite what Rose was cooing about. "But to answer your question: yes, this is doable. If you don’t care about how much floor space gets wasted then we can practically make the tub as big as you want. We’ll have to check the house’s foundations first, of course, so it can take the weight but you said it was stone, right?"

"Right." Dean agreed, a dangerous feeling akin to hope blooming in his chest. Cas could possibly be moving in soon, like a real family member and not some dog out on the porch. "It’s an old house and I think most of the foundation is stone built directly on the ground. The bank actually warned me that drainage around the house might not be the best and that that’s bad considering how close to the ocean it is but I figured it hadn’t taken damage yet."

And wasn’t that the fucking truth? The house was almost dryer than Sam’s dormitory. Whoever built that house from the start really knew their shit.

Fataire nodded. "That sounds good. We’d check that out and then take measurements to see what kind of volumes we’re talking about. We have to consider your budget as well, even with the employee discount. But perhaps the choice of tiles doesn’t matter so much to you?"

Dean barely heard the question. His mind was stuck on "we" because this was the second time Fataire had made it sound like DCS would be helping Dean.

"Dean?" Dina asked and Dean shook himself.

"I’m sorry, I just… we?"

Fataire frowned in confusion. "You asked Jim for help, didn’t you?"

"Well yes, but—"

"Am I to understand that you only want Jimbo’s help then?" Fataire leaned back and crossed his massive arms over his wide chest. "Starting to feel offended here, boy."

Shit, no. Dean needed this job.

But before Dean could start babbling himself through apologizing, Rose cut them off with a smack on Fataire’s head.

"Don’t mess with him, Freddie."

Fataire started laughing boomingly and the rest of the crew joined him but it took Dean a while to understand that he was being made fun of.

"You ass." He grinned and tried to calm his beating heart. "I thought you were gonna fire me."

Fataire wiped his eye (it hadn’t been _that_ funny…). "Sorry, can’t help but mess with you. You’re so earnest Dean, I like that."

Dean felt the tips of his ears burning and for some fucking reason he wished Sammy and Cas were here to hear this shit.

"Thank you."

"Now," Fataire got to his feet and the crowd that his laughing had brought scattered when it became obvious that the lunch break was over. "We still have a lot of work to do but I’m sure some of us would be happy to help you out a couple of evenings and weekends. What do you say me and the guys come over to yours this Friday and we’ll take some measurements?"

Dean was fucking dumbstruck with this charity. And what was even better was that it didn’t make him feel like a charity case, it just felt like he had made some great friends.

"I say I’ll greet you with open arms and cold beers."

Dina grinned wide while Fataire and Jim high-fived like some frat guys. Goddamn, Dean loved this job. It got him money to buy food and keep his house, it gave him a sense of purpose and great friends, _and_ now it meant he could do something nice for Cas. Dean couldn’t wait to tell him.

  
  


  
  


Dean spluttered as he heaved himself up out of the water, not because he had gotten water in him but because of how goddamn cold it was. In the shallows his little thermometer had promised him a bit over 55 but out here by the cliffs it was definitely colder. Goddamn.

At least the water was somewhat calm and the waves that crashed against the cliffs on the other side of his and Cas’ perch weren’t that high. Cas still had to basically ferry Dean out, though, but neither of them minded. Cas just clicked at Dean and wrapped his tentacles around him to keep him secure.

Speaking of which, a few of Cas’ tentacles were still cradling Dean’s butt as he scrambled up on the cliffs. Dean had never been a fan of people invading his personal space before but he was aware he had let Cas do it from day one for some reason. And now that reason had become concrete and somehow that made Dean fidgety as hell when Cas came as close as he usually did.

"You don’t have to help me up." Dean groused and Cas just clicked again.

He unwrapped his tentacles when Dean sat down but he didn’t withdraw, which meant that they ended up sitting close together with Cas’ tentacle around Dean’s ass so that the tip rested in Dean’s lap, a bit too close to his dick for it not to take notice. Dean silently cursed how tight his trunks got when they were wet and then shifted around to hide his crotch best he could.

Acknowledging his feelings for Cas was both awesome and dangerous because now his goddamn dick didn’t seem to understand subtlety anymore.

When he looked up he saw Cas gazing out over the ocean, the sunset’s colors bathing him in soft orange hues. His eyes almost seemed to shine and Dean spent more time than necessary just staring at him. Fuck he felt sappy.

"Hey, Cas?"

Cas hummed but didn’t turn to Dean, which was fine. Dean was never great with words anyway. He played idly with one of Cas’ tentacles and enjoyed poking at the suckers so that they got stuck on his finger but he was careful not to pinch them because he wanted Cas to be coherent for this.

"So, um…"

Damn, this was difficult. Dean was such a goddamn coward.

"Dean?"

Yeah, better get the show on the road.

He looked up with a crooked smile and found Cas frowning at him. "You wanna move in with me?"

That sure as fuck deepened Cas’ frown. "I am?"

Dean’s smile softened and he started petting the tentacle in his hand. "Yeah, in a way, but I meant like permanently. I wanna redo the spare room, make a big indoor pool for you so you can live with me and not have to sleep outside. Unless you want to. But, I mean…" he sighed and couldn’t meet Cas’ increasingly surprised eyes. "I want you inside the house, with me."

That pinkish color Dean by now had identified as happiness spread in Cas’ tentacles and Dean looked up with a smile.

"I want that." Cas murmured and fuck…

His eyes were glittering, his face was soft and fond and Dean’s mind just kind of short-circuited.

He leaned in without thinking. Cas made a surprised sound at the back of his throat just as Dean pressed their lips together. Soft and plump, not at all as chapped as they looked and Dean couldn’t breathe. Had never felt like this while kissing someone in his whole life. His chest felt tight and his body flushed hot in mere seconds.

Cas was sitting exceptionally still but when Dean shifted minutely closer and slid their lips together more forcefully, their noses bumping, Cas hummed lowly and Dean felt his tentacles start squirming. The ones around Dean’s rump pulled tighter and the ones in Dean’s hands coiled around Dean.

Dean glanced down and in the corner of his eyes he could see some of the tips standing up and wriggling like mad but what caught his attention was the color. A pink so deep it almost bled over to purple was spreading across Cas’ tentacles and Dean couldn’t help but break the kiss with a smile.

"Arousal." He stated and brought up one of Cas’ tentacles to look at it. "Does purple mean you’re aroused? I’ve seen it before and I’ve wondered what…" he trailed off when he started thinking about the first time he had seen this color. Hadn’t it been when Dean had first started singing to Cas?

The dazed, slack-jawed expression on Cas’ face fell when he apparently realized what Dean was talking about and his tentacles colored blood red so fast Dean almost got dizzy.

"Hey." Dean laughed and did something he had wanted to do for too long but hadn’t admitted to himself. He brought one tentacle up to his mouth and kissed it gently, once. "Does this mean you wanna stay with me? For real?"

Cas cleared his throat and looked out over the ocean again but his tentacles betrayed him by coiling even tighter around Dean.

"Yes, Dean." He mumbled and fuck, Dean had never felt giddier.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I go again with my desperate attempts at mitigating my poor explanation-skills… _Anyway_ , for those of you who’re interested, here’s a rough floor plan over Dean’s little house (wee, Paint!):


	8. The necklace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna tell you how much I love you guys and all your ideas and thoughts! It's what keeps me going :D  
> On that note, let's see what a meeting between Bobby and Cas will bring!

  
  


The kissing became a regular occurrence after that. They were kept chaste and never developed into make-out sessions, which Dean thought was fine (and his dick hated). He didn’t know if it was because Cas was content with just brushing their lips together or if he didn’t think Dean would give him more, either way Dean didn’t want to push his luck and pressure Cas into something the man might not be ready or able to give. He was still mortified enough that he had kind of jumped on Cas like that out on the cliffs.

He did take note, though, that Cas’ tentacles revealed much about how Cas felt about kissing. They would become dark purple every time they did it and Dean liked the color. Cas also seemed to like that Dean liked touching his tentacles and maybe Dean was just making everything unnecessarily difficult and Cas was just uncertain Dean would want something more with him. Might be that Dean would have to show him.

For now he was quite content with the kisses, though. They were short and sweet and like balm on Dean’s soul. Mostly it happened when they parted, like a goodnight kiss or when Dean went to work. But sometimes he got a kiss in the morning too and _sometimes_ (Dean liked these the best) Cas would turn to him on the couch and kiss him quite out of the blue. Dean fucking loved it when it was Cas that initiated the kisses.

Like one evening when they had been sitting together and watching reruns of M.A.S.H. There had been nothing sexual, whatsoever, going on (not on the couch and certainly not on the show). Dean had been full from eating too many ham sandwiches and Cas’ fingernails had been tinged yellow from all the carrots he had been munching on.

Then suddenly a commercial break had come on and Cas had made a soft sound and turned to Dean in a flurry of tentacles. Dean had almost startled and when he turned to Cas to ask what was up, Cas had just leaned in and pressed their lips together. And it had started out nice and slow, Cas testing the waters and Dean melting into the touch.

But one sound from Dean (not quite a moan but maybe a hushed groan? Something like that) had set Cas on fire and he had pressed closer, tentacles wrapping over Dean’s lap and hands coming up to cup Dean’s face just fucking right. And oh boy, Dean hadn’t been able to stop that boner from popping, not at fucking all.

And he _knew_ Cas had felt it. His tentacles had skirted Dean’s crotch too many times to not be tracing the outline of his slowly fattening dick. But it hadn’t gone much further than that. Cas had licked Dean’s lips once and then withdrawn and maybe Dean had groaned a little in disappointment but he felt smug enough about Cas’ debauched face to not mention it.

If Cas wanted to wait then they would wait. Dean was honestly not even sure what more he wanted to happen. Sex with a dude was new enough, sex with a dude with tentacles was probably something he needed to think a little more about. Still, that Cas even wanted to kiss Dean was awesome in and of itself.

"You’re really good at that." Dean had murmured and gathered Cas’ purple tentacles in his lap so that Cas almost slid down to lie on his side on the couch. "Kissing."

Cas licked his own teeth as if he didn’t know that was sexy (why was that sexy?) and then clicked in satisfaction.

"Kissing." He repeated and had seemed content with snuggling up to Dean.

Dean had had to focus real fucking hard on the TV to will his boner away but somehow he hadn’t minded.

  


Construction work on Cas’ room started the week after their first kiss and Cas was very understanding about keeping away when Dean came home from work with Pete and Jim in tow but Dean still felt bad. He didn’t like it that outsiders were in his and Cas’ safe space when Cas couldn’t be there to greet them.

But Pete and Jim were really becoming his friends and they were a _great_ help so he played the jovial host, sometimes doing twice as much labor as them and still managing to serve them sandwiches and soda. Cas helped in his own way by sometimes making sandwiches during the day and the first time Dean had found a plate in the fridge stacked high with the treat he had almost wanted to dive into the bay and swim out to wherever Cas disappeared to when they had company over. Fuck he was starting to actually fall for this guy, wasn’t he?

Cas didn’t seem as concerned with him having to keep away as Dean was and he seemed very excited about the prospect of having a room of his own. Dean wanted to make it nice and was probably going over budget but really, he had lived almost three decades by hustling people and scamming the credit card industry, if worst came to worst he would just do that again.

Because as they were tearing up the old floor, Pete came with an idea so great Dean knew he had to have it, costs be damned. Spotlights in the fucking floor, dimmed and with a blue hue to create that underwater cave feeling. _And_ spotlights in the tub’s bottom to light up the water from within. It would be fucking _perfect_.

Dean would never have thought about something like that himself but as soon as Pete mentioned it he knew he wanted it for Cas. Cas, who had given up his old cave to come live in a shitty Walmart pool on Dean’s sundeck. Yeah, this would be awesome.

And Pete had just been happy that Dean had liked his idea, had started talking about how it fit with the house because it was so close to the ocean and shit. Dean didn’t really listen beyond the praise of his house (that he was really fucking proud of) but he appreciated Pete’s input.

As Dina helped him pick out what tiles would fit (both his budget and Pete’s idea), Dean started to think he would have to throw a beach party to pay them back for this obvious charity. It could be cool, though. Could maybe invite Sam as well and some of Sam’s new friends from school. He wouldn’t do it without Cas, though. It was one thing to have Cas stay away as people came over to work on the house but Dean would be damned if Cas would have to stay in the water and listen to them have the time of their lives up on his and Dean’s beach.

Dean had yet to share his idea about the wheelchair, though, so maybe that could be an option? Dean thought he ought to check with Cas and maybe Sam (because yes, Sam was sometimes more level-headed…) before he made any decisions. And hell, if that couldn’t work out or if they didn’t want to chance it then Dean could always buy the DCS crew some rounds at The Otter’s Den.

But how awesome wouldn’t it be if Cas could join in the festivities? So awesome that Dean found himself smiling dorkily out at the bay several times as Pete and Dina bantered inside the house while they carefully tiled the floor and walls of the spare room.

  
  


  
  


"So we’re gonna put in the tub here." Dean indicated the only part of the spare room’s floor that hadn’t been tiled yet. "Jim only needs to fix the plumbing first."

Bobby nodded as he surveyed the work that had been done so far. The construction on the house DCS was building had hit a wall last week when some material they had ordered had gone astray and everything had come to a grinding halt while Fataire searched basically the whole country for them.

Dina had told Dean that was a really common problem, either that or the stuff that was delivered was the wrong stuff. Dean thought it was stupid but didn’t complain because with the break he had time to get a lot more done at home. Because of the misdelivery most of DCS was at a standstill and so half of the crew had relocated to Dean’s home to help him.

Basically all that remained was the finishing touches to the plumping and then the installation of the actual tub (and some more tiling because Dean wanted everything tiled, even though he was starting to wish he would never have to tile a damn thing ever again).

This week, however, the missing material had arrived and Fataire had decided to work his crew to the bone to make up for the lost time. Which in turn meant that Dean’s project was put on ice but he didn’t mind all that much. He didn’t really have a deadline and besides, with the break in the remodeling he finally took the time to ask Bobby over.

He had been dying to introduce Bobby to Cas and he knew the old man felt the same way even though he was better at hiding it. Cas had been as calm as ever and Dean had kissed him for it (because now he could). He kind of wished he had the guts to do something more to Cas (or with Cas) but so far the kissing was good.

Dean was too pooped after work anyhow to even manage to think about it. Yeah.

"This is a mighty fine thing you’re doing, boy."

Dean crossed his arms and put his hands in his armpits as he bobbed his head. "Yeah, I think it’s gonna be nice. We chose bright tiles so the room would feel bigger. I dunno about it but Dina said it would."

Bobby was looking at him with uncharacteristically soft eyes when Dean turned to him.

"I meant it’s a nice thing to do for Castiel."

"Oh." Dean looked down and scuffed his bare foot on the tiled floor.

Was it a nice thing if he was just doing it to try and convince Cas to stay because Dean wanted him to stay? Because he possibly wanted sex with him? Did he want more? Would that change how nice it was? Would he even be able to match any kind of home Cas could have built in the ocean? Why was he trying so hard?

Bobby suddenly clapped him on the shoulder and when he looked up the old man looked a bit embarrassed but why for Dean couldn’t say. He just hoped Bobby hadn’t realized there was something more between Dean and Cas but how could he have realized that? He hadn’t even met Cas yet. Dean was such a fool.

"Is Sam coming too?"

Dean smiled at the change in topic. "Later. He’s bringing two tent beds too."

"Good." Bobby muttered. "I was worried you were expecting me to sleep on that plastic monstrosity."

"Hey." Dean laughed as he followed Bobby out into the living room, shutting the door behind him. "I’ve slept enough times on _your_ couch."

"As I said: plastic." Bobby pinched the plastic covering the couch and it snapped back with a loud smack, making Dean smirk.

"You know, Sammy mentioned the same thing but I honestly don’t feel it anymore. And it’s real easy to clean too."

Okay, what had he said now? Bobby was looking all soft-eyed at him again and Dean shifted from foot to foot. Was it so hard to believe that he, Dean Winchester, would change his ways to accommodate someone else’s needs? He had done it his whole life for dad and Sammy, for fuck’s sake.

He was thankfully spared any chick-flick moments when Cas appeared in the porch door.

"I return." He announced and Bobby immediately turned to Cas instead.

A quick cursory glance told Dean that Cas wasn’t carrying any necklace just now. But he knew Cas probably had already made one because as soon as Dean had mentioned that Bobby was almost like a father and how much he wanted the two to meet Cas had mumbled something about necklaces and yeah, this time Dean was a little less jealous (not that he had been that jealous when Cas had made one for Sammy, not at all) because he was starting to realize it was a colony thing for Cecaelias.

But unlike Sam, Bobby didn’t appear to get his necklace that easy and the thought made Dean smile. Cas was a cautious guy (with right) and Bobby had been dubbed "almost like" a father while Sam was "definitely Dean’s little brother". To Cas there was apparently a difference and it both amused Dean and made him feel gooey at the thought of Cas assessing Bobby’s threat level. It was almost as if Cas was protecting Dean and that probably shouldn’t feel as good as it did because Dean was a hunter and could protect himself.

"Welcome home." He said warmly and went to accept the pouch with fish that Cas had brought inside. "Come in, say hi to Bobby." Fuck he wanted to kiss Cas when he got closer. Just a welcome home kiss. Dangerous.

Bobby and Cas made stilted introductions while Dean put away the fish. They had been cleaned and gutted but he would file them later, even if it would be easier to do it while they were fresh. He smiled with his back turned as Bobby asked a few questions about Cecaelias and Cas answered what he could. Bobby was just as curious and inquisitive as Sam but less easy-going so Dean could hear that Cas was a bit reserved as well but all in all he thought it went well.

Dean prepared burgers while Bobby and Cas talked and even though he knew Sam would be down much later he made enough for his little brother as well. They could always nuke it for him when he got here. Bobby and Cas had relocated to sit on the couch, one in each corner but still close enough that Dean could see they weren’t uncomfortable with each other. Just like when he had seen Sam sitting on the couch with Cas, this made Dean warm inside.

There wasn’t really much left of Dean’s family aside from Bobby and Sam and he kind of wanted to expand it to include Cas, which now seemed possible. Fucking sue him if he was happy about that.

"So, how’s the business?" Dean asked when they were setting the table (or, cramming stuff onto the coffee table since Dean didn’t really have a dining room table and there weren’t enough bar stools for the kitchen island).

Bobby glanced at Cas who was busy trying to figure out the correct order in which to assemble his burger. Dean had fried up the meat but had put out the rest on the table so they could put whatever they wanted on their burgers. With a smile Dean remembered that this was Cas’ first time eating this.

"Much of the same." Bobby grunted then and Dean frowned at the short answer but then realized the old man was hesitant to say anything about hunting in case Cas knew about hunters and didn’t like them.

"You don’t have to be careful." Dean smiled and slathered his burger with mayo. "Cas knows I was a hunter."

"Dean kill monsters." Cas stated confidently.

Bobby raised his eyebrows but thankfully held back from mentioning that Cas could be considered a monster by some. Monsters were mean and killed people, Cas wasn’t like that.

"That’s right." Bobby agreed smoothly and turned back to Dean. "Nothing unusual seems to be going on."

"No word about Yellow Eyes’ army?"

"I put some other hunters on it when you and Sam skipped out of town but no, seems like his plans died with him. None of my feelers have returned with news stating otherwise."

Dean scoffed around his first bite at the mere memory of Yellow Eyes’ fanaticism. But damn that was a good burger. He was one hell of a cook if he said so himself. Maybe a small moan escaped him and maybe he noticed Cas’ tentacles flushing pink but no one said anything and Cas was still trying to decide what he wanted on his burger.

"That’s good." Dean mumbled around his food.

"You know, you should really get a bigger table." Bobby grumbled and shifted on the couch.

Dean and Cas were both sitting on the floor right now but Dean didn’t mind even if it was a bit hard to sit on because he could sit close enough that it wouldn’t look weird that Cas’ tentacles touched his leg.

"Where would I put that?" Dean shook his head with a smile.

"The sunk deck?"

"What if it rains?"

Bobby huffed. Cas finished with assembling his burger and had to lift it very gently because he had stacked it too high. Dean grinned at him.

"How many times has it rained since you moved here?"

"Like, three. Okay, fair point. I’ll look into it when I get some cash over."

The tips of Cas’ tentacles wriggled in the air as he chewed on his burger and Dean did his best not to stare at Cas’ lips as they stretched wide around the burger.

Later, when Sam arrived, Cas said he wanted a swim but Dean suspected that he was just going out to fetch the necklace from wherever he had stacked it. He of course didn’t say anything about it and just bid Cas a happy swim while he happily showed Sam what the spare room looked like now.

"I thought you said you would make it into a guestroom?"

"Yeah, well, I can’t have Cas sleeping outside like a dog. Not when he actually wants to stay."

Sam was smiling too smugly for Dean’s liking and Dean realized that Sammy was just teasing him. At least his Sasquatch of a little brother was wearing Cas’ necklace like told.

"Are these lamps?" Bobby asked suddenly and Dean turned to see him poking one of the spotlights that Pete had put in the floor.

"Yeah." He answered excitedly and walked over to the light switch. "I’m gonna have some in the tub too, I wanna make it look like an underwater cave."

He flipped the switch and it was dark enough outside that the spotlight’s blue tinge could be seen reflecting off the sandy/white-ish walls. It looked really good and Dean knew it would look even better when they had put in the tub and could have the water illuminated from within as well.

Bobby grunted approvingly and Sam made the appropriate _oooh_ -ing noises.

"This is great, Dean." Sam said warmly and Dean smiled like a dork.

"You think Cas’ll like it?"

Both Bobby and Sam nodded.

"It can’t be all that easy for him to live on land but you’re sure as hell making an effort here, Dean." Bobby said calmly and it made pride spread throughout Dean’s body. "I’m sure Castiel notices and appreciates it."

Sam nodded again and Dean rubbed the back of his neck, not sure he deserved the praise but soaking it up nonetheless. He had explained to Cas what he wanted to do in here and he had showed the man what had been done so far but it was probably difficult for Cas to imagine what it would look like without anything to relate to. He had just told Dean that he trusted Dean’s judgement and that he would like anything Dean made. That had earned him a kiss and Dean still almost blushed at the memory of Cas’ dazed look. He had as of yet not shown Cas the spotlights and he was positively giddy at the prospect. Cas was sure to fucking _love_ hi—it! Love _it_. That had been weird…

"By the way, Bobby," Sam turned to the older man and Dean blinked himself out of his weird-ass thoughts. "If Cas gives you one of these then accept it, please." He pointed to his neck and Bobby nodded while looking between the brothers.

"Is it a colony thing?"

"We think so."

Dean shrugged. "Or maybe Cas just liked doling out gifts, we don’t really know. I forgot to put mine on one time, though, and he looked really sad about it."

Bobby shrugged. "I’m not a damn dame but I guess it can’t be any harm in wearing it while I’m here."

"Right."

"But you know," Bobby looked thoughtfully between Sam and Dean’s necklaces. "If it really _is_ a Cecaelia thing and it _is_ meant for colony members then maybe…" he trailed off with a squint.

"Maybe what?" Dean asked at the same time as Sam made an understanding noise.

"Cas doesn’t have a necklace."

Dean frowned at Sam. "That’s fine, he could just make one of his own then. He probably doesn’t want one."

" _Or_ ," Sam started in that tone Dean didn’t like. "Or it has to be given to him by someone else in the family."

"We should be careful, though." Bobby mumbled. "We don’t actually know what it means to him, we should ask."

Sam shrugged. "I could ask, it’s probably something simple."

That…for some reason that didn’t sit well with Dean.

"Nah, I’ll talk to him about it." He said, aiming for casual but probably failing. Sammy didn’t look at him in that knowing way, though, so that was good. "Or maybe I’ll just buy him a necklace and it doesn’t have to be a big deal?"

Bobby was still looking thoughtful. "You know him better." He agreed, but slowly. "Just be careful."

Dean snorted. "When am I not?"

He didn’t wait for an answer but instead just switched the light off and led the way back to the living room so he could go nuke Sam some burger meat.

Cas returned not much later and just like they had suspected he offered Bobby a necklace too. The act was less shy and more assertive, Dean noticed, and he got the sudden feeling that it was because Bobby was like the head of their little family. He was Dean’s "father" and therefore someone Cas couldn’t afford to be shy and weak around.

And as soon as he had that fucking thought he stomped it out with a vengeance because what the fuck? Cas was _not_ acting like he had to impress the head of the household so that he could have the right to woo Dean. Where the fucking hell had that even come from? Dean didn’t even want to get wooed. _Women_ got wooed.

Still, the difference between how Cas acted around Bobby compared to Sam was palpable and Dean thought even Sam noticed, even though he thankfully enough didn’t mention it.

Nevertheless, no matter how _proper_ Cas was around Bobby the two seemed to get along very well and when Sam wanted to end the evening by taking a photo of them all squished together Cas complied smoothly even though he barely knew what was going on. Considering how wary he still was of phones (Dean ought to get him one of his own now that he had proven he could use them if he had to) Dean thought Cas deserved praise after enduring Sam pointing his phone at them and taking pictures.

  
  


  
  


Bobby’s words stuck with Dean for the following week and even though he did nothing to bring up the topic of the necklaces with Cas he still got more and more aware that Cas didn’t have one. Bobby had of course accepted his and had worn it until he left two days later (even if he looked ridiculous wearing it) and Cas had seemed very pleased when he looked at all three of their necklaces. His neck remained blaringly empty in comparison and Dean was starting to worry that that was something that secretly upset Cas.

He should talk to the man, should ask if it meant something more and if everyone in a colony was supposed to have one and if he felt left out. Or at least ask him if it would be okay to give him a store-bought necklace because Dean sure as fuck couldn’t tie together something as fancy as their necklaces (not that he had tried, nope).

With only about a week left on the remodeling of the spare room (by Jim’s estimate) Dean got a great idea.

Every day on his way to and fro Marina he passed several booths along the beach that sold hand-made trinkets to tourists. In passing (when he had been stuck in traffic) he had noticed one booth selling several different kinds of puka shell necklaces and he remembered a sign proclaiming that each and every one was unique and crafted by the booth’s owner.

That sure as hell wouldn’t be a generic store-bought necklace and Dean would buy it with his own money so it would still be from him. Wouldn’t it fit perfectly that he used human means (because he was a human) to honor what he believed to be a Cecaelia tradition (since Cas was a Cecaelia)? Dean thought so and stopped on his way home on the Friday evening because Friday evenings his friends from DCS didn’t come home with him to help him because they needed _some_ time off to spend with their families.

Much to his delight most of the booths were still open when he swiveled to a stop on the temporary parking lot in front of them. Ignoring seagulls, tourists, and other booth owners he made a beeline for the one with the puka shell necklaces and fuck yeah, it was open too.

The owner sat on a chair behind the table that served as counter and it seemed like he was in the process of tying a new necklace. He looked up when Dean approached and gave Dean a warm smile that didn’t seem half as smarmy as some of the other booth owners. Dean liked this idea better already.

"Hey, son. Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I’m looking for a necklace."

Crow’s feet appeared beside the man’s eyes when his smile widened. Dean blushed and felt like a chump.

"Well then, you’ve come to the right place. Look around, see if there’s anything that catches your fancy."

Dean cleared his throat and did as bid. There was an abundance to choose from and for a moment he wanted Cas with him to decide but then pushed that thought aside. He needed to be the one to choose this for Cas and damnit if he wouldn’t choose wisely.

He liked the ones with different colors (mostly white and brown) but thought they looked kind of plastic. Some had thinner shells that were stacked tightly but when Dean squeezed one of those in his hand they kind of dug in and he suspected that Cas would want to wear it when he slept so it had to be comfortable.

He hummed thoughtfully when he found one that was almost completely white with smoother puka shells. Unlike most of the others, this one wasn’t tied with a rubber band but rather with something that looked like a fishing-line. It was a fixed length but opened easily with a little lock that looked to be made of silver, if the color was anything to go on.

"Is this okay to swim in? In the ocean." He asked and the old man looked up and then nodded.

"It depends on how much you plan on swimming but the lock is stainless steel so it should last for a while."

"And if it breaks?" Dean was turning the necklace over. He was starting to really like it and the white of the shells would accentuate Cas’ tan very well. Kind of a girly thought, but okay.

The man shrugged. "You can always bring it back to me and I’ll fix it with a new lock, or you could take it to a jeweler. Or," he bent down and rummaged around in a big duffle bag. "Buy a couple of extra locks and change it yourself. I’m not sure it’s even necessary, the lock should hold. But you never know."

As if Dean knew how to change it. But okay, spare parts was probably smart.

"How much?" he asked as he put it on to try the size. It rested comfortable on his clavicles and Cas’ neck was a bit thinner than Dean’s so it would definitely not choke him, at least.

The man smiled up at Dean. "It looks good on you. Nine dollars with two extra locks, it’s real puka shells."

Dean thought they fucking had to be with that price but okay, it wasn’t really expensive, it was just him that was low on cash with the remodeling and stuff. But what the fuck did it matter when he was buying this for Cas? And hell, Cas kept him fed enough that Dean could spare himself a trip or two to the grocery store.

Yeah, this necklace felt right and just as a thank you he forked over a ten dollar bill and told the old man to keep the change. He took off the necklace and allowed the man to put it in a small brown paper bag together with the locks. Suddenly Dean couldn’t wait to get home and maybe he sped a bit but it was okay, he thought, because Cas was sure to be happy about this and for some reason Dean liked very much to make Cas happy. Very much indeed.

  
  


  
  


Cas was in the kitchen when Dean finally arrived home. Mostly it was Dean who cooked because Cas had never had to do it before and he definitely didn’t understand the oven but sometimes Cas would help Dean with the easier things, like chopping vegetables or cutting meat. And that was how Dean found him, propped up on one of the bar stools (since Cas barely could see above the counter, it was adorable), wielding a knife in one hand and another in a tentacle while chopping bell peppers and slicing chicken breasts at the same time like a fucking badass.

It was hard to tell if the warmth that spread through Dean was because of arousal or adoration but boy did it get hot all of a sudden.

"What’s this?" Dean asked with a smile and walked in to kiss Cas on the temple without really thinking about it. Cas’ hair smelled sun-dried and was soft against Dean’s lips. "Surprising me with dinner?"

"You usually home when it up and down, I thought I help." He gestured to the clock on the wall by the porch door and when Dean glanced at it he saw that it was already half past six.

Dean was usually home by six and even though Cas hadn’t learned how to say it properly he by now knew pretty well how to tell time using the clock.

"You felt I was running late and started dinner to help me?" Dean should watch it or that warm feeling would grow into something deeper than adoration. "That’s great, buddy."

He kissed Cas’ temple again when the man just clicked and then veered off to his bedroom to get changed into more comfortable clothes and to hide the paper bag for now. A part of him wanted to shove the necklace at Cas as soon as possible (to maybe just get it over with since it was kind of chick-flicky) but another part of him wanted it to be special. It could anyhow wait until after dinner.

When Dean fired up the stove and started melting butter in the frying pan Cas started humming under his breath. Dean smiled to himself and went to put on Cas’ Phil Collins CD. By the time they were frying up some chicken with vegetables and cream Cas’ tentacles were wriggling in the air and he was swaying to the music as Dean sang along to the tunes of the Tarzan soundtrack.

Dinner was a quiet affair spent in front of the TV watching a nature show about zebras. Normally Dean would have found it boring but at this point he was just so nervous about the whole necklace thing that he barely could think about anything else. The longer he just fucking sat there beside Cas the more pressing the matter became. He could practically hear the puka shell necklace screaming for him. He was surprised Cas couldn’t hear his beating heart.

The problem was that the more he thought about it the weirder it got. Dean had never gotten anything for someone other than Sam before and it was a hell of a difference between buying (or stealing) a crappy Christmas gift for his little brother and buying jewelry for someone he was kind of hoping would maybe want to kiss him for his troubles.

He should have just given it to Cas as soon as he got home. Just a "here ya go, I got this for you so you wouldn’t feel left out, ain’t that nice?" and then just shoved the bag at Cas. Yeah, that would have taken the edge off and if Cas didn’t like it (or didn’t want it because it went against some Cecaelia tradition that Dean didn’t know about and still hadn’t asked about even though he had promised Sam he would) then it wouldn’t have mattered that much. Well, it would have mattered a little to Dean because he had actually gone out of his way to get this for Cas. But he would have been able to play it off. Now everything just felt weird.

Or did it? Well yes, for him. Maybe, for Cas, nothing would feel weird at all. When he glanced at his friend he saw that Cas was relaxed back against the couch and drowsily watching the TV. His tentacles were draped over the couch and a few of them were in Dean’s lap and yeah, Dean was totally petting them.

Remember a time when Dean had been a hunter and an excellent con man? Fearless and super good at lying through his teeth? Yeah, Dean barely remembered his own name by the time he turned to Cas, a fake smile plastered on his face and sweat on his brow.

"Hey, Cas?" Cas hummed in return (and didn’t seem to realize just how squeaky Dean’s voice was, thank God) but didn’t look away from the TV. Dean tightened his hand around one tentacle and it totally curled around his fingers. "I’m just gonna—I mean, I got you something today so I’ll go…I’ll be right back."

Dean cursed all Gods he knew, old and knew, as he all but fucking fled to his room. He had gotten Cas plenty of presents before, like DVDs and the pool to name the most obvious, but none of them had felt like this. Was it because he knew this would be different? Or because he hoped it would be?

Cas was sitting up straight when Dean returned, the TV muted and his tentacles curling anxiously around him. He had his hands folded in what Dean considered to be his lap and he looked up at Dean with big eyes.

"Dean okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Why wouldn’t I be?" Dean proclaimed with false cheeriness. Damnit, his nervousness might just end up ruining this for them. "Look," he said as he sat down again. He knew Cas had noticed the paper bag that Dean kept clutched in his hand but he didn’t say anything about it. "When Bobby was over I had it pointed out to me—but I totally would’ve thought about it myself—that now everyone in the family has a necklace, except you."

The neutral dark brown of Cas’ tentacles paled a little and Dean wondered if he was making Cas nervous now too. He could see the man mouthing the word _necklace_ and he nodded as he started fiddling with the bag, opening it without spilling its content.

"We figured that giving necklaces was something that maybe happened within a colony? That you Cecaelias have some kind of ritual or way about it and trust me when I say that I would never want to dishonor any of your traditions so please don’t get mad if I do now but…" he held up the puka shell necklace that, while nice, looked boring to him now that he was offering it up. "I got you this."

Cas’ tentacles flushed a pleasant pink and fuck yes, that had to be good. Dean ventured a smile and Cas returned a shaky quirk of his lips.

"For me?"

"Yeah." Dean put the bag on the coffee table and shifted closer to Cas to show him the necklace. "It’s puka shells so they should manage in the water. Its size is not adjustable like your necklaces are so it has this lock, see?" he showed Cas how to unlock and lock the necklace and Cas clicked in understanding. His tentacles were slithering closer and Dean tried to ignore them for now. "This lock is stainless steel so it should be okay in the water but just in case it breaks or something I got extra." He waved to the paper bag but Cas barely glanced at it before he turned his incredibly blue eyes on Dean.

"For me?" he repeated in an awed tone and this was kind of a pivotal moment, Dean understood immediately. He wasn’t just giving his friend some jewelry so he wouldn’t feel left out, no this _meant_ something to Cecaelias and Dean should ask what.

But what if he didn’t like the answer? Would he be able to pull away, take back his gift, stand Cas’ crestfallen face? Would Cas leave?

Fuck no. Fuck it all to fucking hell if Dean made Cas leave over whatever this was. Whatever this signified to Cas Dean would figure it out later and deal with it. He _wanted_ to give this necklace to Cas, no matter the consequences. Didn’t stop him from feeling nervous, though.

Nervous and strangely aroused but never mind that now.

"Yeah, Cas." He murmured and opened the necklace so he could hold it open for Cas. The man shifted even closer, almost into Dean’s lap now, and bowed his head. Dean got his face full of Cas’ soft hair when he craned his neck to see what he was doing as he locked the necklace around Cas’ slim neck.

"I’m sorry it’s nothing fancier." He continued in that same murmur. Cas’ tentacles were squirming in Dean’s lap now and yeah, his dick was kind of waking up. "I can get it later, when I have more money. I’ll buy you whatever you want."

"Dean." Cas breathed and took one of Dean’s hands in his. "I don’t want other. I want this."

Shit.

"Y-yeah, okay Cas."

Cas leaned back a bit and tried to look down but could probably not even see the necklace from that angle. The action made Dean smile and he rubbed a thumb against the part where Cas’ skin gave way for tentacle on his hip.

"Thank you, Dean."

This time it was Dean that shifted closer. Cas’ purpling tentacles curled around Dean’s waist.

"It looks good on you, baby." He murmured and leaned in to capture Cas’ lips. "C’mere."

But to his dismay Cas pulled away, his face pinched in confusion and the purple was bleeding away. No, what the fuck had Dean said now?

"I not baby." Cas stated with a frown. "I adult."

Oh. Well, phew, Dean had thought for a moment there that he had said something seriously wrong.

"I know that." He grinned and pressed his thumb harder against Cas’ hip. Cas’ whole lower body twitched, all the way out to every tentacle tip. "It’s just an endearment."

Cas cocked his head to the side. "End…ear? I not listen?"

Dean snorted out a laugh. "No, Cas. Like a nickname." He grinned and pulled on Cas to make him roll closer. "Just shut up and kiss me, would you?"

 _That_ sure changed Cas’ tone. A predatory smile spread on his face and his tentacles shifted back to aroused purple. Fuck yes.

Cas’ hands clenched in the front of Dean’s t-shirt and his thicker tentacles coiled tight around Dean’s waist again. Dean sighed into the soft kiss and let the hand on Cas’ hip travel back to the small of his back while the other came up to cup Cas’ stubbly jaw. Somewhere distantly he figured Cas was due for another shave and even though Cas had shown Dean that he was more than capable to shave himself with a crude knife of his, Dean liked to do it for him.

A soft slide of lips on lips turned dirty pretty fast when Cas licked the seam of Dean’s mouth, begging entry. Of course Dean granted it and he did so with a groan. Fuck, Cas was good at kissing. Dean was used to be the one in charge (although he had been with some assertive women on occasion) and he actually fucking relished the idea of letting Cas set the pace.

He leaned back a little, pulling Cas with him and fucking fuck, Cas got the hint so fast. He growled low at the back of his throat and nipped at Dean’s lower lip before he grabbed the back of Dean’s head and tilted it back to deepen the kiss.

Things kind of escalated quickly for Dean from there.

His dick, already decidedly interested at the first sight of Cas’ purple tentacles, started chubbin’ up in his loose sweat pants. Cas immediately noticed because how could he not when the majority of his tentacles were in Dean’s lap?

He didn’t stop kissing Dean, though. Just kept stealing every sound Dean made as his tentacles set to work prodding at Dean’s erection through the pants. Fuck, Dean was reduced to a mess so goddamn _fast_. He had a hard grip on some of Cas’ tentacles, just under what would have been his ass if he had had one, and he was rolling up against Cas, chasing his tentacles’ teasing touches with his hips.

"Cas." He panted into the kisses. "Cas, I want…"

"What you want, Dean?" Cas murmured against Dean’s trembling lips, his thumbs stroking Dean’s cheekbones. He looked so fucking calm (even though his tentacles were still coiling and were now stained a deep purple) that Dean couldn’t help but buck up and almost fucking whine.

"I-I want…" he groaned when Cas’ tentacles wrapped around Dean’s dick as much as they could manage with the pants and Dean’s boxers in the way. "I want you to touch me." He confessed in a hushed tone and wondered why the fucking hell this felt so embarrassing and intimate. Cas’ brow furrowed in confusion but he pressed even closer.

"Dean?"

"I want you to—I…" he gripped Cas’ hair in a harsh grip and kissed him desperately, bucking up even as he pressed Cas down. "I want you to use your tentacles on me. Wanna feel them on my dick. Fuck, Cas, I’ve thought so much about it."

" _Dean._ " Cas groaned, sounding decidedly more debauched all of a sudden.

"Wanna touch your dick too." Dean whispered against Cas’ neck. He knew the man’s gills were approximately here but they were closed now and all Dean could feel was the slightly harder skin. He lapped at it and Cas rolled his whole body against Dean’s. "I’ve seen you." He confessed in a rush. "When you touch yourself. You looked so beautiful."

Cas shuddered in his arms and then they were kissing again. Cas was sliding off Dean’s lap so that he could grope at his crotch to try and free Dean’s dick. And no matter how adorable and fucking hot it was, Dean stopped him so he could do it for him because there could honestly be no delay right now.

Later, Dean hoped they would take their time to map each other out. Hell, he wanted to know what made Cas shudder so much his mouth practically salivated from the thought alone, but right now his was a one-track mind and it was dead set on relieving the coil that wound tighter and tighter low in his belly.

Dean’s dick bounced free and he groaned, one hand going to smear the precome on the head but one of Cas’ tentacles slapped his hand away even as Cas leaned closer to get a better look.

"Pretty." He murmured and Dean whined for real this time.

"I’ve never been with a dude." He admitted as Cas gently took a hold of Dean’s dick. It jumped in Cas’ slightly webbed hand. "Never wanted to. But you…" he gulped when Cas looked up, hooded eyes meeting Dean’s dead on. "You’re fucking special."

Cas smirked and sat up so he could kiss Dean as he wrapped one of his thinner tentacles around Dean’s dick. Dean’s desperate moan got swallowed up by Cas and fucking hell, that was a _tentacle_ with _suckers_ wrapped around his _dick_.

For a moment Dean’s heart all but stopped and fear sized him but when he opened his eyes his vision filled with Cas and fuck yes. Cas was a man, he wasn’t human, he had tentacles — all these things should confuse and scare Dean, especially now in this moment, but they so didn’t.

Not when Cas was looking so aroused, staring at Dean with both awe and desire, his pupils blown from lust and his lips slightly open as he panted while he moved against Dean. Cas looked fucking perfect and Dean thought in that moment that maybe he wouldn’t need a gay freak-out, or a holy-shit-he’s-a-different-species freak-out. Maybe he just needed Cas.

"Dean." Cas growled and his tentacle tightened around Dean’s dick, making him thrust up. "Dean, tell me how."

"H-how?"

"How to touch."

Shit, yeah that was right. Dean was probably not the only one having a minor freak-out about needing to have freak-outs. Touching a human was after all as new to Cas as touching a Cecaelia was to Dean.

"Fuck you’re doing so good baby." He groaned and stroked his hands along Cas’ sides. "Just be careful, ‘kay? My dick and balls can’t handle too much, don’t squish them."

Cas hummed and immediately lessened his grip but Dean put his hand down there and squeezed tight.

"It was fine, Cas." He murmured against Cas’ lips when they opened on a protest. "Just touch me like you touch yourself."

Maybe he shouldn’t have admitted to having seen that. Would probably have to talk about that later but right now Dean didn’t fucking care what he said. What little filter he had got blown to smithereens when Cas started stroking his dick, the suckers catching and _God_ ….

"Dean beautiful." Cas licked at the skin under Dean’s ear and nibbled on Dean’s earlobe.

His tentacle kept working Dean’s dick over even as another snaked down to prod at Dean’s heavy balls. He whined again at that feeling and tried to spread his legs as best he could with his sweat pants trapping his thighs. One of Cas’ hands was pinching Dean’s nipple through his t-shirt and he kind of wanted Cas to use his suckers there too but was too fucking incoherent to manage the request.

His whole body was alit with the pleasure. Cas was touching him extremely well for someone who had never pleasured a human before and just the thought that this was _Cas_ made Dean heady with lust.

He wanted to reciprocate, wanted to touch Cas more than just the clutching he was managing. Wanted Cas’ dick to come out of its sheath so Dean could touch that too and maybe—fuck—maybe he wanted to feel Cas’ dick against his.

"Fuck." Dean groaned and gripped Cas even closer. He was barely able to think beyond the feeling of Cas all around him and when Cas went from kissing Dean’s neck to try and kiss his lips again Dean could barely participate. Not that he didn’t want to but because holy fucking shit, he was about to come.

"Dean." Cas murmured, far too intimate for a fuck buddy and that should scare Dean but he wasn’t really conscious about it.

"Imma come, Cas." He moaned, his eyes squeezing shut. "Fuck, Imma come all over your tentacles."

Okay, _that_ shouldn’t be hot but it was and apparently Cas thought so too because he moaned and pressed closer. Rolling against Dean and holy fucking hell, was that Cas’ dick? His tentacles were in the way but there was definitely something much harder than them poking Dean in the side.

"You hard for me, baby?" he mumbled in a hushed tone and felt Cas freeze up. "C’mon, wanna feel you." He started groping around Cas’ general crotch area but his hand barely managed to close around what he _thought_ was Cas’ dick before Cas’ whole body jerked and he cried out against Dean’s neck.

Warm wetness spread between them and Cas’ tentacles were so purple they were almost blue as he released all over Dean and _fuckingfuckshit_ , Dean bucked up one more time in Cas’ looser grip and then he was coming too.

A ragged yell tore from his throat and he pressed his head back against the couch as his dick erupted, white stripes pumping far harder and far longer than he had managed in a long while. It got all over his chest, Cas’ side, and Cas’ tentacles. And it was fucking glorious.

They sat for a long while, just panting and breathing each other in. This had felt much better than Dean could have imagined and much more right than he had ever dared hope for. And, sitting here with Cas in the afterglow, able to hold him and pet his tentacles, Dean had never felt more content with his fucking life.

"Can’t believe you came as soon as I touched you." He mumbled after a while when their breaths had evened out. It was meant as a tease, of course, but Dean also felt awed by the whole incident. No one had ever reacted _that_ strongly to his touches before. Cas clicked drowsily and rubbed his face against Dean’s neck. "So I take it that you liked the necklace then, babe?"

Cas clicked again and his tentacle cradled Dean’s spent dick and balls.

"Not a baby."

"Don’t I fucking know it." Dean smirked and gathered Cas even closer.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the picture below is an extreme approximation of what I’m thinking for Cas’ tub. Only I think more square (rectangular) because it’s gonna span the whole room, basically taking up half of the floor (your thoughts on this aren't that far off, Viplaja!). This is just to give you all a hint of what Dean is planning so far :)
> 
> Also, here’s Cas’ necklace! 


	9. Sexy times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guy, this chapter is mostly sex lol   
> Well, not entirely. I feel like we’re having a break-through in this chapter (that Dean has one, at least) and Chuck knows we’re due for it :D   
> Sex/feelings (sexy feelings?) ahoy! 
> 
> (Also, chapter warning: before one of those titular sexy times Dean has been drinking a bit and he’s feeling vulnerable. In my mind Cas makes Dean feel better but if you’re sensitive to people having a drink and then having sex I’d advise against reading the part out on the sundeck in Cas’ plastic pool)

  
  


After that first time on the couch Dean afforded himself about ten minutes in the shower where he freaked the fuck out. Like, literally. Hyperventilating and all that shit. But that was it, he promised himself, no more thinking about the gayness of this (since he had already decided that he was bi) and the obvious interspecies sex that made this border on goddamn bestiality. No, getting to have Cas’ affection overshadowed all of that and it was refreshing to not have to think about it, to be honest.

And they settled into it so well. There was no pressure from either side and while a part of Dean kind of wanted to have the whole "where is this going?" talk, a much bigger part of him dreaded it because that talk never ended well for him. And besides, if Cas got fed up with Dean he would leave to live in the fucking _ocean_ , and Dean would never be able to take his shit back or mend anything.

Yeah, so for now Dean just focused on how fucking awesome it was to incorporate sex with his already incredibly good friendship relationship with Cas. No need to talk about feelings or girly stuff like that, none at all. Because they were comfortable with how it was now. Was a possibility that they might never evolve this to something more because they probably wouldn’t need to. Yeah.

The only snafu they encountered was Dean’s penance for endearments (especially during sex) and Cas’ complete inability to understand them or why Dean would want to use them. A kind of tug-of-war about this evolved during the last weeks of the construction work because Dean _really_ wanted to find one that fit and Cas kept shooting them down.

Not sweetie because "I not sweet, Dean. I taste salty". Not honey or sugar or anything else edible because "I a person, Dean, not food". Maybe handsome because that was objective but definitely not Squidward because "he mean to Spongebob, Dean".

Dean eventually settled on baby (or babe) and told Cas he would have to deal with it even if the protests about Cas being an adult continued from time to time. He could see that Cas was warming to it, though, even if he insisted on getting his revenge by calling Dean _Deanie-weenie_ sometimes. And it got even easier after they had watched _Babe (The Gallant Pig)_ and Cas got to see that it could be used as a name too and not just to refer to infants.

Aside from that, nothing really changed. Well, the kisses got more intense, the petting got heavier, but they never really went beyond that and Dean was fine with it. Except maybe he wasn’t completely okay with it.

For one, he was starting to get seriously sexually frustrated but at the same time he would _never_ want to do something that Cas was uncomfortable with. But (and this was kind of worse), he was also getting self-conscious.

Because what if them not having sex wasn’t about Cas being shy but about him not wanting Dean like that? He had after all told Dean that he had had sex before, during mating seasons. So he was no blushing bride, that was for sure. And judging by how easily he took control when they made out Dean was pretty sure Cas wasn’t scared about the actual sexual act.

But, and this kept him up at night, Cas might not want him like that after all.

Dean wanted to talk to Cas about it but felt stupid (and kind of girly). Besides, he wanted to talk about other stuff too, stuff that he one day decided that he didn’t want to (that was already established as out of bounds) and that he the next day opened up in his mind again.

Maybe he should talk to someone else, find out if it was normal to be weird like this. He couldn’t remember him acting like this when he was with Cassie, the only other person he had really liked this much. But then again, maybe he had and he just didn’t remember it. Maybe he should call her and ask, it wasn’t like they had separated on a bad note after he and Sammy had saved her life.

But he felt even more self-conscious when he thought about asking her for relationship advice ( _ugh_ , that term…) so in the end he ended up texting Julia. She was enough of a stranger that he would be okay with it, he thought, and she seemed to understand him on a kind of basic level.

She was pretty straight-forward in her answers but he wasn’t sure they helped him.

`[Julia 09:39 p.m.] I take it this is about your roommate?`

Dean had just sighed but hadn’t even had time to answer her before her next text dinged on his phone.

`[Julia 09:39 p.m.] You told me he’s got a weird personality, might be he just doesn’t know how to act`

`[Dean 09:40 p.m.] So what do I do?`

`[Julia 09:40 p.m.] Be careful. But tell him you want more. Carefully`

Dean chewed his bottom lip and glanced at Cas who was completely enthralled in the episode of _Star Trek: Voyager_ they were watching.

` [Dean 09:42 p.m.] I dunno if that’s even what I want`

`[Julia 09:42 p.m.] Yeah, you texted me right now to ask what you should do about your hot make-out buddy because you DON’T want more`

`[Julia 09:42 p.m.] Seriously`

Okay, when she put it like that he just sounded stupid. And kind of like a douche. Was he really just taking advantage of the fact that Cas seemed to respond favorably to Dean’s kisses? That Cas liked his necklace enough to jerk Dean off that one time?

When Cas suddenly clicked approvingly at the TV and his suckers popped against the couch Dean made up his fucking mind. Sex with Cas so far was awesome, and even more sex with him would be even better. But what Dean wanted was…was not only sex. One thing at a time, though.

`[Dean 09:47 p.m.] I’ll talk to him`

`[Julia 09:48 p.m.] Great! And if you’re uncertain about gay sex and he doesn’t know either then I know a couple of awesome porn sites you could check out`

What the fuck? Dean didn’t think he had blushed so hard so fast before.

`[Julia 09:48 p.m.] Maybe together?!`

Correction, _this_ was the worst blush ever.

` [Dean 09:49 p.m.] We’re good, thanks`

Fuck, did his text sound as squeaky as he felt? Goddamn Julia. All he wanted to know was how he should approach Cas for more sex, not get advice on how to further their relationship (Dean might want more but he still didn’t know what "more" meant for them and if he wanted it now) or how to perform gay sex.

Shit, he hadn’t really even thought about the logistics of the sex. Well, it went in the butt and he was basically fine with that. He had tried anal with a chick or two and he knew what to do and what not to do. The thought that suddenly struck him now was that he was probably going to be the girl.

Logically it should probably be Cas because he had a hole that was actually meant for it (and how weird was _that_?) but most times when they sucked faces Cas took control. Cas was actually pretty assertive and Dean kind of liked it. Liked being pinned by Cas and one time Cas had even wrapped a tentacle loosely around Dean’s neck (like he had done that time when he had first started talking about his big dick, Dean remembered with a blush) and Dean had _really_ liked that.

So maybe he wanted to be dominated by Cas in bed, but did he want to be penetrated? Being dominated wouldn’t have to mean that he would be the bottom, right? He didn’t know and maybe that should be investigated before he asked Cas to have sex with him.

His phone kept dinging for a while but he ignored Julia who was probably only teasing him now anyway. Instead he went into his own mind to ransack himself about anal and what part he would be willing to play. Maybe he should visit some porn sites after all.

  
  


  
  


To say that Dean couldn’t let it go would be an understatement. It kind of fucking consumed his mind. Cas kept making advances and Dean kept being swept up in them but they _still_ didn’t go further than when he had given Cas the necklace and he was starting to think it was his fault.

So, with only three days to go on Cas’ room, by Pete’s estimate, Dean took it upon himself to get some goddamn education. Julia had teasingly sent him links that he could check out on his limited Internet on the phone and that was exactly what he set out to do after he and Cas had kissed goodnight.

With a bottle of Jack in one hand and his phone in his other (shaky) hand he had tapped onto those websites and oh boy…there had been _a lot_. Did Julia actually watch this? Maybe she had a gay friend? Or maybe she enjoyed man-on-man just like Dean enjoyed girl-on-girl porn? He decided not to ask.

But okay, guy anal looked extremely like girl anal so Dean thought he was all set there. Problem was if he was comfortable with having something shoved in _his_ butt. He could easily do Cas, he thought, but the other way around? Only…maybe he kind of wanted to try it? With Cas, at least.

He took a deep swig of the bottle (fuck, that _burned_ ) and propped the phone up on his pillow so he could watch the video of a muscular blonde doing a rather pasty twink (at least that was what the video description called the bottom guy, Dean didn’t fucking know what it meant).

He grunted as he rolled over to lie on his stomach. He put the whisky on the bedside table and tried to focus on the video, imagining what it would be like to play the bottom. The twink was on his stomach too so that made it easier.

The blonde was really laying into him and Dean found himself getting aroused at the sounds the twink was making. Breathless moans and little pleas. Dean bit his lower lip and stretched back with a trembling hand to press against his butt crack with two fingers. Fuck, he felt awkward. He had never touched himself back there beyond the cursory scrub while cleaning.

The twink seemed to like it, though. His dick was hard and he was pumping it furiously. Dean’s whole face felt like it was on fire as he pressed rhythmically against his own hole. Maybe it would feel better if it was someone else (Cas) doing it? It wasn’t unpleasant, though, and Dean was kind of getting into it when the twink suddenly announced that he needed to come.

"Yeah?" the blonde rasped. "You go ahead, honey."

The twink came seconds later and whatever happened in his ass (Dean had felt his own twitch when he came especially hard) made the blonde groan out a "oh _fuck_ yeah" before his hips stuttered in that tell-tale way. Okay, that had been a good video, Dean thought. He felt arousal simmer in his veins and believed it was a mix of the sounds the twink had made and thoughts about doing this with Cas.

He sat up and was just about to close the video when he saw the blonde caressing the twink’s ass with a touch far too gentle for someone just making a porno. He was whispering about how beautiful and perfect the twink was and for some fucked up reason that made Dean’s throat close up.

Maybe, even after Dean had come to terms with being the bottom, Cas wouldn’t want him? Maybe he wasn’t attracted enough? Maybe that was why he stopped before they could go further? Maybe…maybe Dean was too ugly for him? He didn’t have tentacles and he didn’t have a hole built for this. His dick _and_ balls were on the outside, all the time. Maybe Cas just liked Dean’s pretty face and cocksucker lips?

Dean didn’t know where the fucking hell this had come from but blamed the whisky even as he downed an unhealthy amount of it.

  


Cas was fast asleep in his pool by the time Dean stumbled out onto the porch. He knew he was drunk but he wasn’t _that_ drunk, at least it didn’t feel like it. His former hunting lifestyle had built him a pretty good alcohol tolerance but okay, he could admit that maybe he wasn’t all that clear in the head. But he felt sad and he needed so much. Cas, mainly.

"Cas? Baby?" he whispered (too loud to be a real whisper) and shook the side of the pool.

The water splashed around in it and Cas woke immediately. His blue eyes shone in the moonlight and for a moment he looked feral before he propped himself up on one arm while he rubbed his eye with his other hand.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, ‘s just me, okay?" his speech wasn’t slurred but his mind was in too much of a jumble (because of fucking _feelings_ , ugh) for him to sound coherent.

Even though the air was pleasantly warm tonight the water in the pool felt almost too cold when Dean slid in.

"Dean, what wrong?" Cas asked with deep concern as he made room for Dean.

His tentacles swirled in the water and some of them coiled around Dean’s legs as he opened his arms for Dean. With a grunt, Dean all but crashed into Cas’ solid chest and fuck, the water was perhaps _too_ cold. It seeped into his sweat pants and t-shirt and he shivered and pressed closer to Cas’ warmth. How the hell he could be so warm when he slept outside in fucking water was beyond Dean but what the hell.

"Nothing’s wrong, Cas." Dean lied through his teeth. The arousal he had felt from watching that video had lessened some but returned with a vengeance now that he was this close to Cas. But was that why he had come out here?

Cas clicked in a way that told Dean he didn’t believe Dean’s totally believable lie. He didn’t say anything, though, but just bent down to kiss the top of Dean’s head.

"You get cold out here."

Dean grumbled against Cas’ skin and pressed closer. One of his legs went over some of Cas’ tentacles so that they ended up completely entwined and yeah, that felt great. He could feel his dick responding and kind of wished it wouldn’t. Dean hated being self-conscious but his own concerns regarding sex with Cas coupled with the whisky made his mind a swirl of negativity.

And, hell, maybe Cas didn’t want Dean like that _at all_? Maybe he only kissed Dean because Dean had been the first to kiss him? Maybe Cas thought he needed to kiss Dean or he would be thrown out? Was…was Dean forcing him?

"Dean." Cas sighed in frustration and Dean’s whole body jerked. "You thinking too loud. What wrong?"

"You don’t wanna have sex with me because I’m ugly as shit."

Cas froze. Dean froze. Time froze. The small sand fleas down on the fucking beach froze.

What. The fucking. Hell?!

"Dean, what…?"

Dean untangled himself as fast as he could (which was not fast at all and not very successful either).

"Nothing, ‘s nothing, forget I said that-that was stupid, I—"

Cas’ tentacles shot out and latched onto Dean so fast that even if Dean had been sober he wouldn’t have had a chance to get out of reach in time. Well, fuck.

With a mighty tug, Cas got Dean to tumble back down so that he ended up straddling Cas’ tentacles at roughly his waist while Cas sat up with his back to the pool and his plastic pillow.

"Dean." Cas rumbled and shit, Dean had never really heard Cas angry but he imagined it would sound something like this. "You tell me, right now."

Dean gulped and looked down, his hands fisted against Cas’ toned stomach. Fuck, he was even more muscular than Dean. Dean didn’t know why but he didn’t feel like _Dean Winchester, hunter of things and savior of people_ , he felt like _this chump over here who overthinks stuff and should get himself tested because he’s obviously missing some balls_.

"I—" he cleared his throat to get the level of squeakiness down a notch. "I wanna have sex with you but I think maybe you’re holding back because you don’t want to."

Yeah, that explanation wasn’t much better and goddamnit, was he blushing?

Cas clicked soothingly. "I want."

Dean glanced up at Cas and found him looking back with soft eyes. "Then why…I mean, maybe you don’t wanna go further because it feels like too much of a big deal? But you’ve had sex before."

Cas nodded and Dean could feel his tentacles wrapping around his legs, Cas’ hands coming to rest on Dean’s hips.

"I don’t know how."

"But—?"

"I don’t know how with _you_."

Dean frowned. So it was him that was the problem, just like it usually was. Dean was no good with relationships and he should have known starting one with Cas would be even more difficult than normal.

"See, I was right?"

"No." Cas’ tentacles darkened and even though colors were hard to tell in the moonlight Dean still thought they looked dark gray; angry. "You not ugly, Dean." His grip on Dean tightened, hands and tentacles alike. "I don’t want hurt you. You said human males not like me, not carry babies."

Dean swallowed and relaxed where he was sitting on top of Cas and it made him sink deeper against the man.

"Yeah." He mumbled and felt very conscious (in a good way) about the tentacles that were coiling around his ass. "I have a hole but it’s not usually used for…that. I mean, I can use it for sex but I haven’t and it won’t be as easy as it is for you guys and…" fuck, this felt awkward, Dean was glad he wasn’t completely sober or he would never have been able to say this out loud. "And the muscle has to be stretched so you can fit…"

Cas made a hitching sound and Dean snapped up his head to stare at the other man. Cas schooled his features pretty fast but not fast enough.

"What?"

"I thought…" Cas coughed awkwardly and looked to the side. "You do me. I thought I can’t do you."

Now it was Dean’s breath that hitched. "You were willing to just give yourself to me like that?"

"You willing to give me you."

That was a weird sentence and Dean had to take a moment to sort it out but when he understood he grinned widely.

"Yeah. I’m actually pretty goddamn willing to give myself to you." He leaned in closer, their lips close enough to feel the other’s breath. "In fact, I’ve been looking at some videos to get some instructions on how. I really wanna be inside you, Cas, but I _really_ want you inside me too."

"Dean." Cas’ breath ghosted over Dean’s lips and he rolled his hips down so their crotches would align better. "I not push you because I don’t know how not to hurt you but you…you not push me either?"

"Yeah…I was kinda scared you’d feel it was too much. And I wanted you to make the move because…well, fuck." He sat up straighter and carded a hand through his hair. "I don’t have anything to give you, Cas. I don’t have any tentacles or a cool multipurpose hole, or nothing."

Cas mimed the word _multipurpose_ but when Dean didn’t explain it he sat up straighter too, grabbing Dean’s back and holding him close as he kissed Dean deeply. It caught Dean by surprise but the moment their tongues met he groaned deeply, feeling a tension he hadn’t been aware of bleed out of his shoulders and back.

"I don’t have legs." Cas growled against Dean’s mouth, nipping his lower lip until Dean started rolling his hips in small circles. "I have penis in sheath. I don’t have balls. Not like you."

"I don’t care that you’re different, Cas." Dean moaned when Cas’ fingers dug into the meat on Dean’s ass. "I just want _you_."

"Me too, Dean." Cas hissed. "You beautiful."

"Shut up."

"No."

Despite his protest, Cas busied himself with sucking bruises on Dean’s neck instead of talking and Dean was glad for it. Okay, maybe he could accept that Cas liked how he looked (despite their differences) just as Dean liked how Cas looked but he wasn’t very prepared to hear about it.

Cas’ tentacles had shifted and parted so that there were some tentacles on either side of Dean and some between his legs that he was basically straddling but even so he could feel Cas’ dick as it apparently appeared from its sheath.

Next time, Dean promised himself, he would be down there with his face so that he could watch it when it happened. See when Cas’ dick hardened and grew to the point where his sheath couldn’t contain him and he slipped free. Next time, Dean would taste him.

For now he would settle for something else he had wanted but still hadn’t gotten. They hadn’t even managed a quick hand job after their first time on the couch and Dean still wanted to know what it would feel like to have Cas’ dick pressed up against Dean’s own. This time, however, he wouldn’t make the mistake of telling Cas this because it seemed the merest notion of it was enough to set Cas off and as soon as he was done coming and his dick had decreased enough in size it automatically retracted again.

So instead he just groped blindly around Cas’ crotch area, almost unseating himself when he had to rearrange the tentacles there. Cas growled disapprovingly when Dean withdrew but shut up when he saw that Dean was pulling off his t-shirt and pants to free his erection.

He grabbed greedily for it but Dean pushed him away and forced him to rest back against his pillow.

"Let me, baby." Dean murmured and grabbed some of Cas’ tentacles, guiding them around his waist.

They curled tightly around him, just like some of the others were looped around his legs. The suckers were popping furiously as Cas couldn’t keep still and Dean hoped they left marks for days. He wanted to feel them on his dick again but was on another mission for now and wanted this even more.

As gently as he could (but still rough with all the arousal that burned through him) he pried Cas’ front tentacles apart and fucking yes, Cas’ dick was completely out of its sheath. The pouch thing that protected the sheath was pressed close to Cas’ body just under his bobbing dick and Dean kind of wanted to just smush his face against it all.

"Dean." Cas breathed and arched his back when Dean skimmed his fingers up his impressive erection.

" _You’re_ beautiful, Cas. Holy _shit._ "

A small shift in his balance and suddenly he was hunched over Cas, one hand on the man’s shoulder for support and the other quickly wrapping around both their dicks (and barely managing all the way around).

" _Dean!_ "

Cas bucked up sharply and Dean moaned like a fucking bitch in heat. Cas’ dick felt fucking awesome against Dean’s. Hard and smooth, warm and slick. Fuck yes.

"Yeah, you like this, babe?" he stroked them as slowly as he could, afraid he would blow much too soon if he didn’t. "You get like this with other octo people?"

Cas shook his head furiously and that made Dean pause, much to Cas’ dismay (if that glare was anything to go by).

"Sex was…" Cas gulped when Dean dragged his balls against that pouch thingy. "A need. To find mate. But I…" his hands flexed against Dean’s sides. "It never feel like this."

"Fuck." Dean murmured and bent down to kiss Cas harshly. "You mean sex with other Cecaelias isn’t as good as it is with me? You just went in and out, nothing fancy, huh?"

Cas nodded into another kiss. "Boring."

"Imma show you so much good, baby. Sex is fucking _awesome_."

"With you." Cas agreed and fuck it all, as if Dean could hold himself back when he heard something like that.

His whole body was already on fire and pleasure shot through him at every breathless sound Cas made, every slide of their dicks together. Fuck, Dean loved how Cas was all around him, grabbing desperately for him and seeking him out. How the hell had he ever believed Cas didn’t want him? The evidence was right here, in the way Cas’ body wrapped around him, how his eyes shone, how his tentacles turned almost blue in the moonlight. How his dick was harder than Dean had ever felt his own become and how it produced a kind of natural lube all on its own when aroused enough.

Dean felt just how fucking close he was and thought Cas must be the same. Just a little more, a little something extra, and Dean would fall hard. He shifted again, removing his hand around them but pressing close enough that they could rut against each other and their own stomachs would provide enough friction.

Cas groaned and grabbed Dean’s butt with his hands while two tentacles came up to caress Dean’s face. Another tentacle slithered around Dean’s chest and one sucker attached to Dean’s left nipple, making him cry out and loose his train of thoughts for a moment. Dean had always liked having his nipples played with but this was something else.

He moaned and squirmed in Cas’ lap, his dick weeping between them to mix with Cas’ own fluids. The water in the pool splashed around them and fuck, Dean was so close.

With an enormous willpower he managed to slow down to a pace where he could pull one hand away from Cas to reach back and grope blindly for a tentacle. One wrapped around his hand almost immediately and Dean kissed Cas deeply as he guided the tentacle back to his ass.

"Dean?" Cas asked in a voice fucking made for sex. Goddamn.

"Touch me here, Cas." Dean said in a hushed voice. "No one else has but I want you to."

The sound Cas made sent pleasant chills down Dean’s spine and a moment later he found his hand pushed back to rest on Cas’ shoulder as the tentacle went to work prodding at Dean’s entrance. Maybe Dean should tell Cas more about the muscle there but at the moment he was too occupied with the pleasure that coursed through him and besides, he had given Cas the gist and Cas was both smart and considerate.

In fact, the more feather-light touches Cas lay to Dean’s hole, the harder it became to focus. His dick was aching and he rutted mercilessly against Cas, loving the feeling of Cas’ dick beside his. Fuck, what wouldn’t it feel like to have him inside? To see the positively debauched face when Dean finally took all of Cas inside.

Suddenly Dean wanted nothing more and oh shit, he was coming and he hadn’t even been aware of it.

" _Sh-shit._ "

He shuddered against Cas, burying his face against Cas’ neck even as he spread his legs wider and his dick shot hot ropes of come between them.

"Dean." Cas sighed contently and mere moments later Dean felt the tip of Cas’ tentacle breach him at the same time as Cas released between them to add to the mess.

Dean had never felt so desired in his fucking life.

He almost fell asleep right there, on top of Cas, their combined released slathered between them, and Cas’ hand gently carding through his hair. But he had almost slept out here in the pool one time before and that had not ended well so after a while he forced himself to sit up, only now a bit conscious of the fact that he was completely naked.

"Dean okay?" Cas asked immediately and Dean had gotten to know the man well enough to understand that Cas was asking about what had been said before.

"Yeah." He grinned and used the pool water to wash their come off. "After this I guess there can be no doubting you want my ass."

Cas rolled his eyes and pulled Dean into a quick kiss.

"Dean beautiful."

"Stop saying that." Dean mumbled and suddenly had to fight a blush. Cas just grinned at him, though, so Dean decided to let the compliment slide. Instead he rose on unsteady legs (Cas tentacles supporting him) and put his hands on his hips as he looked down on the soiled water. "Guess we gotta change your water, huh?"

Cas looked confused for a moment and then looked down to drag a tentacle across his mostly clean stomach.

"I sleep in bathroom tonight."

Dean looked at him with soft eyes. Fuck how he wanted Cas to come sleep in his bed instead.

"It’s just for a couple of days, your room will be ready soon."

"Then you show me?"

Dean hadn’t let Cas into the room this past week, wanting Cas to see the finish product.

"Of course, it’s gonna be your room."

With a smile he bent down and gathered Cas in his arms. Carrying Cas chest to chest with Cas’ tentacles wrapped around Dean’s waist was cumbersome but completely okay with Dean. They usually didn’t have to since Cas could move about very well on land (for someone without legs) but Dean just felt like it now and Cas didn’t seem to mind.

He put his arms around Dean’s neck and brushed his lips against Dean’s cheek as they stumbled into the house. Dean went out for his clothes and Cas’ pillow as Cas filled the tub to his liking and when Dean came back they kissed goodnight for so long Dean was almost ready to go again when they pulled away. But Cas yawned (like a fucking cat, it was adorable) so Dean just pecked him on the forehead and murmured goodnight before retreating to his cold and empty bed.

Sleeping arrangements aside, Dean was pretty fucking stoked about what had happened here. His own breakthrough, Cas’ responses, the awesome sex and the promise of even more awesome sex. Yeah, as Dean snuggled in (and totally didn’t hug his pillow closer, pretending it was Cas) he started feeling pretty darn good about this. Who would have thought something as great as this could come from just watching some gay porn?

  
  


  
  


"So, whaddya think?"

Dean was _not_ wringing his hands nervously as Cas went about his new room, gawking at the spotlights and the tub. Dean had filled the tub with water from the house’s pipes so he suspected Cas wouldn’t be able to breathe it but he had wanted it filled for the effect of the underwater lighting.

"Dean, this…"

Cas easily climbed the little stair Dean and Jim carefully had molded and that Pete had spent hours getting the tiling just right on. The water rippled when he touched the surface and he seemed almost awed at how it was illuminated from within.

"It’s got this movable showerhead, see?" Dean bumbled up the few steps of the stair to show Cas. "It’s the same water as in the bathroom but I thought it’s fine if you just wanna clean or something. Also, look at this." He put the water on and pointed to the little lever that changed the water flow from the faucet to the showerhead. "Like in the bathtub."

Cas nodded and plucked at the chain that was attached to the stopper plugged into the drain.

"This too?"

"Yeah."

Cas looked up at Dean with a brilliant smile. "It beautiful, Dean."

"Really?" Dean slumped down on the floor with his back to the tub. "I was a bit worried that you wouldn’t like it. I wanted it to feel like home, y’know? But not too much or you’d feel homesick. So? You think it’s like your cave?"

It was kind of bare so far. Just the tub (that took up well over half the room) and a shelf where Dean had put some towels for Cas to get mostly dry with.

Cas shook his head and settled in front of Dean, his tentacles draped half-way over Dean’s legs.

"It nothing like cave."

"No?" fuck, Dean shouldn’t feel so disappointed. But he had been so sure he had gotten it right and of course he had managed to fuck something up.

Cas slid closer, one tentacle wrapping around Dean’s calf. "It much better."

"Oh." Well, he supposed he could live with that. "I just thought, with the spotlights and…I dunno, the water like that…"

Cas quirked his lips. "My cave not light."

Dean frowned in confusion. "But…underwater lichen? Bioluminescence?" Had he imagined reading about that? Maybe he hadn’t understood it correctly.

"I don’t know what that is."

"Do you…?" Dean put a hand on the tentacles that were bunching in his lap. "But if your cave doesn’t have lighting, how do you see? Can you see in the dark?"

Cas clicked. "Not colors. Only black and less black."

"Holy shit." Dean stared at Cas with wide eyes. "You can see black-and-white, in the fucking dark? I need to tell Sam and Bobby this."

For some reason that made Cas grin and he came up to kiss Dean on the cheek.

"They know."

"What? How?"

Another kiss. Dean turned his head to meet the third with his lips.

"They ask, I answer."

Fuck, now Dean just felt stupid. There was so much to Cas, sides Dean would probably never see because he was too stupid to look for them. Cas was so goddamn cool and all Dean could think to do was build him a room to what? Trap him in Dean’s shit?

"Dean." Cas chastised. "You thinking again."

Goddamnit.

"C’mere, baby."

Kissing Cas soothed Dean’s jumble of a mind and Cas seemed more than willing to provide with the distraction. Soft little pecks soon became heated, messy things that set fire to Dean’s every nerve ending.

Cas’ tentacles colored purple faster than Dean could register and he wrapped himself around Dean so that they slid down onto the floor, Dean helplessly trapped under Cas’ bulk and loving it. Fuck yeah, Dean was fast loosing himself in the pleasure as it drowned all negative thoughts.

Cas was rolling his hips down against Dean and he had a hand in Dean’s hair even as his tentacles wrapped around Dean’s legs. Dean was already hardening in his pants and he wished he was naked already.

"So," he murmured against Cas’ hair when Cas bent in to nose against Dean’s neck. "If the sex you’ve had so far has been boring then how about blow-jobs, you ever get yourself one of those?"

Dean’s stomach did somersaults just saying it out loud and he didn’t even know if he would be good at it or even if he actually wanted to perform one but fuck, having Cas hard and heavy above him like this was arousing enough that he thought he might. He had been thinking about a lot it since he saw one of the videos on that webpage Julia sent him a link to and why not now to christen the new room?

Dean loved, _loved_ , getting blow-jobs himself and if he was hoping to get Cas to put his mouth down there then he ought to be man enough to reciprocate, right? Besides, Dean liked going down on girls so that spoke in his favor, he thought.

Cas, however, just scrunched up his face and cocked his head to the side. "Blow job?"

Dean grinned wide and pressed his knees against Cas’ sides to squeeze him tight. Cas’ dick was already poking out and unlike the other times that had happened he had been quick with parting his tentacles now so that he could rub up against Dean. Dean’s own dick jumped in his boxers every time Cas’ slick dick caught on the material.

"Yeah, it’s a sex act. It’s awesome."

"Blow like hit?"

Dean huffed out a chuckle and kissed Cas slowly, enjoying how they rutted together lazily. Felt good enough that Dean didn’t even mind being on his back on the hard tile floor.

"Blow like…" Dean raised his eyebrows as he thought. Cas nibbled on Dean’s shoulder, his purple tentacles hugging Dean’s legs tightly. "You know, it doesn’t really fit. It’s just called blow job, I guess ‘cuz you get blown away by how good it feels." He chuckled again and Cas clicked contently. "It’s more like sucking, actually."

That sure made Cas pause. He propped himself up on his hands, looming over Dean with a confused frown in place. Dean ran his hands up and down Cas’ sides. One tentacle caught on the floor and the suckers popped loudly as it pulled free.

"Suck what?"

"Suck dick."

Cas did a double-take and Dean laughed out loud.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas? Would you like that? Would you like my mouth around your dick? Would you want my dick in your mouth? Tasting me? Or to press down deep in my throat, make me choke on your fat cock?"

Shit, Dean was working himself up here. He was rolling restlessly up against Cas but Cas was just staring at Dean’s mouth with awe. Tentatively, one tentacle came up to trace Dean’s lips and (without thinking) Dean licked it into his mouth.

The taste wasn’t super great but it was far from unpleasant, kind of like sucking on wet fingers. Wet, boneless fingers. The sound Cas made, however, was nearly enough to get Dean off. A choked off wail, his whole body rippling and his dick dripping so much precome that Dean almost thought he had come from that alone.

He pressed the tentacle further in but not nearly enough to be uncomfortable for Dean, just enough that a couple of the suckers got inside as well and when Dean traced them with his tongue Cas let out a garbled, almost feral sound.

"Yeah? You like that?" Dean asked when he had pulled away with a lewd pop. He licked his lips when Cas could only stare at him. "Just think what that would feel like around your dick." Suddenly there was no doubt in Dean’s mind whether he would be able to perform or not. Hell, now he _wanted_ to blow Cas.

"Your lips, Dean."

"Yeah?" Dean licked them again. "You like ‘em?"

The utter worship in Cas’ eyes as he traced Dean’s lips with his fingers almost made Dean uncomfortable. Not because Cas ever made him uncomfortable but because Dean didn’t think he deserved to be looked at like that. He was just him, nothing fancy.

"C’mon." He mumbled and pushed at Cas’ shoulders to get him to sit up. "Go sit on the steps."

Cas tentacles rippled and he clicked but it was hard to tell if he was disagreeing or not. Either way, he slithered over the floor (and Dean high-fived himself on the great choice in tiles that made sliding easy for Cas) to get up on the steps. He sat half-way up, clearly not certain why Dean wanted him there and Dean just grinned at his adorably confused face.

He practically tore off his clothes in his haste to get them off and couldn’t resist waggling his eyebrows at Cas when the man made a choked off sound at the sight of Dean’s dick. Yeah, that was right, this was the first time Cas had seen Dean completely naked in lighting as good as this. No matter that Cas apparently could see in the dark, this had to be better. And Dean liked showing off his goods.

So when he gathered his clothes in a messy pile at the foot of the little mini-stairs, he arched his back a little more than necessary. And when he kneeled on the clothes (hoping it would spare his knees because damn, the floor was _hard_ ) he spread his legs a bit more than he usually would and leaned in while licking his lips again.

Cas’ tentacles were already spread to accommodate his fat erection but boy if they didn’t spread even more when Dean made it clear that he meant to put his face there.

He was pretty nervous, to be perfectly honest, and not only because this was his first time actually sucking a dick. There were a number of things that made his stomach clench as he settled against the steps, hands on Cas’ hips and thumbs rubbing soothing circles as Cas’ dick jumped in front of Dean’s fucking face.

For one, what if he was really bad at it? Like abysmal. He wanted to show Cas what good sex felt like but he would be damned if he let anyone else touch Cas like this. No, if he sucked at it (hah!) then he just had to make it clear to Cas that he was a novice and that Cas would have to endure being practiced on.

Another thing that worried him even as he sank closer was what if he didn’t like it himself? What if it felt "too" gay? Was that even a thing? And, furthermore, what if he was okay with sucking dick but couldn’t stand Cas’? It was after all much slicker than a human dick, almost as if Cas could self-lubricate. What if that tasted weird? His tentacles tasted fine, though, and the rest of his body was just fucking awesome so yeah, Dean would fucking deal.

No time to back out now and he didn’t want to either. Cas’ tentacles were both rubbing his back and clutching him closer. Beneath the pouch under Cas’ dick Dean spotted the man’s hole and it was twitching like crazy. Yeah, Cas wanted to try this and Dean wanted to give it to him.

He looped his fingers gently around the base of Cas’ dick, close to the pouch and the folds of muscles that connected the dick to the rest of his body. A shudder went through Cas at the merest touch and Dean grinned up at him before diving face first into this.

As soon as Dean’s mouth closed around the upper part of Cas’ dick (damn, he was hung), all of Cas’ tentacles went ramrod straight for a second and then he melted back against the steps with a deep groan. The color in his tentacles blew out from purple to the deep blue that signaled he was already ready to come and he wrapped Dean’s whole upper body in his tentacles, his hands white-knuckling the steps.

Dean, on his part, was busy trying to figure out what he thought of this. What surprised him probably the most was how little Cas’ dick tasted. Only like…like wet skin. Huh, Dean had kind of expected salt of the ocean, some tartness, or some other more poetic bullshit like that. But, but this was surprisingly okay. Actually, the more he licked and sucked, the more he started to think that this was just how Cas tasted. And Dean liked it.

The slickness of his dick was a little distracting considering that Dean’s mouth got real full of saliva the more he sucked Cas (and especially when he tried to deepthroat him) but it wasn’t a bad distraction. Actually, as Dean felt the combination of slick and spittle run down his chin he started feeling kind of slutty and he found he liked it.

One look up at Cas’ face nearly did him in too.

For the first time since Dean had met him, Cas had a rosy dusting on his cheeks. His eyes were wide, his pupils swallowing the blue in them, and he was staring down at Dean with his mouth open, looking as if he had forgotten how to breathe.

His tentacles, in contrast, moved over Dean’s body like live snakes. Coiling around his torso, down to prod at his ass (and the puckered opening there), cupping Dean’s chin, popping suckers against Dean’s sensitive nipples. One was even wrapping loosely around Dean’s neck again and fuck yeah, Dean wanted that. Wanted the pressure of choking and to revel in the trust that would flow between them.

Because Dean was a hunter and had been choked enough by a variety of monsters that he should hate it but in this moment he wanted to show Cas just how much he meant to Dean. And what better way than to put his life in the man’s hands (or tentacles)?

In fact, the more he thought about it (and the more he felt Cas’ tentacles _all fucking over him_ ), the more he started realizing that holy shit, he was seconds away from blowing his load.

"Touch me, Cas." He croaked and immediately a couple of tentacles stretched down to completely engulf his straining dick. He cried out wordlessly and Cas practically cooed at him when Dean started fucking the tunnel Cas created for him.

He tried bobbing his head on Cas’ dick at the same pace his hips thrusted in but it was impossible. His jaw was aching and his neck felt sore but fuck if it didn’t feel awesome anyway. The very tip of one tentacle breached his hole this time just like last and he groaned deeply around Cas’ rock hard dick.

"Dean." Cas all but wailed and shit, was he coming?

One little aborted thrust of Cas’ hip and yup, he was fucking coming and while Dean wasn’t ready to swallow just yet he pulled off to let Cas give him a facial instead. Cas shot hard and many times and fuck, every one of his tentacles tightened for just a fraction of a second, just enough to cut off Dean’s air for half a breath and it made Dean come so hard his vision whitened out.

When he came too he had to blink several times to get come out of his right eye. He could feel it dripping down his cheek and it felt tacky but good tacky, if that could be a thing. Cas usually came a lot and it was a little murkier than Dean’s own but, as he licked some off his lips, the taste wasn’t that bad.

Dean rested back on his heels and the tentacles loosened their grip but still cradled him enough that Dean felt fucking treasured. Cas, for his part, looked like he had run a marathon. The color that had been on his cheeks had vanished now but his tentacles were still purple from lingering arousal and he was a panting, sweaty mess.

"So, how was that?" Dean asked with a cheeky grin, wiping his face with his t-shirt.

Cas stared incredulously at him for a moment and then grabbed him closer with both hands and tentacles so he could kiss Dean soundly.

"Next time, I do you." He murmured against Dean’s lips and Dean could do nothing but grin.

It took a while but they managed to untangle enough that they could go in the tub to wash off. Cas more than fit in there and Dean felt ridiculously delighted when Cas rolled around him and clicked happily, the sound echoing smoothly off the tiled walls.

Later, when they had tied down an air mattress to the handles Dean had installed at the bottom for that reason only (and done about a million trips to the ocean with their two buckets to fill the tub with ocean water), Cas fluffed up his pillow and unceremoniously dropped it in the tub. It kind of just floated there for a moment and Dean kissed Cas’ temple before Cas climbed the little stair up to the edge.

"Think you’ll be okay to sleep in here?"

Cas slid into the water and sighed contently. "This perfect."

Dean personally thought the ocean water was a bit too cold but as long as Cas was happy it was indeed perfect. Briefly he had entertained coming up with a better way to change the water (because carrying those goddamn buckets was a hassle) but on the other hand he thought that maybe they wouldn’t have to change all of it at the same time. Maybe they could empty out about half and then refill it and that would be fresh enough for Cas to breathe. They would figure it out.

Dean kneeled on the steps for a moment, just looking at how Cas curled up on the bottom of the tub, cushioned by the mattress. Thanks to how high Dean had built the wall around it, the tub was deep enough that Cas could easily lie completely submerged and he definitely did that now. He snuggled against his pillow, his tentacles curling around himself and fuck, he looked downright adorable.

Dean was so happy he had managed to build this for Cas and that Cas liked it. But a small part of him wasn’t satisfied even with this. With how their relationship was going Dean kind of wanted to climb into the tub and curl himself around Cas, or maybe have Cas around him. Dean wanted Cas to sleep with him in his bed and he felt greedy.

A splash woke him from his downward spiral and he blinked at Cas. The man had only his head above the surface, enough to talk but not enough that his gills got out of the water and he would have to change to breathing air again (which was a process Dean thought ought to hurt but seemed just as smooth as everything else with Cas).

"Dean? You not sleepy?"

Dean forced himself to smile and he bent in to kiss Cas’ frown. "I am, I was just admiring the view."

"Of tub?"

"Of you, you dork."

Cas scrunched up his face and clicked in that way he did when he thought Dean was being silly.

"Sleep, Dean."

"Yeah, yeah."

Cas gave him a last kiss and Dean decided not to think so much about it. Cas was happy in his tub and he needed to keep his tentacles wet. Besides, Dean had built this whole fucking room for him, what good would that do if he managed to come up with some kind of contraption with maybe an automatic air freshener that sprayed mist on a set time frame or…

Dean really ought to go to sleep.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout-out to Viplaja for giving me the air mattress idea, to think I would have had Cas sleeping on the floor lol


	10. Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warning: Dean being stupid

  
  


Days later Dean had still not dropped that whole air freshener idea but he had managed to repress it enough that Cas didn’t figure out that there was something on Dean’s mind. Cas was happy in his tub and Dean was happy for him.

They had shared some pretty steamy make-out sessions in it and Dean had managed to get Cas interested in _Dr. Sexy MD_. All-in-all, Dean was having a pretty good week. He had been considering that beach party or maybe a night out at The Otter’s Den to thank his coworkers but had yet to make a decision. Sam had suggested the pub and Dean was inclined to agree but was still waiting. Would have to wait for his next paycheck anyway.

He had praised his coworkers at work, though, and Fataire had been happy with them all. The house they had been working on for quite some time now was coming along nicely as well and despite Dean promising himself he would never tile another fucking tile in his life, he swiftly agreed when Fataire wanted him to help Pete out with the bathroom. There were a couple of more guys in there too but Pete had praised Dean’s tiling skills enough that he was mostly left to his own devices where that was concerned. He had still not figured out if he had been tricked or not.

On the Thursday the week after Cas had officially moved into his room Dean got a text from Sam while he was doing the dishes after dinner and it had a picture attached.

`[Bitch 07:27 p.m.] I should’ve sent you this earlier. Better late than never :)`

Dean frowned in confusion but as soon as he opened it a wide grin spread on his face and he hastened to tap out a thank you before he went to find Cas.

The man was in his room, a smooth rumbling echoing off the walls as he sang "A whole new world" from _Aladdin_ under his breath. Dean stopped just inside the ajar door, looking fondly at Cas who sat in the middle of tub, his tentacles everywhere and the little rubber ducky he had glared at Dean for buying bobby gently in the water before him. Cas was so fucking adorable that Dean barely knew what to do with himself.

One cough from Dean and the rubber ducky was swiftly drowned by a tentacle and Dean grinned as he sauntered up to the tub, Cas squinting at him the whole way.

"Dean."

"Oh don’t try and sound so stoic, I saw you playing."

"I not play. I adult."

Dean laughed and battled Cas’ tentacles for the rubber ducky, coming out victorious only because Cas didn’t anticipate it floating up to the surface so quickly.

"Nothin’ wrong with playing, Cas." Dean grinned and Cas slapped him with his tentacles until he relented and gave back the toy.

"Careful." Cas grumbled and placed the rubber ducky on the ledge that ran along the whole tub. "Dean’s gift."

Dean just smiled and refused to acknowledge how happy that made him feel.

"Hey, check this out." He scooted closer and Cas moved over to him to peer at Dean’s phone. "Remember how Sam said he wanted to take our picture when Bobby was here? This is it."

Cas clicked curiously and traced the little screen on the phone with his finger. Dean suspected that it felt odd for him to see himself like that. He had of course seen his reflection before, in the surface of the ocean before he came to live with Dean and then later in the mirror in the bathroom (even though Dean had had to bring in one of the bar stools for him to get high enough). And he had seen pictures before and had understood quite well when Dean had told him it was similar to the TV only not moving. Like a moment captured forever. But this was the first time he saw himself captured like that and he seemed to like it.

"You look good." Dean smiled down at the picture where he and Cas were pressed together between Sam and Bobby, the two brothers grinning like dorks while Bobby looked more reserved and Cas seemed half-way between confused and happy. "I should print it out and hang it on the wall."

Cas moved back a little, stretching his tentacles. "How?"

Dean was still looking down at his phone, committing the photo to memory. "Humans have technology to take this picture and make it bigger. I could frame it and it’d be like a painting. Like that painting of B'hala Sisko searched for in season five."

It was easier to explain things to Cas like this sometimes, using comparisons to things they had seen on TV. And Cas really liked _Deep Space Nine_ so Dean knew he would remember the episode.

And as Dean had suspected, Cas clicked in recognition. "That would be nice."

Dean hummed thoughtfully but something had caught his eye so he paid no more attention when Cas started humming Disney songs and splashing about in his tub again ( _not_ playing, apparently). He squinted at the picture, turning his phone this way and that, wishing he had a computer so he could get a bigger picture because it almost seemed like…

"Cas?"

"Yes, Dean."

Maybe he was imagining it. He turned to Cas and pointed at the picture again. "It’s difficult to tell with such a small pic but doesn’t it seem like Bobby and Sam’s necklaces are the same? Like, the same pattern?"

Cas had been sliding closer in the water but he stopped when Dean’s words registered. A kind of flustered look came over him and he averted his eyes. Since his tentacles were in the water and the blue/green of the ocean water was high-lightened by the spotlights (which was freaking spot on) Dean couldn’t deduce what Cas was thinking by looking at his tentacle color. It sure as hell looked like he was uncomfortable, though.

"Cas? Did I step on any figurative toes?"

"I don’t understand that." Cas mumbled, his eyes still averted.

Dean frowned. "I meant, why are you acting weird? Was it a question that’s insulting to you Cecaelias or something?"

Cas pursed his lips and was silent for a long while but Dean was pretty fucking stubborn himself so he decided to just wait Cas out.

And sure enough, after not too long Cas huffed out a sigh and turned to Dean.

"It not insulting. They are same."

"Oh." Dean smiled down at the picture. "Cool, I just kinda thought I’d insulted your creativity or something." He looked up when Cas huffed again. "Was it intentional then? Does the pattern mean anything?"

Okay, that made Cas avert his eyes again. The fuck?

"Yes." He mumbled after a much shorter moment. "Means family."

"Really?" Dean exclaimed in such a happy tone that it made Cas raise his eyebrows at him but shit, Dean just felt so happy that Cas accepted Dean’s family as his own. "That’s fucking awesome, Cas." He beamed at the man and Cas returned a tentative smile. "Then what does mine mean?"

Dean had never seen a smile drop as fast as Cas’ did just now. What the fucking hell was going on?

"Um…"

"What, is it something weird? It’s not slave, is it?" Dean chuckled at his own suggestion but the thought did occur to him when Cas curled his tentacles around his body. But Bobby and Sam’s had been innocent enough, surely his was along the same lines. "Cas?"

Cas sunk into the tub, his lips barely above the surface and even with the water’s color Dean could see the blood red spreading on Cas’ tentacles now.

"Mate."

"What?"

"It mean mate."

The silence that followed was actually kind of deafening. Mate. It was a word that Dean was a bit unfamiliar with. He knew the basic meaning, of course, like how in the animal kingdom, animals took mates. Was that what Cas was talking about? Dean’s stomach felt squirmy while his chest felt warm.

"Like… like friend?"

Cas closed his eyes for a moment and then boldly met Dean’s. "Like husband."

Fuck, Dean’s whole body felt all gooey all of a sudden. Husband, mate. Cas wanted Dean like… like _that_. It was huge, should feel daunting, and yet Dean found himself blushing pleasantly at the thought of belonging to Cas in that way.

"So… other Cecaelias would know?"

Cas cleared his throat and started looking hopeful. "Yes."

"Cas, that’s…" Dean swallowed and looked down at his phone. "I—"

A thought struck him then and it was loud enough that it smashed all gooey feelings of happiness. Because… because Cas had given Dean his necklace long before Dean kissed him. Long before anything had even happened between them. Way back in the beginning.

"Dean?"

Cas was looking at him with concerned eyes but Dean was still going over every event that had led up to the necklace. His memories were fuzzy at best but he couldn’t think that Cas had been courting him or anything, right? What about what had happened after he had received the necklace? Dean had been the one to initiate their current relationship and he had been the one to officially ask Cas to move in so logic would probably state that he had been the drive for their relationship to evolve into something like this. But he had had the necklace on way before that so it only stood to reason that Cas had wanted it that way before Dean had even started thinking along those lines.

What if… what if everything he had done after he had put on the necklace had been because of the necklace? Or something else that Cas did to him? He didn’t sleep with his bedroom door locked, who the fuck knew what happened while he was out cold?

Wasn’t this exactly the kind of shit Dean had told Sam to watch out for? That he himself had told Sam he would be mindful of? This might have been what Bobby had been thinking about when he had mentioned that the necklaces might mean more to Cecaelias than humans understood. And Dean had promised he would ask but he hadn’t, why? Had he been tricked into not bringing it up? Brain-washed?

"Dean?" Cas repeated, more distressed now and Dean realized he had probably been sitting there, staring at his phone, for a while now.

Dean didn’t like the anxiety that marred Cas’ handsome face and he knew he was the cause of it but shit, what if he was being manipulated after all?

"Cas," he started in a steady tone and Cas frowned at him. "You gave me this necklace not long after you had moved your stuff here from your old home, did you know already then that I would start feeling something for you? Was that why you decided to abandon your cave?"

Cas’ frown only deepened. "Know? I hope but didn’t think you would. Not know."

Dean stood up, his phone gripped tight in his fist and he was frowning himself now. He wanted to believe Cas, he really did, but he didn’t know if he could. His old hunting instincts kicked in and he felt the mistrust wash over him.

"If you didn’t think I could feel anything for you then why did you come back? Why did you give me the necklace?"

"I…" Cas averted his eyes again and Dean’s mistrust skyrocketed. "I wanted, thought if I stay, court you—"

"Thought that if you stayed here you could seduce me? Bring me gifts and food to sway me?" Dean interrupted angrily and Cas flinched. "Convert me to fucking tentacle porn? Is this what Cecaelias do? Find a sucker for a human and rip him off?"

Cas’ glare made Dean’s knees weak. Fuck, he could look menacing.

"Seduce?" he hissed. " _You_ kiss _me_."

"And now I can’t be sure it was of my own free will, Cas!" Dean shouted and Cas hissed again.

"I not force you, Dean. I not monster."

Oh, there was so much Dean could say to that that would destroy so much. Everything they had built could be destroyed so easily and goddamnit, even with how angry Dean felt he didn’t want to fuck everything up. He couldn’t stay here, though, or he would fuck it all to hell because Dean was a moron who broke everything he touched. He needed to understand what had happened here and he needed to calm down to make that happen.

"I’m going out." He said coldly and Cas just glared at him, almost as if he knew Dean had a track record of leaving when shit hit the fan. That only made Dean angrier. "Don’t wait up."

With that he stomped out of Cas’ room and gritted his teeth at the disappointing feeling in his chest when he didn’t hear Cas getting out of the tub to try and stop him.

  
  


  
  


Drinking on a Thursday evening was just fucking sad. Drinking alone in a sports bar was even worse; there wasn’t even a game on (well, not one that caught Dean’s interest, who the hell even followed European soccer?).

He had considered calling someone but didn’t know who. Who would want to get smashed with him on a weekday? He kind of wanted to hang out with Sam but then again, his giant of a brother would definitely know that something was up and he would probably weasel it out of Dean by the end of the night. And Dean didn’t want to talk about Cas.

He had texted a bit back and forth with Julia but she had announced (much too happily) that she had gotten a boyfriend so Dean hadn’t even bothered to ask her to come out and keep him company. She had asked what was up, though, and Dean had admitted that he was feeling low about Cas. To which she had replied that he shouldn’t be stupid and just talk to the man instead. Dean had effectively shut her out after that.

Instead he considered his coworkers at DCS because at least Jim, Pete, and Dina had started to feel like friends over the last couple of weeks. They had been spending a lot of time together working on Cas’ room and he liked their company. But he knew Jim had a wife, Dina had recently gotten a boyfriend (who, unlike what Jim had believed, wasn’t Pete), and Pete’s kid was staying with him this week. Somehow Dean didn’t think any of them would be interested in getting drunk with him right now. And even if they had said yes he was a bit scared that he would end up blabbing about Cas. Not about him being a Cecaelia but about fucking emotions and shit.

And Dean didn’t want that. Didn’t want to think about Cas or about any kind of feelings related to him and _especially_ not about their fight. Because Dean _knew_ he had been in the right and yet the more he thought about it the less it started feeling like he had a right to be angry.

But he had been manipulated, hadn’t he? Cas had just nestled himself into Dean’s life and had carved himself a slice of Dean’s heart and now he fucking sat here, his precious house all remodeled to fit a goddamn Cecaelia’s needs and Dean was utterly trapped. How was this not the same as a succubus (or incubus, he supposed)? Sure, Cas hadn’t made a move on Dean’s life or soul yet but who the hell was to say that he wouldn’t? Dean trusted Bobby’s judgement but even the old coot could be wrong once in a while and fucking shit, Dean had gone and fallen in love with a fucking supernatural _monster_ , hadn’t he?

Okay, woah.

Dean nursed his whisky some more and considered what he had just been thinking about. Yes, Cas was definitely a supernatural being but was he a monster? Dean’s earlier experiences would have told him yes but the more he thought about it the less it felt like it. Monsters killed and Dean didn’t think Cas had ever killed something or someone if it hadn’t been to eat or maybe in self-defense. In that aspect he wasn’t much different from a human and a few (awesome) tentacles didn’t make him a monster.

So, okay, that was all fine and dandy. But then there was the whole thing about the necklace and Cas possibly manipulating Dean into falling for him. And he wasn’t _in love_ , that was just ridiculous. Dean sneered so much at his own thoughts that the bartender gave him a confused look. Dean ignored him like he ignored the other patrons in the bar.

He just felt overly attached and protective. He had spent his whole life taking care of Sam so it only stood to reason that Dean’s mothering had to go somewhere, right? On the other hand, Dean had never been sexually attracted to Sammy, so…

But that was one thing, right? Sex and love wasn’t always the same thing. He had had great sex with Julia not long ago but he wasn’t in love with her. He started kind of wishing he was because that would have been a hell of a lot easier but no, he had to go and fall for—

"Fucking hell." He muttered and stared down at the whisky tumbler in his hand. He had barely touched the liquid since he sat down and he only now realized he had been here for almost three hours already.

Okay, so the thing was really this. Dean wanted Cas but he was scared… no, _angry_ because he felt as if he had been fucking gaslighted into having these emotions. Then again, Dean had never really been in love with anyone before so how the hell would he know what it would feel like. Maybe it felt like gaslighting? He had been in love with Cassie, though, hadn’t he? Why couldn’t he remember what that had felt like? Was it even comparable, considering Cas’ uniqueness?

And, more importantly, if Dean _really_ felt like Cas had manipulated his feelings and collared him with the necklace, why the hell hadn’t he taken it off?

He had been about to. When he had parked outside The Otter’s Den he had started pulling on the necklace to make it big enough to pull over his head but he hadn’t gotten that far. As soon as it had gotten big enough to not rest on his clavicles anymore he had started feeling anxious. Cas gave him that necklace, that necklace meant that Cas wanted him as a mate and other Cecaelias would have known that Dean was taken. If Dean took it off he wouldn’t be Cas’ anymore. If Cas even wanted him still…

Dean gritted his teeth and squeezed the whisky tumbler in his hand. He shouldn’t think like that. Cas might have tricked him into feeling needy like this and-and…

And Dean had found Cas attractive long before that, hadn’t he? In fact, if Dean remembered correctly, one of his first thoughts when he had seen Cas for the first time had been "objectively, the man looked quite handsome". So unless Cas had planned to get attacked by a shark and wash up on Dean’s beach Dean was pretty sure there wasn’t anything like pheromones that Cas could put out to make Dean feel like this. And if he didn’t have that then he would have had to manipulate Dean through words, gestures, or possibly some kind of discharge from his skin. And if Dean was indeed remembering correctly he had thought Cas looked good before he even touched the man.

So, in essence…

Dean thumped his head down against the bar. "I’m an idiot." He groaned.

Cas wanted him as a fucking husband, wanted him enough to put the necklace on him so he would have been able to showboat Dean to all his friends and family if they ever met. And Dean’s absolutely _first_ reaction to that knowledge had been fucking happiness. And then his goddamn brain had taken over and he was so stupid. Such an immature bozo who couldn’t do anything fucking right and who broke everything he touched and fucking fuck, what if Cas didn’t want him back now?

What if he had blown the one good thing he had going for him?

  
  


  
  


Dean woke slowly the day after. His mind felt fuzzy and his mouth felt like it was covered in dust bunnies. He groaned pathetically when he rolled over and thank God, he wasn’t even late for work. But fuck, he was _so_ hungover.

There was an incessant pounding all the fuck over his head, his whole body felt like he had been in a car crash and—

"Baby!" he exclaimed and rose _much_ too fast.

He hadn’t been nauseous when he woke up but the pain that shot through his head at the sudden movement made his stomach turn so fast he barely made it to the toilet in time. And he still needed to check on his Baby because fuck, he should _not_ have driven home last night.

After he had figured out that he had been the stupid one he had downed _so much alcohol_ it was a goddamn miracle he didn’t end up with alcohol poisoning. Or maybe he had, considering how he was barfing out all of his intestines now…

Then again, he had been used to drinking a lot more when he was still a hunter so maybe he had a high alcohol tolerance. But still, he shouldn’t have driven. It had been dangerous and reckless. He had wanted to come home to Cas enough that he refused to sleep in Baby for the night and he hadn’t had anyone in mind that he could have asked for a ride so this was what had happened. He just hoped Baby was okay, though, because for all of Dean’s wishes to get home to Cas it had all been moot because the man hadn’t even been in the house when Dean had stumbled home.

Memories of walking through the dark and the empty house washed over him and he wondered if the tears in his eyes now were more from vomiting or if he was actually crying like a little bitch over Cas leaving him.

Suddenly a shadow washed over him and when he looked up he saw Cas sitting in the open doorway, his skin still dripping water and a grim frown on his handsome face. Fuck, this time when Cas found Dean vomiting his guts out he seemed decidedly less curious and concerned and more unimpressed.

He just stared at Dean with eyes shadowed by the poor lighting that filtered in from behind him. Dean wanted to reach out for him, wanted to feel Cas’ cool tentacles on his heated skin but neither man moved. Not even the color of Cas’ tentacles told Dean anything about the man’s emotions. They remained a neutral dark brown and Dean hated that. He was just about to open his mouth to say _something_ to end this awful silence but as soon as he did that a new wave of nausea overtook him and he ended up having to vomit again.

When he was done Cas had left again, leaving a trail that told Dean he had gone out to the ocean.

  
  


  
  


How the fuck Dean survived the day he had no idea. He hadn’t been able to stay longer than necessary in the house without Cas there so he had skipped breakfast. At lunch he had been so hungry he had wolfed down a whole pizza from Domino’s, which of course had only served to make him nauseous again. Not enough to need to vomit but enough that his coworkers kept a healthy distance from him.

He did his best to work like usual, though. He needed this job too much to fuck it up over something like this. He was unsure how well he was hiding it, though, because his thoughts went to Cas all the fucking time. How the hell was he supposed to apologize and make this better if Cas wouldn’t even let him? Then again, he supposed the fact that Cas had come in to check on him this morning had to mean something, right? If Cas had completely given up he could have just up and left. Unless he felt indebted to Dean and wouldn’t that just be the fucking worst of it all? If Cas decided to stay only because he thought he had to then Dean didn’t know what he might do. Wouldn’t be pretty, though, he knew that.

Anyway, with how scattered his brain was all day it came as a surprise to exactly no one (and especially not Dean) when he at the end of the day got called to the little trailer that housed Fataire’s office out here by the building site. He was already practicing on his groveling as he stepped inside and nodded curtly to Rose before knocking on Fataire’s door and letting himself in.

Fataire looked hilarious behind his small desk in the cramped trailer and any other day Dean would have smiled to see him. Today he just sat down and tried to suppress a groan because his body still hurt like hell in odd places. While Baby had turned out to be as pristine as ever (Dean had even check for blood so he could rule out running over something, or someone) Dean still felt like he had been in an accident. He didn’t think he had any blanks from the night before but couldn’t figure out why he hurt this much. Unless the pain was psychological and had only manifested as physical pain, then he thought he knew pretty fucking well…

"Dean." Fataire said with a kind smile and folded his hands on the table between them. "I’m going to keep this short because I can see that you’re not feeling well."

Oh God, this was it, Dean was going to get fired. "Listen, boss—"

Fataire held up a hand to stop him and Dean quieted immediately. "You don’t have to explain yourself, Dean. You haven’t been working here for very long but I saw immediately that you’re very diligent. You always do your share and more but, and I cannot stress this enough, I _don’t_ want you coming to work when you’re sick. You didn’t last time you got sick and I cannot imagine why you did this time."

Dean opened his mouth to protest, prepared to defend himself in a situation that was clearly not defendable, but came up short when Fataire’s words sunk in.

"Sick?"

Fataire blinked at him. "Yes, some of the guys were in here just after lunch and told me you looked pale. Dina has been avoiding you all day, if you didn’t notice. She thinks you have some kind of stomach flu and Dean, while I appreciate your work morals I really don’t appreciate my whole crew getting the trots, at least not right now."

Dean just stared for a moment, indecisive whether he should just roll with it or tell his boss the truth. The truth could get him fired, he was sure, but Fataire and the whole crew were just so fucking good to him and Dean was tired of lies. He had been telling lies his whole life and lately he had been lying to himself about his emotions regarding Cas. And he was sick of it.

With a sigh he leaned back in his seat, a tired smile on his slightly clammy face. "I’m sorry, boss. But I’m not sick, I’m just hungover. Thought I could work through the pain because my private life shouldn’t affect my work but I guess I fucked up, huh?"

Fataire hummed thoughtfully and Dean looked down at his calloused hands.

"Do you mind telling me why you would go out drinking enough to get hungover on a workday? Or is this normal behavior for you?"

Dean wanted to lie and say that he had been upset over money or maybe that he just hadn’t meant to. Wanted to tell Fataire that it wasn’t usual but that it had just sort of happened. Whoops.

But there was an ache in his chest and Dean was just so fucking tired.

"I fought with my friend." He mumbled and heard the chair creak when Fataire either leaned closer or back, Dean didn’t look to check. "I just…I don’t feel good about it. It was a stupid misunderstanding and it’s my fault and now he’s not talking to me."

"I see." Fataire’s tone was not half as angry or condescending as Dean thought it should have been. Actually, he sounded a little concerned. "Well, maybe you can work it out?"

Dean looked up with a confused frown. Why wasn’t Fataire chewing him out over this? He had gotten drunk off his ass, almost neglecting his work, and all for something as stupidly girly as feelings and now his boss was sitting here, all puppy-eyed (ugh, he looked like _Sam_ would have) and trying to give Dean advice. Why?

"Aren’t…aren’t you gonna yell at me?"

"For what? Being upset over a possibly lost friendship? Dean," Fataire leaned against the desk (which creaked ominously) and looked seriously at Dean. "Make no mistake, I am a bit disappointed that you chose to come to work hungover. I get that you didn’t want to miss out on the pay but need I remind you that we work with power tools here? It’s dangerous."

"No I know, and it wasn’t that I didn’t want to miss out, I just didn’t want to put you on the spot because I’m behaving like a goddamn chick over here."

Fataire looked at him with kind eyes. "Friendships require work, Dean, and a fight shouldn’t be taken lightly. But I’m sure you can work it out."

"I dunno…" fuck, Dean’s throat felt tight all of a sudden.

"Your friend is probably just giving you the cold shoulder, he’ll come around."

Unexpected sadness bubbled up in Dean and translated as anger because why the hell not?

"I dunno, would you?" he spat, unnecessarily harsh. "I accused him of manipulating me into a relationship when all he ever did was just fucking exist. I all but fucking called him a monster for wanting my worthless ass for a boyfriend, would you forgive that?"

The silence was too silent and Dean’s body went cold all over when he realized that he had both snarled at his boss (for only trying to be nice) and practically come out as gay. Fuck his goddamn non-existent mouth filter.

"Uh…"

Fuck, Fataire looked completely confused and Dean hastened to right the wrong. He had thought he had been called in here to get sacked and while Fataire had proved himself a very forgiving boss there had to be a limit to how much he would actually forgive.

"Shit, I’m sorry." Dean leaned closer, grabbing at the desk and looking at his still very confused boss with earnest eyes. "I shouldn’t have talked to you like that, sir. Please don’t fire me for that, or for being gay or whatever."

"I…" Fataire cleared his throat. "I wouldn’t fire you for that, even if I had wanted to. Do you know how much you could sue me for if I did?" actually Dean didn’t but he was just so relieved he wasn’t getting the boot. "I’m just…" Fataire laughed nervously. "I’m just surprised. I didn’t think you swung that way and actually I’ve never known anyone that did."

Dean leaned back in his seat, absolutely exhausted. "I’m not really sure I do. I actually think I’m bi? I still like women, a lot. It’s just him that’s…" he shook his head with a wistful smile as he remembered Cas’ smile. "He got under my skin."

"And that scared you?"

Dean almost sneered at himself. "I didn’t think it did but when shit got serious I guess it really did. I want it, though."

Fataire grunted in satisfaction. "Then you tell him that. You bug him until he’ll let you talk and then you tell him. I mean, I can’t imagine that kind of conversation being that much different than it would have been with a woman, right? Just be straight-forward."

If someone had told Dean a year ago that he would be sitting here getting relationship advice from a man his senior about a relationship Dean wanted with another man (that was half octopus), Dean would have asked what the person giving the information had smoked and if he could have any. This was fucking surreal but maybe this was what life should be like? Relationship troubles that were solved by talking to a friend were maybe not that uncommon.

"I should do that."

"And bring him a gift too." Fataire was really getting into this, Dean could tell by the way the man’s face lit up when Dean accepted his advice. "Women like flowers or jewelry or something like that, men might be the same? I would have liked a nice steak dinner but I don’t know about your man."

Dean smiled when Cas was referred to as _his_ man. Yeah, that felt nice and Fataire’s words had given Dean an idea for the perfect gesture.

"That sounds smart." He grinned wider when Fataire nodded with a look of great wisdom on his round face. "Just… I’m sorry about today and I won’t do it again, promise."

"And I believe you." Fataire smiled gently. "You may not have been here long but me and the crew like you, and I believe in second chances."

Thank fucking God.

"Could we keep this between ourselves, though?"

Fataire nodded understandingly. "Of course, if you want to come out as bisexual or whatever the kids say these days then that’s fine but do it in your own pace. And carefully, I don’t think anyone here would look down on you and if they do I will handle it but you should know that some of the women will be devastated that you’re taken. Especially Rose."

That actually made Dean laugh and it felt good. "Rose’ll always have a special place in my heart."

Fataire’s eyes twinkled with mirth. "Have you seen that she changed her hair?"

Dean had not. "For me? Come on, she probably just wanted a new look, chicks are like that."

Fataire shook his head with a laugh. "With that attitude it’s a miracle you managed to get a boyfriend at all. Tell you what," he leaned back and steepled his fingers. Dean swallowed but returned the smile Fataire gave him. "If you give Rose one hell of a compliment I’ll tell the crew you got hungover from drinking after you lost some money betting on the last Raiders game and they’ll be none the wiser. They won’t have to worry about catching something from you and you can tell people about your boyfriend when you want to."

Dean grinned and felt more accepted than he had thought he ever would be. "Deal."

  
  


  
  


When Dean finally got home that evening he found Cas out on the sundeck, his trusted net draped over his lap as he went through what Dean had come to know as a semi-weekly maintenance of the hunting equipment.

His hair was tousled and looked sundried so Dean suspected he had been out there for a while. His trusty spray bottle was almost empty but his tentacles looked moist and well. They were coiling around him, moving slowly as if on their own, just like usual.

Standing there on the porch Dean couldn’t believe this was his life and that he had maybe fucked it up. That Cas was here now was a great sign that maybe he could make amends but Dean had prepared himself for the worst on his drive home.

It was clear by the tentacles’ movements that Cas heard him approach but he didn’t get any other indication that Cas knew he was there. The man just continued searching his net for deficiencies and barely even acknowledged that Dean sat down beside him. Yeah, Dean had royally fucked up alright.

His one small consolation was that when he settled beside Cas, one tentacle reached out and pressed against his thigh. It didn’t wrap around him like Dean was used to but the touch was welcome nonetheless. Dean put his hand down on top of it.

"Hey, Cas?" Dean mumbled and felt like that was his new fucking catchphrase or something. Awesome.

Cas clicked in response but it was curt and frankly hurt a little. The small Walmart bag Dean had carried with him crinkled when he fisted it harder. He sighed and decided to just power through. It was weird how much more intimidating this felt than, for example, facing off against a Werewolf did.

"I’m sorry." All of Cas’ movements stopped and Dean drew a big breath. "I shouldn’t have accused you like that, it was wrong of me and I hope you can forgive me."

Cas still wasn’t looking at him but his tentacles drifted slowly in Dean’s direction.

"You believe what you said?"

"What, just now?" Dean made a noise of understanding when Cas shook his head. "Oh, you mean yesterday." He sighed deeply. "Actually no, I don’t believe whatever the hell I was ranting about. It’s just… you have to admit that our relationship is not usual. I’ve spent my whole life distrustful of the supernatural and while that is no excuse for—well, for anything, I just want you to know I believe you." He took one of Cas’ tentacles in his hand and breathed a big sigh of relief when it curled around his hand like usual. "You said you hoped I would fall for you but that you didn’t know that I would. And I believe you. And I fell pretty fucking hard, Cas."

Cas’ lower lip wobbled and oh shit, he wasn’t about to cry, was he? Dean would never be able to handle that. Cas was supposed to be stoic and angry! Not sad, that was the worst. Dean put a hand on Cas’ shoulder and turned him, smiling gently.

"Come on, no tears, okay?"

"Okay, Dean." Cas answered in a wispy little voice. Well fuck, now Dean felt like crying too.

"Take off your necklace."

"What?"

Fucking _shit_ Dean was a fuck-up. Now Cas’ eyes looked wet for real and how the hell could he think that Dean wanted the necklace back when he had just apologized? Because Dean had treated him like he had yesterday, that was why.

"No, Cas." He mumbled and pulled the man closer. "I just need to borrow it for a moment, okay?" Cas’ hands trembled when he removed the necklace and Dean did his best to smile soothingly. "You said my necklace means mate, right? Other Cecaelias can look at it and know I’m mated."

"Yes."

"Well then yours need to be like that too, doesn’t it?" Dean swiftly pulled out the package of five waterproof, black Sharpies he had bought at Walmart before driving home. "I didn’t know my necklace meant that but now that I do know I need to make some adjustments to yours. If you’ll let me?"

He pulled off the cap on one of the Sharpies and raised an eyebrow questioningly at Cas. Cas blinked at him and looked between the Sharpie and his necklace.

"Dean make it like mating necklace?"

"Yeah, Cas." Dean said softly. "So other humans can look at it and know that it says mate, because you’ll be mated."

Cas’ breath hitched. "You want to mate?"

Dean’s face felt hot and he loved how Cas’ tentacles tightened around him. "Only if it’s with you and only if you’ll have me."

Goddamn, this was getting into chick-flick territory and Dean should hate it but he didn’t. Couldn’t, not when Cas clicked happily at him, when his tentacles turned a pleased pink color, and his eyes shone brightly in the evening sun. Not when Cas was still by his side.

"I want Dean."

"Thank fuck." Dean mumbled and started coloring the puka shells in the pattern he knew would spell the word _mate_ in Morse Code.

He didn’t use the official way to do it because that would be tedious as shit, but he knew that this was an accepted method as well. It was the first one Bobby had taught them when they were younger because it was the easiest one both to read and to spell. Besides, despite what he had told Cas, Dean knew that only a few people in the world knew how to read Morse Code so he didn’t really think it mattered how he chose to spell the letters. The point was that this was an accepted method and that both he and Cas would know what it meant.

"Fuck later." Cas all but purred then and Dean nearly colored the wrong shell in his surprise.

"Yeah." He mumbled and smiled almost shyly at Cas.

Cas was sitting close now, his net thrown to the side as his tentacles wrapped around Dean’s lower body. They stayed a pretty pink color as Cas alternated between studying Dean’s face and what Dean was doing to the necklace. It was a bit difficult to concentrate because Cas’ eyes were fucking intense and Dean’s body was at war with itself over whether to be aroused or still emotionally drained. He kind of hated that second option because it made him feel weak that it was even there but at the same time it felt nice to acknowledge what had happened between them, the good _and_ the bad.

"There." He said proudly when he was done. He held up the necklace for Cas to see and Cas clicked in confusion. "Look, you start here. This section spells out M, this is A, T, and lastly this little dot is E." He smiled when Cas mouthed all the letters because he knew Cas couldn’t read. "It says mate."

It was a small gesture to make up for all the shit Dean had done but looking at Cas he saw that it was more than enough.

"Dean put it on me." Cas demanded softly and Dean’s smile grew.

He couldn’t resist nipping on Cas’ tanned neck when the man put his back to Dean so Dean could secure the necklace on him once again.

"It looks perfect on you, mate." Dean mumbled, his lips pressed against Cas’ skin and he relished the sight of Cas’ tentacle tips standing in the air, wriggling.

One twist and Cas was facing him again, their lips pressed together and Dean all but melted against Cas, _his_ Cas. Of course Cas’ tentacles caught him when he felt too fucking weak to sit up and in the next moment he found himself lying on the deck cradled in Cas’ arms and tentacles, Cas nuzzling against Dean’s neck.

"Mate." He rumbled and a pleasant chill went through Dean’s whole body. Fuck how he wanted the man, in every possible way.

"Cas?" he murmured and stroked his hands down the man’s back. "I want you to fuck me, like a lot, but…" he sighed at himself and Cas kissed a lazy trail across his cheek before settling on his elbow beside Dean, his tentacles still wrapped around Dean’s body. "I still don’t feel so good from the alcohol and… and the other stuff, do you think we can wait?"

Honestly Dean still felt a little too frazzled and he would never forgive himself if he started crying during sex like some fucking chump.

"Of course, Dean." Cas hushed and traced Dean’s features with his smooth fingers. "We not rush." Dean hummed in response and turned into Cas’ touches. He was aroused, no doubt about it, but he kind of liked the wait. Made it feel special. "And Dean not drink more."

Okay, that just made Dean smile. He opened his eyes to find Cas staring sternly down at him.

"Okay, mate." He teased and was pleased when Cas’ tentacles squirmed. "You know I only drank because I was sad, right?"

That made Cas coo softly and he gathered Dean closer, hugging him tightly.

"Dean want take bath?"

Dean smiled against Cas’ chest. "Yeah, okay."

While Dean made them some sandwiches they could eat in the tub (not very hygienic but what the hell) Cas busied himself with draining the tub of ocean water, scrubbing it down quickly like Dean had taught him, and filling it again but this time with tap water.

When Dean came into Cas’ room, carrying a plate of sandwiches (PB&J for Cas and ham with mayo for Dean) in one hand and a bottle of soda in the other, Cas was sitting in a steaming tub, looking quite content as he fingered his necklace.

"What’s this?" Dean asked with a smile. "I thought you liked the water colder?"

"Yes." Cas agreed and took both the plate and the bottle from Dean only to put them on the ledge beside his rubber ducky. "But Dean like it warm."

"Cas." Dean _tsk_ ’ed and climbed the small stair.

He didn’t argue any further, though, both because he did like it hot and because Cas stopped him with a couple of tentacles against his bare thighs. Since it was just him and Cas (and they both knew what their relationship was about now) he had opted to come to the bath buck naked. No need for swimming trunks when he actually wanted to show Cas what he looked like naked, right? Dean might not be ready for penetrative sex tonight but he could admit that some other sex-related act might still be on the table.

Cas hummed as his tentacles examined Dean’s body, slowly but surely moving closer to Dean’s dick and balls. The touches were more exploratory than seductive but of course Dean liked however Cas touched him so his dick was bobbing lazily by the time Cas traced his balls with the tip of a tentacle.

"I like this."

Dean looked down to see him specifically stroking the seam. It made Dean chuckle and he finally climbed into the steaming hot water of the tub.

"What, my balls?"

"The wrinkle."

So the seam. Dean hadn’t been sure and it made him grin widely. "I like that you like it." He said cheekily and reached to pick up the sandwiches, giving one to Cas.

"I want taste it."

Dean almost choked on his first bite. "Yeah." He mumbled with his mouth full of ham and bread. "Yeah, we can do that."

Cas _had_ mentioned that he wanted to try sucking Dean off and licking his balls could be considered a part of that (a very good part). Well fuck, now his dick was definitely perking up.

Cas just nodded and chewed his sandwich carefully. "Later." He stated and curled some tentacles around Dean to pull him closer.

One of course found Dean’s dick and Cas chuckled when he found that it basically floated in the water. Dean didn’t see what was so funny about that but he didn’t complain. Why the hell would he when he had Cas all around him?

When their sandwiches were gone, Cas pulled Dean even closer and Dean ended up draped half-way on top of the man, buoyed by Cas’ lean body and strong tentacles he was almost lulled to sleep with his head on Cas’ chest and Cas’ smell in his nose. Feeling safe and warm. Beloved.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new shout-out to Viplaja for the idea about the rubber ducky! It was all the way back in a comment on chapter 3 so maybe you don’t remember but I certainly do :D
> 
> Also, this is not entirely how you use the Morse Code when spelling but I (like Dean) like to take the easy way when I can and this is okay-ish by some standards :) 
> 
>  


	11. Development

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another sexy chapter, yay! And btw, if anyone is starting to get concerned with safe sex and STDs (and the like) then lemme put your minds at ease. Dean is clean because I say so and Cas doesn’t have anything either because Cecaelias don’t get sick. Because this is a happy fic. And because I said so.   
> So there, smexy cumshots all around! XD

  
  


Dean woke sweaty and aroused and _fucking hell_. He didn’t know what the dream had been about but the feelings it left lingered at the back of his mind as he stumbled sleepily to the bathroom to try and take a piss with a semi.

Yesterday had simultaneously been the worst and the best day in a long time and fuck, Dean grinned even now as he remembered how it had ended. He and Cas had stayed in the tub long enough for the water to get lukewarm and even then they hadn’t gotten out. Had started singing Disney songs off-key together and laughed at the acoustics of the room as their voices bounced back at them. Dean had played with Ducky and Cas had complained that it was too precious (even if Dean had seen him play with it a couple of times already). Dean vowed to buy Cas more bath toys and Cas had proclaimed that he didn’t need it because "I _adult_ , Dean".

Dean had been a living prune by the time he got out of the water and Cas had laughed himself silly over that fact. He had traced all of Dean’s wrinkles, both with his fingers and tentacles, and maybe that was why Dean had ended up dreaming steamy dreams.

He had said that he wanted to wait to have all-the-way-sex and they hadn’t really done anything yesterday (maybe it hadn’t been only Dean that had been emotionally drained). And that was fine but now Dean was starting to think that maybe doing _something_ wouldn’t be all that bad.

It was still pretty early in the morning so Dean wasn’t surprised to find Cas curled up on the bottom of his tub, sleeping soundly. He looked so goddamn cute and harmless like that and Dean just wanted to bundle him up and hug him forever.

What he wanted even more, though, was Cas touching him. Like, _touching_ him.

So he slipped out of his boxers and climbed silently into the water. When Dean stood on the bottom the water reached just below his belly button, which Pete had said was extremely deep for a regular tub but that Dean thought was perfect for Cas’ needs. It was cold ocean water once again and Dean shivered (thank God it was at least room temperatured).

He didn’t have much time to think, though, because as soon as his bare feet bumped the mattress on the bottom he felt Cas’ tentacles coil around his legs and he found himself face to face with a barely awake Cas. He grumbled and rubbed water out of his eyes.

"Dean? Why you awake? This not early-day, this sleepy-day."

Dean grinned. Today was Saturday and they usually slept in when Dean didn’t have to get up early for work. Dean was just happy that Cas usually got up with him at the crack of dawn even when the man obviously wasn’t a morning person.

"True." Dean pulled Cas closer and heat pooled low in his stomach when more of Cas’ tentacles wrapped around him, suckers pulling and popping. "But I woke up and missed you."

"I right here."

"Yeah, and I wasn’t."

Cas clicked softly at that and Dean thought that seducing a man wasn’t all that different from seducing a woman.

The kissing started out sweet, Cas still a little sleepy, but they soon turned more heated when Cas’ tentacles found Dean’s hardening dick. He curled one tentacle around it and Dean thrusted abortively until he was fully hard and panting into the kisses.

"I taste Dean now." Cas stated with clear determination and Dean loved how gravelly his voice got when he was aroused. "You sit on ledge."

Dean almost (totally did) mewled when Cas used his tentacles to haul Dean out of the water only to place him on the ledge that ran around the tub. It was narrow but just enough for him to sit precariously on. He leaned his back against the wall and gripped the edge but didn’t have to worry about slipping off, not when Cas supported nearly all of his weight.

He spread Dean’s legs and pushed up until Dean put his heels on the ledge as well. The position was a bit cramped (and Dean was impressed with how bendy he apparently was) and made him feel extremely vulnerable. Because spread like this his hard dick slapped up against his stomach, his tight balls hung freely and his hole was exposed for Cas to just stare at. Dean could feel himself clench down there and Cas made a soft sound when he apparently noticed.

"See something you like?" Dean all but croaked and his breath hitched when Cas licked his lips.

"I lick you now."

It was Cas’ way of asking permission, Dean knew, and there was no way he was going to say no right now. He felt more aroused than he would have thought in this kind of position and he wanted to see where it could go, how good it could get. Besides, Cas’ tentacles were a deep purple already and Dean wanted to see that satisfying blue that colored them as Cas came.

"Just be careful with your teeth." Dean whispered and didn’t know why this felt so intimate all of a fucking sudden but the truth was that it did.

Cas clicked softly and bent in only to start licking at the sensitive skin on the inside of Dean’s thighs. Now, Dean had gotten blown a lot of times so he thought he knew what to expect. Only, getting Cas to put his mouth down there felt a hundred times better for some reason. Cas was inexperienced, that was true, but it sure as fuck didn’t feel like it.

He took his time to taste Dean all over, every crease and nook he could reach got licked at least once, and when he finally got down to Dean’s perineum, Dean was so hard he was shaking and gasping desperately. And Cas hadn’t even touched his dick yet.

"Dean taste good." Cas nipped at the skin just above Dean’s hole. Fuck, was he going to eat Dean out too? Honestly, Dean didn’t know if he was ready for that but he wanted to be. Wanted it enough to be pushing against Cas’ face as best he could in this position.

"Fuck, Cas, you’re so good at this." He pressed out on a gasp and Cas looked smugly up at him.

"Because I like." That was true, Dean supposed, and he was just about to agree when he felt Cas put the tip of a finger against Dean’s hole. It made him moan both because the finger was much colder than Dean’s heated skin and because he knew what the gesture could lead to. "This where I go in?"

Dean thumped his head back against the wall. "Yeah." He answered breathlessly. "You’d have to stretch me but yeah, that’s where."

"It feel good for you?"

How the hell could Cas stay so composed? Dean was a mess. "I dunno, I’ve never done it."

"I not do if you not like."

That made Dean open his eyes (he hadn’t even realized he had closed them) and look at Cas. Fuck, just one look told Dean that Cas wasn’t composed at all. He might sound it but Dean could see all the tell-tale signs that Cas was about to lose it. The tentacles supporting Dean were steady precisely because they were supporting him but all the others were a blue mess in the water, moving restlessly so that the water’s surface remained broken at all times. Just like when Dean had sucked Cas off, a rose dusting covered Cas’ usually unaffected cheeks and his pupils were so wide there was barely any blue left. He looked beautiful and Dean’s dick spurted out a blob of precome just from the sight.

"I’ll like it." He rasped and felt Cas’ tentacles coil tighter. "I’ll like it because it’s you."

And because of his prostate something-something (Dean hadn’t been paying attention to the information but he had watched some prostate massage videos and it looked enjoyable) but there was no need to get into that with Cas right now.

"Dean." Cas mumbled intimately and went up to kiss Dean silly.

"Please touch my dick." Dean groaned when Cas pulled away, nipping Dean’s lower lip in the process. "Fucking please, Cas. Imma burst here."

Cas clicked soothingly and then just fucking dove right in. Face first, tentacles rippling in the water, Cas swallowed Dean down much deeper than any newbie should be able to and either Cas had no gag reflex or he was already a master at ignoring it.

Dean all but fucking _howled_ at the much needed friction and holy fucking hell, Cas’ mouth was _perfect_. Hot and wet with a raspy tongue just this side of perfect. He kept the tip of his finger against Dean’s hole and seemed to enjoy how Dean almost sucked him in at times and Dean was delirious enough to start babbling but fuck if he cared.

Cas sucked dick like he was born to do it and Dean knew he would come all too soon. Fuck, there was still so much more he wanted to do with Cas and okay, they had time, but he still wanted to last a little longer. But there was simply no way he would, not when Cas’ tongue snaked around him so beautifully, pressing and prodding at all the right places.

One tentacle came up to nuzzle Dean’s balls and Dean cried out when he felt the suckers gently attach and detach to the delicate skin. Cas was clearly worshiping him and Dean couldn’t fucking _breathe_.

The finger on his hole wasn’t persistent but it was there as a reminder of what more they could do and Dean found himself rocking down against it. Only a little but enough that Cas noticed and groaned in appreciation and shit, that just vibrated through Dean’s whole being.

He could feel that white-hot coil of pleasure in his stomach tightening, so fucking ready to just spring lose by now. Cas’ tentacles were gripping Dean’s legs hard, probably (hopefully) leaving marks from his suckers and Dean knew, at the back of his head, that it was because he was slipping off the ledge and Cas wasn’t letting him. Cas was catching him and he would continue to catch Dean because Dean was safe here, with Cas in their home.

And that was ultimately what pushed him over the edge, however cheesy that sounded. But apparently love and safety could be a turn-on too and Dean didn’t regret it one bit. He did regret a little that he didn’t have time to warn Cas, though, but instead just made a strangled sound and emptied right down Cas’ greedy throat.

Cas, on his part, didn’t seem to mind one bit. He just moaned deeply and worked his throat around Dean’s straining dick, milking him as if he was fucking born to do it. Dean could barely breathe by the time he was done and little black spots danced before his eyes. Shit, somehow it seemed like every new orgasm with Cas was better than the last. Dean didn’t know how it was possible but he hoped the trend would continue.

Cas lapped gently at Dean’ crotch to clean him up and then slipped him into the water. It felt freezing now that Dean was hot all over from his orgasm and he shivered in Cas’ embrace but didn’t mind one bit. How could he when Cas was kissing him gently and petting his back as if he was something to be treasured?

"Liar." Dean mumbled against Cas’ lips as they floated there, hugging each other. "You _have_ done that before."

"Never."

"No one’s that good on their first try, Cas."

Cas just grinned impishly at him. "Maybe if you was their first."

Okay, that just made Dean blush. He wasn’t that special, okay?

"Shaddaup." He muttered and pushed at Cas, worming a hand down between them. "Now lemme take care of you—"

He stopped short when his hand found Cas’ sheath but no dick. No, Cas was still fully sheathed and sudden dread swept over Dean. Hadn’t Cas liked it? Or was he still uncertain from yesterday? Had Dean’s fuck up hurt Cas too much to be repairable?

He opened his mouth to ask but didn’t get that far when Cas looked down, his tentacles changing from purple (that was right, Dean had seen the blue color during the sex too) to the blood red of embarrassment.

"I already release."

"What?"

Cas cleared his throat and turned to stare intensely at Dean (almost made him weak in the knees or whatever).

"You too sexy, Dean. Your fault."

"My…?" Dean spluttered but when Cas’ words registered with him he started laughing. "You already came because you liked it? You liked sucking my dick that much, baby?"

"I like Dean’s sounds." Cas protested mildly (mildly enough that Dean understood his question had been spot on).

He leaned in and kissed Cas deeply. "I don’t mind, Cas." He murmured against Cas’ lips. "It’s a compliment."

"Next time I last."

"Yeah." Dean grinned. "Me too." Because next time Dean wanted Cas inside him when he came. "Now I guess we gotta change the water again, huh?"

Cas sighed and swished some of his tentacles through the water. Dean couldn’t really see Cas’ come in there but not seeing it didn’t mean the water was clean.

"I guess."

"I’ll get the buckets." He smiled and pecked Cas on his frown before climbing out of the tub. Cas supported him (absolutely more because he wanted to than Dean needing it) with a couple of tentacles on Dean’s rump.

"You should get more buckets." Cas commented as Dean bent down to get his boxers. "Or bigger."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I know you’re strong enough to carry them and changing the water like this is a bit tedious. I should think of something else."

"I not mind."

Dean smiled and was already thinking about the big cans of water he had seen with the camping equipment at Walmart. Some of them could hold almost 3 gallons and if he bought a few of those they could fill the tub in at least half the time it took them now with only two 1 gallon buckets. It was a thought worthy of exploring.

"I know, Cas." He got close enough that Cas could meet him halfway for another kiss. "Just wanna make it good for you."

He winked and grinned when he saw some tentacle tips sticking out of the water, wriggling for him. Hell yeah, making Cas feel good was suddenly one of Dean’s new hobbies and he loved it. Loved everything about Cas.

  
  


  
  


The day that followed was honestly the best day of Dean’s life. He and Cas spent it being disgustingly cute together (to the point of feeding each other at breakfast) and Dean didn’t regret it one bit. Dean never really told anyone because he had this whole bad-boy aura going but he was really very affectionate and he loved that Cas was the same.

Cas doted on Dean like nothing else and the more Dean thought about it the more he started to realize this was nothing new. Cas had been taking care of (and spoiling) Dean since the beginning and it was only now that he started adding little things like kissing to the mixture that Dean recognized the fact that Cas treated him like someone beloved. Fuck, Cas had really been into Dean for a long time and Dean regretted how long it had taken him to come to his senses.

To think that he had been too afraid to initiate something just because he thought it would ruin what they had. He was so stupid, he saw that now. Adding sex and affection to their friendship only made it better and yeah, Dean actually felt good being all sappy around Cas.

And when the man went out for a swim for a couple of hours only to return with a big ass tuna Dean only fell harder for him. Cas had presented the price fish with a kind of flourish that told Dean he wanted to look capable for his mate but that he at the same time was shy about Dean’s reaction.

Dean, for his part, was so goddamn impressed he had to scrape his chin off the floor. Fuck, a whole _tuna_. Fresh. No fucking canned shit for Dean anymore. The fish was big enough to stretch from the floor up to Dean’s chest and they took it to the rock Cas had placed beside the sundeck so they could clean and file it there, together. Dean kept _ooh_ -ing and _aah_ -ing at it and Cas preened the whole time.

Dean pulled out every trick Bobby had taught him about preparing meat and managed to whip up smoked tuna with some potato salad and fucking hell, it was the best meal Dean had ever had that didn’t involve burgers or pie.

When evening rolled around they curled up on the couch and watched a rerun of _Jurassic Park_ simply because it was on and because that movie would never not be awesome. Dean liked the movie a lot but had seen it enough times that he only had to watch with one eye, the other on Cas as the man wrapped his tentacles around Dean and snuggled in. They ended up almost lying down on the couch, Cas draped over Dean and completely entranced with the movie.

It got even better when Dean explained that yes, at one point in time dinosaurs had been real. They might not have looked exactly like in the movie, or sounded like that, or behaved like that, but they had been real. Cas was baffled and looked on with big eyes that only got bigger when the T-rex broke out of its habitat and shit really hit the fan.

Hearing the T-rex roar for the first time was always equally satisfying and chilling and Dean smirked when he saw the excitement in Cas’ eyes. However, as the movie progressed Dean got decidedly less interested in that and more interested in Cas in general. Especially how his tentacles squirmed in that way they did, almost as if they could never be quite still. It should probably be annoying but it really wasn’t.

Was distracting, though. Distracting enough that Dean stopped paying attention to the movie altogether and had to start focus on not popping a boner. Because shit, all that stuff they had done in the tub suddenly rushed back to him.

Cas had had his face so close to Dean’s hole that Dean had been able to feel his breath down there. Cas had put a finger to Dean’s hole as he sucked Dean off. Cas had come from Dean’s sounds alone. Dean had for a moment thought Cas had meant to eat him out and he hadn’t been opposed to the idea, not really.

Yeah, Dean hadn’t wanted penetrative sex yesterday because he had felt emotionally unstable and he felt he needed to be okay when his ass-virginity was taken from him but you know what? He was starting to feel pretty damn okay right now.

They had worked out their problems, they were mates now, and they had spent what Dean could only describe as a pretty goddamn romantic day together (like a honeymoon, almost). Cas had respected Dean’s boundaries when it came to sex even though Dean believed that Cas really wanted to fuck him.

Yeah, Dean was doing okay and… and the more he sat here with his lap full of Cas and his frankly awesome tentacles, the more difficult it got to ignore the churning feeling of arousal that spread throughout his body.

Actually, Dean started feeling horny. Like, a lot.

The raptors were cornering the kids in the kitchen when Cas finally caught on. It happened mostly because Cas shifted to get more comfortable and accidentally brushed his arm against Dean’s crotch. And shit, Dean was just too horny by now to be able to stay still. With a strangled moan he bucked up ever so slightly and Cas froze for half a second before he got up to sit between Dean’s legs, one hand on Dean’s semi-hard dick.

"Dean?"

"Yeah." Dean mumbled and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, guess I got a bit carried away remembering what we did in the tub…"

Cas’ tentacles shifted into purple real fucking quick. "Movie exciting, Dean."

"Yeah, I know." He smiled and reached for Cas. "We’ll finish it. Just… after it’s done we’ll do something, right? Maybe…" he cleared his throat and didn’t know why he was nervous. He knew he was safe with Cas and he wasn’t really a virgin. "Maybe you could, you know, _do_ me." Cas cocked his head to the side even as his tentacle wrapped around Dean’s outstretched hand. "I think I’m ready to have you inside me now."

Felt girly _as shit_ to say it out loud but it sure got a great reaction out of Cas. His tentacles squeezed Dean and his eyes darkened in a very promising way.

He bent down and nipped at Dean’s earlobe. "After movie, I will have you." He rumbled pleasantly and Dean arched his neck. "I will claim you. Make you mine."

A full-body shudder went through Dean and he bucked up against Cas but to his dismay Cas pulled away.

"Fuck yeah." He all but whined and then fucking whined for real when Cas put one hand down on Dean’s now fully hard dick.

"For now, you wait."

Clearly Cas had this kind of bossy side to him when it came to sex and Dean had never liked it more than he did right now. Cas kept massaging Dean’s dick to keep him interested and Dean could barely concentrate on breathing by the end of the movie. He just kept thinking about all the things he wanted Cas to do to him. Maybe tie him up? How about spanking? Dean already knew he wanted to try choking a bit and he was just thinking of how to bring all this up since Cas apparently had been used to some pretty vanilla stuff. Enter Dean.

"This good movie." Cas stated and Dean was so happy it was over he almost cried with relief.

"Yeah, yeah, it’s great." He mumbled and pushed to sit up. "Wait ‘til you see the sequels, now can we—"

"Sequels?"

_Goddamnit!_

"Please, Cas." Dean pleaded and didn’t even feel embarrassed about it. "I’ll buy you the whole set, just please can we do this now, I _need_ you."

Cas’ tentacles were dark purple now (thank _God_ ) and he clicked soothingly as he turned to kiss Dean sweetly.

"Beautiful Dean, I take care of you."

Fucking _yes_.

"Can we do it in my bed?" it would be much more comfortable for Dean but he wanted Cas to be comfortable too.

"Of course."

"How’re your tentacles? You’re not drying out, are you?"

"It’s fine."

Dean took some time to spray Cas down anyway, making sure to massage in the water to the point where Cas at first just melted against the couch but then apparently lost his patience because he abruptly forced Dean to stand so they could get a move on. Dean felt smug about him not being the only impatient one (even if he was starting to like Cas being all stoic even during sex) but didn’t say anything.

Cas wrapped his tentacles around Dean’s waist and then proved to be extremely distracting as he started kissing Dean’s neck while Dean tried his best not to trip on his way to the bedroom. Well inside he dumped Cas on the bed and went to strip off his clothes as fast as possible.

He grumbled when Cas stopped him but Cas only grinned at him and then proceeded with undressing Dean himself. Tentacles and hands worked together to rid Dean of his t-shirt and sweats, Cas kissing each new exposed patch of skin and Dean could do nothing but moan and try to remain upright.

When he was finally naked Dean climbed onto the bed and they settled side-by-side, kissing lazily. Dean was just about ready to melt into a puddle when Cas finally pulled away and rolled Dean to his back. Man, Dean really loved kissing Cas but he wanted and needed so much right now.

His dick jumped, so hard it hurt, and Cas clicked at it before wrapping one tentacle around it. Dean arched his back with a sharp gasp and he really wanted to touch Cas too but Cas was moving to sit between Dean’s legs, his eyes zeroed in on Dean’s crotch.

"Tell me how, Dean."

Fuck yeah, Cas wanted this as much as Dean did, that was for fucking sure.

"In the drawer." Dean mumbled and flailed to reach (he couldn’t) his bedside table. "There’s a purple tube of lube, we need that."

Cas hummed and one of his tentacles reached out to pull out the drawer and rummage around. It took him longer than necessary because he was going by feel alone, his eyes still glued to Dean’s dick and balls.

"I like this." He stated calmly and pulled a little on Dean’s foreskin.

Dean’s breath hitched and he thrust up abortively when Cas pushed with his thumb against the frenulum just beneath the head. A few of Cas’ suckers popped against Dean’s thigh. When Cas had found the tube he placed it on Dean’s trembling stomach and looked expectantly up at Dean.

"Great." Dean felt fucking breathless already. But it was good too, as long as he was _this_ aroused he wouldn’t have time to get nervous. "I guess… I mean, I gotta stretch out the muscle so you’ll fit, I can do that myself."

Cas clicked disapprovingly. "Do you have to?"

"Well, yeah, or you won’t fit…"

Cas clicked again and draped himself over Dean, his mouth so close to Dean’s that their lips touched when he spoke. " _You_ have to? Can’t I?" Dean’s mouth felt dry. "I want to, Dean."

Shit, the sound Dean made at that was too close to a squeak to Dean’s liking but hell yeah, if Cas wanted to be the one to prep Dean then he was all for it.

"I-I’d like that."

He was rewarded with one hell of a possessive kiss, fingers scraping through his hair and a tentacle wrapping loosely around his neck (fuck yes!). Dean honestly felt a little dizzy at the end of it and his dick was smearing precome all over the both of them. Cas’ dick was hard and felt huge pressed against the crease of Dean’s hip. It was warm and slick and Dean thought that would serve them good later.

"How?"

Dean loved how impatient Cas was starting to sound.

"I think it’d be better if I was on my hands and knees." He mumbled and Cas rose to give him room. "I wanna watch you while we… while we fuck, but for the prep I think it’d be easier if I was turned."

Cas nodded and Dean found himself flipped over real gently.

"I want see you too." Cas murmured and kissed down Dean’s back as Dean settled on his knees, his ass elevated and legs spread for better access.

This position was one he was highly unfamiliar with being in himself but he knew he had always appreciated the view when he had been where Cas was so he did his best to suppress his embarrassment and instead flaunted his back and ass as best he could. Judging by Cas’ sharp intake of breath, he succeeded.

"Dean." Cas breathed and fuck yeah, if Cas was going to sound like that then Dean would gladly get in this position more often.

He felt several dark purple tentacles wrap around his waist and thighs. A few went to his wrists and while the one around his neck had disappeared Dean was too focused on the prepping to be able to ask for it back.

Instead he popped the lid of the tube and wriggled it over his shoulder. A tentacle wrapped around it and he heard Cas smell the practically odorless lube.

"You gotta put some of that on my hole. Use your fingers or your tentacles to push inside and stretch me, gently." Kudos for Dean for not stumbling over the word _tentacles_ because holy shit, he wanted that the most of all.

Cas hummed in understanding and in the next moment Dean felt a generous dollop of lube being poured directly on his hole. He moaned because that shit was cold and there was _a lot_ (probably more than they needed) but he didn’t complain. Cas was learning, Dean was learning, and this was fucking awesome.

He could feel Cas’ fingers prodding at his hole and he sunk down with his chest so his ass would get even more elevated. Cas clicked approvingly and when Dean felt a finger press inside he buried his face against his pillow. Holy shit, that didn’t feel half as painful as he had thought it would. Wasn’t all that great either but he thought it would be, after he got used to it.

Cas soon found a rhythm and when he was up to two fingers (making a scissoring motion after Dean had showed him how), Dean fucking finally felt a tentacle prod at his entrance too. He moaned like a two-dollar whore and Cas froze before pulling away.

"No, Cas, do it again." Dean gasped and wriggled his ass desperately.

His dick hung fat and heavy between his legs, so hard it hurt. His balls pulled so tight they were almost inside him and he wanted to come, so bad, but he wanted Cas more so he didn’t dare touch himself. Cas, for his part, didn’t seem to be able to focus on anything else than Dean’s hole right now. Some of his tentacles were wrapped tightly around Dean (and Dean _knew_ they would leave marks this time) and some were squirming restlessly against the bed but none had reached for Dean’s dick since he got in this position. And a good thing too or Dean was sure he would have come a long time ago.

"Dean, you want tentacle?"

Dean’s face felt so hot he was surprised the pillow hadn’t caught fire yet.

"Yeah." He groaned deeply. "I want it inside, c’mon Cas."

"Beautiful Dean." Cas said reverently and caressed Dean’s ass cheeks with his hands even as two tentacles set to work finishing prepping Dean.

Two tips went inside so Cas could spread him and Dean hadn’t known feeling this open and exposed could feel this fucking good. Cas’ breath was hitching ever so often and Dean could feel the man’s dick dripping precome down on the bed and Dean’s left calf.

When Cas pushed one tentacle inside Dean cried out, his dick bobbing painfully and shit, he had almost come right there. The tentacle was one of the thinner ones but it grew thicker than a finger pretty fast anyway and Dean felt stuffed full from only one tentacle. And he fucking _loved_ it.

"Jesus Christ, you’re inside." He gasped as he clawed at the pillow and bucked back against Cas’ wriggling tentacle. "You got one inside, holy shit Cas."

"You feel so good." Cas moaned and bent down to kiss and lick his way down Dean’s crack.

Yeah, so when Dean felt one tentacle inside him, another prodding at the rim, while Cas at the same time plunged his tongue right in there he kind of lost it. Dean had heard of dry orgasms but he had never experienced one so he couldn’t be sure, of course, but it fucking felt like it.

His whole body kind of locked up and he groaned as his dick jumped, his hole clenched and shit, he felt on fire. The pleasure was white-hot, zinging up and down his spine so fast he wasn’t sure how he hadn’t broken in two yet.

"Fucking hell, baby." He pressed out against his pillow. "Want you so bad, gonna lose it so soon, fuck. Wanna feel you, c’mon Cas."

"Dean."

"Yeah baby?" Dean was babbling now, his orgasm teetering right there and shit, he wanted Cas inside when he came, _all_ of him. "You close too? Gonna blow your load for me? C’mon, inside, Cas."

Cas moaned and lapped more desperately at Dean’s hole, like he wanted inside but couldn’t get enough of the taste. And Dean didn’t really have time to say anything else because suddenly the tentacle was far enough inside that the suckers were in there too and one of them found his prostate and yeah, that was fucking all, folks.

Dean yelped when searing pleasure shot through him and he grabbed his dick desperately, completely unable to not give himself the two necessary strokes he needed to come all over his fucking bed.

He cried out with the force of his orgasm and at the back of his mind he registered Cas gasping in surprise. Dean was barely done coming when he felt Cas rise on his tentacles behind him. The movements felt jerky and a second later Cas dumped his own load all over Dean’s ass with a groan so deep it ought to hurt his vocal cords. Holy shit.

The first thought that came to Dean when he regained some of his senses was that he needed to put a condom on Cas the next time they tried this. He really wanted Cas to come inside of him (and at this rate he was unsure if either of them would have enough control over their orgasms for Cas to be able to pull out in time) but he wasn’t really ready to have all that come just flood him. It would probably be too much and it would run down his thighs and maybe Cas would want to lick it up and…

Okay, so Dean was maybe a bit into the idea but for now he ought to show his mate how condoms worked.

The second thought was of course _shit, I wanted him inside when I blew_ because honestly, Dean was a bit disappointed with himself. He was pretty goddamn sure that his orgasm had triggered Cas’ and shit, Dean hadn’t had a stamina this bad since he was a virgin for real. He had to work on that, he thought.

With a groan he rolled to the side, very aware of how sticky everything was getting. This was why it was better to do sexy stuff in the water…

Cas was sitting on the mass of his tentacles, looking dazed enough that Dean almost worried.

"Baby?" he mumbled and grabbed the nearest tentacle. It still looked decidedly purple and Dean smirked at that. "You okay?"

Cas clicked slowly and sagged down beside Dean. Dean gathered him close, spooning him while Cas’ tentacles wriggled between Dean’s legs to wrap around all of him.

"That the best ever."

Dean laughed against Cas’ sweaty neck. "Wait until you _actually_ get inside." He grinned. "You’re gonna feel like your dick’s melting."

Cas smacked his lips and Dean remembered with a blush that Cas had been eating him out and apparently liked it.

"Dean like?"

Man, Dean’s heart felt too big for his chest.

"I liked." He said in a hushed whisper and Cas clicked contently. "That little spot inside me that you put your sucker to, did you feel it?" Cas nodded and Dean kissed his neck. "It’s called prostate, remember where it was."

"It good for you?"

Dean grinned. "Very."

Cas took one of Dean’s hand in his and squeezed tightly. "I remember."

  
  


  
  


It wasn’t until three days later that Dean _fucking finally_ got his hands on a wheelchair. He couldn’t believe he had been stupid enough to not check Walmart first thing, that store had _everything_.

And Dean got it for a bargain too. It had been reduced from $249.95 to $144.94 and while that was a lot for him right now it was well worth it for Cas’ sake. It was the kind of chair that was foldable so he would be able to put it in Baby without problems or anything and it seemed sturdy (it even said that it would be able to hold 250lbs and while Cas’ tentacles were heavy he wasn’t that heavy). On his way to the checkout he stopped by some other isles and picked up big plastic bags, several cans to keep water in, and a big ass blanket. And more lube with complimentary condoms. Yeah, Dean was feeling great about this.

When he finally arrived home he was feeling so smug he couldn’t contain his grin. On the other hand, that was nothing unusual for him nowadays; even the guys at work had commented that Dean seemed happier. Fataire had grinned knowingly but hadn’t said anything about it and Dean was grateful for it. He wanted to tell everyone he knew about Cas but had to do this one baby step at a time.

"Cas?" he called when he got inside and dumped his treasures just inside the door. "Where you at, handsome?"

There was always a chance Cas was out swimming of course but just as Dean was starting to contemplate that option Cas shuffled around the corner from the kitchen, one carrot in his left hand and another in one of his tentacles.

"Welcome home."

Dean grinned and went over to kiss Cas (thoroughly). Cas looked a bit dazed after and his tentacle tips wriggled slightly.

"Dean happy."

"Yeah I got to see your face, didn’t I?" he chuckled when Cas’ tentacles colored red but ignored Cas’ spluttered protest in favor of going over to the wheelchair and the bag from Walmart. "I have a surprise for you."

"Surprise?"

Cas usually loved Dean’s surprises.

"Yeah. C’mere." He gestured Cas over and sat down Indian style beside the wheelchair. One of Cas’ tentacles poked at the box the chair was in but he settled quietly in front of Dean. "See, I love what you and I have _but_ ," he smiled and grabbed some tentacles when Cas frowned. "There’s so much of the human world that I wanna share with you. I’m sure there’re things you’d like to show me, right?"

Cas’ eyes softened. "Reefs."

"Yeah." Dean nodded. "And maybe someday we’ll be able to go there. I could perhaps get some diving equipment and a boat or something." He squeezed the tentacles in his hands. "And I have a lot to show you too and I found a way we could." He grinned and gestured proudly to the wheelchair. "You can of course say no if you don’t want to but hear me out."

Cas clicked and seemed very interested as Dean unpacked and unfolded the chair. He put away the cans for later and then proceeded with pulling out the blanket and the plastic bags. They were the black kind with a drawstring (for collecting leaves, he supposed) and he thought it would be perfect for this.

When he was done he sat down on the chair to test it. He was a bit unsure about his own weight (even though he knew he didn’t weight that much) but the chair seemed to hold up nicely and he grinned at Cas.

"This is a kind of chair that humans who can’t walk on their own can use to get around." He explained and tested moving the wheels with his hands. That was a bit harder than he had thought it would be (it always looked so easy in movies) but he supposed it had to do with practice. Besides, Dean would happily push around Cas in this.

"Like me." Cas stated with a dawning understanding and Dean loved how smart Cas was. "I can’t walk."

"You sure can’t." Dean winked and got out of the chair to pick up the plastic bags and shake one out. "So here’s what I’m thinking. We’ll pour some water in the bottom of this and spray down the inside. Then we’ll put your tentacles in it and they’ll keep moist." He picked up the blanket and shook that out too. "You sit in the wheelchair and I’ll put this blanket around you so no one sees the bag. We’ll dress you in one of my sweaters and as long as you don’t go around flashing your fangs I think I’d be pretty easy to pass you off as a physically disabled human."

Dean was grinning like fool at the end there. Cas was fingering the wheelchair.

"I be human?"

A weird feeling settled just under Dean’s ribs and he sunk to sit on his knees in front of Cas.

"I don’t want you to be human, Cas." He mumbled and took a tentacle in his hand again. Cas was looking at him with searching eyes. "I love you just the way you are. Hell, maybe I love you a little extra for it. But I wanna show you my world too and if other humans see your tentacles they won’t all be as accepting as me and my family. Some would be scared, others would be angry. You might be taken away from me and hurt and I don’t want that." He sighed and shifted closer, gathering Cas’ now pink tentacles in his lap. "I don’t want to put you in danger and if you don’t want to go out and pretend to be human then that’s fine. I’d rather spend my life in this house with you than go out even for a minute if you’re not comfortable with it."

That had been a _long_ speech. Dean felt drained but also good because he had meant everything he had said. How awesome wouldn’t it be if he could take Cas for a ride in Baby? If they could go on dates (movies, dinner)? It would be the best thing ever but if Cas didn’t want to have to pretend to be something he clearly wasn’t then Dean wouldn’t ever want to push him. So yeah, felt good to have said that, only thing troubling him was the fact that Cas’ tentacles were a dark pink (bordering on purple) but he was dead silent.

"Baby?" he asked, starting to feel uneasy.

"You love me."

Dean choked on an incoming breath. "What?"

"You say you love me." Cas stated gleefully and his tentacles wriggled like crazy even as he pulled himself into Dean’s lap. "I love Dean too."

"Well," Dean didn’t even know why he felt embarrassed but even so he couldn’t help but grin at Cas’ satisfied smirk. "We _are_ mates."

Cas clicked and nuzzled closer. "I want try be human."

"Yeah?"

Dean had never been more ecstatic and he hugged Cas tightly when the man nodded.

"Awesome! I mean, we’ll do a little at a time but if you like it and if this idea of mine works out I can even show you where I work. You’d get to meet my coworkers and maybe we could have them over sometime. It’s gonna be great, Cas, you’ll see."

Cas nodded. "I know."

They spent the evening trying out different ways for Cas to sit in the chair, different ways they could put the plastic bags on and how they would fold the blanket so it wouldn’t show. This was working perfectly, Dean thought, and when Cas tried on one of Dean’s bigger sweaters Dean’s heart just about melted.

Cas had clearly never worn clothes before (and didn’t really need it except it would be easier for him to blend in if he wasn’t half naked) and he looked like a kitten in Dean’s giant ass sweater. Perfect.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas’ [wheelchair](https://www.walmart.com/ip/Folding-Wheelchair-Full-Armrests-Elevating-Legrests-FDA-Approved-Light-Weight/38350037#about) :D
> 
> Fyi, I’m wrapping up this bad boy. One or two chapters more, tops <3


	12. Confession

  
  


One week later Dean was still ecstatic about the date he and Cas had had. It hadn’t been anything much, except it at had been everything to him. Cas had ridden in Baby and _loved_ it, they had eaten at a restaurant in Watsonville and Cas had loved that too. He wasn’t all that great with cutlery but he was learning and Dean wasn’t the swankiest dude around either so Cas didn’t even seemed fazed when Dean helped him cut his meat because he shouldn’t eat it with his fingers like he did at home.

People stared about as much as anyone would stare at a wheelchair bound person but nothing more and Dean had felt so goddamn proud of his plan and how well it was working. He knew from experience that Cas’ tentacles could last a couple of hours out of the water so he took care to count the time to be sure but Cas assured him time and again that the moisture in the plastic bag was more than enough to last him longer than usual. Dean didn’t want to take any chances, though.

So yeah, their outing had been pretty fucking sweet and Cas had thought so too, he had told Dean on their way home. He was impressed with how much humans had accomplished and he liked to get to know more about them so that he could understand their every-day life. For instance, Cas knew that Dean bought most of their food but now he had also been shown what a grocery store looked like and how it worked. From what Dean gathered that was almost more valuable to Cas than their fancy dinner date but whatever, Dean was just happy that Cas was happy.

In fact, it had gone so well that when Dean proposed another outing Cas had been swift to agree and during the last week they had been out several times, to varying degrees. This one, however, was making Dean nervous. The other times it had just been the two of them and it had been great. Cas had barely spoken to anyone (Dean had even ordered for him) but this time Dean wanted to take his mate to meet his coworkers and he was nervous that they would somehow figure out something was odd. Well, odder than it already was.

"I’m gonna tell them you have a speech impediment." Dean told Cas as he was carefully helping Cas getting all his tentacles in the bag. Cas wasn’t all that helpful himself because he let his suckers stick all over the bag. He was lucky Dean liked the popping sound.

"Speech?"

"Yeah." Dean smiled when he saw that Cas had buttoned the shirt all wrong. It was askew as fuck and he took a moment to right the buttons. "You talk funny, they’ll notice."

"I practice." Cas pouted and Dean couldn’t resist kissing him. Damn he looked good in Dean’s clothes.

"I know baby and you’re awesome but your grammar’s still weird. I thought about telling them you’re foreign but then they might start asking from where. A speech impediment is a kind of disorder that makes you talk oddly. I mean, kind of." Actually Dean thought that speech impediments were more like stutters and not grammatical errors. "It’ll at least make them not ask questions."

"They nosy." Cas grumbled and helped with the blanket.

The other times they had opted to not hide Cas’ hands in gloves and Dean didn’t think that would be needed now either. The webbing was too short to be very visible and he could just tell people Cas didn’t like to touch other people very much. Man, he was really making Cas out to be an oddball…

"Listen, babe." He got down on one knee in front of Cas. "If you don’t wanna do this then that’s fine. I won’t be mad or disappointed, I promise."

Cas stopped fiddling with the blanket and looked seriously at Dean for a moment.

"These people, they meet you every day?"

"Almost, yeah."

Cas clicked thoughtfully. "They not know about me?"

"Not really. My boss kinda knows because I was hungover and sad after we fought but other than that no one really knows."

Cas hooked one finger in Dean’s necklace and pulled him up. "They not know you mated?"

Dean grinned. "They don’t."

Cas huffed and kissed Dean harshly, harshly enough for Dean’s knees to grow weak.

"Then I show them. Mine."

Holy shit.

"Yeah." Dean breathed and went in for another quick peck. "Hell yeah."

  
  


  
  


The DCS crew loved Cas because of course they did. He wasn’t shy in the least and asked a lot of questions about their work, was appropriately impressed with the house they had built (and were basically doing the fine print on now).

The women cooed at him and the men laughed heartily when Cas told embarrassing and untrue (very true) tales of Dean. Like how squeaky his voice had gotten that time when he had jumped into the bay’s water (chasing Cas) without realizing how cold it was.

"Like little girl." Cas had stated calmly and Jim and the rest had roared with laughter as soon as they laid their eyes on Dean.

Coming out felt nerve-wracking but everyone seemed to take it in stride. Mostly they seemed confused but on the whole Dean thought it went very well. He was a bit upset when one of the guys, Donovan, told him he thought it was very kind of Dean to date someone like Cas. Someone paraplegic and with so little knowledge of the world. As if Dean was doing Cas a service by being in love with him.

He had wanted to snap at his coworker but had managed not to. There was nothing malicious in Donovan’s tone, on the contrary he only seemed to think that Dean was a great guy for "taking on" someone like Cas. And Dean had understood that while he had found it highly insulting for Cas to be referred to like that, Donovan had only meant it as a kindness.

An extremely disgusting and insensitive kindness, but still.

So Dean had only smiled tightly and told Donovan that he thanked his lucky star every day he got to wake up with Cas in his life. It was the cheesiest thing he had ever said and Donovan seemed more surprised than anything.

The rest of the crew had been more to Dean’s liking. Rose had given him a hug and had told him (with suspiciously wet eyes) that she was proud of him and his choices. Fataire had slapped him on the back and told him Cas seemed like a real catch and that Dean better not mess it up. That had reminded him too much of something Bobby might have said for Dean to not get all emotional. Luckily enough Cas had called him over because Jim, Pete, and Dina had just introduced themselves as the crew that had built the tub.

"I want thank them properly." Cas had stated and Dean had grinned down at him, knowing full well what he meant.

"I’ve been thinking the same thing." He had nodded in Fataire’s direction. "I thought we’d invite you and the boss, have you over for some food and booze as thanks."

"That sounds nice." Dina had exclaimed and the others had nodded their heads, smiling.

They had talked about it for a while, everyone agreeing that it was starting to get a bit cold for a beach party but at the same time that the house was a bit too small for them all if they wanted to have a dinner.

On the other hand, the evenings were still pretty okay in temperature and if Dean got around to getting a table for his sundeck like Bobby had suggested they could fire up the grill and eat outside. That plan had gotten even better when Jim had told Dean that his wife wanted a new set of garden furniture and he was thinking of selling his for cheap.

"I’d rather you have it than some stranger." He had said with a smile and Dean couldn’t be happier.

Dean hadn’t taken the day off (not because he didn’t want to but because he didn’t think he should) so after introductions had been made Dean had started working with Cas close at hand. Fataire had said it was fine since the house was mostly finished (though Dean knew that this shouldn’t become a regular occurrence) but Rose had come to collect Cas after a while, stating that he shouldn’t have to sit there while they worked.

Dean had stared forlornly after Cas and Rose but Cas hadn’t batted an eye but rather seemed to enjoy hearing about what Dean was like at work. And if there was anyone with a lot of stories it was bound to be Rose.

Dina had smirked at Dean’s puppy eyes and elbowed him in the side.

"That’s why you wanted the tub so big, wasn’t it? Because you wanted him to be able to bathe too, right?"

Dean had rubbed at his neck. "Yeah." He mumbled and figured there was no damage in admitting that. "I wanted him to move in with me but my house isn’t really built for his needs."

Dina had nodded with a smile. "I think it’s great that you did that for him."

Dean had snorted. "Honestly I did it more for myself. I know he would be better off living somewhere else but I want him with me so badly I’ll do anything I can think of to make him want to stay. Pretty selfish, huh?"

Dina had looked at him with soft eyes and Dean had kind of regretted saying _that_ much.

"Love _is_ selfish, Dean." She had said with a little smile. "That doesn’t mean it’s not beautiful too, though."

Dean had swallowed over a lump but had still managed to grin at her. She had been right, though, he had thought when lunch rolled around and he was supposed to drive Cas back but Fataire told him to take the rest of the day off. He just hoped his love was beautiful enough for Cas to stick around.

  
  


  
  


Since the visit to DCS had gone so great, Dean and Cas made the incredibly bold decision to visit Sam on the same day. They called ahead, of course, to see if he would be available and he was. He sounded both excited to be visited by Cas in person and a little apprehensive. And Dean got that, this was only their fifth outing and Dean was still wary of all the things that could go wrong and where their secret could get exposed. 

But Cas was excited enough to overshadow that wariness so the Winchester brothers set a time and Dean and Cas decided to get a snack on the road to get started on their drive as fast as possible. They had only stopped for a moment to occupy a gas station restroom both to change the plastic bag because Cas needed to relieve himself and was more comfortable doing it in the bag than in the toilet and to check so Cas’ tentacles were okay. And then they were off for a little road trip to Palo Alto.

It wouldn’t take more than a couple of hours but Dean still wanted to make sure Cas’ tentacles were doing okay even though Cas kept assuring him that they were. Being cooped up in a wet plastic bag for too long couldn’t be good for them though (Dean’s mind wandered to mold and he felt stupid but at the same time concerned) and Dean didn’t want to take chances. Besides, Cas always moved his tentacles a lot and now they had to stay still, at least in public, so Dean wanted to see that that wasn’t too uncomfortable for Cas too. Cas only said Dean was silly and kissed him on his forehead.

They hadn’t told Sam how they had solved Cas being out in public but had opted for a surprise (which Dean could hear didn’t sit well with his little brother) and Dean couldn’t wait to see Sam’s face. Cas, on the other hand, couldn’t wait to see Sam’s school. On his first visit, Sam had explained to Cas what a school was and why he was going there so Cas was very interested now that he would get to see it for himself. Dean was just happy this whole wheelchair/handicapped ploy had worked out so that he could show Cas things like this.

Driving up to Sam was honestly a blast. Cas liked all the same music as Dean (even though he still thought Phil Collins was better) and he shone with happiness when Dean sang along to familiar tunes. The sun was shining and Dean drove with the windows down part of the way, something that Cas seemed to enjoy almost childishly much.

They got to Palo Alto about the time Dean had anticipated and went to see Sam in his dorm room real quick before heading out again. Sam’s roommate was in and Dean didn’t particularly fancy sharing his brother and mate with someone else, even if the guy seemed friendly enough.

Instead they went to one of Sam’s favorite cafés and Dean had the biggest slice of pie he could get. Sam was impressed by the whole wheelchair idea and how well it worked and he got even more impressed when Cas announced he wanted to try one of the sandwiches and just promptly accepted Dean’s wallet when offered. Yeah, Cas was learning fast and Dean felt so goddamn proud as he watched his mate wheel himself up to the counter where he could look at the sandwiches he had declined when they had been up there the first time getting desserts.

"And you’ve only been doing this for a week?" Sam asked, still looking at Cas and Dean licked his spoon with a smug smirk.

"Sure have. I think Cas got real confident after we met my coworkers today and they liked him."

Sam nodded, a careful look coming over him. "Just as long as you’re keeping safe."

"Don’t worry, I told Cas about the dangers and he understands them. He wants to try things; I wouldn’t have brought him otherwise."

"No I get that." Sam looked away just as Cas got the cashier’s attention. "I just want him safe."

"Look, no one wants Cas safe more than me but honestly, if I could go with him to his former home I would wanna see it, right? He just wants that too."

Sam hummed in that way of his Dean knew never meant anything good.

"Why does Cas’ necklace spell mate?"

Shit. Dean should have anticipated this.

"What do you mean?"

"Don’t play stupid, Dean." Sam sighed in that insufferable way Dean hated. "It’s crude and kinda wrong but I can still see it."

"It’s not wrong, it’s the way Bobby taught us."

"When we were kids, Dean."

"It still counts." Dean muttered into his coffee mug. Cas was still talking to the cashier and it looked a little too chummy for Dean’s liking.

"Dean, tell me." Sam suddenly sounded worried and Dean grimaced.

Guess he would have to have this conversation sooner than later. Honestly he didn’t know what he had been thinking. His and Cas’ relationship was still pretty new (they _still_ hadn’t managed penetrative sex, not because they didn’t want to but because Dean got overwhelmed) and now he had dragged not only his coworkers but also his brother into this. He should have waited with Sam, at least, because Sam would know _everything_.

"‘S ‘cuz he _is_ my mate, okay?"

Sam frowned. "You don’t mean mate like a friend, do you? You mean the other kind."

"Like husband." Dean sighed. "Or wife, I dunno exactly, but yeah, that. Did you notice that your necklace is identical to Bobby’s?"

"I did, actually." Sam was still frowning, but more in confusion so that was good.

"Yeah, well, I asked Cas about that and apparently the order of pearls, seashells and what the hell else is on these necklaces mean things. Like the pattern is a word to Cecaelias." He cleared his throat and was suddenly glad Cas was striking up a conversation with that woman. "Yours mean family."

"And yours mean mate."

Dean nodded with his eyes averted. "And I said yes to that. Had to fix his necklace too, though."

Sam was quiet for a moment and when Dean sneaked a glance at him he was looking thoughtful.

"Cas gave you that necklace a long time ago, have you been having this kind of relationship this whole time?"

Dean swallowed the last of his cold coffee (disgusting). "No and I freaked the fuck out when he told me the meaning. Accused him of manipulating me and shit. I was a real jerk, Sammy."

Sam nodded as if that was understandable, or even defendable. Or maybe predictable, with Dean’s track record and all.

"You thought about what we talked about before you and Cas got to know each other. Things like succubus venom."

"Yeah." Dean agreed because he had to but he didn’t feel like he had a right to rationalize his awful behavior. "Things we were gonna look out for. I thought I’d been gaslighted but Sam, the honest truth is just that I fucking fell for a supernatural being, a _man_ , and that’s scary as fuck."

"Especially for someone like you." 

A hunter, Dean assumed Sam meant but to be perfectly honest he could have just as well been talking about Dean’s macho side. Either way Dean didn’t need that clarified so he just nodded.

"Yeah. I swear it, though, Cas is doing nothing to me."

That made Sam smile and it was good too because Cas was done with his purchase and was starting to do his best to maneuver the wheelchair back to their table. Dean wanted to help him but Cas had his pride and Dean needed to have this conversation with Sam.

"I think he’s doing something." Sam said teasingly. "Don’t think I haven’t noticed how you look at him when he isn’t looking, Dean. And while Cas is better at hiding it I can see him sneaking glances at you too. And honestly, I always thought you were close. Guess I figured it was like imprinting because you were the first human Cas befriended but now I’m starting to think it’s more about this mate thing."

Dean was _not_ blushing. "I guess it is."

"And you know what? If Cas has done anything supernatural to make you fall in love with him then he’s done it to me too."

Okay, that sure as hell made Dean frown. "You like Cas too?"

"No you dumbass, because I think it’s great that you and Cas are together."

"Uh…"

Sam smiled at Cas as the man parked (a little clumsily) beside Dean.

"He makes you happy, Dean, and I want that for you."

Cas looked confusedly between the two brothers (Sam smiling broadly and Dean blushing so hard he thought he was about to pass out).

"I get shrimp." He stated at length and brandished his sandwich.

"That’s nice, mate." Dean mumbled and helped Cas with the plastic that was wrapped around the sandwich. He saw in the corner of his eye how Cas jerked at the word and then glanced at Sam.

Sam only smiled wider and extended a hand for Cas to shake, which he did hesitantly.

"Congratulations, you’ve just caught yourself a Dean. He can be kind of a jerk sometimes and he’ll be a lot of work but I think you’ll manage."

"Shut up, bitch." Dean muttered but Cas just grinned wide enough for his fangs to show for a second.

"I like challenge."

That made Sam laugh so loud the cashier looked at them with confusion. Cas looked so pleased with himself that Dean just had to lean in and kiss his stupid face. Dean really loved his brother and mate (and loved that Sammy had accepted them as a couple even though they were highly unconventional) but there was no doubt they could both be a pain in his ass. Good thing Dean liked a little pain now and then.

  
  


  
  


This was the day, Dean just knew it. This was the day Cas was going to fuck him.

This morning when Dean woke up he felt a kind of determination set in. Because for all of their trying they never managed to get to the good part. Or, better part. Because Cas was just so goddamn good at the prepping that Dean always managed to come during it. And after that he was too overwhelmed and too sensitive to continue so he would finish Cas off with his mouth or hands. And while Cas seemed completely accepting of this Dean was starting to get pissed off at himself.

Because he was good at sex goddamnit, and premature ejaculation was no joke. So while Cas assured him that he loved what they did, Dean only got madder and madder at himself and so today he had thought to take matters into his own hands.

When he woke he tiptoed as quietly as he could into the bathroom for his morning ritual and a thorough rinse, after which he had returned to his bedroom to do the prepping himself. And it was awesome. It was of course far better when Cas did it but that was the whole point, wasn’t it? By himself Dean started feeling good but just good enough.

Four fingers deep he found himself hard and throbbing but in no immediate need to come. Success!

He rolled ungracefully off his bed, lube and a condom in one hand and the other steadying him because apparently he got a little unstable from ass play, who knew? Well, he _had_ found his prostate and had tried his best to hold back his moans because he didn’t want Cas to come in before he was done.

Now that he was done, however, he instead went in search of his mate. As excepted he found him in his room and by the look of it he had just woken up. He was in the tub, buoyed by the water and his tentacles as he stretched and yawned in a way that shouldn’t be cute because Cas was a grown-ass man but that totally melted Dean’s heart.

He walked gingerly up to Cas, mindful of his hole that didn’t feel half as open as he had expected it would. He hoped him getting up and walking around wouldn’t have made all his hard work go to waste.

Cas clicked in that way that Dean knew meant _good morning_ but he nearly choked on his own click when he saw Dean’s red and leaking erection.

"Beautiful mate." Cas cooed and reached for Dean even as he climbed the stairs. "Good morning surprise."

Dean grinned and let himself be hoisted into the cold water. He shivered in Cas’ arms but soon melted when Cas kissed him deeply. He had to grope blindly for the ledge so he could put the lube and condom there but when he had he carded his hands through Cas’ hair, sighing contently into the kiss.

It got even better when Cas reached behind Dean with one tentacle only to find him pretty fucking stretched already.

"Dean?"

"I want you, Cas." Dean murmured and stroked Cas’ back. "I can’t take it anymore. Had to prep myself though, you’re just too good at it."

"I like do it."

Dean grinned and nipped at Cas’ pout. "And I like it when you do it but I like it too much, get it? I’ll work on that but for now I’m good to go."

" _We_ work on that, mate."

Well fuck, if that didn’t make Dean’s knees weak then he didn't know what would.

"Yeah." He said breathlessly and turned his back to Cas, arching to display his butt and leaning on the ledge. "D’you wanna check me?"

The sound Cas made wasn’t human in the least and it made Dean whine in return. He loved how sensitive and loving Cas was during sex but a part of him just kind of wanted Cas to lose his shit and ram his dick inside. Hold Dean in place with his tentacles and hand and just fucking _use_ Dean. He was already leaking at the thought.

Cas checked him thoroughly with both a finger and two tentacles while Dean did his best to peel open the condom wrapper. Damn, his body was shaking all over after only this but Dean was determined to get Cas inside today. Dean _was_ good at sex, damnit!

"You perfect." Cas breathed against Dean’s neck and Dean arched his back so his butt rubbed against Cas’ front.

He was slipping a little on the tub’s floor but knew Cas would have him. Cas had his thickest tentacles out to the sides, keeping himself steady and Dean knew there was no way Cas was letting Dean fall either. Fuck, Dean really wanted to be face to face when they did this but if they were going to do it in the tub (hell yeah they were) then this position might be for the best.

"Babe, the condom." Dean murmured and Cas clicked at him but accepted the rubber ring when Dean held it over his shoulder.

Cas didn’t like the condoms very much, Dean had gathered from the last time he made Cas wear one. But they had talked and he had understood why it was needed (for now) so he didn’t complain. He also didn’t hesitate to put it on like Dean had shown him and even though Dean was a bit unsure about the effectiveness of a condom that had been put on underwater he was still happy that Cas agreed to do it this way. He had started understanding that Cecaelias liked to mark their mates with their spunk because of some primal ownership thing (also, smell) and to be honest Dean kind of got off on that thought too but he was still unsure about feeling the come inside him after they were done. He was getting there, though.

Dean’s breath hitched when Cas moved in closer, chest to back, he breathed steadily in Dean’s ear even as Dean felt a few of the tentacles grab his right leg, just under the knee, and pull it up out of the water.

The position opened him up even more and he lost some of his balance. Cas steadied him with his hands on Dean’s hips and a tentacle around his chest, suckers popping lightly against Dean’s nipples.

"Ah, Cas." He moaned and Cas nodded.

His dick was hard enough that he apparently didn’t need to guide it to Dean’s hole and when Dean was breeched for the first time he tensed up for a few seconds before forcing himself to relax back against Cas’ solid frame.

"Mate." Cas rumbled and holy fucking shit, Dean could feel Cas’ dick throb _inside of him_.

"You’re inside." Dean croaked, completely fucking overwhelmed. He had one hand on the ledge, white-knuckling it, and the other clamped down hard on the tentacle around his chest. " _Cas._ "

Cas only nodded again, his breaths coming in short little stutters that told Dean that his mate was just as fucking overwhelmed as he was. Did chicks feel like this every time they were penetrated? Was this usual for guys during anal? Or was this simply because it was _Cas_ doing him? Cas, half man and half octopus, supernatural being, man. Dean’s mate.

Dean shouted out loud when Cas started moving and yeah, he was pretty fucking sure that it was because Cas was his mate that this felt like it was almost too much. Too good.

Dean’s dick bobbed with every thrust Cas made but Dean absolutely refused to touch himself or he knew it would be over for him. Cas was hitting Dean’s prostate with deadly accuracy, his blunt dick dragging over it in delicious strokes that had Dean seeing stars.

Dean was babbling a mass of _fuck yeah, so good Cas, harder_ and Cas was reduced to a kind of feral state, if the sounds he was making was anything to go by. Dean loved what the acoustics of the room made to those sounds and he kind of never wanted to have sex anywhere else.

What he could see of Cas’ tentacles told him they were so blue they were almost black and that was the color Dean associated with Cas’ orgasm but judging from the still extremely hard dick in his ass, Dean knew that Cas was still going strong. Was probably holding himself back for Dean’s sake.

Dean was so close, though. His vision was swimming and his whole body felt taut, like his skin was too tight and on fucking fire. His whole crotch was aching in that pleasurable way and he kind of wanted Cas to wrap a tentacle around his dick but he wanted something else even more.

"C-Cas?" he stuttered, talking while Cas rammed him so hard water sloshed over the tub’s sides was after all a bit difficult. "Mate?"

"Mate." Cas growled in answer and Dean felt sharp teeth scraping over his shoulder. The feeling made him shudder in pleasure and for some fucked up reason Dean kind of wanted Cas to bite him.

"Cas, please, I-I want— _fuck_!"

"Tell me."

If Cas would keep growling like that Dean might just come from the sound alone.

"I want a tentacle around my neck." Dean asked in a hushed voice, feeling insecure about the request because it sounded weird as hell when he said it out loud but it was the truth.

He had masturbated enough to the thought and Cas had done it a couple of times before, mostly when he wanted to dominate Dean, and Dean wanted more of that. The domination and the choking.

Cas, for his part, only grunted in acknowledgement of the request and seconds later Dean felt one of the thinner tentacles wrapping slowly around his neck. It was such a contrast to the rough way Cas was owning Dean’s ass that it made Dean moan deeply even as he sunk farther back against his mate’s strong embrace.

The tentacle snaked around his neck a few loops, slow and slippery like a snake and Dean’s breath hitched when he felt the heaviness of it, felt the suckers pop against his pulse.

"Harder." He whispered, afraid to say it louder but still hoping Cas would hear him. "Choke me."

Cas clicked and slowed his thrusts a bit even as he hugged Dean closer, following with his whole body as he bent Dean over the ledge.

"Never hurt." He stated sternly and Dean whined desperately.

Fuck, he was so there, so close to coming his eyes teared up.

"I know." He pressed out and bucked back to get Cas to pick up the pace again. "I just want it a little, please, mate."

Cas shushed him and grabbed a tight hold on Dean’s hips before he started laying into Dean’s ass again. He was just about to ask again when he felt the tentacle around his neck tighten a little too. The suckers pressed into his sensitive skin and it got harder to breathe, his breath wheezing out of him and _fuck_.

"Yes." He gasped and felt himself clench around Cas. "Fuck yes."

_Own me, claim me._

"Dean, I finish." Cas suddenly groaned and Dean felt his own dick jump in the water.

His balls were high up now, fat and aching, and Dean had felt that familiar burn in his stomach for a while now. It only intensified with the choking and the way Cas’ hips started stuttering. Fucking hell, Cas was going to come inside him.

"Touch me."

Cas came just as he wrapped a tentacle around Dean’s dick. He snarled ferociously and Dean felt his dick jumping inside his ass as Cas pumped him (goddamn condom) full of his thick come. Dean grunted and shoved into the tentacle’s tight hold and didn’t need much before he completely soiled Cas’ water with his come. Rope after rope shot out of him and he felt darkness slipping in at the edges of his consciousness but before it got to be too much Cas loosened his grip on Dean’s neck and fucking hell, the feeling of his first big breath in a few minutes was almost enough to make Dean come again.

He cried out and bucked back, making Cas moan, and yeah, there was definitely something shooting out of his dick again. Fuck yeah.

He had barely finished catching his breath before Cas slipped out of him and Dean was turned in his arms, cradled to Cas’ chest by his tentacles even as his hands went to work checking Dean’s neck for injuries. In the corner of his eyes Dean saw one tentacle flinging the used condom over the tub’s edge and he heard it splash against the floor.

The sound made him grin and Cas sighed with obvious relief.

"Dean, that dangerous."

"What, sex?"

"I choke you."

Dean grinned wider and reached up to cup Cas’ cheek so he could hold him still when he kissed him. Cas kissed back desperately and yeah, next time they did this Dean definitely wanted to be face to face. Both so he would be able to see Cas’ face when he came and because Dean liked kissing during sex.

"I know, it was awesome."

Cas clicked and then licked into Dean’s mouth for another lingering kiss.

"It was." He agreed and then proceeded with cleaning Dean thoroughly.

Dean smirked to himself the whole time and endured (loved) the pampering. Later, when he saw the marks the suckers had left on his neck he understood what Cas had meant by dangerous because shit, Cas really could have accidentally choked him to death. How messed up was Dean that he immediately got hard when he remembered what it had felt like, even in the face of the evidence? In fact, it was the whole thing with Cas first using him and then taking care of him that Dean found insanely hot and he was definitely going to explore that more with Cas.

He found himself touching the marks all day and each time arousal went through him like a spear. Cas watched him every time and Dean was sure he was up for a night of hot sex, if Cas’ smolder was anything to go by. Hells to the fucking yeah.

  
  


  
  


This was going to be _great_. Dean smirked to himself as he adjusted the little station he had built to put the water spray on. Unlike Cas’ spray bottle this contraption was mechanical, worked on different settings and could be programmed to spray automatically at different intervals.

He had gotten it online and had seen that there was another one like it but that was probably even better suited for his needs. Because while this one cooled and humidified closed off areas it still sprayed enough of a mist for stuff to get kinda wet. The other one somehow managed not to make everything wet but it had been almost $300 more than the one he had gotten and he wasn’t even wholly sure this would work out like he wanted it to so he had opted for the cheaper version for now.

As it seemed now, however, it looked like this was going to go swimmingly. He had bought a mattress pad for his memory foam mattress that would waterproof it (Walmart for the fucking win!) and now he had set up the station he had built in secret in the basement so that the water spray could stand elevated within easy reach.

This way he was sure Cas’ tentacles would be able to stay hydrated enough for him to sleep beside Dean, at least for couple of hours. Because it was programmable they wouldn’t even have to wake up to turn it on and Dean was sure that the water would last a whole night (unless they slept unusually long but Dean was kind of an early riser so he didn’t think that would be a problem).

So, yeah.

Okay, Dean was getting a little nervous. Because what if Cas didn’t want to sleep in here with Dean? Might be that he wanted to but that it would be uncomfortable for him. Might be that the water spray wouldn’t be enough. Hell, Dean just wanted to fall asleep in Cas’ arms but was starting to feel incredibly selfish about this whole thing. He was out several hundred bucks, hours of work, his bedroom upended, and now he wasn’t even sure if he would have the guts to ask his mate if he wanted to try this shit at all.

"Goddamnit." Dean muttered.

He was just glad Cas had been out for most of the day so Dean could have his freak-out alone. Maybe he should call Sam and ask what he thought of all this? Sam had proven to be extremely supportive of their relationship and had only made one tentacle porn joke so far (even Dean had made more) so maybe he could tell Dean if he was being stupid right now?

Just as he went out to get his phone Cas surprised him by shuffling in through the porch door.

"Mate." He said and flashed Dean one of his big smiles, fangs and all, and Dean’s heart melted a little more. Hell, at this pace Dean might not even have a heart left soon but instead just a gooey mass.

"C’mere." He mumbled and pulled Cas into a short kiss. Cas grumbled when Dean pulled away and he latched on with a few of his tentacles to hold Dean in place but Dean just laughed and batted them off. "C’mon, I have something to show you."

Dean loved when Cas let himself be carried and this time was no exception. Sure, Cas was heavy but Dean like to snuffle at his hair and Cas always sighed contently whenever they were pressed close together.

He placed Cas on his bed and saw that Cas immediately noticed both the whole water spray contraption and the new mattress pad. It wasn’t the crinkling kind but it felt different, even under the sheets. Not bad different but of course Cas would notice it.

Dean turned on the water sprayer and it whirred to life with a sound no more than a small fan. It was a constant sound and something that Dean definitely thought he could get used to. And he had slept in enough motels with shit walls to be able to sleep through this small sound. Especially if it meant that Cas would be in the bed with him.

A little shuffling around assured Dean that Cas was on the side closest to the spray and even if Cas was looking mightily confused he still let Dean do whatever he pleased.

"So, here’s the thing, Cas." Dean rested back against one of his pillows and pulled Cas in. Cas immediately let his tentacles wrap all over Dean and yeah, that felt comforting. "I know you gotta sleep under the water sometimes, and I know you gotta keep your tentacles hydrated but…" he looked down to his stomach where he had one hand, toying with one of Cas’ tentacles. He was happy to see it was turning a lighter brown, on its way to become pink. "But I kinda wanna have you in here with me sometimes too."

Cas clicked softly and put a hand on Dean’s chest, right over his beating heart.

"I want that too."

"Yeah?" well fuck, that sure lifted a weight from Dean’s nervous shoulders. "That’s great, because I built this—" he was interrupted by the water sprayer hissing out a fine mist over them and though Dean saw that he would have to adjust the height some more, Cas still noticed.

He whipped his head around and stared at the sprayer, his tentacles squirming around them.

"Dean?"

"I rigged this up so it’ll spray you once every thirty minutes." Dean mumbled and almost fucking drowned in Cas’ astonished eyes. "I bought protection for my mattress and it’s anyway not enough water to damage my bed or the sheets. But hopefully it’ll be enough so that you can sleep in here with me? At least until I fall asleep and then you can go back to your tub if you wanna." Dean hoped he didn’t but would accept anything Cas gave him.

"Dean." Cas breathed and rolled on top of Dean to kiss him deeply. "You wonderful, wonderful man."

"Not that great." Dean muttered, still feeling pretty selfish about the whole deal. Cas, on the other hand, seemed determined to get Dean to understand just how much he loved the idea.

"Wonderful." He repeated and kept repeating it all through a sex session that Dean would be amiss if he described as anything but making love.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sort of thinking something like [this](https://www.alibaba.com/product-detail/high-efficiency-low-pressure-four-way_729394498.html) for the set-up in the bedroom. From what I gather it can be set to spray automatically, just like Dean wanted. I mean, it says it’s used for agriculture but it’s close enough to what I had in mind. You get it :D
> 
> Next chapter will be epilogue-ish!


	13. The beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This shit got long! And here I just wanted to write an octo!Cas fic because I read some and they were cool lol   
> Well, here’s the end (or the beginning of their life together, as it were), hope you’ll like it! <3

  
  


Cas didn’t sleep with Dean every night (and not always whole nights) but it was enough that Dean was satisfied and he was so goddamn proud of how he had managed to solve the sleeping arrangements for them. Next step he supposed would be to move his bed into Cas’ room so that they were always close at hand even when Cas felt he needed to go into the tub.

That would also free up Dean’s room so they could use it for something else (like a dining room) and Dean liked the idea. They had talked it through and would probably go ahead and do it pretty soon. There was no rush, though, and Dean liked how not stressed he was nowadays. Even Bobby told him there was a difference and Dean preened to think it was his mate making him feel this good.

This morning when Dean woke up it felt a little chilly on the other side of his comforter and he was really happy he didn’t have to get up for work. The weekends were the fucking best. So instead he just rolled around and snuggled in tighter with Cas.

Cas mostly slept without the comforter because he was warm enough as it was (and he wanted the water sprayer to hit his tentacles directly) but he was always close at hand and usually had more than one tentacle around various parts of Dean’s body. This morning was no exception and Dean loved it, even if the tentacles were sometimes a little chilled from the water mist.

Cas stirred as soon as Dean rolled into his chest and he stretched languidly (all the way to each tentacle tip, it looked hilarious every time) before he settled with Dean in his arms.

"Mornin’." Dean mumbled and Cas kissed him on top of his head.

"Good morning, Dean."

Man, who the fuck knew domestication like this could be so awesome? Dean had never really thought he would have something like this so he had always told himself it was boring and not all that great. He was glad he had been wrong.

Cas snuffled up Dean’s temple for a moment but then promptly fell asleep again. Dean smiled against Cas’ chest and let himself be lulled into a shallow slumber. Dean really fucking loved Sundays. It was barely an hour later, though, that Cas stirred awake once again and this time he started untangling himself from Dean.

"Stay." Dean mumbled and hugged Cas closer. They both knew that if Cas really wanted to get away then there was nothing Dean could do to stop him. Which was why his triumph was all the sweeter.

"Dean." Cas sighed as he rested back again. Dean put his legs over the mass of Cas’ squirming tentacles. "I need swim."

"You need to use the bathroom?"

Cas shook his head. "No, but—"

"Then stay for a while longer." Dean nearly whined. It was warm and comfortable in the bed and he was loathe to give that up if they really didn’t need to. "Unless your tentacles’re hurtin’?"

The water sprayer worked really fucking well but it wasn’t the same as submerging the tentacles in water. And besides, it might be that Cas had to stretch his tentacles in a swim once in a while. Maybe the muscles started getting restless or something.

Cas shook his head, however, but still tried to get up.

"C’mon, Cas, you always go swimming. What’s the big deal if you miss one day?"

Dean felt whiny but to his satisfaction his words made Cas stop struggling. He rested back once more, this time with a frown.

"I not swim, I build wall."

Dean blinked. "What?"

"At opening." Cas put his thumbs together and created a ring with his fingers. "At opening to ocean."

"At the mouth of the bay?"

"Yes."

"Under the water?"

Cas nodded solemnly. "Yes."

"Uh…" Dean was at a total fucking loss for words. "Why?" not that Cas couldn’t have a project going or something like that but this had to have a reason, right? Cas pressed his lips together and Dean let him take his time.

"I lied."

Dean had been in the process of snuggling up to Cas but now stopped short. "What?"

Cas clicked in discontent and averted his eyes. "I not attacked by shark. Not only."

Dean frowned too now and pulled back to sit up against the headrest. Cas glanced at him but seemed generally uncomfortable, which of course only put Dean on higher alert.

"Cas, tell me what’s going on."

Another click turned into a grumble but somehow Dean didn’t think Cas didn’t want to tell him but maybe that it was embarrassing, or shameful.

"I attacked by rival. He…" Cas sighed and Dean held his breath for reasons unknown. "Last mating season I tried with female but I didn’t like. She not like either."

"But that rival…?"

"He thought I like." Cas muttered. His tentacles were closer to black than his neutral brown and he had his hands folded over his chest. "He challenge me, I tell him I not want but he attack me."

Dean fisted his hands against his thighs. "He attacked you even though you said you were no threat to him? Who the fuck does that? How’d he even get the drop on you?"

Cas smiled wryly. "He attack from behind."

"The fuck?"

One of Cas’ tentacles curled around Dean’s calf and yeah, that felt calming but Dean still felt angry.

"I tell him no, leave me alone. When I turn he took choke hold, hit me in head with rock."

Well fuck, no wonder Cas was opposed to choking Dean during sex, even if that was very different.

"You lost consciousness." Dean mumbled and Cas nodded.

"Drifted for while. Woke when shark bit my stomach. Chewed my tentacle." Cas lifted the tentacle that had been injured when he had first come to Dean’s but now there were no visible marks on it, thank God. "I kill but lost too much blood. Pass out again."

"Shit, Cas." Dean mumbled and slid down to pull Cas into a loose embrace. "I didn’t know Cecaelias could be like that."

Cas quirked his lips. "Mates are everything."

Dean’s body flushed hot but damnit, now wasn’t the time. "What happened to that rival asshole?"

"I go back to cave to get things, met friend. He tell me rival still angry. Female still not wanting him."

"I thought you guys didn’t meet much out of mating seasons." Dean mumbled, not at all jealously, don’t be fucking ridiculous.

Cas just shrugged. "Not usually."

"So, wait, you think that guy is still out to get you? Is that why you’re building a great big wall? To protect yourself from him?"

Cas frowned down at Dean. "To protect you."

Yeah… okay, so that made Dean blush and he rubbed a hand down his face to try and hide it.

"Can’t Cecaelias just get over the wall, though? With your badass tentacles a small wall would be nothing. And shit Cas, that opening is hundreds of feet wide, it’ll take you forever."

Cas sniffed indignantly. "It worth it. More for warding than protection."

Dean glanced at Cas and found him pointedly not looking at Dean. "You tellin’ me that you’re building a fence that’ll tell that pesky rival of yours that you’re prepared to fight him if he gets too close?" a pleasurable chill went down Dean’s spine and maybe now was the time after all… "You’re protecting my virtue?"

Cas’ tentacles flared an angry black but Dean knew it wasn’t directed at him and just shivered with blooming arousal at the sight.

"He think I take his mate, he might take mine for punishment."

Dean fucking loved it when Cas got possessive like this. Tentacles whipping and fangs bared, he looked beautiful.

"Cas." Dean cooed and cupped his agitated mate’s cheek. "You forget I was a hunter before. I would suck at close combat with one of you guys in the water, but I’m quicker on land. Also, you know all of those weapons you’ve seen on the TV?" he nodded with Cas. "Yeah, I got all of ‘em. And I know how to use ‘em too. Believe me, if someone comes here and tries to take me away from you I’ll shoot them in the face. One shot, Cas, that’s all I’ll need."

Cas clicked, clearly liking what Dean was saying and Dean smirked as he rolled to his back, pulling Cas on top of him. His tentacles had melted to a dark pinkish hue and Dean liked where that was going.

"You protect?"

"I’ll protect the shit out of the both of us _and_ our nest." Dean murmured sweetly, stroking his hands down Cas’ back even as Cas’ tentacles wrapped around Dean’s naked legs. "I love that you’re building that wall, baby, but you don’t have to worry. You told me that when you guys find your mate the most dominant one takes the other one to their nest, right?"

Cas nodded and rose to sit across Dean’s lower stomach and crotch. That felt nice. Dean put his hands on what could constitute as Cas’ hips.

"Well, you know baby, you’re pretty fucking dominant and all but I was the one to take you to _my_ nest, wasn’t I?"

That sure as fuck made Cas’ breath hitch. Dean smirked and rolled up against Cas. He could feel his dick waking up and he enjoyed seeing Cas notice that.

"Dean."

"Yeah, that’s right Cas." Dean hummed in satisfaction when Cas easily let Dean part his tentacles so he could get at the sheath concealing Cas’ dick. "Now, since I’m human things are not quite the same as a normal Cecaelia mating, right? So how about we agree that we can both be dominant in different aspects." He smiled sweetly at how Cas gasped almost innocently when Dean cupped the sheath. "Lemme help you protect our home, mate."

Cas bit his lower lip and threw back his head when Dean started really massaging his sheath. Dean loved watching Cas slip out of the slit there, getting harder and harder, bigger and bigger until he couldn’t be contained anymore. It was a gradual change and Dean felt his own body respond to Cas’ choked off whimpers. If Dean was honest he really loved being at Cas’ mercy when they had sex but seeing his mate like this was an unexpectedly nice privilege too.

"You’re so beautiful." Dean whispered reverently and Cas fisted his hands against Dean’s stomach as he started rutting against Dean’s hand, his dick slowly slipping free.

His tentacles were clenching around Dean’s legs, a pretty purple color tinting them and Dean sometimes took more satisfaction in seeing the colors change than anything else. Cas’ body was so goddamn honest and Dean loved that.

"Mate." Cas gasped, his eyes clenched shut. "I want inside."

"Yeah." Dean squeezed one tentacle briefly before reaching for the bedside table and the lube there. "Lemme just prep."

"No, Dean." Cas opened his eyes and stared down at Dean with such an intense gaze that Dean’s whole body froze. "I want _you _inside _me_."__

____

"Oh." Fuck, Dean’s whole body suddenly felt like Jell-O. "Yeah, fuck yeah, we can do that."

Dean had long since come to terms with being the bottom in this relationship and honestly it felt kind of relieving to be so honest with himself (and Cas) but if Cas was up for some switching then who the fuck was Dean to say no? To be _perfectly_ honest, Dean had kind of wanted to try it for a while now.

"Condom, then."

"No condom." Cas growled and Dean smirked at him when Cas used one of his tentacles to return Dean’s hands to his body. "I want feel you soil me."

Dean choked out a groan and bucked up so hard Cas probably would have fallen off if he hadn’t been attached with almost all of his suckers.

"You sure about not getting pregnant?"

Cas cocked his head to the side. "No. But I never hear it happen."

And how could it? They were different species after all, it would be like getting a dog pregnant, it just couldn’t happen. Dean supposed he should ask someone who would know better but didn’t know who that would be. Some biologist, he supposed, or Sam but fuck if he was going to have a conversation with Sam about possibly getting Cas knocked up. No, Dean decided, he would trust Cas and if something happened (highly unlikely) they would deal with that then.

"I want you, Cas." Dean murmured, making Cas grin predatorily.

He rose on his tentacles and Dean snaked a hand under him to finger at his hole. Fuck, it felt warm and slick already, kind of like how a woman would be. Just to be sure that Cas could take him (and maybe to check that there wasn’t anything in there that could hurt his dick…) Dean plunged two fingers inside.

Well fuck, that sure got a reaction from Cas. He arched his back and bore down on Dean’s fingers with a strangled cry. His hole clenched around Dean, almost pulling his fingers back in when he tried to pull them out. Dean couldn’t _wait_ to put his dick in there.

Cas’ dick was fully unsheathed and dripping on Dean’s stomach now. Red and hard and beautiful. Dean kind of wanted to suck Cas off while finger-fucking him but thought that could wait for another time. Right now his mate had expressed a need to have Dean inside him and while Dean liked to tease during sex he also liked to please.

It took some shoving, huffing and puffing, but eventually Dean had managed to rid himself of his boxers and Cas kissed him hard right as he promptly just sat the fuck down on Dean’s hard-as-iron dick.

"Fuck!"

Cas bucked down with a content sigh and then there was really no stopping him. Just like with most women Dean had been with there was no need to wait for Cas to adjust to Dean’s size. No, his hole was made to take it and Dean relished the way Cas just fucking went to town using Dean’s willing body.

"Dean." Cas groaned, his tentacles grabbing harshly at Dean’s legs. "Mate. Mine."

"Yeah." Dean pushed out through gasps. "Hell yeah."

He planted his feet on the bed and started meeting Cas’ downward bucking with thrusts of his own and fuck yes, that just made Cas clench harder around Dean. And he was already tighter than anyone Dean had ever been with before.

The build was almost painful in the way the pleasure just swept over him. He gasped pitifully and Cas was growling above him, his eyes closed and his fangs bared, overcome by his own pleasure. Dean wanted to last but somehow that always seemed impossible with Cas. He did his best to fuck Cas hard, though, and it seemed to be enough because Cas toppled over the edge not long after Dean had started to feel that almost desperate pull and he did it all untouched.

His dick bounced between them but Dean had his hands on Cas’ hips to drive their momentum and Cas had his own hands back on Dean’s knees as he leaned against them. The sight of Cas’ dick jerking and then releasing all over Dean’s chest was fucking glorious. Dean swore loudly and forced Cas down one last time to hold him in place as Dean pumped him full of his own come.

Cas moaned and squirmed in Dean’s grasp, his tentacles slithering all over them, and Dean gritted his teeth against an almost pitiful whine. It felt like Cas’ hole kept milking him even after he was done coming, keeping him on the edge for a while longer than usual. He huffed out a big breath when he was done and as he sank back down against the bed Cas traced his fingers through the drying come on Dean’s chest. His dick was already receding into his sheath and Dean felt a bit bad about not helping him through his orgasm but didn’t think twice about it when Cas grinned down at him with satisfaction shining out of his beautiful blues.

"Strong mate." He rumbled and Dean shuddered beneath him. "My mate."

Dean caught Cas’ hand in his and kissed the palm. "Yeah, Cas."

Cas cooed and bent down to kiss Dean sloppily. They made out like that for a while and Dean loved the snug feeling of staying inside Cas even though he was soft now. Cas’ tentacles were purple even after the sex and Dean stroked them fondly, a few of them wrapping around his arms and legs and hugging him tightly.

"D’you ever swim back to your cave when you’re out?" Dean mumbled after a while of just petting and Cas nodded as best he could where he was draped over Dean. He was a little heavy but the bed was soft enough that it wasn’t a problem and Dean liked his weight.

"Sometimes. Meet friends."

"Thought you said you didn’t meet them anyway."

Cas traced patterns on Dean’s left pectoral. "I adjust truth."

"You mean you lied about that too?"

Cas kissed Dean’s chest once and then sat up over his crotch. Dean slipped out with the motion and even that felt nice.

"I not lie, we not meet that often."

Dean smiled wryly. "Did you downplay it so I wouldn’t get worried that you were missing your friends and family?"

That made Cas glance away and his tentacles change color a little, closer to the red of when he was embarrassed than the pink of happiness.

"A little."

Dean pressed his lips together and jostled them both to get Cas’ attention back. "Cas, I won’t tell you to leave permanently because you need to be with your own kind or some shit like that. I know you’re smart enough to make choices for yourself. But if you wanna go visit your friends for a couple of days that’s okay, just tell me before you go, okay? I mean," he sighed and hugged Cas closer so he could tip him into splaying out beside Dean as he rolled to his side. "I kinda wanna come with you but at the moment I don’t think that’d be possible. You know that, right?"

Cas smiled and stroked his thumb against Dean’s cheekbone. "I know." His smile grew into a grin and he kissed Dean deeply, frankly making Dean’s head spin a little. "I wanna show mating necklace."

"Yeah?" Dean grinned too and he stole another kiss, Cas’ tentacles wriggling about them. "Wanna brag about your incredibly handsome and strong mate?"

Cas rolled his eyes but he laughed all the same. "Yes, that."

Dean smiled but sobered up when all this talk about Cas’ friends made his thoughts drift to something he had been too afraid to ask for a long while now.

"Cas?" Cas just hummed in answer and Dean carded a hand through his thick hair. "You sure there’s not something you’re missing being here with me?"

That sure as fuck got Cas’ attention. He blinked at Dean and then slowly shook his head. Dean’s heart was in his throat.

"What you mean? You my mate."

"Yeah, but." Dean sighed and turned away, rubbing a hand over his eyes. "I can’t give you kids and stuff. And I probably can’t visit your home. Your friends’ll think I’m disgusting."

Cas’ angry huff drew Dean’s attention and he gulped when he saw Cas staring darkly at him.

"You not disgusting." Cas growled and climbed on top of Dean once again. "Dean beautiful. I want you. I won’t miss kids." His eyes suddenly softened and he cupped Dean’s cheeks. "Will you?"

Dean liked kids alright but he had honestly never thought much about it. Now he just grinned and turned his face to kiss Cas’ palm again.

"Nah, I’ll have my hands full with just you."

Cas snorted and bent down to nip at Dean’s shoulder. "You enough for me too."

Dean did his best not to choke on his own breath because it was frankly ridiculous to get choked up over something like this. Goddamn feelings and shit.

"Yeah, and you know what? Maybe down the road we’ll get a dog."

Cas chuckled and kissed Dean’s pulse. "Or cat."

"Oh hell no!" Dean exclaimed and forcefully rolled them over to pin a surprised Cas to the bed, grinning like a fucking dork. "I didn’t know you were a cat person, Cas. Gotta say, I’m starting to regret this whole mating now."

Cas slapped his tentacles against the bed and raked his fingers through the dried come on Dean’s chest, making him wince at the sticky pull.

"Dean mine. No take backs."

Dean huffed out a laugh and bent down to kiss Cas lightly. "Okay then. No take backs. And no cats."

"We see." Cas murmured and Dean grinned into the kiss, knowing full well that if Cas _really_ wanted a cat then Dean would fucking get him a cat. Felt good to admit to being a dope, actually.

  
  


  
  


When Christmas rolled around Dean was stoked as hell. By that time he had long since moved his bed into Cas’ room and even though it was a tight fit he had managed to wrestle the water sprayer station in there too so it could stand at the foot of his bed so that he had his bed with the head to wall where the light switch was. It was awesome because this way he could see Cas’ tub from his bed and Cas could easily slip between the bed and tub.

This also meant that they had freed his room to put a dining room set in there and Dean loved it. He had bought it at a flea market and he loved it precisely because Cas had been with him (in his wheelchair) and helped him pick it out. The surface of the table was scratched from disuse and the chairs didn’t match but Dean didn’t care about that. A table cloth hid the scratches and the chairs were comfortable enough that their appearance didn’t matter.

He still had the garden furniture he had bought cheap off of Jim out on the sundeck and while that had worked out great for the little party he had thrown for his coworkers (Cas had preened so much when they praised the fish, even though they of course didn’t know he was the one who had caught it) Dean wanted to sit inside for his Christmas dinner.

Thanksgiving had passed almost unnoticed except for a small turkey Dean had made for him and Cas and Dean really wanted to make up for that. There had been nothing to it, of course, just that Sam had been busy with midterms and that Bobby had had his hands full with a case of vampires actually trying to settle right in fucking Sioux Falls. Dean had kind of wanted to help (but Bobby had said no) and had been glad that that feeling stemmed more from him wanting to be there to protect Bobby than him wanting to get back to hunting. Man, that life felt like forever ago and he didn’t miss it at all.

Now Bobby was driving over from South Dakota to celebrate Christmas with the Winchesters for the first time since they were kids and Dean was positively giddy at the prospect. Bobby was picking Sammy up on the way and they were going to stay over for a couple of days. Dean had already planned that they would move the furniture in the dining room after dinner so they could put the tent beds Sam had brought last time in there. He still hadn’t told Bobby about him and Cas and was quite frankly a little nervous about it. He figured Bobby wanted him happy same as Sam, though, so he had decided not to make a big deal out of it. If the subject was broached then he would explain and that would be that.

Dean and Cas had spent most of the day in the kitchen, preparing every Christmas food Dean could think of (he had Googled it). Christmas songs were blasting out of the modest CD-player Dean had bought a couple of months ago with his first paycheck and he sang along, grinning like a fool whenever Cas hummed along with him. This Christmas was going to be awesome.

What was even more awesome was that Dean had managed to wrestle a Christmas sweater on Cas. One with a big reindeer on it with a big red nose that started blinking if you pressed it. Cas had given Dean the most unimpressed look ever but had warmed up pretty quickly when Dean had pressed the nose and started singing _Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ with seldom seen glee.

Dean had earned himself a blowjob for that and Cas had insisted that Dean kept singing all through it or he would stop. Best blowjob ever. And, best of all, Cas kept the sweater on afterwards and was still wearing it now, even as he peeled potatoes propped up on one of the barstools beside Dean. One tentacle wrapped loosely around Dean’s leg and his others suckered to the stool to keep him balanced, humming with the songs as they ran on a loop.

Dean, for his part, sometimes found it hard to even concentrate on the recipes he had copied off of Google. He just felt so goddamn content that his head was swimming. Looking at Cas he saw nothing but love and warmth and he knew that they would be able to build a wonderful life together.

Yes, this was definitely the beginning of something absolutely fucking perfect.

  
  


  
  


Almost five months later Dean was enjoying a day off by sleeping in. DCS had been commissioned a whole row of apartments and Fataire was working his crew to the bone but Dean liked it. He knew his bonus would be hefty (since the one from only one house had been fucking incredible) and he liked working hard, that way his days off felt well-earned.

The only downside was that he had come home later some evenings and sometimes he was too tired to barely manage even making out with Cas. Cas was very understanding, however, and who the fuck knew tentacles could feel so goddamn good while massaging?

Dean’s great plan of sleeping half the day got severely interrupted, however, when Cas shoved himself into the bed, wet from his pool but somehow warm as a goddamn furnace to the touch. Dean shrieked and flailed to get out of the now soaked bed but Cas wrapped his tentacles around him and shoved his face against Dean’s neck.

"Cas?" he gasped and Cas moaned loudly, which made Dean freeze on the spot. "Babe? What’s wrong?"

Cas gasped out a series of clicks and squirmed closer, almost inhaling Dean. Dean managed to wrestle loose his arms and snaked them around Cas’ hot back.

"You know I can’t understand the clicks, Cas." He murmured against Cas’ wet hair (not for fucking lack of trying on Dean’s part but so far he just understood the easiest ones and some of the emotions that went with the clicking). Cas shuddered in his arms.

"Mating."

"You wanna have sex?" Dean chuckled and when Cas bucked against him Dean could feel his erection already free and hard. "Guess so." He turned his head to try and kiss Cas but Cas nearly snarled and pushed off Dean.

"Mating season." He grunted and tried to make Dean sit up. Dean was still a little sleepy and confused as fuck now.

"But we’re already mated." He managed to get his feet on the floor just in time for Cas to shove him off the bed. "Or do you get sex-crazed every year at this time?"

He grinned at his own question (because wouldn’t that be nice?) but it fell as soon as he saw Cas’ almost desperate stare.

"Dean, I…"

"What? Tell me Cas."

Cas’ tentacles were a squirming mass of dark blue and it was looking sexy as hell. And yet Dean found his own arousal held at bay by the state Cas seemed to be in. Aroused, yes, but there seemed to be something else there as well, something desperate.

"Dean, I need bite." Cas whispered hoarsely and touched Dean’s neck gently, right above his necklace.

"Bite?" Dean frowned and touched his neck as well. "You wanna mark me?"

"Yes." Cas moaned and he rolled closer, his tentacles engulfing Dean again. Fuck, he was _so hard_.

"How long have you wanted this, baby?" Dean murmured, watching with fascination how Cas’ whole body shuddered at the sound of his voice. He gripped Cas’ chin lightly and kissed him to get Cas’ attention.

"Always." Cas moaned with an almost pained expression and now it was Dean that shuddered.

"You held off."

"No want hurt."

Okay, that was it. Dean already had plenty of scars and he wasn’t afraid of getting one more, not if it mattered this much to Cas. He grabbed Cas’ face in his hands and kissed him hard, shoving inside his mate’s mouth and greedily swallowing all of Cas’ moans.

"You bite me, Cas." Dean growled and pulled away with one last nip to Cas’ lower lip. "I want every Cecaelia that looks at me to know just how fucking mated I am. Want you to fuck me up if you need it, baby."

 _That_ sure as fuck got Cas’ attention. He snarled and pushed at Dean, making him stand and Dean did so with a confused grunt.

"I need chase."

"What?"

"In water." Cas pushed harder at Dean’s back, making him stumble to the bedroom door as Cas slipped off the bed. "Chase you, claim you."

"Fuck."

Was this normal mating season behavior or was it just because they weren’t properly mated (according to Cecaelias) yet? Dean didn’t know and he would ask after but he sure as fuck wasn’t complaining. Honestly he wouldn’t mind having Cas this ferocious once in a while even after Cas had satisfied his needs to bite Dean.

"Gimmie a head’s start." He muttered and ripped off his boxers.

The water would be freezing, he was sure, but he was even surer that he would want to be naked for this. Cas would keep him from getting hypothermia anyway and they probably wouldn’t stay in the water for long. Just long enough for Cas to satiate his feral needs and for him to catch Dean (which wouldn’t take long, Jesus).

Cas nodded jerkily and closed his eyes to take a deep breath. Dean took that moment to just fucking bolt, running head over heels out of their house and into the water. He gave a short shout at how fucking offensively cold the water felt but he plunged ahead anyway, throwing himself into the calm water and swimming as fast as he could directly toward the mouth of the bay.

He knew the instant Cas had joined him in the water, not because he heard him or saw him but because his long honed hunter skills told him he was being chased. He gritted his teeth and kept swimming as fast as he could. He wanted Cas to catch him, of course, but he knew from instinct that Cas needed the chase to be at least a little competitive. Sure, a mere human would never be able to outrun a Cecaelia, unless the Cecaelia was injured perhaps, but Dean wanted to give Cas the illusion as best he could.

It was of course futile and barely a minute after Dean had discovered Cas on his trail did he see a shadow under the surface to his right. He swore and veered to the left but was of course too clumsy. Cas went left too and Dean felt several tentacles lick his feet and legs. The thought that Cas was playing with his prey occurred to Dean and he found himself getting fucking aroused of all things.

Adrenaline burned through his veins and made him quicker but not quick enough. He had turned back now, to try and flee towards land where he knew he could outrun Cas but Cas would have none of that. He flicked his tentacles against Dean’s bare ass and Dean gritted his teeth against a moan this time.

He was fucking caught and he knew it but he wouldn’t give up that easily. Knew, on some deep level, that Cas didn’t want him submitting just yet either.

The next time he spotted Cas’ shadow it was in front of him but before he could veer of course Cas had disappeared again and the next thing Dean knew were tentacles all around him. Dark blue tentacles that wrapped around his body and he shouted uselessly as he struggled against the hold. His dick was fully hard now and bobbing with his movements but he tried to suppress the arousal in favor of fighting Cas off.

Cas snarled triumphantly, however, and Dean stopped struggling the moment he felt Cas’ vicious canines against his neck. His mate only gnawed at him and licked at the sore skin, however, and Dean moaned for real now.

He was barely registering the cold water anymore and he bucked back when he felt Cas slot his erection between Dean’s butt cheeks. His dick jumped and when Cas wrapped a tentacle around it Dean gasped and started fucking the tunnel immediately. The tips of Dean’s toes reached the ocean floor beneath him and he used that to gain leverage as he thrust hard.

"Cas, you’re so fucking…" Dean bit off another moan and turned his head to kiss Cas sloppily over his shoulder. "Fuck, you’re awesome."

Cas was a _beast_. Dean’s beast.

Cas bucked against him, pressing his erection closer but not inside, not without prep. He kept pumping Dean’s dick and yet another tentacle latched its suckers on Dean’s nipples, playing with them until Dean arched his back desperately. He wanted Cas inside, at least a tentacle, but knew somehow that there was no rush. Knew that there would be more to come later in the day.

With a final groan he came hard, pumping come into the bay’s water and fucking loving how owning it felt. Cas growled approvingly and chose that moment to sink his fangs into Dean. The bite went a little lower, into the meat of Dean’s shoulder and fucking shit, that hurt. It interrupted his afterglow but somehow that didn’t matter when he felt Cas release against his ass, a satisfied moan escaping his mate as he rubbed his dick through the mess of water and come between them.

Dean sagged back against Cas, letting himself float, confident that his mate would hold him, and tried not to register just how fucking cold the water was. Jesus, it had to be lower than 50…

His body was still heated from the chase, the fucking stellar orgasm, and the shock of getting bitten like that, though, so for now he was okay. Cas was cooing and licking Dean’s shoulder, no doubt cleaning off what blood the water hadn’t already washed away. One tentacle came up to wrap around Dean’s neck. Forcing his head to the side and even though it was probably just to make room as Cas cleaned the bite, it made Dean think of some of the awesome sex they had had (and would have!) and it made him moan weakly.

"Dean okay?" Cas murmured lovingly and Dean grinned up at the blue sky.

"Dean fucking awesome, Cas."

And he really was, how about that?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I had so much fun writing this and I love you so much for choosing to let me share this with you. What a journey! I never thought I’d write tentacle porn but this just goes to show that anything’s possible when it comes to fanfiction (and Destiel!) :D  
> Love you all to death!
> 
> xoxo  
> /zation


End file.
